Extremos Opuestos
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: UA/ Porque uno era el día; vivaz, alegre, perseverante, lleno de calidez cuyo resplandor la deslumbraba con una sola sonrisa y el otro, era la noche; frio, oscuro, tan misterioso e impreciso que con una sola mirada podía calar hasta sus huesos inquietándola entre huir lejos o quedarse ahí mismo… (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru) Capítulo 8: Todos tenemos un pasado - parte 2 - Naruto
1. Prólogo

_**Extremos Opuestos**_

.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

Durante su corta vida han existido muchas cosas que han conseguido llamar su atención, como los primeros copos de nieve en la primera nevada o las gotas de rocío en el césped por la mañana, pero quizá habían dos cosas que lograban inquietarla aun mas como lo eran… El día y la Noche… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

El día era el momento en que el sol iluminaba hasta el más recóndito y oscuro rincón de la superficie brindando su calidez y alegría a todos ser viviente… La noche era fría, silenciosa casi tanto como ella pero otras veces podía ser muy oscura y un tanto aterradora pero a la vez enigmática…

Pero de cierta forma le recordaban a las dos caras de una misma moneda, al igual que… _**ellos**_…

Aunque era extraño para ella compararlos con aquel ciclo natural… pero cuando pensaba en eso… ellos eran los primeros en aparecer en su cabeza…

Porque uno era el día; vivaz, alegre, perseverante, seguro de si mismo, lleno de calidez que su resplandor la deslumbraba con una sola sonrisa y el otro, el otro era la noche; frio, oscuro, tranquilo y casi desolado, tan misterioso e impreciso que con una sola mirada podía calar hasta sus huesos inquietándola entre huir lejos o quedarse ahí mismo…

_Si, uno la atraía y otro la repelía._

Pero… que prefería.

_**¿El día o la noche?**_

No aún más importante…

_**¿Por qué dudaba entre el resplandor de uno y la oscuridad del otro?**_

Bueno… aunque al final solo una cosa era la que venía a su mente.

Y eso era que ambos, eran…

_**Extremos opuestos**_

Las dos caras de una misma moneda.

* * *

Hola a todos!

ah! no saben cuanto los extrañaba! y si aqui me tienen con una nueva historia! y si se lo que algunos se preguntaran... Hare lo mismo que antes, iniciare una historia y dejare la otra a la deriva? mi respuesta es... NO! lo que pasa es que esta historia ya la tenia en la cabeza desde hace un buuueen tiempo, como surgio? simple, gracias a la gran incluencia que han tenido los fics de mi querida **Lady Mitzuki** sobre mi, no pude resistirme a contribuir en la expensansion de este grandioso triangulo amoroso como lo es el NaruHinaMen! ah! me fije en Menma desde que hizo su primera aparicion en los trailers y aun sin haber visto la peli siento que ya lo amo!

en fin! retomando lo anterior, es que cuando me vino la idea de este fic me dije que no queria que pasara lo mismo que antes, asi que lo que hice es que media vez tuve la musa de mi lado en este nuevo proyecto lo he escrito (o al menos el esqueleto o borrador, como prefieran) y al final ya tengo la historia terminada (la estructura al menos) pero solo les dire que esta historia tendra un total de 20 capitulos sin contar prologo y epilogo (22 al final) no mas no menos...

de que va? simple, ya lo dije arriba este sera un fic NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru misma razón de que haga a Hinata la unica protagonista entre personajes, ya que quiero que ustedes traten de averiguar con quien se quedara al final! sera el hiperactivo y vivaz Naruto o Menma el chico malo y sexy que muchas quisieramos?! jejejeje creo que eso es algo que tendran que descubrir, porque ni siquiera yo lo se ^w^

Bueno sin mas que decir, espero que perdonen mi constante demora en mi otro fic y descuiden trabajo en el siguiente capitulo, lo que pasa es que el que se viene es clave para iniciar el ultimo arco de la historia! (si ya nos hacercamos al final ^w^) pero tambien espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto que surgio improvistamente pero en el cual también estoy encariñada!

ahora si... este pequeño prologo les interesa?

merece siquiera un review?

acepto hasta tomatazos! (insultos no ¬¬)

cuidense!

sayo!


	2. Capitulo 1 el amor duele

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**El amor es dulce pero también duele**_

―_Porque… Porque… ¡Porque yo te amo! __―._

―_Ah… yo… ―._

―_Yo… lo siento… ―._

―Hinata… ―.

Era un suave murmullo que se repetía una y otra vez tomando fuerza a cada instante, hasta que finalmente pudo salir de su ensoñación…

―Eh… ―musitó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, que la obligo a abrir sus parpados revelando el tono perlado de ellos.

―Hinata ―nombro aquel chico de cabellera castaña y ojos gatunos al dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación― otra vez te has vuelto a quedar dormida en clase ―regaño.

―Ah… lo siento Kiba ―se disculpo avergonzada― es que no he dormido muy bien estos días por el proyecto de ciencias ―comento sin mucho afán.

―Si, ni que lo digas yo ni siquiera he decidió que hacer ―comento Kiba cruzándose de brazos― Tsk. Anko-sensei si que se ha pasado esta vez ―finalizo al recordar las palabras de aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros con un cierto toque lila opaco y ojos negros.

"― _¡Escúchenme bien gusanos! ¡Tiene una semana para preparar un experimento para la feria de ciencias y más les vale que sean buenos! ¡De lo contrario…! ―finalizo con un golpe sordo a su escritorio que retumbo en el salón― ¡Me asegurare de convertir el resto del año en un verdadero infierno en vida para ustedes! ¡¿Entendido?! ―bramo con fuerza._

― _¡S-Si! ―"_

― ¿Tu que harás Hinata? ―cuestionó Kiba al regresar de sus pensamientos.

―Ah… pues estaba pensando en un tornado de agua, pero aun no lo tengo decidido ―respondió Hinata indecisa al posar un mechón de su cabello azulado tras su oreja.

― ¿Y que hay de ti Shino? ―dijo Kiba al dirigirse al chico de cabellos oscuros con gafas negras detrás de él.

―Aun cuando seamos amigos prefiero mantener en silencio mis ideas ―comento indiferente, causando una mueca de fastidio en el castaño.

―Siempre es lo mismo contigo ―suspiro Kiba.

―Inuzuka Kiba ―nombró una joven castaña desde la entrada del salón llamando la atención del grupo― Kurenai-sensei le solicita en la sala de maestros ―comunico con seriedad.

―Ah… Ahora que hice ―suspiro desanimado antes de despedirse y salir del salón dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

―Kiba es un buen amigo sin embargo también es ingenuo ―comento al aire Shino captando la atención de Hinata― Debe aprender a respetar el espacio de otro amigo ―continuo― Cuando quieras hablar de ello sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti ―finalizo al retirarse.

Aburame Shino un chico de pocas palabras, pero un gran corazón y muy perspicaz en cuanto a lo que sucede a su alrededor… O al menos eso es lo que Hinata pensaba al ver su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza del salón… Pero tenia razón, tras aquel desanimo y noches en desvelo si había algo mas que un simple proyecto de ciencias…

Dicen que; "amar a alguien es lo mas bello del mundo pero también lo más doloroso que te puede pasar" bueno pues quien dijo eso no sabe cuanta razón tenía… Estar enamorado era maravilloso, sentir que tus dedos rozan el cielo con una sola sonrisa o una palabra de la persona amada aun por mas insignificante que sea… Pero tan dolorosa era la caída al despertar de ese sueño y darte cuenta que tus sentimientos no eran correspondidos…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que aquel atisbo de valor había florecido de tal forma que no pudo contenerse y había confesado ese secreto que por tanto tiempo guardo… Era un bonito día soleado en el parque de atracciones… Sus amigos habían insistido tanto que al final no pudo negarse, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse fugazmente con aquellos ojos azulados como el zafiro frente a frente y aunque ya el atardecer teñía el cielo de un hermoso naranja con destellos blanquecinos, rosas y lilas suaves parecía que el parque solo lograba llenarse mas y mas, en especial esa hermosa noria de colores suaves tan alta y hermosa para quien guste de observar un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad o un inolvidable momento lleno de romanticismo.

El problema fue que Kiba y Shino subieron con dos chicas que por lo visto acababan de conocer dejándola a ella a la deriva, la idea de subir sola nunca le agrado, pero por lo visto era tarde para arrepentirse pues ya estaba al frente de la fila… estaría sorda si no escuchara los suaves cotilleos que la juzgaban por subir sola de personas que ni conocía, pero su vida siempre había estado llena de ellos y con el tiempo dejaban de tener importancia, pero si, en el fondo se preguntaba que se sentiría subir a la noria con alguien especial… Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un suave empuje en su espalda acompañado de una radiante sonrisa.

"― _¡Vamos Hinata, no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Seguro será divertido! ―"_

Aun recordaba sus palabras al entrar con ella en la noria, estaba en shock, nunca imagino que el entraría con ella y ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse… Un sueño hecho realidad, el solo hecho de compartir el mismo espacio, reír de alegría ante sus ocurrencias y admirar el bello paisaje… el momento mas feliz de su vida y que sin saberlo también se convertiría en el peor… No supo como fue que sucedió, pero aquella vocecita que le decía que debía decirle ese gran secreto tomo más y más fuerza hasta que ya no pudo contenerlo y justo en lo alto de la noria cuando esta se hubo detenido lo dijo.

"―_Naruto-kun ―musito apenas audible― sabes... yo __siempre te he admirado __―confeso con las mejillas encendidas y la vista fija en su regazo ignorando la intriga y asombro de aquel chico de rubios cabellos― en el pasado yo __solía llorar y rendirme antes de intentarlo… Siempre tomando el camino equivocado __―__su voz se había hecho un poco más clara y la mirada del rubio se posaba confundida en ella__―__ Pero tú, Naruto-kun… tú me ayudaste a encontrar el camino correcto __―__una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios__― por eso__ siempre te he seguido, esperando poder alcanzarte… poder caminar a tu lado ¡Tú me cambiaste! Pero… de alguna forma esa admiración cambio… __―._

―_Ah… ¿de que hablas? –cuestiono el rubio aun asombrado._

―_Si mi admiración cambio… o al menos un nuevo sentimiento surgió… ―retomo la palabra― Un sentimiento que me hacia__ querer estar solo junto a ti… __―__estaba nerviosa, sus rodillas temblaban y el único bastón de fuerza al que aferrarse era esa falda que ahora se arrugaba entre sus manos__― pero un día solo supe que tu sonrisa era la que me había salvado, tu determinación me cautivo y sin mas… yo… ―._

―_E-Espera Hinata ―le interrumpió el rubio al tratar de procesar la información― porque… ¿Por qué me dices esto? ―cuestiono aun desconcertado._

―_Porque… Porque… ¡Porque yo te amo! __―Confeso al fin con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillosos de la emoción fijos en aquellos zafiros frente a ella._

―_Ah… yo… ―los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos a más no poder, incrédulo y sin palabras era como se hallaba._

―_Hinata… ―musito al comprender al fin el significado de todas aquellas palabras._

―_Yo… lo siento… ―."_

No hizo falta decir mas, con esas dos simples palabras ella entendía de sobra que sus sentimientos no era correspondidos, dolía, si y mucho, tanto que aun cuando hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad una traicionera lagrima aun pudo escapar tan pequeña y frágil que si no fuera por la luz del vagón en la noria él jamás lo hubiera notado… intento reconfortarla con una delicada caricia al quitar esa cristalina lagrima, pero era inútil, nada podría sanar la herida que se abría y extendía por todo su corazón y su alma, estaba rota… pero no dijo nada mas en el transcurso de la noria y él tampoco así que le estaba agradecía pues estaba segura que si decía algo mas se derrumbaría ahí mismo y no serviría de nada toda esa fuerza de voluntad que estaba usando para no derramar mas lagrimas tampoco se despidieron al bajar, un mensaje de texto le hizo saber que Kiba y Shino por lo visto irán a dar una vuelta con aquellas chicas, el camino a casa fue silencioso, solitario.

No pronuncio ninguna palabra hasta que llego a su cuarto, cerró con llave, las lágrimas parecían aglomerarse en sus pupilas y las palabras de su madre vinieron a su mente.

"―_Hinata, no esta bien llorar ―le había dicho al verla llorar después de caer a mitad del parque._

―_Pero… duele… ―intento decir._

―_Sé que duele ―le dijo― pero no debes llorar frente a todos… Hay lugares en los que uno puede llorar ―._

― _¿L-Lugares…? ―cuestiono aun con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos._

―_Así es ―le sonrió― Siempre que te duela o estés triste hay dos lugares en los que esta bien llorar ―continuo al posar con delicadeza su mano sobre su cabeza― En el baño ―levantando el dedo índice― y en los brazos de papá y mamá ―sonrió con ternura al ver aquellos pequeños ojos opalinos abrirse cuan grandes eran antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar."_

La puerta del baño estaba aun lado y sin más se encerró en aquel lugar donde nadie la podría escuchar, donde podría desahogar su corazón y llorar libremente, el dolor posiblemente no se iría, pero al menos tenia la esperanza de poder quitarse parte de ese peso de encima.

Quien diría que desde ese día ya había pasado una semana, una semana en la que el dolor solo parecía aumentar porque la venda en sus ojos al fin caía y le mostraba la cruel realidad, aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquellas sonrisas, aquellas palabras nunca le pertenecerían porque ya tenían dueña… y lo peor… es que a ella solo le dejaba aquellas miradas llenas de lastima que le dirigía, tan fugaces pero a la vez tan llenas de culpa… Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba ¿no? El tiempo no puede volverse atrás, las palabras dichas no pueden ser borradas, las heridas en el corazón podrían cicatrizar pero no sanar, el vacío no podría ser llenado…

Seria demasiado ingenua si no hubiese llegado ya a una conclusión, por que aun entre tanta tristeza y dolor su corazón aun era reacio en amar a quien mas daño le hacia no importaba si sabia que él no la amaba, no importaba si sabia que él amaba a alguien más, incluso si algún día llegara el momento en que tendría que afrontar un dolor aún mayor al verlo junto a alguien más su corazón seguiría amándolo, porque el amor la había convertido en una tonta. Una tonta que amaba ciegamente.

Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

bueno, en vista de que casi nadie (porque solo hay un review) /estoy en un aura depresiva/

pues, crei que seria bueno subir el primer capitulo de este fic... tal vez asi alguien se interese... aunque tengo mis dudas -_- en fin! volviendo al fic aqui esta el primer capitulo, como ya dije ya tengo la estructura de toda la historia ahora es solo escribir los detalles de cada capitulo, pero en si ya llevo varios adelantados por lo que puede que actualice tal vez a cada tres dias o a cada semana, pero me gustaria adelantar unos capitulos y revisar los que subire antes de actualizar, ojala y me tengan paciencia -.-

sin mas agradezco a:

**Cotycandy: **Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te gusten estos triangulos amorosos, a mi también me encantan fue por eso que me decidi a subir este pequeño fic :)

Ahora, si los vere en la proxima actualización!

pero antes!

**_Capítulo 2: _****_La suerte no siempre está de nuestro_ lado**

alguien me regala un review? (no cuesta nada, onegai!)

cuidense!

sayo!


	3. Capitulo 2 Suerte no siempre

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

* * *

― ¡No huyas, Hyuga! ―.

― ¡L-Lo siento! ―.

Hay momentos en la vida que sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos en situaciones un tanto inusuales y es ahí donde nos preguntamos… ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esa situación?

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**La suerte no siempre esta de nuestro lado**_

El sol iluminaba en lo alto, las aves cantaban y la suave brisa acariciaba los arboles, la población estudiantil solo aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo llenando poco a poco la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen Den indicando el inicio de un nuevo día… Sus pasos eran calmados y hasta firmes meciendo así sus rubios cabellos.

"―**Escuche que una vez derroto a una banda entera de maleantes con un solo brazo―."**

Los murmullos entre los pasillos de los salones eran completamente normales, como cualquier otro día…

"―**yo escuche que el formaba parte de una organización criminal y que es prácticamente su líder ―."**

Claro que desde cierto "incidente" parecían enfocarse más hacia una sola persona…

"―**Eh, pues yo escuche que fue suspendido un mes entero por haber golpeado a un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año -.**

― **¡¿enserio?! ―.**

― **¡Que miedo! ―.**

―**Lo mejor será alejarnos de él ―."**

― ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso están hablando de mí? ―pronuncio una fría voz detrás de aquel grupo de jóvenes.

― ¡Eh! ¡Na-Namikaze! ―exclamaron con sorpresa y miedo a la vez.

― ¡Si lo hacen, que sea de frente! ―bramo.

― ¡L-Lo sentimos! ―gritaron antes de salir corriendo.

―Tsk. Bola de cobardes ―musito antes de reanudar su paso, no sin antes percatarse de las miradas a su alrededor― ¿y a ustedes que, se les perdió algo? ―.

En menos de un segundo los pasillos empezaban a despejarse ante la fría mirada de aquellos orbes azulados, la cual se mantuvo aun cuando reanudo su camino por el pasillo.

Su vista se hallaba fija en el horizonte, su mano apoyada en la mesa del escritorio sirviendo como sostén a su rostro… _"Otro día más"_… Era lo que se repetía en su mente, otro día en que tendría que verlo desde la distancia, otro día más en que el dolor oprimiría su corazón, pero estaba bien ¿no? Lo merecía… Fue ella la que aun conociendo los sentimientos de aquel rubio de ojos azules decidió declarársele… sabia la respuesta de antemano, sabia que lo único que lograría era salir lastimada… ¿y que gano? Nada… sin lugar a dudas había perdió su amistad y su corazón estaba roto…

Pero debía continuar ¿no es así? Levantarse y seguir adelante… no rendirse a la vida… porque eso es lo que él le había enseñado… llorar no arreglaría nada, tampoco lamentarse… sin embargo… Dolía… y mucho.

Él era la luz que la había sacado de las sombras en el pasado pero ahora parecía tan lejana o quizás siempre lo estuvo… solo que ahora parecía que la oscuridad la envolvía más y más… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Levantarse o dejarse arrastrar por las sombras? No lo sabía… Estaba perdida, triste… y sola…

― ¡Hi-na-ta! ―escucho una armoniosa voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

―Eh… ―musito― Tenten-san ―nombro a la joven castaña que le había llamado, recibiendo una alegre sonrisa a modo de respuesta― ah… ―titubeo.

―Te preguntaras ¿Por qué estoy aquí, cierto? ―cuestiono al tomar el asiento vacío detrás de la joven de cabello azulado.

―Um… ―asintió débilmente al girarse levemente hacia ella.

―Pues, veras… ―divago un momento― Es que últimamente has estado muy extraña ―comento al verla detenidamente― Pareces triste y distante ¿te encuentras bien? ―cuestiono con preocupación.

―Eh… S-Si, estoy bien ―respondió un tanto nerviosa― Es solo que últimamente me he sentido un poco cansada, eso es todo ―se apresuró a explicar con una fingida sonrisa que por la reacción de Tenten no le había convencido del todo.

―Hinata ―elevo ligeramente la voz, asustándola un poco― ha… ―suspiró― Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo ahora esta bien, sé que tu y yo no somos exactamente amigas cercanas aun así… sabes que estaré ahí para lo que necesites ―le sonrió con dulzura y comprensión.

Tenten a su punto de vista siempre había sido una persona madura, alegre, entusiasta y responsable, alguien con quien siempre podías contar en cualquier momento, además de hermosa con su largo cabello castaño a pesar de que siempre tendía a sujetarlos en un par de moños sobre su cabeza, con una piel de un tono moreno claro y unos ojos color chocolate pero tan llenos de vida y esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro… Era un año mayor que ella e iba en el mismo salón que su primo Hyuga Neji de hecho fue por él que llego a conocerla, ambos eran muy buenos amigos junto con otro chico llamado Rock Lee que siempre parecía estar lleno de energía y buscaba cualquier excusa para competir contra su primo, aunque claro este siempre se negaba.

Pero podría describir su relación con Tenten no solo como amistad, si no también como hermandad, para ella Tenten siempre había sido una hermana mayor, comprensiva que la animaba a dar lo mejor de si y eso le hacia feliz.

―Muchas gracias, Tenten-san ―agradeció con tranquilidad― Pero te equivocas ―dijo desconcertando a la castaña― Para mi… Tenten-san es una amiga muy preciada… sé que puedo confiar en ti ciegamente ―después de ese mes en el que había estado tan ensimismada pudo sonreír alegremente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga― yo… ―titubeo con su timidez habitual sujetando el borde de su falda escolar― prometo que cuando este lista para hablar… serás la primera con la que lo hare ―hablo con un poco mas de valor.

― ¡Um! ―asintió Tenten con una gran sonrisa― Y yo con gusto estaré ahí para ti ―prometió sin dejar de sonreír.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, transmitiéndose confianza entre sus miradas y amistad en sus sonrisas… Hasta que un carraspeo exasperado se dejo escuchar devolviéndolas a la realidad al momento en que giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con una mirada azulada que las miraba con intensidad generando cierta incomodidad en el ambiente.

―" _¡Rayos! Olvide que este era su asiento"_ ―pensaba una incomoda Tenten― A-Ano… Yo―.

―Estas en mi lugar, quítate ―interrumpió con frialdad aquel joven de rubios cabellos, ojos azules y tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes.

― ¡A-Ah, si! ―se apresuró a levantarse un tanto aturdida pero a la vez molesta―_ "¡Uh ¿y este sujeto por que tiene que ser siempre tan tosco?!" _―se cuestionaba irritada al ver la mirada fría que le dirigía antes de tomar asiento y pasar de ambas chicas.

―Uh… ―era lo único que lograba musitar Hinata ante su incomodidad al ver la mirada irritada de Tenten y la fría de aquel rubio, aunque por lo visto su mirada en él tardo un poco mas de lo esperado ya que pronto él le dirigió una mirada irritada.

― ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara o que? ―cuestiono irritado el rubio al sentir la mirada de Hinata.

― ¡Eh, yo-! ―.

― ¡Oye, Namikaze, no te atrevas a hablarle así a Hinata! ―Protesto rápidamente Tenten al golpear la mesa del rubio.

―Entonces dile a tu amiguita que es de mala educación ver directamente la cara de otra persona si no las conoce ―respondió rápidamente el rubio, irritando mas a la castaña.

―Serás…―.

― ¡T-Tenten-san! ―se apresuró Hinata a tomar el brazo de la castaña― por favor, tranquilízate ―le pidió― tiene razón, fue mi culpa ―argumento nerviosa― Le pido disculpas Namikaze-san, no fue mi intención ―dijo tímidamente antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

―Pero, Hinata ―Intento protestar Tenten, mas se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

―Oye tú ―hablo el rubio llamando la atención de ambas― Eres de segundo año, ¿no es así? ―dijo al posar su vista en el pañuelo verde en el uniforme de la castaña.

― ¿y que si lo soy? ―cuestiono Tenten con rudeza.

―No se supone que tienes clases, el área de los de segundo es arriba no aquí ―hablo serio y hasta un poco hostil.

―Teme ―musito ella con intención de responder a su osadía pero se detuvo al sentir una mano posarse en su brazo.

―Tenten-san ―musito Hinata con una suplica en su mirada, que pareció tranquilizarla y con un suspiro cansino trato de auto controlarse.

―Bien, te veré después Hinata ―trato de sonreírle tranquilamente a la aludida antes de retirarse no sin antes dirigirle una mirada despectiva al rubio.

― ¡Buenos días, clase! ―saludo un hombre alto de cabello negro con barba y una expresión un tanto aburrida al entrar al salón con un libro en su mano derecha que parecía recargar en su hombro.

― ¡Buenos días, Asuma-sensei! ―dijeron a coro los estudiantes del salón antes de que este les indicara que podían regresar a sus asientos.

Sus pasos eran presurosos y resonantes, sus rubios cabellos se mecían con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso, el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas en las cuales se encontraban tres curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes de cada lado, sus ojos azules fijos en los pasillos ahora desiertos, no era de extrañar, ya todos estaban en clase, sin duda y ya se había perdido los primeros treinta minutos de su primera hora de clases, pero es que… ¡Joder, se había quedado dormido! Y lo peor es que su madre lo retraso más con su reprimenda ¡Ah, y eso que solo era la primera parte, todavía tendría que seguir entregando cuentas por la tarde! Aunque debía admitir que esta vez y aunque no lo admitiera casi todas había sido su culpa por dormirse tan tarde pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Había estado esperando tanto ese especial de veinticuatro horas con lo mejor de lo mejor de Dragón Ball! Hubiese sido un verdadero sacrilegio si se lo perdía… pero, joder… ¡¿Por qué su hermano no pudo despertarlo?! ¡Si hasta compartían la misma habitación! ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, él no lo haría… _"No me importa lo que hagas, solo no te entrometas en mi camino"_ Tsk. Pero que genio se cargaba, si hasta a veces era igual o más irritante que su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

¡Pero ya se las pagaría! Aún no sabia como, ¡pero lo haría! Estaba a pocos pasos del salón, solo pedía que le hubiese tocado con Kakashi-sensei, entonces si tendría oportunidad de llegar a tiempo, aunque al meditar mas solo pudo recordar que era lunes, eso solo significaba una cosa… Asuma-sensei… Ese único pensamiento lo hizo detenerse, no tenia caso intentar colarse, solo se ganaría otra visita a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade y sinceramente mucho le costó colarse por la parte trasera como para tener que aguantar un tremendo sermón acompañado de otro "lindo" castigo… Suspiro antes de meterse las manos entre la bolsa y darse la vuelta, sin duda un rato de descanso en la azotea no haría nada malo, se dijo antes de encaminarse a las escaleras.

― ¡Eh! ―ahogo una exclamación mayor al casi chocar contra una persona que acababa de subir las gradas con los brazos ocupados por unas cajas y carteles.

― ¡Ah, lo siento! ―se disculpo rápidamente una voz femenina tras aquel material escolar, al recuperar un poco el equilibrio― Es que no veía por donde iba ―explico pausadamente.

―Ah, no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa ―dijo rápidamente el rubio a modo de respuesta― ¿no quieres que te ayude? ―cuestiono un poco más amable.

―No, esta bien ―respondió un poco mas tranquilamente― estoy cerca, voy al salón 1-B ―comentó sorprendiendo al rubio.

―" _¡¿1-B?! ¡Ese es mi salón, si descubren que llegue tarde estoy muerto!" _―pensaba alarmado el rubio― ¡A-Ah, ok, entonces no te molesto mas! ―se apresuró a decir― Cuídate ―se despidió antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

―A-Ah… Si, gracias ―trato de agradecer al intentar asomarse un poco entre aquella fila de cajas que le cubrían por encima de su cabeza― cuídate… ―apenas musito desconcertada al no ver a nadie cerca― Que extraño ―susurro Hinata al aire antes de retomar su camino hacia su salón.

― ¡Uff! ―suspiro el rubio con alivio al abrir la puerta que daba a la azotea― ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ―exclamo con alivio al recargarse contra la pared a un lado de la puerta.

Dejo escapar otro suspiro de alivio antes de dejarse caer en el suelo para luego posar su vista en el cielo azul, sonrió al ver pasar aquellas esponjosas nubes, ahora entendía un poco a su amigo Shikamaru, seria grandioso poder ser como una nube, flotar libremente por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación… _"seria algo maravilloso…"_ pensó antes de rendirse al repentino sueño que lo abrazaba con dulzura.

"―_Porque… Porque… ¡Porque yo te amo! __―._

―_Ah… yo… ―._

―_Hinata… ―._

―_Yo… lo siento… ―."_

**¡RING!**

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo por inercia se inclino hacia adelante ahogando un grito en su garganta ante aquel fuerte ruido que llego a sus oídos… observo a su alrededor haciendo memoria… Cierto, había llegado tarde y se tuvo que colar a escondidas y ahora se hallaba ahí en la azotea… suspiro con alivio antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la azotea, debía darse prisa y llegar a su salón antes de que lo descubriesen.

―"_otra vez ese sueño" _―se dijo al recargar su rostro contra su mano mientras bajaba las gradas― Maldición… ―musito en una mezcla de fastidio y cansancio.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron turbios al recordar aquel rostro de porcelana, adornado con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas contrastando con el negro-azulado de su cabello y aquellos brillosos ojos perlados, tan llenos de emociones y sentimientos diversos… que de solo recordarlos lo abrumaban profundamente.

―Porque tuve que haber ido ese día al parque de atracciones ―se lamentó― _"¿Por qué?"_ ―se quejo en sus adentros cerrando sus ojos aun sin dejar de caminar― _"¿Por qué precisamente ella?" _―suspiro al recordar su rostro enmarcado por el dolor intentando aguantar sus lagrimas y finalizo al posar su vista en los pasillos.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al encontrarse de frente con el área de taquillas para los zapatos…

― ¡Rayos! ―exclamo indignado, antes de darse la vuelta y subir nuevamente las escaleras.

Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que en vez de bajar al segundo piso se fue directamente al primero… ¡Ah! Solo esperaba que Kurenai-sensei aún no hubiese entrado al salón… Sus piernas se desplazaban con gran agilidad entre los estudiantes que ahora invadían el pasillo por el cambio de periodo. _"Solo un poco más"_ se decía el rubio al ver la puerta de su salón y frenar rápidamente a unos cuantos centímetros de esta.

― ¡Safe! ―exclamó al deslizar la puerta enérgicamente― ¡Justo a ti…! ―.

― Namikaze-san ―fue el nombramiento serio que hizo una voz femenina al fondo del salón helando la sangre del rubio.

―"_Idiota" _―fue el único pensamiento de otro joven rubio sentado al otro lado del salón sin apartar la vista de un libro frente a su rostro.

―K-Kurenai-sensei ―reconoció con nerviosismo al ver a la joven maestra de largo cabello negro ondulado y ojos carmesí que sostenía un libro abierto frente a su mano― ¿co-como le va? ―fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

―"_Dobe" _―pensó con resignación un joven azabache no muy lejos del rubio recién entrado.

―Pues por lo visto no tan bien como a usted ―respondió con seriedad ignorando los suspiros de resignación de algunos de sus estudiantes y una que otra burla dirigida al rubio― le importaría explicarme el ¿Por qué de su retraso? ―cuestionó.

―"_Naruto… si serás…" _―suspiro resignada en sus adentros una joven de cabello rosáceo y ojos esmeraldas al verlo sin mucho afán.

― ¡A-Ah, pues…! Verá, es que… ―balbuceaba intentando idear algo― _"Es que me perdí en mis pensamientos por que una chica de la clase se me declaro y ahora ni yo mismo me entiendo… si como no" _―fue lo que paso por su cabeza― pues… es que tenia muchos deseos de usar el sanitario y pues ya ve, je je je me retrase ―respondió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

―"_Naruto-kun…"_ ―pensó con tristeza y cierta lastima Hinata desde su asiento tratando de enfocarse en el libro de texto en su escritorio evitando a toda costa dirigir su mirada a la puerta trasera del salón.

― ¿enserio? ―cuestiono Kurenai mientras levantaba una ceja hacia arriba― ¿y es por eso que lleva la mochila con usted al baño? ―centrándose en la cinta que colgaba de su hombro.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―medio exclamo al darse cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle― ¡Ah, esto! ―señalo la cinta riendo nerviosamente― Pues… esto es porque―.

―Namikaze-san ―interrumpió rápidamente Kurenai― evitemos mas excusas innecesarias es obvio que ha llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para tener que saltarse la primera hora de clases ―dedujo rápidamente sin abandonar su seriedad, asustando al rubio― Tranquilícese, por esta ocasión no comentare nada ―suspiro Kurenai, aliviando al rubio― Ahora tome asiento y espero ponga atención de lo contrario podría reconsiderar mi decisión ―dijo con cierta autoridad.

Y sin decir más el rubio se apresuró a tomar asiento en la última fila a la par de un joven azabache de ojos negros que leía despreocupadamente su libro de texto.

―Dobe ―fue lo único que se limito a decir el azabache.

―Teme ―gruño en protesta el rubio, más se limito a callar por temor a llamar la atención de Kurenai y trato de dirigir su atención al frente en donde tenia una vista casi completa de todo el salón.

En su mayoría los salones estaban ordenados de la siguiente forma; 5 columnas y 5 filas un total de 25 estudiantes, claro que en su salón no a todos los conocía y de los pocos que reconocía podía identificar a Yamanaka Ino por su larga cabellera rubia sujeta en una coleta alta ubicada en primera fila en la segunda columna, a su par del lado izquierdo y también en primera fila por su larga cabellera rosácea como el cerezo y ojos color jade a Haruno Sakura.

En la segunda fila detrás de Sakura su buen amigo de cabello rojizo y un tanto pasado de peso Akimichi Chouji que parecía algo inquieto, quizá hambriento a su parecer, lo cual le daba algo de gracia, pero prefería no decir nada, en la tercera fila y quinta columna por su largo cabello negro-azulado unos centímetros arriba de su cintura y ojos perlados Hyuga Hinata, la misma chica que este ultimo mes no había hecho mas que atormentarlo en sus pensamientos… Suspiro en fin, detrás de ella y hasta ahora su menos favorito… su hermano gemelo y por 1 minuto 18 segundos mayor que él, Namikaze Menma…

¿Por qué menos favorito? ¡Ah! Simple, ¡tenia un carácter de los mil demonios! ¡De veras! Cuando eran pequeños pensaba que Sasuke era un ogro de corazón frio, pero ahora estaba seguro ¡su hermano lo superaba con creces! ¡Simplemente insoportable! ¿Pero como fue que todo cambio? Si en el pasado Menma no era tan arisco con las personas, era amable hasta gentil, un poco serio a veces pero mientras él había heredado el carácter explosivo de su madre Uzumaki Kushina, Menma poseía el carácter sereno, gentil y astuto de su padre, aunque claro, habían ocasiones en las que hasta el tranquilo de Menma podía mostrar su lado Uzumaki… Pero todo cambio cuando Menma obtuvo una beca de estudios para la secundaria, sin embargo antes de iniciar su tercer año de secundaria un día sin decir nada apareció en la puerta de la casa diciendo que estaba harto de ese lugar y regreso… Nunca supo que le paso, pero solo estaba seguro que Menma había cambiado en esos dos años, desde ese entonces era más serio y retraído, frio y a veces un poco despiadado al tratar a otros y no le gustaba que nadie interfiriera en sus asuntos.

―Siguiente Namikaze Naruto ―nombro Kurenai al revisar su lista de asistencia.

― ¿eh, para que? ―cuestionó ingenuo el aludido al salir de su ensoñación.

―si serás… ―mascullo Sasuke, antes de suspirar con irritación― Solo levántate trae el condenado papel para ver con quien te toca hacer pareja para el proyecto ―respondió fastidiado.

― ¡Ah, ya veo! ―rio el rubio mas tranquilo― ojala y me toque con Sakura-chan ―comento con alegría al levantarse y dirigirse al frente― a ver, a ver ―jugueteaba al meter la mano entre la caja de papeles― _"¡Que sea Sakura-chan!" _―suplicaba en sus adentros al haber tomado un papel.

― ¿y bien? ―dijo Kurenai al ver con expectación al rubio.

―15 ―respondió enseñando el papel con dicho numero.

―Muy bien, tu pareja será… ―hizo una pausa al revisar su lista.

―"_Que sea Sakura-chan" _―suplico nervioso.

―Hyuga Hinata ―anuncio en voz alta.

Su sangre se helo y juraría que por un segundo su corazón dejo de latir, sus parpados se abrían cuan grandes eran al escuchar las palabras de Kurenai-sensei en un eco que parecía retumbar solo para si… lentamente y hasta casi con miedo dirigió su mirada a su ahora "pareja" solo para percatarse de que esta también le miraba con una expresión similar.

―"_No… No puede ser…" _―fue el pensamiento unísono de ambos jóvenes al verse cara a cara después de un "buen" tiempo.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, esto no podía estarle pasando… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Tenia mala suerte o que? Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era pasar tiempo con él, evitarlo era su ahora rutina… y ahora… parecía que Kami-sama la estuviera probando para medir su valentía, sin embargo para ser sincera, no creía estar lista para enfrentarlo, al menos… no aún… Con otro suspiro cansino se recargo con pesadez contra el tronco de un árbol antes de posar su vista en las hojas verdosas de este en donde traslucían pequeños rayos de luz solar, algo verdaderamente hermoso, se dijo, antes de regresar a su realidad y seguir lamentando su suerte…

―Ano… ―escucho un suave murmullo― Disculpa ¿tu eres Hyuga Hinata-san? ―cuestiono una voz femenina captando su atención.

―Eh… ¿si? ―musito insegura, al ver a una chica de su misma edad con anteojos redondos, cabello rubio un poco opaco sujeto en una coleta baja a mitad de la espalda― ¿Fujito Shiho-san, cierto? ―dijo al reconocerla vagamente como la delegada del salón 1-C, mismo salón de sus amigos Kiba y Shino.

―así es ―confirmo con un deje de seriedad en su voz― Rin-sensei me ha pedido que le entregue esto ―dijo al entregarle unas hojas― así como también pide que por favor entregue esto a Namikaze-san y le comunique que los espera después de clases en la sala de maestros ―entregándole un sobre de manila.

―Uh… pero… ―musito al recibir el sobre.

―ah, lo siento ―se disculpo al captar su error― Namikaze Menma-san ―.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―fue la exclamación ahogada que salió de sus labios.

―Con permiso ―finalizo Shino ignorando la reacción de la joven, haciendo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse.

De todo lo que Shiho le había dicho solo una cosa se repetía en su mente "_Namikaze Menma, Namikaze Menma, Namikaze Menma, Menma, Menma"_ un sudor frio bajo por su nuca al pensar en el aludido, pero como no, si de solo pensar en él un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Namikaze Menma, hermano gemelo de Naruto, físicamente casi idénticos, puesto que Menma tenia el cabello un poco mas largo que el del rubio asemejándose un poco al de su padre Namikaze Minato, pero aquello que mas los diferenciaba era el carácter… Naruto era como la luz del día, cálido, alegre, lleno de vida y energía… Menma era la noche, fría y a veces siniestra, oscura y enigmática… Dos polos completamente opuestos, mientras que con Naruto podía sentirse segura y hasta con cierta fortaleza, con Menma, solo una palabra describía lo que sentía cuando lo miraba… miedo… Él siempre la había asustado, no por su carácter, no, eran esos ojos azules… tan frívolos y oscuros que parecía solo guardaban rencor por todo lo que le rodeaba, tan distantes pero a la vez tan calculadores que su instinto le decía; Corre, huye, escapa.

Pero ahora algo era oficial… No tenía suerte.

La hora del receso casi acababa y no había podido encontrar a Namikaze Menma, había buscado en la azotea, en las canchas, en el salón, por las escaleras, en el comedor, los jardines, solo le quedaba el área verde detrás de su edificio… tampoco… pero justo cuando iba a darse por vencida algo capto su atención, un trozo de tela negra que sobresalía de uno de los arbustos.

Su mano se movía ágilmente realizando diversos trazos en la hoja con aquel lápiz negro, sus ojos azulados fijos en el papel, su rostro inexpresivo como siempre aun cuando sentía fugaces caricias en sus mejillas con el viento que mecía sus rubios cabellos chocando con aquellas tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas… Por fin lo había encontrado… Namikaze Menma…

Aun cuando su rostro se mostrara así de inexpresivo, a su vista era la primera vez que él podía transmitir ese aire de paz y tranquilidad pero a la vez de concentración absoluta en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente.

―_Es la primera vez que lo veo de esta forma… me pregunto… ¿si __él__ también se concentrara de la misma forma cuando algo le interesa? _―._"_

Cuidadosamente se acercó a él, esperando no interrumpirlo.

―Esto… ―titubeo al apretar ligeramente los bordes del sobre de manila en sus manos dando un paso al frente.

―Muévete, estas haciendo sombra ―corto fríamente al detener sus trazos y fruncir sus cejas, sorprendiendo a la joven que al instante se percato que su sombra se proyectaba sobre el cuaderno y parte de su camisa blanca.

―Ah, si… lo siento ―se disculpo rápidamente al notar que estaba mas cerca de lo necesario.

Y sin decir mas el rubio continuo con sus trazos en su cuaderno, generando cierta tensión en el ambiente para Hinata.

―Esto… ―intento hablar de nuevo Hinata.

―Date la vuelta y vete, estoy ocupado ―fue la ahora respuesta del rubio mientras seguían sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno y sin dejar de realizar esos trazos.

―Eh… pero yo… ―intento protestar, mas las palabras parecían esfumarse de sus labios o mas bien el valor de estar frente a él― _"¿Por qué a mi? Sabia que esto pasaría, él siempre es así…"_ ―pensaba con derrote.

― **¡Oye, es enserio! Ella es realmente hermosa ―.**

Dos chicos despreocupados pasaban muy cerca de esa área aún sin notarlos.

― **¿y que, la invitaras a salir? ―.**

― **¡Claro, tenlo por seguro! ―.**

Finalizaron su conversación con risas mientras uno de ellos tiraba un pedazo de papel de alguna golosina tras él… lo que no notaron fue que ese pedazo de papel cayo primeramente en la cabeza de Menma y luego sobre su cuaderno manchándolo ligeramente al estar sentado en el césped contra un árbol.

―Eh… ―musito bajo Hinata al ver al rubio frente a ella.

Este parecía haberse detenido ante el pequeño "incidente" y sus ojos hasta parecían retraídos del mundo… no… Hinata estaba segura que no esta retraído, no era algo peor, mucho peor y lo confirmo al ver como el cuerpo de Menma temblaba ligeramente antes de que en sus manos se rompiera su lápiz negro por la mitad… estaba molesto, muy molesto… su cuerpo tembló al sentir aquella aura oscura y no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño gritillo en su boca al verlo levantarse.

―**Solo espero que no te rechace ―.**

―**No lo creo, una de sus amigas dijo que le gustaba ―.**

Ambos chicos seguían platicando ajenos al resto del mundo… hasta que unos pasos apresurados detrás de ellos llamaron su atención… Un golpe sordo que resonó al impactarse contra uno de los muros de la escuela que al poco tiempo empezó a resquebrajarse hundiéndose levemente entorno al puño sobre él… Sus cuerpos temblaban, su respiración estaba agitada y el miedo en sus rostros era palpable ante la ira de aquellos azulinos ojos, mientras retiraba su puño del muro y tomaba a uno de ellos por la camisa hacia arriba.

―La basura va en los botes de basura ―dijo Menma al mostrar el envoltorio que anteriormente le fue arrojado― ¿Qué tal si te arrojo a ti con ella? ―amenazo iracundo.

Los orbes de ambos jóvenes se abrían cuan grandes eran ante el pánico antes de cerrarse con fuerza y esperar lo peor… El cuerpo de ella temblaba aterrada de la escena que ahora se empezaba a formar ante sus ojos… Que podía hacer, esos chicos estaban en peligro, era cierto que cometieron un error al tirar deliberadamente la basura pero un error lo comete cualquiera… pero Menma… él no es de los que perdonen algo así.

No supo que fue lo que paso después, pero su cuerpo se impulso automáticamente y las palabras brotaron por si solas de su garganta.

― ¡Detente, no los lastimes! ―gritó ella.

La mirada de ambos chicos atemorizados se fijo en ella, sin embargo Menma hacia caso omiso a sus palabras al apretar nuevamente su puño y enfocarlo hacia el rostro del que ahora sostenía por la camisa… Ella lo noto.

―Detente ―.

Dijo un poco mas bajo al ver como el primer golpe contra el chico era dado, su cuerpo tembló ante el temor que en ella nacía, pero él la ignoro.

―Detente ―suplico asustada, él continuo.

― ¡Dije que te detuvieras, maldito imbécil! ―Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tan alto que llego en un sonoro eco para los tres jóvenes, en especial para el rubio que en el instante detuvo el golpe que planeaba dar.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste? ―fue la pregunta seca que hizo Menma al soltar al chico.

Entonces entro en razón, estaba tan asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar a esos chicos que reacciono impulsivamente al ver que Menma no se detendría y al final grito lo primero que le vino a la cabeza… El problema es que ahora… Menma parecía haberse enfadado con ella.

―Y-Yo… ―dio un paso atrás― Bu-Bueno… yo… ―todo el valor anterior se esfumo y ahora aterrada apretaba contra si el sobre por el que inicio todo.

―Anda, repítelo ―le incito con sorna mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia ella.

―Y-Yo… ―sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

―No te escucho ―dijo en un frio susurro.

―Yo… ―su instinto se lo decía, debía salir de ahí, ahora― Yo… ―al verlo a unos pasos de distancia― ¡Lo siento! ―grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de dar media vuelta y emprender la huida.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres chicos, los agredidos no esperaron mucho antes de escapar, mientras Menma sentía su sangre hervir ante la osadía de esa chiquilla y no tardo mucho en ir en su búsqueda.

― ¡Hyuga, ven acá! ―fue su grito de guerra al divisarla a unos metros de distancia.

― ¡Lo siento! ―gritaba ella sin detenerse, con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio y las pupilas dilatadas al borde del llanto.

Ahora estaba más que confirmado ¡ella no tenia suerte! ¿Por qué Kami-sama le hacia esto? ¿Acaso fue tan mala en su vida pasada?

― ¡No huyas, Hyuga! ―.

― ¡L-Lo siento! ―.

Sin embargo por ahora no se detendría, al menos no con Namikaze Menma tras ella… pero por favor… ¡¿Qué alguien la ayudara?!

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic! de veras! ustedes son mi razón de ser!

lamento mucho si exagere la ultima vez al entrar en depresion por solo haber tenido un comentario, en verdad me disculpo y a los que se tomaron la molestia en esta ocasion de comentar, muchisimas gracias!

**Yoko Hyuga: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el caipitulo.

**Neria-san: **Onii-chan, gracias, muchas gracias por leer y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el poder haber causado esa intriga, ya que en si ese era el proposito, ahora en este capitulo ya se vio un poco el como estan las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata a decir verdad la tension es algo que habra entre ambos, tratare de darle también su toque de comedia, pero no aseguro nada ya que ese no es mi fuerte, pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! y descuida hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no decepcionarte!

**Jess:** Gracias por tu comentario! a mi también me encanta este triangulo fue por eso que despues de tanto darle vuelta me anime a aportar mi granito de arena para ellos! y si fue triste para Hinata el haber sido rechazada y aun lo sera unos capitulos mas, pero te aseguro que se repondra y bueno, Naruto ha de sufrir lo suyo de eso no tengas dudas jejejeje y en cuanto a Menma, bueno él es un misterio pero ya se ha dado el primer encuentro con Hinata jejejeje veremos que pasa mas adelante!

**Haruhi:** Muchas gracias por el comentario! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado, si Hinata sufre y aún debe sufrir otro poco pero Naruto también ha de sufrir lo suyo no te preocupes jejejejejeje espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo

**Hina:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Aio Hyuga:** Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! soy feliz de saber que te haya gustado la historia, lamento que el primer capitulo haya sido tan triste, pero me parecia necesrio para la trama, pero tienes razón Hinata esta sufriendo mucho por Naruto y aun debe sufrir un poco mas, pero es necesario para su maduración o bueno... mas o menos es lo que tengo planeado hacer (espero que no me quede mal al final) y si tienes razón es duro que te vean de esa forma despues de rechazarte (yo lo he vivido) pero Naruto también ha de sufrir adelante... en cuanto a Menma, como podras ver por ahora el no esta interesado en Hinata pero eso no significa que no vaya a estarlo mas adelante, encuanto a como reaccionara Naruto cuando Menma realmente guste de Hinata, eso se sabra a su momento, pero para eso aún falta... Hinata se confundira? probablemente, con quien quedara? ni yo lo se jejejeje en fin! me alegra mucho que te gustara y no te preocupes, por no haber comentado, lamento haber hecho tanto drama por tener pocos comentarios -_- pero espero que este te haya gustado y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta sea una buena historia, aunque no prometo nada :)

**Tomoe:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero que también te haya gustado este segundo capitulo!

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! (puedo llamarte asi?) no sabes la alegria que me dio ver un comentario tuyo, lamento exgaerar por no tener comentarios, no esta bien y me disculpo de nuevo -.- en cuanto a lo de Hinata, si fue un episodio triste y no puedo asegurar que su sufrimiento acabe de un momento a otro aún debera sufrir otro poco pero eso la ayudara a madurar en cuanto a Menma... pues ya a aparecido, si bien el Menma que tu describes es una oscuridad atrayente y maliciosa el mio creo que sera un poco mas serio y oscuro (o eso tratare) sin embargo también tendra sus matices jejejeje pero bueno no dire mas porque arruinaria un poco la trama jejeje pero espero sinceramente no decepcionarte con el fic (ni a ninguno de mis lectores) asi como también espero que te recuperes pronto

**Hiragizawa:** Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y lamento haber hecho tanto drama por los comentarios, no es algo que haga regularmente, pero creo que exagere, aun asi te agradezco infinitamente el tomarte la molestia de leer este fic y aun mas el comentar! en verdad gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

Sin mas espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado!

cuidense todos!

hasta la proxima!

**Capítulo 3 ****Hacer lo correcto no es fácil**

P.D.

A partir de ahora acutalizare entre los sabados y miercoles, aun no decidio si seran dos veces por semana o solo una pero lo que es seguro es que seran entre esos dias


	4. Capitulo 3 Lo correcto cuesta

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Hacer lo correcto no es fácil**_

Preparatoria Konoha Gakuen Den 12:50 p.m.

Se encontraba sentada en una oficina con varios estantes de libros con títulos antiguos, otro de trofeos y algunos reconocimientos, en el centro su escritorio de cedro… Ante su mirada se encontraban tres siluetas, dos chicos con casi la misma altura de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes con algunos raspones menores en el rostro y la ropa, en medio de ellos una chica un poco más baja llegando a la altura de la nariz en ambos, cabello largo a mitad de su espalda de un color negro-azulado y ojos perlados que mantenía la cabeza baja ante el escudriño de la mujer rubia de ojos color miel que les observaba con seriedad.

― ¿y bien? ―pregunto seria― ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? ―.

― ¡No tuve la culpa, Menma comenzó todo! ―declaro Naruto señalando al rubio al otro extremo.

―Si, claro ―bufo Menma al cruzarse de brazos― Fuiste tu el que se entrometió, idiota ―declaro con seriedad al dirigirle una dura mirada.

― ¡¿y que esperabas que hiciera?! ―exclamó Naruto― ¡Cuando primero persigues a Hinata por todo el campo de fútbol y el de atletismo, y finalmente la acorralas cerca de los vestidores con que se yo de tus sucias intenciones! ―declaró al dirigirle una mirada de reproche.

―Sucias… ¡¿sucias intenciones?! ―exclamo Menma al abrir grandemente los ojos― ¡¿por quien carajos me tomas, imbécil?! ―le grito enfurecido.

Iniciando así una confrontación visual ignorando el temblor en el pequeño cuerpo de la joven en medio de ellos, que los veía asustada ante lo abrumador de aquellas dos auras chocando entre si… inconscientes de que con sus acusaciones solo hacían despertar la ira de la mujer rubia tras aquel escritorio.

― ¡Suficiente! ―bramo con fuerza la rubia acallando cualquier sonido dentro de aquella oficina.

―Pero… ―intento decir Naruto, mas toda protesta quedo fuera al ver el fuego en los ojos de Tsunade.

―Hinata ―nombró Tsunade, asustando un poco a la aludida― Es obvio que no puedo confiar mucho en estos dos por sus "antecedentes" dentro de la escuela ―comento al verlos de reojo a cada uno antes de dar un suspiro para tranquilizarse un momento― Así que… ¿te importaría decirme, que fue exactamente lo que paso para haber llegado hasta este punto? ―cuestiono con cierto cansancio, al ver como ambos rubios posaba intensamente su mirada en la joven ignorantes del nerviosismo que le causaban.

―Pu-Pues… ―intento decir, al pasar un poco de saliva por la garganta estaba nerviosa, Naruto y Menma la veían fijamente, el primero atento y el segundo con una frialdad analítica que le helaba hasta los huesos.

―Naruto, Menma ―nombro la rubia molesta ante la incomodidad que generaban sobre la joven― Salgan y esperen afuera, ahora ―ordeno.

― ¡¿Eh, peor por qué?! ―protesto Naruto.

― ¡Háganlo ahora o los suspendo un mes entero! ―bramo tratando de contener su enojo.

―Bien, bien ―dijo el Naruto inconforme.

―Tsk. Como sea ―dijo Menma antes de salir junto con su hermano.

―Hinata ―volvió a nombrar la rubia ahora más tranquila― bien, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―cuestiono seria.

―Pues… ―un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de hablar― Fue mi culpa ―declaro con el rostro bajo sorprendiendo a la rubia― Yo insulte a Namikaze-san y él se enfado conmigo por eso salí corriendo… y de alguna forma Naruto-kun se dio cuenta que Namikaze-san me perseguía e intervino para defenderme… pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos empezaron a pelear por suerte Iruka-sensei estaba cerca y pudo detenerlos en el momento justo… ―relato con cierto pesar en su mirada― Pero todo inicio por que yo insulte a Namikaze-san… Tsunade-sama en verdad lamento mucho lo ocurrido ―se disculpo en una pronunciada reverencia.

―Así que eso fue lo que paso ―suspiro Tsunade al recargar sus brazos en el escritorio y entrelazar sus manos frente a su rostro― y dime Hinata ¿Por qué insultaste a Menma? ―cuestiono.

―Fue… ―titubeo indecisa entre contar o no el hecho― Pues… ―.

― ¡Ah, detesto esperar! ―se quejo Naruto al recargarse contra la pared del pasillo en un gesto exagerado.

―Es tu culpa por hacer tanto escandalo ―dijo Menma con cierta exasperación ante la intranquilidad de su hermano.

― ¡¿Mi culpa?! ―grito al girarse hacia él con la mirada iracunda― ¡¿Quién es el loco que se le ocurre perseguir a Hinata por las canchas?! ―dijo molesto.

―Lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo ―declaro molesto― Ya te lo he dicho antes ¡no te entrometas en mi camino! ―amenazo con frialdad.

―A-Ano… ―musito suavemente Hinata sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes― Tsunade-sama, dice que ya pueden pasar ―dijo al desviar su mirada hacia abajo.

― ¿y bien, que has decidido Tsunade? ―cuestiono Menma con seriedad.

―Escúchame bien niño, debes dirigirte a mi con el honorifico "-sama" recuerda que soy la directora y puedo echarte de aquí si así lo quiero ―declaro Tsunade con una vena palpitando sobre su sien.

―Tsk. ―bufo Menma por lo bajo.

―Ahora bien, Hinata me ha relatado como es que se han dado los hechos ―inicio Tsunade retomando su compostura― así que… ―hizo una pausa para sacar unas hojas pequeñas de una gaveta.

―"_No otra suspensión"_ ―pensaron al unísono Naruto y Menma, uno mas preocupado que el otro.

―Descuiden no habrá suspensión ―dijo Tsunade al adivinar el pensamiento de ambos rubios para luego sonreír con cierta malicia en su rostro― En lo que a mi respecta los tres son culpables ―argumento al fin, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes― Para comenzar… Menma, sabes que esta prohibido agredir a los estudiantes ―dirigiéndose al rubio de la derecha que bufaba fastidiado― Hinata… aunque tus intenciones eran buenas, no cambia el hecho de que has insultado a Menma ―pasando su vista en la joven que mantenía el rostro bajo

―" _¿Insultado?"_ ―se cuestionó Naruto con una expresión zorruna.

―Y Naruto, tus intenciones también eran buenas al querer ayudar a Hinata y por eso debería eximirte del castigo ―cambiando al rubio de la izquierda que sonreía con cierto alivio― pero por lo que se me ha informado, llegaste media hora después de la entrada, no solo eso te colaste por la parte trasera de la institución y te saltaste el resto de la primera hora de clases ―eso borro sin duda todo rastro de su sonrisa.

―Así que los tres cumplirán una hora de castigo después de clases por dos semanas ―sentencio con firmeza, sorprendiendo a Naruto y Hinata, mientras Menma parecía ajeno a todo.

― ¿Dos semanas, en serio Oba-chan? ―cuestiono un desilusionado Naruto.

―Me vuelves a llamar "Oba-chan" y para ti serán tres ―amenazo la rubia asustando a Naruto.

―Um… Tsunade-sama ―hablo insegura Hinata, captando la atención de la rubia― ¿y cual será nuestro castigo? ―cuestiono con cierto temor.

―Me alegra que lo preguntaras ―dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa misteriosa.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ―exclamo un sorprendido Naruto.

Frente a él varios estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro, con cajas, ropa, papeles, pintura, un par dirigiendo al fondo y conforme completaban la tarea se reunían en el centro del salón para escuchar las indicaciones y una pareja pasaba al frente a realizar una interpretación de la cual no lograba entender mucho… ¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? Se preguntaba al no entender la situación.

―Tu debes ser Namikaze Naruto-san ―hablo una voz femenina tras él captando su atención.

―Ah… si ―asintió al ver a una joven de largo cabello rojizo y ojos azul oscuro― ¿y tu eres…? ―.

―Ah, disculpa… Mi nombre es Roran Sara ―se presento con una leve reverencia― Tsunade-sama dijo que vendrían como apoyo al club de teatro para los preparativos de la siguiente obra que presentaremos ―sonrió, más su vista se desconcertó al ver detrás del rubio― Que extraño, si mal no recuerdo Tsunade-sama dijo que serian tres ―comento al no ver a nadie más cerca del rubio.

― ¡Ah, eso! ―dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa― Pues… veras… ―.

― ¡Me niego! ―Respondió fríamente Menma al posar su vista en la mujer frente a él de cabello y ojos castaños.

― ¿estas seguro Menma? Pero si se trata de tu hermano ―dijo con calma Rin ante la actitud hostil del rubio.

―Tsk. Como si eso me importara, es su problema por ser un idiota ―reafirmo Menma al cruzarse de brazos.

―Menma, Naruto no es idiota solo tiene problemas de aprendizaje ―corregía ella con paciencia.

― ¡No me importa! ¡Ya te dije que no lo hare! ―replico Menma al verla desafiante― ¡y de una vez te digo que me saques de ese estúpido programa de tutoría por que no pienso ayudar ni al idiota de Naruto ni a ningún otro! ―sentencio molesto.

Por su parte Hinata mantenía cierta distancia de ambos, observando con asombro la tranquilidad y calma que transmitía aquella mujer castaña ante el carácter hostil y reacio del rubio frente a ella… Se encontraban en el salón de profesores al fondo en el cubículo de Nohara Rin-sensei… Poco después de salir de la oficina de la directora Hinata tuvo que explicarle a Menma el porqué de su búsqueda ya que este amenazaba con agredirla verbalmente o al menos así lo interpreto por su mirada y prefirió aprovechar que Naruto aún estaba con ellos.

― "_Rin-sensei es asombrosa…"_ ―pensó Hinata con admiración.

―Esta bien ―suspiro Rin ante la negativa del rubio― Pero sabes que el programa de tutoría pude darte créditos extra en tu expediente ―comento en un intento por llamar su atención.

―No me interesa ―negó Menma con seriedad.

―Bien… entonces buscare a alguien más ―acepto Rin con tranquilidad al tomar algunos documentos para luego revisarlos.

―Ah… Rin-sensei ―llamo tímidamente Hinata captando a duras penas la atención de ambos.

― ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ―cuestiono ella con amabilidad.

―Um… pues… ―titubeo un momento― Es que usted… mando a llamarme también ―respondió con cierto nerviosismo ante la mirada analítica del rubio.

― ¡Ah, es cierto! Discúlpame, Hinata ―dijo un tanto apenada.

―N-No se preocupe ―dijo rápidamente Hinata.

―Menma, puedes retirarte si así lo deseas ―dijo Rin al rubio, que sin decir mas se retiro del lugar a paso firme― Hinata, a ti te llame por la misma razón que a Menma ―dirigiéndose a la aludida.

― ¿por el programa de tutoría? ―cuestiono ella.

―así es ―afirmo Rin― ¿y dime que dices? ―cuestiono tranquilamente.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza del salón de profesores, reviso por ambos lados del pasillo… nadie… seguramente ya casi todos los estudiantes se habrían ido a casa y el resto posiblemente estaría en actividades de sus respectivos club's escolares… aferro ambas manos a las correas de su bolso antes de encaminarse al salón de arte dramático…

―"_Un castigo…" _―suspiro― _"Oto-san, probablemente se enfadara cuando se entre…"_ ―pensó con resignación al dar la vuelta por una esquina.

― ¡Ah! ―.

Apenas si fue una exclamación… Sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared, su respiración se corto al sentir una mano cubriendo su boca y otra apretándose a su brazo izquierdo con cierta fuerza…

―Es hora de arreglar las cosas entre tu y yo Hyuga ―.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al reconocer aquella voz y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo ante el miedo cuando sus ojos se toparon con la frialdad en aquellos ojos azules.

―"_Na-Namikaze… Menma"_ ―reconoció asustada, al detallar al rubio frente a ella que le aprisionaba contra la pared.

― ¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo? ―cuestiono con cierta burla― que extraño… esta mañana parecías muy segura de ti misma ―comento con ironía al acercar su rostro un poco mas al de ella― ¿lo recuerdas? ―.

―"_Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…" _―repetía una y otra vez en su mente cerrando fuertemente sus parpados.

―Sabes Hyuga, hay algo que realmente me desagrada ―hablo de nuevo Menma― y eso es que se entrometan en mis asuntos ―prosiguió― Y eso es algo que tu has hecho… Así que dime… ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ―.

Una sonrisa ladina se curvo ligeramente en su rostro ante el pavor que el rostro de aquella joven reflejaba a pesar de que sus parpados estaban fuertemente cerrados, lo disfrutaba no podía negarlo, le gustaba ese placer que lo embargaba al causar esa expresión en otros… llámenlo sádico, pero no le importaba, esa sensación de poder sobre otros era única y le gustaba… mucho.

―Y fue entonces que al ver el miedo en los ojos de la doncella que pudo sentirse fuerte y poderoso, el ansia de gobernar a otros era su regocijo… relamió sus labios en un mero acto de deleite y justo cuando aquella oscura criatura se preparaba para devorar a su presa… ―.

―Naruto-san ―.

― ¡Ah! ―exclamo asustado.

―Naruto-san ¿te encuentras bien? ―cuestiono Sara ante la pálida expresión del rubio frente a ella.

―Sa-Sara… ah… que alivio, eres tu ―suspiro luego de reconocerla― si, estoy bien ―rio apenado, pero es que se encontraba tan inmerso en su lectura que había perdido noción del tiempo y del lugar.

No es que Namikaze Naruto fuera un adicto a la lectura, de hecho, se podría decir que ese era su talón de Aquiles… odiaba la lectura tanto como a las verduras, pero mientras ordenaba aquellos pesados libros en las cajas un viejo y gastado libro llamo su atención, ni siquiera presto atención al titulo, directamente abrió el libro por el medio y empezó a ojear las paginas cuando sin quererlo ya se hallaba sumergido en uno de los tantos capítulos de este.

― ¿Y que sucede? ―cuestiono él al regresar a la realidad.

―Ah, solo me preguntaba por tus otros dos compañeros ―hablo con cierta curiosidad― ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees? ―dijo al posar su vista en el reloj de pared al fondo del salón que ahora marcaba las 3:25 p.m.

―Si, tienes razón ―concordó al ver el reloj― _"Pues Menma realmente no creo que regrese… si tiene la mas mínima oportunidad de escapar lo hará y me dejara acá sufriendo el castigo"_ ―pensó un tanto malhumorado― _"Pero Hinata…"_ ―reflexiono un poco― _"ella no es del tipo de personas que escaparían de un castigo así como así …" _―bajo levemente la mirada― _"Sin embargo no la culpo, después de __"aquello" __posiblemente no quiera verme ni en pintura… así que no seria de extrañar si ella… " _―.

―Ah… con permiso… ―hablo suavemente una voz al fondo al deslizar la puerta.

― ¿si, se te ofrece algo? ―cuestiono Sara al posar su vista en la joven recién entrada.

―Pues… me preguntaba ―titubeo avergonzada al sentir sobre ella la mirada intrigada de otros miembros del salón― bueno… Tsunade-sama me envió y yo… ―.

― ¡Ah! Tsunade-sama te envió para ayudarnos ¿no es así? ―cuestiono la de cabello rojo con amabilidad recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte de ella.

―"_Hinata" _―pensó con asombro el rubio al ver a la joven de cabello azul recibir obedientemente las instrucciones de Sara.

―Naruto-san ―nombro Sara al dirigir su mirada al rubio― Hinata-san te ayudara a clasificar y empacar los libros, luego necesito que ambos los lleven hasta la biblioteca y los entreguen con el encargado ―comunico al observar a ambos antes de retirarse con una leve reverencia.

Por un fragmento de segundo sus miradas se encontraron en el silencio que ahora los embargaba… el corazón de ella latió con fuerza antes de desviar su mirada hacia un extremo, por su parte en él una extraña opresión se agolpo en su pecho antes de seguir el ejemplo de ella y desviar la mirada hacia el lado contrario…

―Ah, hola Hinata ―saludo el rubio tratando de aliviar la tención― ¿Qué tal te fue? ―cuestiono con fingida alegría al cambiar drásticamente su expresión por una sonrisa.

―Um… bien, gracias ―respondió tímidamente Hinata al acercarse al lugar donde el rubio estaba sentado rodeado de cajas y libros.

― ¿y que hay de Menma? ―cuestiono ingenuamente al pasar su vista entre las primeras paginas de los libros y luego colocarlos en una caja ignorando la expresión tensa en el rostro de su compañera― ¿Hinata? ―cuestiono al dirigir su mirada a ella tras no haber recibido una respuesta.

― ¿Eh? ―reacciono― N-No es nada ―se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada intrigada del rubio sobre ella― Etto… Naruto-kun ¿Dónde va este libro? ―cuestiono tímidamente en un intento sutil por cambiar el tema de conversación.

―Ah, ese en la caja de la derecha ―indico un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la joven, más prefirió no preguntar más al respecto.

Su mirada azulada se posaba en el cielo que pasaba lentamente de un claro azul a un leve rojizo del atardecer mientras daba un último sorbo a la lata de jugo en su mano antes de tirarla en un depósito cercano y luego recargarse contra un árbol cercano.

―"_Me pregunto si esa niña realmente tendrá el valor de presentarse" _―pensaba con cierta diversión Menma al centrar su vista en el reloj del parque cerca de la fuente que ahora marcaba 3:50 p.m.

― ¡Listo! ―exclamaba un alegre Naruto al colocar el último libro dentro de una caja.

―Es el último ―suspiro Hinata con pequeña sonrisa al acomodar la última caja con otras cuantas― Ahora ya solo debemos entregarlas en la biblioteca ―comento al dirigirse tímidamente al rubio.

― ¡Bien! ―exclamo un alegre rubio al levantarse de un salto― ¡vamos Hinata! ―dijo sonriente al tenderle la mano para que se levantara.

―"_Naruto-kun…" _―pensó ella con cierto asombro― S-Si ―acepto tímidamente la mano del rubio.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en los pasillos mientras el atardecer se anunciaba cada vez más, el silencio los embarga y aunque ninguno lo admitiese eso les resultaba incomodo en mas de un sentido.

―Oye, Hinata ―hablo Naruto cortando el silencio― se supone que tu y yo seremos pareja para lo del proyecto con Kurenai-sensei, pero… ―hizo una pausa un tanto inquieto― te importaría decirme… ¿de que trata ese proyecto? ―cuestiono avergonzado― es que me distraje en ese momento ―explico con una risa nerviosa.

Por su parte ella le veía con cierta diversión al momento en que una fugaz e inconsciente sonrisa escapara de sus labios…

―"_Naruto-kun… por un momento… creí que no deseaba que fuésemos compañeros de equipo…" _―pensó con cierto alivio― D-De acuerdo ―acepto en un suave murmullo acompañada de una sutil sonrisa.

―Gracias por su trabajo ―dijo Sara con una sutil sonrisa al ver a los jóvenes frente a ella― Hasta mañana ―se despidió antes de marcharse en dirección opuesta a ellos.

― ¡Ah, al fin! ―exclamo Naruto al estirarse hacia arriba― Creí que no terminaríamos nunca ―comento con desgano al colocarse la correa de la mochila al hombro.

―Pero, Naruto-kun… no hemos hecho gran cosa, solo ordenamos los libros ―comento Hinata al tomar su bolso del suelo.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―contradijo― también tuvimos que leerlos y clasificarlos ¿sabes lo que me costó encontrarles lugar? ―cuestiono en un tono exagerado― ¡Mucho! ―exclamo con un mohín en sus mejillas― _"aunque los que no sabia donde iban solo los metí al azar"_ ―.

―D-De acuerdo… ―afirmo ella entre fugaces risillas que escapaban de sus labios, llamando la atención del rubio.

―Ne, Hinata ―musito el en un tono mas bajo al desviar ligeramente la mirada.

― ¿S-Si? ―.

―Te vez bonita cuando sonríes… ¡Deberías hacerlo más a menudo! ―comento sonriente.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su corazón daba un vuelco, por un momento sintió como si todo el dolor que su rechazo le causo desapareciera en menos de un segundo… Por su parte, fue solo un segundo, pero el ver esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de cierta forma parecía aliviar la culpa y el dolor de aquella "confesión" quería ver esa sonrisa más seguido… por eso lo dijo.

―Gra-Gracias… ―fue un suave murmullo, sin embargo estaba tan cargado de emociones.

― ¿Eh, Naruto? ―se escucho una voz femenina al fondo, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ―identifico el rubio al ver con sorpresa a la joven de largo cabello rosáceo y ojos verdes observarlos al otro lado del pasillo.

― ¿Hinata? Hola ―saludo cortésmente al identificar a la joven al lado del rubio― ¿Qué hacen tan tarde por aquí? ―cuestiono curiosa.

―Buenas tardes, Sakura-san ―saludo cortésmente Hinata.

―Ah, es que verás… ―intento explicar el rubio con cierta vergüenza.

―Te han castigado de nuevo ¿no es así? ―adivino Sakura ante el comportamiento de su amigo recibiendo como respuesta una risilla apenada― Ah… no cambias ―suspiro.

― ¿pero que hay de ti Hinata? ―dirigiéndose ahora a la joven.

―Ah… pues… yo… ―balbuceo ella, estaba nerviosa lo admitía, no era fácil admitir que estaba ahí por lo mismo que el rubio e inconscientemente jugueteo con sus dedos en un mero reflejo por desviar su atención― yo… ―.

―No me digas que tú… ¿también te han castigado? ―dijo con sorpresa Sakura al intuir la razón, sorprendiéndose aún mas ante el leve asentimiento apenado de Hinata― No lo puedo creer ―fue lo único que escapo de sus labios.

― ¡Ah, ya…! Y a todo esto… ¿Qué haces tú también tan tarde en este lugar, Sakura-chan? ―decidió intervenir el rubio.

― ¿Yo? Pues tuvimos una junta con el consejo escolar, recuerda que el festival deportivo esta cerca así que debemos tener listos todos los preparativos ―respondió y explico la joven al centrarse en el rubio.

― ¡Vaya, eres genial, Sakura-chan! ―alago el rubio con una sonrisa― No solo eres la delegada de la clase, también eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la mas inteligente de nuestra promoción, sin duda eres increíble ―comento con cierta adoración en su mirar.

Gesto que no paso desapercibido por Hinata, que veía con cierto dolor el casi imperceptible sonroso que se posaba en las mejillas de Sakura ante los halagos del rubio, Sakura tal vez no lo admitiría pero ella podía verlo en su mirada, le agradaba que Naruto le hiciera notar sus cualidades y las halagara con tanta devoción…

―"_Siento… que estoy interrumpiendo algo…" _―pensaba con tristeza al ver la sonrisa que aquel joven le dedicaba a la joven de cabello rosa.

Más no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse más cuando la campana de la escuela sonaba indicando las 4:00 p.m. sacándola de sus pensamientos.

― ¿y que fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Naruto? ―cuestiono Sakura.

― ¡Ah, no fue mi culpa, Sakura-chan! ―se defendió rápidamente el rubio con un mohín en sus mejillas ante la desconfianza de su amiga― Es que Menma estaba molestando a Hinata y… ―.

― ¡Ah, y-yo lo siento! ―se disculpo repentinamente Hinata llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes por el cambio drástico de su actitud.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo él.

― ¿Hinata? ―dijo Sakura.

―E-Es que… debo irme ―respondió nerviosa― Ah… yo… o-olvide que tenía algo que hacer… ―se disculpo apresuradamente.

― ¿Eh? Pero Hinata… ―intento decir Sakura.

―L-Lo siento ―hizo una rápida reverencia― Con permiso… Hasta mañana ―se despidió mientras corría rápidamente por el pasillo.

―Ah… adiós ―se despidió una sorprendida Sakura― ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ―se cuestiono en voz alta al ver el pasillo por el que se había ido la joven.

―"_Hinata…" _―pensó con cierta culpa el rubio, al intuir levemente la razón de su huida.

―Solo espero que se encuentre bien ―comento Sakura llamando la atención del rubio.

― ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-chan? ―cuestiono curioso.

―Es que cuando estabas explicándome lo de Menma comenzó a ponerse pálida y de ahí se fue ―comento con cierta preocupación la joven.

―Que extraño ―dijo al aire, sin reflexionar mucho las palabras de su amiga.

Una sonrisa ladina se curvaba en sus labios al posar su mirada nuevamente en el reloj del parque que ahora marcaba las 4:10 p.m.

―"_Sin duda esa niña no vendrá" _―concluyo al ver el reloj con cierta arrogancia― _"je, no me sorprende, sin duda debe estar tan asustada que se fue corriendo a casa temiendo que yo la fuera a buscar" _―pensó entre risas burlescas en su interior― _"bien ya veré que hago con ella mañana"_ ―se dijo al levantarse de su asiento y guardar sus cosas antes de colocarse la mochila al hombro y retirarse a paso lento del parque.

―" _¡No puede ser, lo olvide por completo!" _―pensaba una alarmada Hinata al correr por la calle, con las mejillas rojas del cansancio y con pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su sien.

"―_Sabes Hyuga, hay algo que realmente me desagrada ―hablo de nuevo Menma― y eso es que se entrometan en mis asuntos ―prosiguió― Y eso es algo que tu has hecho… Así que dime… ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ―._

―_Yo… ―su voz tembló cuando Menma retiro la mano de su boca― L-Lo siento… ―se disculpo con la voz quebrada por el miedo._

―_Un "lo siento" no arregla nada, Hyuga ―dijo Menma con frialdad._

―_Por favor… perdóname ―suplico al apegarse más a la pared― No… No fue mi intención… ―sus ojos se estaban volviendo acuosos, de seguir así lloraría lo sabia._

―_No me gustan las lagrimas, Hyuga ―hablo con cierto enfado Menma al adivinar las intenciones de la joven― Así que mas te vale no llorar ante mi presencia ―casi ordeno._

―_**Oye, escuche que pronto estrenaría una nueva película ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a verla? **__―._

―_**Claro, será divertido**__ ―._

_Un bufido escapo de los labios del rubio al escuchar a lo lejos unas voces, que parecían acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban, por lo cual poso su vista rápidamente en Hinata que tenia una mezcla de miedo, alivio y suplica en su mirada._

―_Escúchame bien, Hyuga ―hablo nuevamente Menma llamando la atención de Hinata― En el parque del "chakra" frente al reloj a las 4:00 p.m. ahí arreglaremos esto ―sentencio al soltarla y retirarse hacia otra dirección― y mas te vale no llegar tarde o de lo contrario… te matare… ―dijo antes de perderse entre los pasillos dejando a una pálida Hinata recargada contra la pared."_

―" _¡Voy tarde!" _―pensó angustiada al divisar a lo lejos la entrada al parque.

Sus músculos se tensaron al detenerse frente al reloj del parque, sus rodillas temblaban, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza por el ejercicio físico, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeño flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor… Cuidadosamente reviso el lugar con su mirada mas lo único que encontró fue a varios jóvenes jugar en las áreas verdes, otro grupo de chicas conversaban a lo lejos en una banca y unas cuantas parejas paseaban por el lugar entre sonrisas y palabras amenas.

―" _¿Dónde estará Namikaze-san?"_ ―se cuestiono un tanto asustada antes de dirigir su vista al reloj en lo alto del parque― _"¡Hay, no!"_ ―sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver que el reloj marcaba las 4:30 p.m. ―_"Va a matarme" _―pensó con temor.

―N-No… no… debo tranquilizarme ―se dijo― todo estará bien ―se animo― Tal vez y ni siquiera vino ―se convenció― si… eso debe ser… ―suspiro con alivio― lo mejor será que me vaya a cas…―.

― ¡Llegas tarde! ―gruño una voz a su espalda callando sus palabras en un segundo.

―Na-Namikaze-san ―dijo en una mezcla de asombro y miedo al girarse e identificar al rubio detrás de ella que le veía amenazante― Y-yo… lo siento… ―.

―Deja las disculpas por un lado ―corto Menma― Arreglemos de una buena vez por todas lo de esta mañana ―su rostro palideció, no le sorprendía, así era Menma siempre frio y directo.

―S-Si… ―musito ella desviando su mirada y retrocediendo un par de pasos para tratar de aumentar la distancia entre ellos― _"aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué vine directo a mi funeral?"_ ―se cuestionaba con cierto desanimo.

―Bien, pero primero… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un poco de memoria? ―dijo de forma sombría al dar un paso adelante.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo mientras ella daba un paso atrás.

―Te importaría repetir las palabras que has dicho en la mañana ―no fue una pregunta, eso era una clara orden y ella lo sabia.

―Y-Yo… ―.

― **¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren que tenemos aquí! ―**

Hablo una gruesa voz llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes, causando la confusión de una y el desagrado del otro.

― **¡pero si es nada más ni nada menos que "Dark Kyubi"! ―.**

― ¿a que se debe este gran honor? ―cuestiono altanero un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de rasgos endurecidos y muy pronunciados junto a otro chico de cabello amarillo, ojos negros y también de rasgos pronunciados al frente de un grupo de diez más, con vestimentas negras y algunos con sacos remangados y algunos tatuajes en los antebrazos o pircing's en las cejas, orejas o a en las esquinas de los labios y uno que otro mostraba uno en la lengua.

―"_Maleantes"_ ―pensó alarmada Hinata al detallarlos.

―Je, sin duda tienes agallas para aparecerte en estos territorios después del ultimo "incidente" ―hablo el de cabello amarillo y por lo visto aparente líder― aún no olvido lo que me hiciste la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos ―dijo señalando una cicatriz que atravesaba desde su sien hasta su mejilla casi rozando su nariz.

―" _¡¿Él le hizo eso?!" _―pensó con sorpresa Hinata, para luego posar su vista en Menma que parecía indiferente a todo.

―Ah… ¿los conozco? ―dijo Menma con cierta apatía en la voz, sorprendiendo aun mas a Hinata, que por un momento parecía a verse atorado con su propia saliva.

― ¿Cómo te atreves…? ―gruño el otro― ¿acaso estas buscando pelear? ―cuestiono molesto.

―"_No creo que deba provocarlos" _―se decía Hinata al ver como la mirada de todos ellos se endurecía sobre el rubio― Na-Namikaze-san… ―hablo Hinata suavemente tratando de llamar la atención del aludido― Creo que… lo mejor seria… irnos ―apenas si pudo formar la frase atropellando entre si unas cuantas palabras.

―Es cierto… Yo que tu escucharía a tu noviecita ―dijo el líder llamando la atención de ambos― No vaya a ser que por accidente resultes "levemente" herido ―sonrió con arrogancia, al ver que Menma no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

―Mírenlo, esta tan asustado que ni siquiera puede hablar ―se burlo otro del grupo.

― ¡Es un cobarde! ―dijo otro.

―Oye, Hyuga ―hablo Menma llamando la atención de Hinata― Arreglaremos esto otro día, ahora vete ―ordeno con seriedad al dar algunos pasos hacia el grupo.

―Pero… ―.

― ¡Joder, solo vete! ―exclamo al dirigirle una mirada iracunda que logro asustarla.

―S-si… ―dijo al retroceder y luego salir corriendo.

―Sabe bien ―dijo Sakura al probar un poco de su cono de helado.

―Es cierto ―apoyo con sorpresa Naruto al probar también su helado.

―Ino tenia razón, los helados de ese lugar son únicos ―comento Sakura con cierto rubor en las mejillas ante el suave y dulce sabor de ese helado de vainilla― lastima que Hinata se fue antes ―dijo al aire llamando momentáneamente la atención del rubio.

―Si… ―pronuncio al bajar un poco la voz― es una lastima ―comento en una suave susurro al recordar la presurosa "huida" de la joven― _"Hinata…"_ ―pensó con cierta culpa.

Desde aquella confesión por parte de la joven, sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas… y eso en cierta forma era lo que mas culpa le generaba… pero no podía engañarse así mismo. No estaba enamorado de Hinata, eso era un hecho para él, pero no podía negar que de cierta forma ella le preocupaba y no quería lastimarla… ella era una buena amiga, un poco torpe, tímida, a veces algo rara, pero siempre amable y gentil, le gustaba preocuparse por otros mas que por si misma al igual que siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo en lo que hacia pero esas eran parte de las cosas que mas le agradaba en ella.

Los músculos de sus piernas dolían, pero aun así su voluntad se mantenía, debía huir, llegar a casa en donde estaría sana y salva eso le decía su mente, pero su consciencia le decía que no era correcto, estaba dejando a Namikaze Menma atrás… ¿Qué pasaría si algo malo le sucedía? ¿Y si esos maleantes lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo medio muerto? Aun así otra parte de su mente hablo… ¿Qué importaba lo que le pasara a Namikaze Menma? ¡Él la había estado intimidando todo el día! ¡Ni siquiera quiso pasar por alto lo que paso en la mañana cuando se lo explico al momento de entregarle el sobre por el que tanto sufrió! ¡Namikaze Menma también era un maleante, no debería tomar tantas consideraciones por alquilen que incluso intento golpear a un chico solo por tirar la basura en donde no debía! ¡No, ella no tenia porque preocuparse por lo que le pasara a alguien como él!

"― _¡Por favor, no lo hagan, juro que no lo hice! ―suplico un chico bajito de anteojos ante el grupo que empezaba a rodearle._

_Los estudiantes comenzaban a aglomerarse alrededor de aquel grupo expectantes de lo que pasara con aquel chico, sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a ayudarlo, bien sea por miedo, antipatía, indiferencia o lo que fuera, ninguno lo hacia… Ella deseaba hacerlo, pero tenia miedo, lo aceptaba, aun así… suplicaba por que alguien lo hiciera… Justo en el momento en que parecía que aquel chico recibiría el primer golpe, uno de los integrantes de aquel grupo cayo inconsciente al suelo llamando la atención de todos._

_Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al identificar aquella rubia cabellera y ese único resplandor en aquellos ojos azules._

―"_Naruto-kun…" ―identifico con preocupación al ver que el rubio se posicionaba entre el chico de anteojos y el grupo que le acosaba._

― _¡Oye, niño, quítate de en medio, esto no te concierne! ―ordeno el más alto del grupo._

―_Lo siento, pero primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi ―sentencio el rubio con una sonrisa confiada._

―_Mocoso ―gruño el de cabello negro antes de lanzarse a golpear al rubio._

_Su corazón latía velozmente ante la preocupación que le daba ver al rubio pelear contra aquellos chicos… más la sorpresa se mezclo con el alivio al final al ver como el rubio sonreía de forma zorruna en medio de sus ahora inconscientes rivales sin un solo rasguño, no fue de sorprender que luego terminara castigado con una suspensión de una semana lo cual de cierta forma le entristecía ya que él solo intentaba ayudar a aquel chico indefenso, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue las palabras que escucho de él al final de la pelea._

―_Oye, Dobe ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―cuestiono Uchiha Sasuke al momento en que ambos entraban al salón._

― _¿Hacer que? ―cuestiono Naruto ingenuo._

―_Ayudar a un chico que ni siquiera conoces ―comento con seriedad y un deje de interés en su mirada al posarla fugazmente sobre el rubio― ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces? ―cuestiono._

―_Porque si yo no lo hago ¿Quién más lo haría? ―respondió con normalidad― No puedes simplemente ver a alguien en problemas y abandonarlo como si nada, eso es inhumano ―argumento al cruzarse de brazos sin cambiar el tono de su voz._

_Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante las palabras del rubio, de cierta forma un sentimiento de culpa nació en su pecho, pero también sentía como su admiración por esa persona crecía más y más"_

―Es cierto… ―musito al detenerse en medio de la calle― _"¿Qué clase de persona soy si abandono a alguien que necesita ayuda?"_ ―se dijo con tristeza ante la culpa― _"Independientemente de como haya sido Namikaze-san, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo y actuar como si nada…"_ ―concluyo al levantar su mirada y girarse repentinamente y correr de regreso al parque.

― ¡Hasta mañana! ―se despidió una alegre Sakura al entrar por el portal de su hogar.

― ¡Te veo mañana Sakura-chan! ―también se despidió un sonriente Naruto al retomar su camino― Ah… Tal vez me castigaron, pero gracias a eso pude comer helado con Sakura-chan ―comento sonriente al aire― aunque ahora que lo pienso… ―se detuvo súbitamente― ¡Esto podría contar como una cita! ―exclamo con sorpresa y emoción― ¡Si, se puede decir que he tenido una cita con Sakura-chan! ―rio alegre al retomar su camino con renovado ánimo.

Sumido en sus fantasías tarareaba inconscientemente una canción que ni el mismo recordaba su nombre, pero volvió a la realidad tras chocar contra un anuncio publicitario en medio de la acera al cual maldijo por lo bajo, sin embargo su felicidad le hizo olvidar rápido el dolor, faltaban solo unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a casa, cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al divisar a un par de calles un reflejo azulado que llamo su atención al pasar frente a él en dirección al parque.

―" _¿Hinata?"_ ―se cuestiono al verla atravesar la calle con gran velocidad, por un momento pensó en seguirla, pero luego reacciono y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo así― _"Tal vez tiene cosas que hacer"_ ―se convenció antes de retomar su camino.

Los golpes resonaban a diestra y siniestra uno contra otro, las pocas personas que quedaban en el parque se retiraban rápidamente ante la pelea que en este se daba, algunos de los que osaron retarlo ahora estaban inconscientes en el suelo, pero solo eran la mitad, aun le quedaban otros seis más una sonrisa burlona surcaba su rostro al ver al pobre tonto que ahora intentaba golpearlo.

―"_Que lento" _―pensó sonriente al esquivar el puño que le dirigía a su rostro para luego tomarlo de su muñeca y hacer que su cuerpo hiciera un quiebre hacia adelante para luego dejarlo inconsciente con un golpe de su codo sobre su nuca.

― ¡Es fuerte! ―gruño el líder de la pandilla apretando sus puños.

―Jefe ¿Qué hacemos, ya ha derrotado a siete de nuestros hombres? ―cuestiono uno de sus subordinados.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―cuestiono Menma― creí haberte escuchado decir que me darías una paliza ―dijo con burla al ver como tres de los cinco aun en pie temblaba de miedo ante su mirada.

―Maldición… ―gruño con cierta impotencia.

Más una sonrisa se ladeo en su rostro repentinamente desconcertando a Menma, más para cuando reacciono al sentir algo detrás de él lo ultimo que vio fue algo gris antes de sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza seguido de aquel liquido caliente que brotaba de su ceja izquierda y llegaba a sus labios con un sabor salado.

―Tsk. ―fue un leve quejido de desagrado al ver a otros tres chicos detrás de él sosteniendo lo que parecían ser bates de beisbol metálicos.

―Ahora si "Dark Kyubi" es hora de que aprendas una lección ―dijo el líder al estar detrás de Menma mientras tronaba sus nudillos en señal de amenaza.

― ¿Enserio y quien va a enseñármela, tú? ―se burlo Menma al ponerse de pie limpiando el rastro de sangre que corría por su rostro con el dorso de su mano― eso quisiera verlo ―sonrió al ver la molestia en los ojos de su oponente.

― ¡Sobre él muchachos! ―ordeno el líder al momento en que los otros ahora siete se lanzaban sobre Menma.

Un brillo de malicia se acentuaba en los ojos de Menma al momento en que se agachaba para realizar una barrida y derribar a uno de ellos antes de tomarlo por las solabas de su camisa y utilizarlo como escudo contra los que usaban sus bates contra él, el chico se quejo al sentir el metal arremeter con fuerza contra sus pulmones pero a Menma no le importo y en un impulso lo arrojo con fuerza contra ellos antes de esquivar con cierta dificultad el golpe de los otros dos con los que ya había estado peleando.

Impacto un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen de uno al punto de que este escupió algo de sangre y luego tomo al otro que faltaba por el cabello antes de jalarlo hacia si para darle un golpe con la rodilla, mas en el ultimo momento su vista se nublo y su golpe solo le rozo por un lado antes de separarse de este y tomar distancia del otro.

―"_Maldición…" _―gruño en su interior, al sentirse un poco mareado.

Lo sabia ese golpe con el bate de beisbol metálico le afecto más de lo que hubiese querido y aunque la adrenalina corriera por sus venas, el cansancio de los golpes anteriores comenzaba a afectarle.

―Je, parece que ya esta exhausto ―dijo por lo bajo el líder al posarse a la par de su ahora único subordinado consciente― Esto será fácil ―sonrió al hacer una señal con su vista para que su compañero tomara un de los bates de beisbol en el suelo, mientras el hacia lo mismo.

―"_Demonios"_ ―pensó con frustración al ver como ambos tomaban los bates de beisbol de los que ya había dejado inconscientes― "tengo que acabar esto rápido" ―se dijo al tratar de restablecer su postura.

― ¿Qué pasa, cansado, asustado? ―cuestiono con burla el líder.

―Claro que no y que me dices de ti ―hablo Menma aguantando su cansancio― ¿estas tan asustado por que he derrotado a todos tus inútiles sirvientes que ahora piensas atacarme con un bate de beisbol? ―sonrió con burla al ver como este gruñía antes de que su último subordinado se lanzara sobre él con la clara intención de arremeter el bate contra él.

― ¡Cuidado! ―.

Los parpados de Menma se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver como un bolso escolar se impactaba con fuerza en el rostro del que intentaba golpearlo y sentía su cuerpo ser empujado con fuerza hacia un lado antes de caer al suelo con un peso extra sobre él.

― ¿pero que…? ―intento hablar mientras abría lentamente sus parpados― ¿Hyuga? ―reacciono con un leve deje de sorpresa e intriga al ver a Hinata aferrarlo contra el suelo con los ojos cerrados ante el miedo que la embargaba.

―Tú… ―hablo el chico al reponerse de aquel golpe con el bolso― ¡Mocosa! ―gruño con rabia.

Los parpados de Menma se abrieron ligeramente al sentir como el peso de Hinata era retirado con rapidez mientras ella emitía un leve quejido ante el dolor de ser jalada hacia atrás por su cabello y en un rápido impulso el la tomo por la muñeca.

―Me las vas a pagar ―rugió el otro dispuesto a golpearla en el rostro.

― ¡Teme! ―gruño con fuerza Menma al impactar su puño de lleno en su rostro con tal fuerza que el otro se vio soltando el cabello de Hinata mientras Menma aprovechaba y en un hábil movimiento la colocaba detrás de él.

Su oponente trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que Menma salto con fuerza impactando su rodilla en su quijada dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta para acabar con el líder su cuerpo se detuvo y su mirada se tenso ligeramente al ver que este había aprovechado su descuido en la pelea y ahora aprisionaba a Hinata contra su cuerpo.

―Yo que tu no intentaría nada ―dijo el rubio― si das un paso más la chica lo pagara ―amenazo al colocar el bate de tal forma que si él lo deseaba podía golpearle la cabeza con fuerza de un solo movimiento.

Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba asustada, cuando llego al parque lo primero que vio fue a casi todos los maleantes inconscientes o quejándose en el suelo con varios moretones o heridas pero cuando se giro para buscar a Menma se asusto de que este estuviera a punto de ser golpeado por aquel chico, no lo pensó mucho corrió hacia allí lanzando su bolso contra aquel hombre y lanzándose ella para empujar a Menma fuera de su alcance, pero al sentir como su cabello era jalado y aquel chico intentaba golpearla el miedo logro embargarla y sin entender muy bien que pasaba ahora se hallaba prisionera contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre de cabello amarillo…

―"_Ayuda… Por favor… Que alguien me ayude… Naruto-kun"_ ―fueron sus suplicas internas al cerrar los ojos.

― ¿Eh…? ―musito Naruto al voltear su rostro, mas no vio nada fuera de lo normal― _"Que raro… me pareció haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba"_ ―pensó un tanto confundió― _"Nah, solo fue mi imaginación"_ ―se dijo al girar la llave de la puerta y entrar a su hogar.

― ¡Imbécil! ―gruño Menma con fuerza al lanzarse con gran velocidad sobre el líder que ahora le miraba con sorpresa y miedo― ¡¿Por quien carajos me tomas?! ―exclamo antes tomar el bate por el extremo superior y arrebatárselo para luego impactar el mango en su abdomen.

Y en un rápido calculo empujar a Hinata hacia adelante con su espalda, aunque esta trastabillo unos pasos antes de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas observando con sorpresa como Menma le propinaba una serie de golpes y patadas al líder de la pandilla que pese a sus intentos por defenderse no pudo con la fuerza de Menma el cual termino todo con un fuerte golpe a su mejilla.

― ¡No soy ningún chiquillo al cual puedas manipular tan fácilmente! ―declaro con firmeza antes de que el cayese inconsciente.

Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas y mas agitada antes de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo sosteniendo su peso sobre sus manos, estaba exhausto y su vista estaba un tanto distorsionada… lo sabia, en cualquier momento caería inconsciente… Mas su respiración se detuvo por un momento al sentir como unas pequeñas y frágiles manos se posaban sobre el.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―cuestiono Hinata preocupada.

― ¿Hyuga? ―reconoció al enfocar su mirada en ella― ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que te fueras ―dijo serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la pierna derecha flexionada hacia arriba y la izquierda abierta en el suelo.

―S-Si… pero… ―titubeo ante aquella mirada.

―No tenías por qué venir ―corto él, apoyando su brazo derecho en su pierna flexionada― No somos amigos, no somos nada… ―continuo al verla directamente a los ojos― Hasta hace poco yo quería cobrar el insulto que me hiciste… entonces ¿a que has venido? ―cuestiono directamente.

―Yo… ―bajo su mirada― Puede… Puede que no seamos nada… pero… ―.

"―_No puedes simplemente ver a alguien en problemas y abandonarlo como si nada, eso es inhumano―."_

―N-No puedes simplemente… ver a alguien en problemas… y abandonarlo como si nada… eso… es inhumano… ―recito a paso lento las mismas palabras de aquel rubio en sus pensamientos― por eso… no podía dejarte así nada más… no seria correcto… ―dijo al levantar ligeramente la mirada con un pequeño deje de seguridad en ellos.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos ante la sinceridad y no podía negarlo ingenuidad en aquella joven por lo que desvió ligeramente su rostro dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos y el viento acariciara sus rubios cabellos.

―Tonta ―suspiro al apoyar su brazo derecho ahora detrás suyo contra el suelo― yo no necesito ayuda ―finalizo al ver el cielo que ahora se tornaba rojizo ― _"No necesito a nadie"_ ―.

* * *

Hola a todos!

de nuevo muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!

**Jess: **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

**Hiragizawa: **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra haberte podido hacer reír aunque sea un momento jeje y si Naruto sufrirá en su momento, ahora eso de que quede con Menma quien sabe, puede que sí o puede que se quede con Naruto y te equivocas ni yo sé con quién ira a quedarse… a decir verdad el fic lo deje al misterio hasta para mí todo dependerá de cómo se den las situaciones jejejeje y pues gracias no sabes la alegría y el gran honor que significa para mí el tenerte como admiradora, lamento haberme disculpado tanto pero aun cuando fuese un solo comentario ya implicaba que alguien lo leía y para mí eso ya era mucho, pero creo que también pedí demás jejejeje espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente!

**Kiky-san:** Gracias por tu comentario y si supongo que Naruto ya perdió esta oportunidad pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda ¿no? Además Menma no es tan inocente digo hasta ahora él tampoco muestra interés por Hinata y puede que de más de una sorpresa en el futuro jejejejeje en fin! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Pandemonium Potter:** Gracias por comentar y si créeme que solo a Hinata se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno es una buena chica no? Jejejejeje

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! Me alegra mucho tu comentario y gracias por querer a este Menma que si tiene el cabello rubio por ahora jejejejejeje descuida lo veremos con ese negro que lo hace ser tan único pero hay que ser pacientes y si Hina-chan es única tierna por un lado pero si la enojas ten cuidado jajajaja y bueno, lamento haberte hecho pasar por insomnio, pero dime… acaso no ha valido la pena? En mi defensa solo dire… Si! No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho causarte ese insomnio si con eso eh despertado semejante creatividad! Y gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Haruhi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan halagador, y bueno si quieres leer buenos fics NaruHina te recomiendo autores como Mitzu-chan (comentario arriba) Okashira Janet, Cho si-chan, Selyluna entre muchas otras grandes de la escritura del NaruHina, creeme ellas también son muy buenas en captar la esencia de esta linda pareja hasta incluso su lado oscuro jejeje en fin, volviendo al fic, Naruto bueno ahora si piensa solo en Sakura y es normal porque le gusta, él le dijo que no a Hinata porque sabe que igual ella sufriría si esta con él de forma obligatoria, recordemos que nuestro Naru-chan no le gusta la gente que se miente a si misma ¿Dónde quedaría eso si lo hago quedar con Hinata a cuestas? Y Menma… bueno… él tampoco se salvara en esta, digo el también tiene sus secretos y sorpresas que dar jajajajajaja en fin, de nuevo gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Neria-san:** Oniichan! Muchas gracias por comentar (lamento haberte hecho hacerlo tan tarde T-T) pero no sabes lo que significa para mí tus comentarios, y bueno con respecto a lo de Naruto y Menma, sería interesante hacerlos como lo planteabas pero eso me haría darle mucha más trama al fic y de por sí me parece que ha quedado un poco largo, lamento si con ello te decepciono pero en esta ocasión eh optado por una sencilla trama de romance escolar no quiero complicarme tanto y enfocarme más en los sentimientos de estos tres, aun así espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora con respecto a lo último me temo que no… El rechazo de Naruto es tal y como se planteó en el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Hinata, confesión que no planeo profundizar más salvo que sea necesario más adelante, gracias también por los buenos deseos y ojala te haya gustado el capítulo

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este último capítulo también lo haya hecho.

**Tomoe:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y bueno estoy contigo yo si veo a Hinata declarándose después de todo hasta lo que hemos visto Hinata se ha hecho fuerte y valiente gracias a Naruto por eso es que no veía mal que ella se declarase, con respecto a Menma debo admitir que en cierta forma a mí también se me asemeja a Sasuke desde cierto punto, pero créeme que no lo veo completamente igual, digo en road to ninja se anunció que él era el Naruto de ese mundo y por tanto a diferencia del original él se había convertido en el villano pese a que Minato y Kushina entonces supongo que empecé a delirar un poco y fui idealizando su carácter, el que lo motiva o lo enoja es cierto que al ser frio, rudo e indiferente se parece a Sasuke pero no hay que olvidar que en sus venas también corre la sangre de un Uzumaki jejejeje y eso lo veremos más adelante jejejejeje en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

Sin más que decir gracias de nuevo por todos sus maravillosos comentarios, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado! y también decirles que al final me he decidido el acutalizar una vez por semana los dias sabados. por qué? por dos razones: 1 ya comienzo la universidad (otra vez al castigo, digo al estudio) 2 así también tengo más tiempo de seguir adelantando capitulos y no sufrire tantos retrasos (en realidad espero que ninguno)

ahora si, sin mas que decir nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!

cuidense!

sayo!

**_Capítulo 4: Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando_**

Alguién me regala algún review?


	5. Especial San Valentin

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

El siguiente especial no tiene ninguna relación con la trama de la historia.

* * *

_**¡Especial por el día del cariño!**_

_**El Día de San Valentín no siempre es el favorito**_

La tensión en el aire era palpable para aquellos corazones que ahora martillaban ansiosos de lo que pronto iniciaría, una batalla ancestral que inicio desde tiempos remotos, una guerra implacable en la que pocos resultaban victoriosos… Un día ansiado por muchos y aterrador para otros, un día tan brillante como oscuro…

…San Valentín…

Un gruñido seco escapo de sus labios al adentrarse a la escuela tratando de hacer caso omiso al resonar de aquellos molestos sonidos… Tanto ajetreo no hacía más que recordarle que día era hoy.

14 de febrero

"San Valentín" como odiaba ese día… chicas molestas y escandalosas de un lado para otro, chicos tontos que apostaban por quién recibiría más chocolates y eso no era lo peor… no, por lo visto aquellos que ya tenían pareja para ese día no hacían más que hacer muestras públicas de su "amor eterno" ¡Idioteces! al fin de año apostaría que la mayoría ya tendría una nueva pareja… Eso que ellos llamaban amor no era más que palabras dulces que el viento tarde o temprano se llevaba porque al final los tontos solo confundían el amor con el placer.

A él no le gustaban esos adornos rojos o rosas, obsequios, peluches, globos, rosas y chocolates, ¡pura cursilería! Lo único que él quería era haberse quedado en casa y saltarse ese horrendo día, jugar algún que otro videojuego que su hermano tuviese al alcance, comer golosinas y beber una que otra gaseosa, alquilar películas de acción o de terror… ¡Pero no! Su madre tuvo que hacerle levantarse ese día con otra de sus "angelicales" palabras… aún sentía vibrar sus tímpanos con semejante grito… bufo irritado ante el grupo de chicas que pasaba discutiendo sobre los "afortunados" a quienes les darían su chocolate.

Negó por lo bajo antes de abrir de golpe su clase y dirigirse a paso recio a su asiento junto a la ventana, no saludo a nadie no tenía por qué hacerlo, solo tiro sus cosas en su mesa antes de dejarse caer sobre su asiento esperando que ese horrendo día acabase o más pronto posible.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca, antes de entrar a la escuela, su vista se paseó por los diversos grupos formados por mujeres ansiosas con chocolates cuidadosamente envueltos en cajas o bolsas coloridas… 14 de febrero… se dijo con pesar.

Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que a él le gustaba esa fecha, pero lo cierto es que estaban muy lejos de la realidad… A él no le gustaba esa día, razones tenía muchas… Podría decirse que él no era un hombre que pudiera considerarse… romántico… Tanto amor y tan "colorido" no era su estilo, bueno no negaría que le gustaría recibir una palabra amorosa, comida o un obsequio hecho a mano, digo ¿a quién no le gustaba eso? El problema es que ese día parecer "excesivo" que con el tiempo llego a empalagarlo, no es que él recibiera mucho "cariño" de hecho en su vida unas cuantas mujeres le habían entregado un chocolate en ese día incluyendo a su madre… Pero aun así no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento "empalagoso" hacia ese día.

A decir verdad pensó saltarse la escuela e ir a jugar a alguna tienda de videojuegos… sin embargo, y como siempre su madre fue tan "gentil" en pedirle que se fuera directo a la escuela, aún le dolía la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que le dio su madre por tratar de engañarla. Entro a su salón sin mucho afán a lo lejos observo a su hermano sentado en su lugar… Bufo con cierta burla ante la expresión irritada de él, al menos no era el único que estaba en desacuerdo con ese día.

Saber eso de cierta forma le reconfortaba, era cierto que al ser gemelos su relación supondría ser "amena" algo que no era ni de cerca, siempre discutiendo por todo hasta lo más absurdo, compitiendo por quien era el mejor hasta que la vida los separo gracias al trabajo de su padre y los volvió a reunir años más tarde, tiempo en el que se distanciaron a tal punto que no parecían hermanos, solo dos personas desconocidas que compartían un mismo techo, cada uno por su propio camino con sus propios ideales y cicatrices que los habían marcado y determinado gran parte de su personalidad… Pero ahora… todo parecía distinto, como si el tiempo regresara a la época en que ambos eran pequeños y se cuidaban el uno al otro… bueno tal vez no tanto a si pero al menos existían ocasiones en las que concordaban en algo… como en esta ocasión.

―Tampoco pudiste escapar ¿cierto? ―comento al tomar asiento al lado de su hermano.

―Tsk. ―bufo él en respuesta.

No había que ser genio para saber que eso significaba un "no"… Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de dejarse caer sobre su mesa.

― ¿Por qué mamá tuvo que obligarnos a venir? ―se quejó.

―Tsk. ―.

En términos simples eso era un sí.

―Oye, Menma ―llamo él― al menos podrías decir otra cosa que no sea "Tsk." Si sigues con tus monosílabos vas a terminar igual de amargado que Sasuke-teme ―comento con fingida seriedad.

―Hmp ―.

― ¡Lo ves, ya vas por el mismo camino! ―exclamo escandaloso― Ya tienes su mismo color de pelo, estas comenzando con su típico "Hmp" ―enumero― ¡Solo falta que uses lentes de contacto negro y serás su vivo retrato! ―acuso dramáticamente.

― ¡Suficiente! ―.

Fue la exclamación de Menma que siguió al golpe seco que dio en la cabeza del rubio con una vena marcada sobre su sien… Pero de cierta forma su hermano tenía razón… Namikaze Menma y Namikaze Naruto, ambos eran gemelos casi idénticos, rubios de ojos azules con tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas o al menos así eran hasta cierto "incidente" en el cual Menma tuvo que terminar tiñendo su cabello de negro y aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta ese color le gustaba más, pero de ahí a tener que ser comparado con el "Teme" de Sasuke ¡Jamás! Ellos eran muy diferentes, el otro podía ser conocido como un "cubo de hielo" pero lo cierto es que él bien sabía que en el pasado era todo un "playboy"

¿Cómo lo supo? Simple, muchas de las mujeres que estuvieron con Sasuke primero estuvieron con él, pero lo cierto es que muchas de esas mujeres estuvieron con Sasuke por despecho una vez que él se hubo cansado de ellas al resultarles "aburridas" pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado…

―B-Buenos días ―.

Fue una vocecilla casi inaudible para cualquier persona, sin embargo tuvo el efecto de llamar la atención de ambos… Se encogió en su lugar al sentir la mirada penetrante de los dos… ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Hyuga Hinata era una chica a su parecer humilde de gustos simples, con su largo cabello negro-azulado rozando su cintura por lo general suelto sin embargo… en esta ocasión parecía haberlo recogido en un pequeño moño al lado dejando caer sus habituales mechones a cada lado de su rostro al igual que su típico flequillo al frente, sus mejillas sonrosadas en combinación con aquellos tímidos ojos perlados le daban un aire de inocencia.

―A-Ano… ―.

Fue un suave murmullo pero logro traerlos a la realidad de aquel escaneo visual.

―Buen día ―.

Menma fue el primero en devolver el saludo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un lado.

―Buenos días, Hinata ―.

Saludo más enérgicamente Naruto.

―Te ves muy bonita con ese nuevo peinado ―alago el rubio con una sonrisa.

―M-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun ―agradeció con las mejillas sonrojadas, bajando ligeramente su mirada avergonzada al tratar de controlar la aceleración de su pulso, una vez logrado al poco tiempo desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia Menma en una pregunta muda que por lo visto solo él pudo captar.

―No está mal ―comento secamente.

Bajo un poco la mirada, realmente no esperaba que él le dijese algo halagador pero aún le costaba asimilar la sequedad y en algunas ocasiones la frialdad con la que él solía expresarse, sin embargo eso era parte de su personalidad y ella no era nadie para cuestionar su actitud o esperar un cambio de su parte… Menma tenía sus razones para ser como era, al igual que Naruto las suyas para ser quien es y ella lo sabía perfectamente, sonrió borrar todo rastro de decepción antes de acomodar sus cosas al frente de Naruto y tomar asiento… Por su parte el rubio miraba con reproche a su hermano por aquel comentario tan poco halagador que había parecido entristecer a su amiga.

―"_Menma-teme" _―.

―Hinata ―.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Menma llamarla.

― ¿S-Si? ―.

―Te ves bien ―.

Fue un comentario seco y un poco forzado para su orgullo ya que Namikaze Menma nunca alagaba a una chica, por el contrario con las que estuvo siempre tendían a llenarlo de halagos y propuestas indecorosas, incluso aquella de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado tampoco llego a decirle algún comentario "halagador".

―G-Gracias ―.

En un principio sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y no fue la única hasta Naruto por lo que ella pudo notar también se sorprendió, sin embargo al poco tiempo un sentimiento de calidez la embargo y con una sonrisa le agradeció… Por su parte el rubio aun cuando tardo un poco en salir de su estupefacción ante las palabras de su hermano no pudo evitar apretar sus nudillos al sentir una desagradable desazón en la boca de su estómago al ver la sonrisa cálida y dulce que Hinata le daba a Menma.

― ¡Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke-kun! ―.

La alegre voz de una joven al fondo del salón fue lo que llamo la atención de los tres… No era extraño ver a una chica entregarle chocolates, obsequios o cartas de confesión a Uchiha Sasuke, sin embargo desde que este parecía haberse puesto "las riendas" al aceptar un noviazgo oficial y público con Haruno Sakura estas parecían haber cesado en gran medida… por lo cual ahora lo común parecía ser que Sakura le entregara obsequios o comida hecha a mano al azabache que muchos se cuestionaban ¿Cómo lograba ingerirla? Sin duda un gran misterio sin resolver hasta ahora.

―Gracias ―.

Fue la respuesta seca de Sasuke, él no era una persona romántica o expresiva, pero eso no negaba que de vez en cuando podía tener sus momentos, pero el San Valentín por lo visto tampoco parecía ser una fecha que fuera de su agrado sin embargo se notaba que hacia lo suyo para sobrellevarlo al lado de una muy entusiasta Sakura en especial este día… desde su asiento era notorio el suspiro cansino del azabache pero que por lo visto Sakura en su ensoñación parecía ignorar o quizás si lo notaba pero hacia lo posible por no derrumbarse manteniéndose fuerte y alegre, porque su amor era tan grande que ella hacia lo imposible porque no muriese aun si Sasuke no fuese tan expresivo tenía la certeza que él confiaba y quería mucho a la joven o al menos eso era desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

Por su parte Naruto no podía hacer si no mirar con un pequeño deje de melancolía a la que alguna vez fue su gran amor, mentiría si dijese que ya no sentía nada por ello… las heridas tardan en sanar en especial las del corazón… sin embargo, poso su vista distraídamente en la joven frente a él, sonrió levemente, de no ser por Hinata las heridas en su corazón no estarían sanando tan bien, desde que empezaron a hacerse más cercanos ella había empezado volverse cada vez más indispensable para él, era una gran amiga que lo apoyaba y alentaba cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre preocupándose por él… incluso hasta se tomaba la molestia de prepararle el almuerzo o atender sus heridas después de una que otra pelea en clases.

El chirrido del asiento de Menma saco a ambos de su ensoñación.

―Voy al baño ―fue la respuesta seca a la incógnita en la mirada de ambos.

―Pero la clase está a punto de… ―.

Sin embargo Naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que su hermano se había marchado.

―"_Menma"_ ―.

Hinata se limitó a observar el lugar por el cual se había marchado el pelinegro.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor inconveniente, el sonido de la campana anuncio la hora de almuerzo, tiempo que parecía haberse convertido en la hora ideal para muchas chicas de entregar sus preciados "chocolates" a ese ser querido… Ambos se miraron a los ojos con el mismo sentimiento de complicidad.

"La azotea"

Fue el pensamiento unísono de ambos al escuchar la campana sonar, al menos lo fue hasta que…

― ¡Hinata! ―.

La alegre y entusiasta voz de Tenten fue lo que llamo su atención.

―Tenten-san ―dijo a modo de saludo.

― ¿Almuerzas conmigo? ―cuestiono sonriente la castaña.

―C-Cla―.

―No ―.

La mirada sorprendida de Tenten ahora se posaba en aquellos dos de quienes había ignorado su presencia, Naruto y Menma.

― ¿eh? ―fue la suave reacción de Hinata.

― ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ―cuestiono Tenten al imaginar un malentendido.

―Hinata no almorzara contigo ―corto Menma para sorpresa y disgusto de la castaña.

― ¿Por qué, no? ―dio ahora molesta.

―Lo siento, Tenten, pero Hinata almorzara con nosotros ―fue Naruto el que respondió serio― ¿no es así, Hinata? ―dirigiéndose a la aludida con la misma seriedad que antes.

―A-Ah… pues yo… ―dijo aún contrariada por la repentina intervención de ambos hermanos.

―Vendrás con nosotros ¿cierto, Hyuga? ―.

Menma se refería a ella por su apellido solo cuando estaba molesto o ansioso y realmente en esta ocasión no sabría decir el porqué de ello, sin contar el nerviosismo que le nacía ante su penetrante mirada y que a esta se sumaba también la de Naruto.

― ¿con quién vas a almorzar, Hinata? ―cuestiono Tenten que parecía sumarse a ese juego de miradas.

―Y-Yo… ―musito nerviosa al sentir aquella gran presión.

Reflexiono un poco… Desde hacía un tiempo que almorzar juntos no era de extrañar para ella, venían haciéndolo desde un tiempo atrás y de cierta forma se había vuelto en algo parecido a una "tradición", después de pasar diversos acontecimientos dolorosos y alegres la amistad entre los tres había surgido y el compartir el almuerzo juntos era algo así como reafirmar esos lazos, sin embargo a veces hasta a ella le gustaría compartir un poco más con sus viejos amigos y darles algo más de espacio a ellos para que hiciesen lo mismo… Tal vez en el fondo ellos querían su espacio pero por consideración u obligación no lo habían hecho, de solo pensarlo se sintió culpable y triste… realmente no quería ser una carga para ellos.

―L-Lo siento ―dijo con pesar― Pero… hoy almorzare con Tenten-san ―dirigiendo una mirada apenada hacia ambos Namikaze― Sin embargo… ―se apresuró a sacar un par de cajas envueltas de su bolso― L-Les prepare el almuerzo a ambos ―colocando ambas cajas en cada uno de sus asientos― L-Lo siento… pero… podemos almorzar juntos mañana ―sonrió en una muda disculpa antes de salir acompañada de Tenten que discretamente les sonreía victoriosa.

Los ojos de ambos no podrían estar más abiertos que en aquella ocasión ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Hinata les había dicho, que lo sentía? Los dos se vieron aún estupefactos ¿Realmente se había negado a almorzar con ambos? Su vista en aquellas dos cajas de ben-to se los confirmaba ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso? Más bien… ¿Por qué fue que pasó?

―Tsk. Como sea, me largo de aquí ―.

Menma fue el primero en salir de su estupefacción.

―O-Oye ¡No me dejes, aquí! ―.

Fue la rápida respuesta de Naruto al ver a su hermano salir.

No lo comprendía, ¿desde cuándo esa niña osaba rechazar almorzar con ambos? más bien… ¿Por qué eso parecía afectarlo tanto? No lo entendía, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrar que eso lo afectaba… Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente esa niña desde que empezaron a relacionarse, sin un muy buen comienzo cabe resaltar, ella siempre parecía sorprenderlo actuando fuera de sus expectativas, en un principio la creyó débil y cobarde luego le demostró lo contario, creyó que su actitud inocente y gentil era falsa vaya sorpresa que se dio al conocerla un poco más, la creyó frágil pero sí que lo había sorprendió al demostrarle la fortaleza sentimental que podía llegar a tener, ahora se había hecho a la idea de que siempre se mantendría con ellos siempre tímida y sumisa… ¡Y ahora sale con esto!

"―_L-Lo siento… Pero… hoy almorzare con Tenten-san ―."_

El almuerzo no supo tan bien como siempre y era algo que aún les costaba entender porque, ya que por lo general Hinata siempre era la que lo preparaba y era imposible negar que su comida tenía una sazón celestial… ¿entonces, porque no sabía tan bien como siempre? Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, los recipientes de comida estaban vacíos pero sus expresiones no demostraban satisfacción alguna ¿Por qué?

Sus pasos los guiaron de nuevo por los pasillos, pero la expresión confusa en sus rostros permanecía hasta que un pequeño grupo de chicas llamo su atención.

― **¿Ustedes creen que se le esté declarando? ―.**

―**No para mí que le está pidiendo una cita ―.**

― **¿Una cita? ―.**

― **Nunca me imaginé eso de su parte ―.**

― ¿Sakura-chan, qué ocurre? ―.

Tanto Naruto como Menma veían desconcertados al grupo que en aquella esquina se formaba para "observar" sigilosamente algo y más aún que este estuviese conformado por Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura y Ama Tenten.

― ¡Sh! ―.

Fue el rápido intento de las tres por acallar la sonora y curiosa voz de Naruto mientras realizaban señas con las manos para indicarles que se acercaran al lugar donde ellas estaban.

― ¿y qué me dices, Hinata? ―.

La mirada de ambos se centró primeramente en la aludida para luego dirigirla al joven castaño frente a ella.

―Pues yo… ―titubeo un momento― Am… De acuerdo, Kiba-kun ―acepto con una sonrisa tímida.

― ¡¿Enserio?! ―exclamo él― ¡Te lo agradezco Hinata! ―sonrió abiertamente― Te veré a la salida ―se despidió sin borrar su sonrisa a lo que ella se limitó a despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

Los parpados de ambos estaban abiertos ante la sorpresa… No lo entendía pero cuando Naruto escucho las últimas palabras de Hinata de alguna forma sintió su pecho ser ligeramente oprimido ante aquella sonrisa tímida en los labios de ella y la sonrisa abierta de él… Por su parte Menma no pudo más que fruncir ligeramente su expresión ante aquel extraño enojo que empezaba a crecer dentro de sí, apretando su puño dentro de su bolsillo tratando de mermar aquel impulso por querer golpear al castaño que se perdía a lo lejos.

― ¡Hinata, quien lo diría! ―.

El comentario de Ino los saco de sus pensamientos.

― ¡En lo personal no me extraña, pero si me impresione que fuera Kiba! ―hablo ahora Sakura.

―Yo tampoco me espere eso de Kiba ―apoyo Tenten.

― ¿A qué se refieren? ―cuestiono Hinata desconcertada.

― ¿iras con él? ―indago Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Uhm… Pues… ―.

― ¿es enserio? ―dijo Tenten.

―Yo… ―.

―Oigan dejen de hostigar tanto a Hinata ―intervino Sakura con seriedad― ¿pero enserio saldrás hoy con Kiba? ¿A dónde? ―cuestiono ahora curiosa.

―Ah… yo ―trato de responder ante el repentino acoso de sus compañeras― Yo… ―titubeo ante su intensa mirada― S-Si… Kiba-kun y yo… iremos al centro… después de clases… ―respondió nerviosa aún sin entender el porqué de tanto ajetreo― P-Por… ―.

Sin embargo el sonido de la campana que indicaba el fin del receso fue lo que corto cualquier palabra que ella pudiese decir.

― ¡Oigan ustedes, dejen tanto parloteo que ya empiezan las clases! ―.

Ahora la mirada del pequeño grupo se posaba en Menma y Naruto por la práctica orden del primero que les veía con seriedad y enojo.

―Es cierto, hay que ir al salón ―.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente, pocas veces por no decir prácticamente nulas eran las ocasiones en las que Naruto estaba de acuerdo con Menma.

―Ah… si ―dijo Hinata un tanto confundida por el repentino cambio de ambos y más por aquellas extrañas miradas indescifrables que le dirigían.

La otra mitad de las clases diría que fueron normales si no es porque a penas y pudo prestar atención a alguna de ellas… Estaba nerviosa y confundida, no entendía porque pero desde la hora de almuerzo tanto Naruto como Menma no dejaban de verla de esa forma que le parecía casi imposible de descifrar… No lo entendía ¿es que acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Estarían molestos porque se negó a almorzar con ellos? Negó tratándose de convencer que tal vez solo estaba imaginando de más.

Una vez más el sonido de la campana anunciaba el final de las clases, muchos suspiraban aliviados, otros salían apresurados de sus salones, otros conversaban y hacían planes para después o para futuros fines de semana, pero en su mayoría muchos presumían la cantidad de chocolates recibidos, otras comentaban alegres el cómo habían entregado los suyos, otros entristecidos no decían nada al no recibir ninguno y otras pocas guardaban silencio al no ser correspondidas o correspondidos.

― ¡Gracias por el chocolate, Hinata! ―dijo Ino llamando la atención de la aludida.

―Es cierto, estuvo delicioso ―sonrió Sakura.

―N-No hay de que ―respondió avergonzada.

―Nos vemos mañana ―se despidieron ambas antes de salir.

Ambos Namikaze se vieron confusos ante aquello por lo que intentaron exponer sus dudas.

― ¡Ey, Hinata! ―ambos se frenaron ante la voz de Chouji a lo lejos― Gracias por el chocolate y feliz día del cariño, te veo mañana ―se despidió el robusto chico.

―Ah… esto es problemático pero… También te agradezco el chocolate ―esta vez fue la voz cansina de Shikamaru la que los detuvo― Hasta mañana ―se despidió desde fuera del salón puesto que él no pertenecía a esa sección.

―Hasta mañana ―fue la suave despedida que Hinata les dirigió a ambos mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en su bolso y levantarse de su asiento.

―Esto… ―titubeo al ver que ambos hermanos parecían absortos en la puerta del salón― Yo… bueno… hoy iré a casa con Kiba-kun ―dijo nerviosa al ver que ahora ambos la veían fijamente― los veré mañana ―se despidió con una reverencia antes de salir ella también del salón.

― ¡Espera Hina-! ―.

― ¡Hinata-san! ―la estruendosa voz de Rock Lee fue quien interrumpió las palabras del rubio― ¡Muchas gracias por el chocolate! ―agradeció con una pronunciada reverencia.

―L-Lee-san… n-no es necesario ―dijo un tanto avergonzada.

―Al contrario ―negó el joven con corte de tazón y cejas pronunciadas― Hinata-san, es una persona y lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecer esta gran muestra de amistad ―explico con exagerada seriedad― En especial si Hinata-san se ha tomado la molestia de prepararlo a mano ¡Muchas gracias! ―agradeció nuevamente con otra pronunciada reverencia.

―N-No hay de que… Lee-san ―sonrió apenada.

Los dos se miraron de golpe y luego volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta por la cual Hinata trataba de escapar a los exagerados agradecimientos de Rock Lee… Para comenzar ¿Por qué todos parecían darle las gracias a Hinata? ¿Ella estuvo regalando chocolates por san Valentín? Bueno eso no era de extrañar ya que muchos regalaban chocolates a los amigos y familiares pero… ¿Los preparo a mano? Entonces… ¿Por qué ellos no recibieron nada? ¡¿Dónde estaba su chocolate?! ¿Por qué se molestaban de no recibir uno? ¡¿Y porque querían uno… de ella?!

―L-Lo siento… Lee-san, pero debo irme… Kiba-kun debe estar esperándome… ―comento en un último intento por salir.

― ¡Oh, lo siento! ―se disculpó con otra gran reverencia antes de despedirse y abrir paso para ella.

Y ahora más importante… ¿Por qué les estaba afectando tanto que ella se negara a estar con ellos? ¿Por qué querían golpear a Kiba? ¿Y desde cuando se preguntaban tantas cosas?

―Gracias de nuevo, Hinata ―dijo Kiba mientras ambos caminaban por las calles del centro― Enserio, no sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas aceptado venir conmigo ―sonrió él.

―N-No tienes que agradecer, Kiba-kun ―negó tímidamente Hinata.

Sus pasos se movían sigilosos mientras se refugiaba en cada lugar que pudiese brindarle un buen escondite ignorando las miradas curiosas de muchos que pasaban junto a él, una suerte que tuviese ese atuendo tan "poco" llamativo se decía… sus ojos azulados ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros seguían cada uno de sus pasos mientras el resto de su rostro era oculto por un libro y su cabello escondido bajo una gorra de color azul al caminar a cierta distancia de ambos.

―Hinata ¿Qué te parece si comemos un helado antes? ―propuso Kiba.

―Claro ―acepto ella.

Su seño se frunció ligeramente al ver que ambos se detenían a comprar un helado y parecían probar el del otro como si nada.

―Ah, mira Hinata una florería ―señalo Kiba.

―Se ven muy hermosas ―comento Hinata al posar su vista en la ventana al frente donde se podían apreciar los estantes llenos de diversos tipos de rosas entre las cuales destacaban las rojas, rosas y blancas.

―Ven, vayamos a ver ―.

Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula al ver como el castaño tomaba de la mano a Hinata.

―Creo que fue una buena elección ―dijo Kiba mientras salían del local.

―Tienes razón ―sonrió Hinata al sostener el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas entre sus brazos.

Tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la pared en la que se escondía para no saltar sobre el chico… El libro en sus manos se aboyo "ligeramente" al ver como ella le sonreía… lo sabía no aguantaría mucho tiempo aquello que sus ojos presenciaban, pero debía continuar.

― ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos por algún obsequio? ―sonrió Kiba.

―Bien ―asintió ella― ¿Qué tal esos? ―señalo suavemente una tienda de peluches.

―Claro ―afirmo Kiba al encaminarse junto a ella.

―Kiba-kun… ¿no crees… que es un poco grande? ―cuestiono ella con cierta dificultad al salir con un enorme oso de peluche de color blanco con detalles en las patas y orejas en café que casi la cubría por completo.

―Para nada ―sonrió Kiba al tomar el oso y pasarle el ramo de rosas para luego revolver tiernamente la cabeza de ella ante el mohín en sus mejillas que ahora se coloreaban de un tono cereza.

Bien, eso último había colmado toda su paciencia… Estaba decidido la cara de ese perro pulgoso pronto seria "arreglada"… Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y deseos de sangre se hallaba que lo último que vio fue una sombra impactarse a su lado…

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al identificar al idiota con el que había chocado.

― ¡Tú! ―.

Se señalaron al mismo tiempo. El primero un rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla vestido con una gabardina café oscura, una gorra Ascot del mismo color sobre su uniforme escolar y lentes negros que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo. El segundo un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y las mismas tres marcas en cada mejilla vestido con un traje deportivo negro una gorra azul y lentes negros que también estaban tirados en el suelo.

―Naruto-kun… Menma-kun… ―.

Ambos saltaron en sus lugares ante la voz de Hinata desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia ellos.

― ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? ―.

Una mirada de reproche y enojo fueron las que Kiba recibió a modo de respuesta.

―Que te importa ―fue la respuesta unísona de los gemelos.

―Serán… ―trato de objetar un molesto Kiba.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―.

Fue la suave pregunta de Hinata.

―Nada ―negaron ambos.

―Uhm… D-De acuerdo… ―dijo aun confundida por sus acciones.

―Lo mejor será seguir ¿no crees, Hinata? ―dijo Kiba al no ver que esa conversación fuese a algún lado.

―S-Si… ―afirmo ella― B-Bueno… adiós ―se despidió tímidamente de ellos.

― ¡Esperen! ―exclamo Naruto haciéndolos detener.

― ¿Qué? ―fue el cuestionamiento seco de Kiba.

― ¿A dónde van? ―cuestiono curioso tratando de no sonar muy molesto.

―A comprar chocolates ―respondió secamente Kiba para sorpresa y disgusto de ambos.

― ¿enserio? ―arqueo una ceja Menma en una mueca divertida pero a la vez sombría― no sabía que ustedes ya fueran pareja ―comento― ¿Acaso es una cita? ―dijo con una sonrisa retorcida entre el enojo y la gracia.

― ¡¿P-Pareja… cita?! ―fue la exclamación sorprendida y avergonzada de Hinata― K-Kiba-kun y yo… él y yo… no… ―había comenzado a hiperventilar.

― ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ―dijo Kiba igual de confundido y avergonzado que su amiga.

―De lo que están haciendo ahora misma ―Acuso serio Naruto.

― ¿O no es esto una cita? ―apoyo Menma con sarcasmo.

―S-Se equivocan… ―intervino Hinata llamando la atención de ambos― K-Kiba-kun y yo… n-no somos pareja… ―apenas y musito lo último debido al gran nerviosismo que la invadía― T-Tampoco es una cita… Él… s-solo me pidió que lo acompañara… a comparar… obsequios… ―intento explicar al distraerse con su habitual juego de dedos.

― ¿y eso no se considera una cita? ―acuso Menma con una vena saltando sobre su sien.

―No seas ingenua, Hinata ―dijo Naruto en el mismo tono sarcástico que su hermano― ¿Qué no ves las intenciones de Kiba? ―.

― ¡Idiotas! ―exclamo un molesto Kiba― Hinata dice la verdad ¡esto no es una cita! ―declaro iracundo― ¡Hinata y yo solo somos amigos! ¡A-mi-gos! ―deletreo al final.

Sus miradas se posaban recelosas en ellos aun sin creer del todo sus palabras.

―Y si no es una cita ¿para que los obsequios? ―dijo Naruto.

― ¡Para mi novia! ―Respondió irritado el castaño.

― ¿Novia? ―repitieron ambos incrédulos.

― ¡Si, mi novia! ―afirmo― Solo quise darle una sorpresa por ser San Valentín y le pedí a Hinata que me ayudara a escoger los regalos ―explico con una vena palpitando en su cabeza.

― ¿es cierto? ―dijo Menma al dirigir su mirada a Hinata.

―Um… ―afirmo ella con la mirada baja.

―Ah… pues… jeje ―rio Naruto avergonzado al rascar su nuca― lo lamento Kiba, es que… jeje no creí que tu tuvieras… ya sabes… una novia… ―rio otro poco más.

―Serán unos… ―.

Más todo insulto fue acallado por el sonido del teléfono en los pantalones de Kiba.

― ¿diga? ―contesto molesto, sin embargo su expresión pronto cambio a la sorpresa y vergüenza― A-Azami, hola ―saludo avergonzado antes de tomar cierta distancia de ellos y continuar con su plática.

―Entonces no era una cita ―.

Por primera vez en su vida Menma no sabía si sentirse el idiota más grande del mundo, después de su hermano claro, o sentirse extrañamente aliviado porque aquello no fuera lo que tenían pensado…

―L-Lo sentimos, Hinata ―.

Por su parte Naruto solo quería darse de topes contra una pared al sentir la mirada opaca de Hinata sobre ellos, realmente se sentía un gran tonto en este momento por haber armado tanto escándalo por algo que realmente no tenía importancia.

―Uhm… ―musito ella al bajar con tristeza la mirada― No importa ―negó renuente.

― ¡Oye, Hinata! ―llamo Kiba al acercarse después de haber colgado su celular― Azami dice que no podremos vernos más tarde así que adelanto nuestra cita ¿te parece si te voy a dejar y luego regreso? ―cuestiono.

―N-No tienes que hacerlo, Kiba-kun ―negó ella― Ve tranquilo… yo me iré en un autobús ―sonrió amable.

― ¿estas segura? ―cuestiono preocupado.

―S-Si… No tienes que preocuparte ―afirmo con una sonrisa tranquila.

―De acuerdo ―suspiro el castaño― Pero ten cuidado ―suplico― Y gracias de nuevo por acompañarme ―sonrió amistoso.

―Uhm ―afirmo ella.

―Te veo mañana ―se despidió el castaño antes de tomar el ramo de rosas en los brazos de Hinata y el "pequeño" peluche en el suelo para después encaminarse en dirección contraria.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidió ella antes de reafirmar el agarre en su bolso y pasar de largo de ambos Namikaze.

― ¡Ah, por cierto, Hinata! ―hablo Kiba en la distancia― ¡Cocinas de maravilla! ¡Gracias por el chocolate, estuvo delicioso! ―exclamo a viva voz antes de salir corriendo.

Sus pasos eran calmados y silenciosos… Sin embargo en ellos no hacía más que incrementar la tensión del ambiente ¿estaba molesta? Era su pregunta, pero por más que intentaron hablar ninguna palabra parecía brotar de su boca, finalmente ella se detuvo en la parada de autobuses aún sin dirigirles la mirada o siquiera hablar.

―Hinata… ―nombro Naruto― ¿estas enojada? ―.

Se pregunta era inocente y hasta sobrante dadas las circunstancias, pero realmente estaba cansado de ese tortuoso silencio… aun así ella no dijo nada…

― ¡Lo sentimos, de veras! ―dijo desesperado― No era nuestra intención haber armado tanto escándalo ¿verdad, Menma? ―dirigiéndose ahora al aludido.

―Tsk. ―bufo él al dirigir su mirada hacia un lado.

― ¡Idiota, deja de ser tan orgulloso y discúlpate! ―ordeno Naruto.

―No tengo porque disculparme, fue su culpa por no decirnos a donde iba ―argumento al cruzarse de brazos.

Por primera vez ella les miro con tanta profundidad y melancolía que una fuerte opresión se ubicó en su pecho.

―Lo lamento ―musito ella al bajar su mirada.

Eso fue mucho peor para ellos, era como colocar un dedo sobre la herida abierta para su propio orgullo.

―No, Hinata, no tienes que disculparte, fuimos nosotros los que ocasionamos tanto alboroto y te hicimos sentir mal ―objeto rápidamente el rubio.

―N-No… lo siento… también fue mi culpa ―se disculpó ella aun con la mirada baja.

―Tonta ―bufo Menma con el orgullo herido y para sorpresa de ambos.

―Menma quieres… ―.

―Si estas molesta solo dínoslo, grítanos si quieres o golpéanos ¡Pero has algo! ―declaro molesto― ¡Tienes derecho a estar enojada con nosotros así que deja de hacerte la santa disculpándote y enfádate! ―Realmente no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso.

Bueno si lo sabía, realmente le molestaba su actitud ¿Por qué no se enfadaba y les gritaba? Cualquier otra chica en su lugar lo hubiese hecho ¡Pero ella no! Ella en vez de enojarse ¡solo se disculpa! ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza?

― ¡Eres un imbécil, Menma! ―.

Esta vez fue la voz de Naruto la que rugió en ira antes de golpearlo en pleno rostro.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Hinata?! ―.

―Idiota ―.

Murmuro Menma antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano.

― ¡Lo ves, hasta el idiota de Naruto se enfada! ¿Por qué tú, no? ―.

Ella miraba sorprendida como es que ahora ambos se golpeaban el uno al otro en medio de la calle… Es cierto estaba enfadada, ambos la habían acusado de estar saliendo con Kiba como si eso fuese un gran crimen… pero no intentaba hacerse la "santa" como decía Menma ella también estaba triste porque de cierta forma sus palabras solo le decían que fue ella quien tuvo la culpa por alejarse de ellos… Solo quería darles espacio… pero también estaba molesta porque ella quería su espacio y ellos se lo negaban ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se supone que eran amigos?

― ¡Basta! ―.

Hinata nunca elevaba la voz pero ahora no… Ambos se detuvieron de golpe solo para abrir grandemente sus parpados ante el rostro sonrojado de ella en una expresión molesta sumándole pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas que brotaban de sus parpados.

―Suficiente ―repitió apenas audiblemente― S-Si estoy molesta… E-Estoy molesta porque ustedes solo parecían atacarme una y otra vez con lo de Kiba-kun… Aún si no era una cita… ¿es tan malo que yo salga con un amigo? ―argumento limpiando sus lágrimas― No es justo… ―sollozó.

―No Hina… ―.

Con el corazón oprimido en dolor Naruto se acercó a ella a limpiar sus lágrimas.

―Fue nuestra culpa, de verdad ―argumento al limpiar cuidadosamente sus lágrimas― No llores ―suplico.

Por su parte Menma se limitaba a verlos desde la distancia apretando sus nudillos por lo bajo… Él también se sentía culpable, pero no era algo que fuese a admitir de buenas a primeras… sin embargo… El verla ahí con el rostro bañado en lágrimas… aún no lo entendía pero era algo que le causaba gran dolor en su pecho.

―Es cierto ―hablo serio llamando la atención de ambos― Fue nuestra culpa ―dijo al desviar su mirada― Lo sentimos ―acepto al cerrar sus ojos, en espera de cualquier palabra o reclamo.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata miraban sorprendidos al pelinegro, el jamás se disculpaba o admitía un error… Pero ahora… Sin duda Menma estaba cambiando…

―S-Si… ―musito entrecortadamente ella al terminar de limpiar sus lágrimas y dejarse consolar por las caricias de Naruto sobre su cabello y dirigirle una sonrisa dulce a Menma y otra más al rubio.

El camino a casa se les hizo largo mas no incomodo pese al silencio que reinaba en aquel autobús… sin embargo una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios al compartir ese agradable silencio, de alguna forma sentía que estaba más cerca de ambos no sabía cómo o a que se refería en verdad, pero… los sentía cerca de ella… y eso le hacia sumamente feliz…

―Por cierto… ―.

La mirada de Hinata y Menma se posaba ahora en Naruto mientras caminaban de la parada del autobús a casa.

―Ah… Hinata ―titubeo.

― ¿S-Si, Naruto-kun? ―dijo ella desconcertada.

―Pues… veras, muchos estaban diciéndote lo bien que te quedaron… ya sabes… ―miro hacia otro lado al sentir sus mejillas arder ante la pena.

―Habla de una buena vez, tarado ―ordeno Menma al cansarse de tanto titubeo.

― ¡Ah, no molestes, Menma! ―se cruzó de brazos molesto.

― ¿a qué te refieres, Naruto-kun? ―cuestiono suavemente para calmar su enojo.

―Pues… ―titubeo nuevamente al verla― De… los chocolates ―musito tan bajo que Hinata no pudo entender, sin embargo Menma sí.

―Ah… disculpa, Naruto-kun pero… no te escuche bien ―dijo ella.

―Se refiere al; ¿Por qué le diste chocolates a todos menos a nosotros? ―cuestiono Menma tan directo como siempre.

Pero lo cierto es que él también tenía curiosidad por saber, la diferencia es que a él no le gustaba estarse con rodeos como a su hermano y ahora ambos esperaban ansiosos una respuesta…

―Ah… eso… ―dijo ella tímidamente para el desespero de ambos― Pues… ―ambos centraron su entera atención en ella― Es que ustedes… ―.

― ¡Dilo de una vez! ―ordeno Menma exasperado por tanta inquietud.

― ¡S-Si! ―exclamo ella al brincar en su sitio― Es que… ―musito― Ustedes fueron los que me pidieron no darles ningún chocolate hoy… ¿recuerdan? ―.

― ¿Eh? ―.

"_Una semana antes_

_Naruto, Hinata y Menma almorzaban tranquilamente en la azotea, ese lugar al que muy pocos por no decir casi nadie subía se había convertido en su pequeño refugio alejado del mundo en el cual podía compartir aquel momento._

― _¡Esto esta delicioso, Hinata! ―comento Naruto tan enérgico como siempre._

―_M-Me alegra escucharlo ―dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas._

―_Supongo que serás una buena esposa ―comento Menma con una sonrisa traviesa acentuando el sonrojo en ella ante su repentina proximidad._

― _¿E-Enserio? ―dijo ella nerviosa._

― _¡Claro, serás la mejor esposa de todas! ―apoyo Naruto ingenuamente sin saber que dicho comentario no había sino avergonzar aún más a la joven._

_Todo transcurría normalmente, hasta que el pitido de un celular hiciera acto de presencia._

―_Ah, lo siento, es el mío ―se disculpó Hinata al revisar su celular― ¿un mensaje? ―dijo al ver la pantalla desconcertando a ambos chicos._

― _¿Un mensaje, de quién? ―cuestiono Naruto un tanto curioso._

― _Ah… es de Tenten-san ―concluyo al leerlo._

― _¿La amiga de tu primo y el cejotas? ―hablo Menma― ¿Qué quiere? ―cuestiono disimulando perfectamente su curiosidad._

―_Pues… dice que quiere que le enseñe a preparar chocolate para "San Valentín" ―contesto ignorando lo referente a su primo y su amigo Rock Lee._

― _¿San Valentín? ―hablaron con desgano los dos._

― _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo malo con ese día? ―cuestiono ella desconcertada al repentino cambio en la actitud de ambos._

―_Pues… es solo que… ―._

―_No nos gusta ese día ―corto Menma._

― _¿P-Por qué? ―._

―_Demasiado cursi ―dijo Menma._

―_Aunque me gusta el chocolate, el cariño se me hace algo excesivo ―explico Naruto._

―_Ah… entonces… ¿no les gustaría recibir chocolate ese día? ―cuestiono tímidamente._

―_No ―respondieron al unísono._

―_Prefiero quedarme en casa ―hablo Menma._

―_Yo tal vez me fugue a jugar videojuegos ―dijo Naruto._

―_Oh… entiendo… ―dijo Hinata un tanto desilusionada."_

―Ustedes… dijeron que no les gustaba ese día… y no querían recibir ningún chocolate… ―explico Hinata.

Aho~ Aho~ Aho~

De piedra, esa era la frase correcta a la expresión que ahora ambos Namikaze tenían, al recordar ellos mismos sus propias palabras… Mismas que ahora eran las responsables de no haber recibido ningún chocolate por parte de Hinata y lo que era aún peor chocolates hechos a mano… hechos por la única persona que ellos podrían jurar tenía el sazón de los mismos dioses.

Aho~ Aho~ Aho~

Sin duda "San Valentín" no era el día favorito para los hermanos Namikaze.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, en segunda esta vez solo subiré este especial por el día de San Valentín, algo retrasado del mero día (mucho diría yo) pero bueno, los estudios y otros inconvenientes me han dejado muy abrumada ¡en fin! ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Cuídense!

Sayo!

P.D. dedicado a todos mis fieles lectores que me siguen capitulo a capitulo, pero hago mención especial a mi querida amiga **Lady Mitzuki**. Mitzu-chan espero que te haya gustado este especial


	6. Capitulo 4 Todos necesitan ayuda

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando**_

― ¡Namikaze Naruto, repite ahora mismo lo que acabas de decir! ―.

Resonó el fuerte rugir de aquella mujer de largos cabellos rojizos que ahora parecían cobrar vida ondeando al aire y sus ojos de un profundo azul violáceo parecían destellar una gran ira… Detrás de ella a unos cuantos pasos un hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos azules miraba preocupado a un joven muy parecido a él con la diferencia de que en cada una de sus mejillas se mostraban tres curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes quien se apegaba a la pared con gran desespero tratando de tranquilizar el miedo que le carcomía por la mirada iracunda de aquella mujer.

― ¡Di-Discúlpame! ―fue el grito suplicante al sentir como su madre daba un paso más hacia adelante.

―K-Kushina… tranquilízate… ―hablo en una pequeña suplica el rubio mayor tratando de acercarse a ella con preocupación― Naruto no lo dijo con esa intención ―continuo al colocarse cerca de ella pero lo suficientemente lejos para su propia precaución― ¿no es así, hijo? ―.

― ¡S-Si, no fue mi intención!―exclamó atemorizado Naruto.

― ¡¿Acaso lo estas defendiendo, Minato?! ―exclamó iracunda Kushina al posar su mirada en el aludido.

―Ah… N-No es eso ―respondió rápidamente Minato con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

― ¿Entonces? ―cuestiono aun enfadada.

―Pues… ―titubeo Minato al desviar su mirada.

Había cosas que Namikaze Minato no podía negar, una era que amaba con todo su ser a su esposa Uzumaki Kushina, ahora Namikaze Kushina, dos que ella podía ser la persona mas dulce del mundo, tres así como dulce podía convertirse en un ser cruel y despiadado si se le hacia enojar no por nada en sus días de escuela había sido llamada "el habanero sangriento" y aún ahora, cuatro él podía ser la persona mas tranquila del mundo y siempre tenia la palabra adecuada para el momento adecuado… Pero ahora… solo una cosa era segura para él… No sabia que decir y su esposa lo mataría si no hablaba pronto…

―Ya llegue ―anuncio una voz masculina llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

― ¡Menma ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta?! ―exclamó Kushina al dirigirse a la entrada.

―"_Justo a tiempo" _―suspiraron ambos rubios al ver la atención de la pelirroja desviada hacia el recién entrado.

― ¡¿Pero que te paso ahora?! ―cuestiono en una mezcla de sorpresa, enfado y preocupación, llamando la atención de Minato y Naruto.

―No fue nada ―respondió secamente Menma al terminar de acomodar sus zapatos en la antesala de entrada.

― ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ―exclamo Kushina― Mírate nada más ―señalo― Estas sucio y tienes rasguños y golpes por todas partes ―dijo un poco más preocupada al centrar su vista en la ceja izquierda del rubio― ¡¿y esa herida?! ¡Estuviste peleando de nuevo! ―.

―Ya te dije, no fue nada ―respondió Menma― Subiré a tomar un baño, no me molesten ―corto cualquier otra conversación al pasar de largo sin mirar a nadie más.

― ¡Namikaze Menma, esta conversación no ha acabado! ―rugió Kushina al reaccionar, sin embargo el rubio ya había subido por las gradas y por única respuesta recibió el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse― ¡Menma, baja acá ahora mismo! ―ordeno, más no recibió ninguna respuesta.

―Tranquila ―hablo cálidamente Minato al posar su mano sobre el hombro de Kushina.

―Pero Minato… ―trato de objetar, pero la mirada cálida de su esposo parecía calmar su ira.

―Hablare con él más tarde, por ahora solo trata de tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo? ―hablo con serenidad y seguridad mezcladas.

―Esta bien ―suspiro Kushina al cruzarse de brazos y hacer un pequeño mohín en sus mejillas ante la sonrisa discretamente victoriosa de su esposo.

―"_Tsk. Siempre es lo mismo con Menma" _―bufo internamente Naruto al cruzarse de brazos observando las gradas hacia el segundo nivel― _"si fuera yo ya me habrían dado la golpiza de mi vida" _―reprocho en silencio al pasar su vista fugazmente en su madre― Es injusto ―murmuro al cruzarse de brazos haciendo un mohín en reproche.

― ¿Qué es injusto, Naruto? ―cuestiono amablemente Minato al girarse hacia él.

―No, nada ―bufo al cruzar sus brazos tras su cabeza― Subiré a mi cuarto ―dijo antes de subir las gradas hacia el segundo piso.

― ¿Vainilla? ―reacciono repentinamente Kushina mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa y dirigía su vista hacia el techo― Nah. Solo debe ser mi imaginación ―se dijo sonriente.

El agua tibia empapaba su cuerpo delineando cada parte de él, mientras sus largos y delgados dedos pasaban distraídamente por sus rubios cabellos retirando aquellos pequeños restos de champú para luego fijar sus ojos azules en un punto inexistente en el espacio.

"_Una sonrisa ladina se curvaba en sus labios al posar su mirada nuevamente en el reloj del parque que ahora marcaba las 4:10 p.m._

―"_Sin duda esa niña no vendrá" ―concluyo al ver el reloj con cierta arrogancia― "je, no me sorprende, sin duda debe estar tan asustada que se fue corriendo a casa temiendo que yo la fuera a buscar" ―pensó entre risas burlescas en su interior― "bien ya veré que hago con ella mañana" ―se dijo al levantarse de su asiento y guardar sus cosas antes de colocarse la mochila al hombro y retirarse a paso lento del parque._

_Tenía que ser una broma, se dijo al bufar con exasperación y adentrarse a aquel parque del cual se había retirado hacia unos quince minutos, miro el reloj desde cierta distancia 4:25 p.m. una sonrisa ladina se dibujo al no ver a nadie alrededor de aquel reloj. Lo sabia, esa niña nunca se presento._

_Pero bueno, eso no era a lo que había regresado se obligo a recordar con cierto aburrimiento al recordar el motivo que lo había llevado de nuevo a aquel lugar, no quería parecer un tonto ante nadie por lo que camino con cierta indiferencia por los alrededores hasta que un pequeño destello plateado llamo su atención, un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio escapo de su labios al identificar aquel conjunto de llaves unido a un llavero con la forma de un pequeño zorro de nueve colas de un oscuro tono naranja rojizo._

―"_Al menos aún están aquí" ―suspiro internamente al inclinarse a tomarlas._

_Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo que se giro dispuesto a retirarse… Su mirada se ensancho levemente._

―"_No es cierto" ―se dijo al momento en que su rostro se desencajaba ligeramente en una mueca incrédula al ver a lo lejos a una joven que entre tropezones se ubicaba cerca del reloj en el centro del parque._

_Su rostro poco a poco retomaba su expresión habitual, pero inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior en un intento por ahogar lo que sin duda seria una gran carcajada al ver como aquella chica veía espantada la hora en el reloj __4:30 p.m.__ un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras formaba una discreta y casi oscura sonrisa al encaminarse hacia ella._

_La escucho balbucear algo que realmente no entendió pero poco le importo, sabia que estaba asustada, si estuviera en su lugar también lo estaría de ser con él con quien debería entregar cuentas._

― _¡Llegas tarde! ―gruño, pero internamente sonreía al ver las múltiples facetas que su cuerpo expresaba a pesar de estar de espaldas a él, primero el alivio, luego el susto y asombro y ahora el miedo que en su recién volteado rostro se mostraba― "esta Hyuga si que es todo un caso" ―se burlo en su interior al ver como se disculpaba, aún no entendía como es que si le tenia tanto miedo se había atrevido a venir._

―_y mas te vale no llegar tarde o de lo contrario… te matare… ―._

―"_No puedo creerlo… en verdad se trago aquello" ―Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo pero una carcajada limpia era lo que su interior le pedía, al ver como ella intentaba disculparse por su retraso y una idea cruzo su mente._

―_Deja las disculpas por un lado ―corto Menma― Arreglemos de una buena vez por todas lo de esta mañana ―su rostro palideció, no le sorprendía, así era Menma siempre frio y directo."_

― ¡Sal de una buena vez, Menma! ―gruño la voz de Naruto al otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos― ¡Ya llevas ahí una hora! ―continuo, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha.

―Tsk. Quieres dejar de hacer tanto escandalo ―gruño en respuesta el otro rubio al abrir con fuerza la puerta.

― ¿Y tu podrías dejar de ser tan gruñón todo el tiempo? ―se defendió enfadado Naruto al ver como su hermano pasaba a su par como si nada― Mamá dice que bajes a cenar ―.

―Dile que bajare en cinco minutos ―corto Menma al abrir la puerta de la habitación de enfrente.

― ¡¿Qué soy, tu mensajero?! ―exclamo Naruto, pero solo recibió el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse como respuesta― Teme… ―gruño el rubio antes de darse la vuelta para bajar al primer nivel refunfuñando cosas incoherentes e insultos hacia su hermano.

Un suspiro discreto escapaba de sus labios al posar su vista en la superficie lisa de la puerta caoba frente a ella para luego posar su mano en el pomo de la puerta tomando aire en el proceso antes de girarlo.

―Con permiso ―dijo suavemente Hinata al empujar hacia adentro la puerta― ¿Me ha llamado, padre? ―cuestiono al posar su vista en el hombre sentado en el escritorio de cedro al fondo del estudio.

―Adelante ―dijo con seriedad, indicando con un gesto mudo el lugar frente a su escritorio.

Se adentro con pasos cuidadosos apretando sus manos entre si en un mero gesto por tranquilizar aquel nerviosismo que le recorría, se detuvo en el lugar indicado con el rostro bajo en señal de sumisión guardando silencio, esperando… sabia lo que le esperaba, había llegado tarde de la escuela muy tarde, 6:45 p.m. su padre era estricto en cuanto a las normas y reglamentos, pero mas en las que él mismo establecía en casa, no objetaba ninguna salida siempre y cuando esta tuviese una justificación razonable y fuese anunciada premeditadamente.

― ¿y bien? ―hablo Hiashi al estudiar meticulosamente cada gesto en su hija― Tengo entendido que el día de hoy has llegado a casa mucho mas tarde de lo habitual ―continuo entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro sobre el escritorio― Espero que tengas una razón que justifique esta falta ―finalizo al incitar una respuesta con su mirada.

―Yo… ―bacilo Hinata― Lamento mucho el retraso ―dijo con una pronunciada reverencia― No ha sido mi intención… el llegar tan tarde… ―respondió lo mas estable que sus nervios le permitieron manteniendo su reverencia― yo… no tengo excusa para justificar mi falta… Pero… aceptare cualquier castigo que se me imponga… ―acepto al fin ahogando cualquier seña de timidez y miedo ante la mirada de su padre.

―Bien, como tu quieras ―acepto rápidamente para sorpresa de Hinata― pero antes ―hizo una breve pausa impacientando a la joven― quiero que me hagas un resumen de los hechos relevantes en la escuela en especial hoy ―solicito serio al recargarse en su silla.

Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente ante la solicitud, no esperaba algo como eso, pero sabia que debía responder completamente la verdad y eso incluía… "el castigo" por su parte Hiashi detallaba cada una de las facciones del rostro de Hinata, ante la mirada de cualquier otro su rostro se denominaría como neutro, pero no para él, la pequeña marca en la esquina de su labio inferior que parecía hundirse mas que el resto demostraba intranquilidad, la pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba por su sien y el leve temblor en su mentón denotaban nerviosismo… si, lo sabia, Hinata no era de las que llegaban a casa fuera de su hora sin una razón aparente salvo que una fuerza mayor se lo impidiese, él podía considerarse como un padre frívolo, estricto y exigente, pero no significaba que no conociera las expresiones, gestos y tendencias en cada una de sus hijas, era cierto que a profundidad no podría definirlas pero estaba seguro de los valores que en ellas había inculcado.

―Muy bien ―suspiro al fin después de una larga disputa consigo misma ante las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos― El día de hoy… ―trago un poco de saliva para suavizar su garganta seca― Anko-sensei nos ha entregado los resultados del proyecto de Ciencias obtuve el segundo lugar con una calificación de 9 puntos, el primer lugar fue de Uchiha Sasuke con 10 puntos ―su voz flaqueo un poco al inicio, pero luego salió con mas naturalidad aunque al final su timbre tembló nuevamente ante el fugaz destello de inconformidad en los ojos de su padre― Sin embargo mi ensayo para la clase de literatura obtuvo 10 puntos empatando el primer lugar con Haruno Sakura ―paso un poco mas de saliva.

Lo sabia eso no era suficiente para su padre, su mirada lo decía, tomo un poco mas de aire antes de continuar.

―Por otro lado… Rin-sensei me ha invitado a formar parte del programa de tutoría ―un suspiro casi escapa de sus labios al ver que la mirada en su padre se había suavizado y ahora mostraba cierto interés en ella― según me comento Rin-sensei, el programa brinda créditos extras dentro del currículo estudiantil de aquellos que acceden a convertirse en tutores ―continuo al no ver ninguna objeción― acepte entrar al programa, pero hasta el día de mañana se me asignara alguien ―finalizo al recibir un asentimiento positivo de su parte― sin embargo… ―trago saliva, aquí se venia lo malo.

―Te han castigado ―corto Hiashi― ¿o me equivoco? ―sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante la sorpresa que su padre tuviera conocimiento de aquello, deseaba preguntarle como lo supo, pero también temía que si indagaba demasiado el castigo seria peor.

―Yo… ―musito, sin embargo su padre hizo un ademan con la mano interrumpiendo sus palabras.

―Neji, me comento lo ocurrido ―sus rodillas temblaban no necesitaba asomarse mas haya de su escritorio para saberlo, su hija estaba asustada― Me explico que la razón de tu castigo fue al parecer un "malentendido" ―enfatizando en lo último ― al parecer relacionado con los hermanos Namikaze ¿estoy en lo correcto? ―cuestiono, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de su parte― Me parece que es innecesario decirte que no te relaciones con los gemelos Namikaze, sin embargo su padre Namikaze Minato es un socio importante sin contar que un viejo amigo ―suspiro al recordar el rostro apacible de su rubio amigo― por lo tanto tampoco puedo prohibírtelo ―reconoció― _"sin embargo, es algo que me gustaría"_ ―pensó lo ultimo al recordar a ambos hermanos y a la joven esposa de cabellera roja que tenia su amigo.

Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre alto de larga cabellera castaña y ojos perlados, símbolo inequívoco de un Hyuga, ojos que solo pasaban de generación en generación dentro de su familia, pero no solo los ojos eran lo que caracterizaba a un Hyuga eso él lo sabia muy bien, el reglamento, las tradiciones, los valores, la etiqueta, los modales, el orgullo y el honor también formaban parte de la larga historia de la familia Hyuga desde tiempos remotos, siempre conocidos como los mejores al crear prácticamente un imperio dentro del comercio siendo igualados únicamente por los Uchiha y los Namikaze, pero si hablaba de antigüedad y tradición los Hyuga y los Uchiha han prevalecido y competido por mucho mas tiempo, sin embargo hasta hace unos 18 años atrás la familia Namikaze también incursiono en el comercio al abrir su primera empresa de exportación consiguiendo rápidamente colocarse entre las primeras y de mejor servicio al cliente en pocos años, pero si tuviera que decir algo al respecto seria que ese triunfo fue gracias a las habilidades de Namikaze Minato, sin duda un hombre en apariencia pasivo y precavido pero con un agudo sentido para los negocios, diplomático y elocuente capaz de sorprender a mas de uno, lo conoció hace tiempo cuando ambos estudiaban preparatoria, claro que en ese entonces lo que llamo la atención de él fue la soltura con la que el rubio se desenvolvía con todos los que le rodeaban, siempre diplomático y con un gran sentido del honor y la compasión, en un principio debía admitir que lo subestimo al ser de una posición económica inferior a la suya, pero se retractó al ver la capacidad e inteligencia que él poseía y al poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos incluso cuando terminaron la escuela y Minato estuvo en busca de un empelo él abogo con su padre por él claro que fue apenas el puesto de un repartidor en la empresa, lo cual le molesto pero a Minato no y al poco tiempo ascendió a oficinista y asistente de algunas dependencias donde demostró su capacidad, luego al hacerse de un pequeño capital empezó abriendo una pequeña oficina de correos la cual con el tiempo creció y poco a poco se convirtió en lo que era ahora… la multinacional empresa de exportación "Uzushio Export" en honor a la aldea Uzushiogakure de la cual provenía su esposa Uzumaki Kushina…

―Um… Padre… ―llamo tímidamente Hinata, al ver a su padre tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Eh? ―apenas pronuncio, al reaccionar de sus recuerdos, estaba tan inmerso que prácticamente había perdido el hilo de la conversación con su hija, algo muy poco común en él― Bien, como te decía Hinata ―suspiro― no puedo prohibirte el acertarte a ellos ―dijo retomando su seriedad― sin embargo me gustaría saber el motivo de dicho mal entendido ―esa no era una frase era una pregunta y ella lo sabia.

Con un suspiro resignado se dispuso a contestar y explicar los eventos que la llevaron a tal punto en su castigo, omitiendo ciertos detalles… Se limito a comentar el favor que le había pedido su compañera de grado Shiho, que utilizo palabras inadecuadas que parecieron molestar al Namikaze y que este parecía haber reaccionado mal, pero que Naruto intento "tranquilizarlo" y al final terminaron en la oficina de Tsunade castigados por un par de semanas… se sentía culpable, por ocultar la verdad de su padre pero sabia que seria peor si supiera del "insulto" y la "persecución" de Menma al final solo comento por inquietud de su padre, que eso no interferiría con el programa de tutoría ya que Rin-sensei había prometido llegar a un acuerdo con Tsunade para ajustar los horarios.

―Entiendo ―dijo Hiashi― Sin embargo… ―hizo una breve pausa para intranquilidad de la joven― Aún pese a ser un malentendido debes aprender a asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, Hinata ―recito con seriedad― Un Hyuga siempre cumple con el reglamento y ante la adversidad debe desenvolverse con diplomacia y valentía ―ella bajo su mirada, diplomacia y valentía fue lo que menos uso en aquella situación― Por tanto cumplirás con el castigo que Tsunade-san te ha impuesto y me darás un informe verbal al final del castigo y al terminar esté tendrás estrictamente prohibido salir más allá del horario establecido al igual que no puedes salir en tus días libres hasta que yo lo ordene y las tardes las pasaras aquí en mi despacho repasando el reglamento y las tradiciones de la familia bajo mi supervisión ―declaro con firmeza a lo que la joven se limitó a asentir antes de que él le indicara que podía salir.

Hiashi estuvo de acuerdo con la explicación de Hinata, tenía sus dudas por algunos gestos que pudo notar en ella pero también tenia la certeza que era mejor dejarlo así, en el fondo y aunque no lo admitiera confiaba en el criterio de Hinata… pero a contramedida sabia que debía hablar con su sobrino Neji para que pudiera mantenerla vigilada por cualquier percance y mantenerlo a el informado… curiosamente su vista se paseo por un portarretratos en su escritorio en el cual aparecían él y su amigo Minato al lado de su ahora esposa Kushina.

Si Kushina, el único inconveniente con su amigo, desde que la conoció Kushina era como decirlo… Un verdadero remolino, no un tifón… Explosiva de carácter fuerte e impredecible, segura de sí misma, nunca daba su brazo a torcer y aunque en raras ocasiones tuviese esos toques de "delicadeza" eran solo para con su esposo, de ahí en mas el resto debería olvidar las palabras "gentil y delicada" departe de ella ¿Cómo lo supo? Simple, cuando la conoció o más bien cuando Minato se la presento ella estaba sentada en una mesa al aire libre en una cafetería, su primera impresión fue "normal" pese a su largo cabello rojo como el fuego y las facciones delicadas de su rostro pero todo cambio cuando un par de chicos se acercaron a ella e intentaron coquetearle, ella amablemente les dijo que no pero uno tuvo que "insistir" al tomarla por el brazo y ella al negarse nuevamente él llegara a llamarla "Tomate" por su cabello… grave error… al principio, pensó que Minato intervendría y no se equivocaba él iba a hacerlo, si no fuera porque… ah… hasta recordarlo le daba escalofríos… Kushina saco a relucir su "lado oscuro" lo que vio en aquella ocasión no podría ser descrito con palabras, pero de solo recordar aquella mirada enardecida en ira y aquel brillante cabello rojo revolotear al aire libre, solo una frase vino a su mente para describirla, aquel chico la llamo "Tomate" por su cabello, pero para él y para muchos otros se había convertido en… _"el habanero sangriento"_

Claro que cuando todo aquello termino y por fin pudieron hablar con Kushina después de que la ambulancia se llevara a aquellos dos jóvenes malheridos, prácticamente convertidos… en palabras de la misma Uzumaki Kushina "se convirtieron en jugo de tomate"… Ella lo saludo enérgicamente adjudicando a su saludo que tenía ojos raros y que le recordaban a un ciego… La compostura estuvo por quebrársele en ese momento y reaccionar al saludo, pero el recuerdo de aquellos chicos y la mirada suplicante de Minato le hicieron guardar silencio y responder lo mas "cortes" que le fue posible… Pero con el tiempo se hicieron algo así como amigos… Pero eso no cambiaba el descontento que ella despertaba en él y aunque sus hijos fueran la viva imagen de Minato, bien sabía que tenían su lado "Uzumaki".

― ¡Itadakimasu! ―exclamaron al unísono los integrantes de la familia Namikaze.

Un suspiro cansino escapo de los labios de Menma al ver como su madre y hermano peleaban por lo que parecía un pedazo de carne que ambos habían tomado al mismo tiempo por ser el mas "grande"… esto era lo mismo de todos los días… suspiro con cierta fastidio antes de centrarse en el pequeño tazón de arroz en su mano, comiendo tranquilamente tratando de ignorar los gritos de su hermano y madre.

― ¿y como les fue hoy en la escuela, Menma? ―escucho la voz de su padre hablarle por lo cual dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio mayor.

―Bien, supongo ―fue la respuesta seca de Menma al centrarse nuevamente en su plato.

―ah… que bien ―dijo Minato, con cierta desilusión al ver a su hijo mayor ignorar todo a su alrededor como siempre, suspiro― Y… Menma ―volvió a hablar al ver que la pelea entre su esposa y su hijo menor no parecía ir a ningún lado― ¿te molestaría decirme como fue que te hiciste esa herida? ―señalando con su mirada la pequeña curita sobre su ceja izquierda.

―Me distraje, eso es todo ―fue su única respuesta.

― ¿fue en una pelea? ―intento incentivar una conversación Minato.

―Puede ser ―respondió sin prestar mucha atención salvo a su comida.

―Menma, sé que no te gusta que te lo diga, pero… ―suspiro Minato al no ver progresos en sus intentos por llamar la atención de su hijo― las peleas no traen nada bueno, salvo que existan motivos por los cuales realmente se deban pelear ―comento con serenidad ocultando la sonrisa que le nacía al ver a su hijo mirarle.

―Tenia mis motivos ―fue la respuesta directa de Menma al ver a su padre.

― ¿y cuales eran esos motivos? ―.

Ahora la mirada sorprendida de Minato y ligeramente la de Menma se posaban en el otro rubio de la casa por su parte Naruto veía a su hermano con cierto recelo esperando su respuesta.

―No estoy obligado a responderte ―corto fríamente Menma al retomar su atención en su cena.

―Te-me… ―gruño Naruto, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su hermano.

―Acaso… ―fue la voz de Kushina la que corto aquella tención, llamando la atención de Minato y Naruto― ¿Acaso fue por una chica? ―cuestiono directamente al recordar algo.

Rápidamente la mirada de Minato y Naruto se posaban sorprendidas e incrédulas en Menma que al parecer se había detenido de golpe ante las palabras de su madre.

― ¡¿Una chica, enserio?! ―Exclamó Naruto al ver la reacción de su hermano.

― ¿Por qué lo dices Kushina? ―cuestiono Minato tratando de desviar la atención al ver el aura negra que empezaba a formarse alrededor de Menma.

― ¿Eh? Pues… ―medito un poco― Cuando llegaste, tu ropa… ―observando a Menma― Tenia un olor a… ¿vainilla? ―dijo no muy segura de lo último, ignorando la mirada intrigante que tenían Minato y Naruto sobre Menma― ¿estuviste con una chica? ―cuestiono ahora seria observando a Menma.

―"_si supieran" _―bufo Menma en su interior al ver la mirada de su familia sobre él― Gracias por la comida ―se limito a decir al levantarse y levantar los paltos de su cena para depositarlos en el lava trastos de la cocina, ante la mirada sorprendida de ellos.

― ¿acaso evades la pregunta, Menma? ―cuestiono con cierta burla Naruto, deteniendo el paso de Menma― eso significa que es cierto ―se burlo con cierta travesura.

―Tsk. ―bufo Menma al comprender las intenciones de su hermano― Me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches ―dijo fastidiado dispuesto a salir del comedor.

― ¡Alto ahí jovencito! ―dijo Kushina elevando ligeramente la voz, deteniendo al rubio.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestiono secamente Menma al girarse a ver a su madre.

― ¡Menma, sabes lo que pienso de las chicas, no me importa con quien estés, pero mas te vale que no escojas una "rarita" debes buscar a alguien que sea como tu madre! ¿Entendido? ¡Y lo mismo va para ti, Naruto! ―exclamo a viva voz.

Lo que siguió a esa declaración no fue más que el golpe sordo de tres cuerpos al caer fuertemente al suelo y luego… silencio…

―K-Kushina ―hablo Minato al levantarse del suelo tratando de recomponer su postura― ¿otra vez con eso? ―cuestiono con pena.

― ¿Cómo que otra vez? ―dijo ella indignada― sabes lo importante que es para mi esto, el futuro de mis hijos es importante y no quiero que ellos estén con ninguna "rarita" que pueda desviarlos por eso deben buscar a alguien fuerte como su madre, solo así estaré segura de que estarán en buenas manos ―afirmo con convicción.

―"_pero antes pensabas que yo era un __flacucho afeminado__"_ ―pensaba Minato un tanto avergonzado.

―Pues yo no tengo ningún problema con eso ―afirmo un confiado Naruto, llamando la atención de todos― ¡Porque estoy seguro que un día de estos Sakura-chan va a corresponder mis sentimientos! ―afirmo ilusionado.

―Tsk. Dobe ―bufo Menma fastidiado― Si no hay más que decir, me voy ―dijo Menma al retomar su camino molesto.

― ¡Alto ahí, Menma! ―exclamo nuevamente Kushina.

― ¿Ahora que? ―dijo Menma con fastidio al tener un pie sobre el primer escalón.

― ¿No estas olvidando decirme algo? ―cuestiono al verlo de reojo― ¿y tu también Naruto? ―automáticamente ambos posaron su vista en su madre con cierto desconcierto.

― ¿Qué cosa, mamá? ―cuestiono Naruto ingenuo.

― ¡No se hagan los tontos, que bien se lo que hicieron! ―exclamo enfada Kushina al golpear la mesa― ¡Menma, ven para acá! ―ordeno a lo que el aludido accedió sin reprochar mucho― ¡Tsunade-sama me llamo hace un par de horas! ―los ojos de ambos rubios se abrieron ligeramente recordando "aquello".

―"_Aquí viene"_ ―pensaron al unísono con resignación.

― ¡Están castigados, de nuevo! ―grito enfadada haciendo que ambos se encogieran de hombros, uno mas que otro― ¡Es la quinta vez en lo que va del mes y apenas llevamos medio mes! ―continuo al ver la mirada resignada de ambos como si estuviesen acostumbrados a aquello― ¡¿y esta vez porque fue?! ―cuestiono iracunda.

― ¡Menma tuvo la culpa! ―acuso rápidamente Naruto.

― ¿y yo porque? ―dijo en respuesta Menma al verlo con cierta irritación― ¡Fuiste tu el que se interpuso en mi camino! ―declaro enfadado.

― ¿y dejar que le hicieras quien sabe que cosas a Hinata? ¡Ni de broma! ―argumento Naruto.

― ¡Eso no tenia que ver contigo, ella y yo teníamos cuentas que arreglar! ―aclaro Menma.

― ¿cuentas que arreglar? ¡La estabas acosando! ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿Acosando? ¡Idiota, ella me insulto debía pagar por su osadía! ―confrontando su mirada con la de su hermano.

Por su parte Minato y Kushina veían sorprendidos la pelea entre sus hijos, no tanto por la pelea puesto que estaban acostumbrados a estas que eran casi todos los días; si no era por quien tuvo la culpa, era por quien usaba primero el baño, quien tenia el plato de comida mas grande… pero lo que les sorprendía eran las acusaciones de Naruto hacia Menma y el sentido que estas parecían tener aunque Menma las negara no podían evitar imaginar aquello de otra forma que no fuera la que Naruto exponía.

― ¿Y entonces planeabas hacerla pagar por ello acorralándola en los vestidores? ―inquirió Naruto con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, sonrojando a sus padres.

― ¡No sabia que estábamos en los vestidores! ―se defendió Menma

― ¿si claro, piensas que me tragare ese cuento? ―cuestiono Naruto con ironía.

― ¡Me importa un carajo si lo crees o no, esa es la verdad! ―declaro con firmeza Menma― Además ―hizo una pausa, intrigando a Naruto― Si tu estas castigado no fue por lo que haya pasado con Hyuga, fue porque llegaste media hora tarde y te saltaste el resto de la primera hora de clase ―los ojos de Naruto se posaban iracundos sobre su hermano, si en cualquier momento se tiraría sobre él.

― ¡Suficiente! ―fue el grito iracundo de Kushina el que detuvo en seco aquella batalla visual.

―Ah… ―fue el suspiro discreto de Minato al intuir el rumbo repentino que había tomado aquella platica y a juzgar por la mirada de su esposa, lo sabía… Esta vez no podría interceder por ninguno de sus hijos…

― ¡En este mismo momento me van a explicar que fue lo que paso! ―exigió autoritaria― ¡¿Qué significa eso de acoso, Menma?! ―dirigiéndose al rubio de la derecha.

―Tsk. ―bufo irritado al saber lo que se vendría, no sin antes dirigir una mirada iracunda a su hermano que reía burlesco.

― ¡Y tú, Naruto! ―ahora dirigiéndose al rubio de la izquierda que cayó en seco― ¡¿Cómo está eso de que te volviste a saltar las clases?! ―no menciono el retraso, eso era algo que ella sabía pasaría al recordar lo tarde que se había levantado su hijo esa mañana.

―Pero mamá… ―intento objetar el rubio.

― ¡Nada de peros, explíquense ahora mismo! ―rugió iracunda.

―Bien… ―suspiro Naruto, observando a su hermano, en una muda pregunta de quién hablaría primero, más un pequeño tic no tardó en aparecer sobre en su ojo al ver como este giraba rápidamente el rostro y se cruzaba de brazos… Un lenguaje mudo que bien podía interpretar.

"_Habla tú, yo no lo haré"_

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo, pero el gruñido por parte Kushina le indico que estaba empezando a impacientarse.

―Ah… ―suspiro irritado al saber que esta vez había perdido― Ya que… ―bufo al girar su rostro en lado contrario al de su hermano― Llegue tarde a la escuela ―inicio su relato al cruzarse de brazos― sin embargo cuando entre Asuma-sensei ya había entrado y sabía que me castigaría por lo que decidí que era mejor no entrar ―suspiro― ¡Pero te juro que fue solo la primera clase, en las demás estuve presente! ―declaro asustado al sentir el aura asesina crecer en su madre.

― ¡Naruto! ―.

― ¿Ma-Mamá…? ―trato de argumentar cualquier cosa que pudiese salvarlo… ¡pero nada!

―y bien, es tu turno de hablar Menma ―dijo aun irritada Kushina al cruzarse de brazos ignorando los quejidos de un malherido Naruto tras ella.

―Gr… ―por su parte Menma solo emitía un leve gruñido en un intento por ocultar el temblor en su cuerpo al haber presenciado la ira de su madre golpear a su hermano― No sé de qué me hablas ―fingió demencia.

― ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y habla! ―exigió con fuerza al dar un paso hacia adelante.

―Bien ―bufo Menma al cruzarse de brazos― Hyuga me ofendió y solo intente hacerla retractar de sus palabras ―gruño Menma entre dientes al recordar aquello.

― ¡Mientes! ―declaro Naruto al levantarse sorpresivamente.

― ¿y tú qué sabes? ―contradijo Menma― Esa Hyuga… ―.

"_¡Dije que te detuvieras, maldito imbécil!"_

"_¡maldito imbécil!"_

"_¡Imbécil!"_

"_¡Imbécil!"_

― ¿Cómo fue que te ofendió, Menma? ―cuestiono Minato, al verse interesado en el repentino cambio de humor en su hijo.

―Ella… ―gruño Menma entre dientes, apretando sus nudillos.

"_¡Imbécil!"_

"_¡Imbécil!"_

―… ―por su parte Naruto observaba inquisitivamente a su hermano esperando también una respuesta de su parte.

"―_Hinata… aunque tus intenciones eran buenas, no cambia el hecho de que has insultado a Menma ―pasando su vista en la joven que mantenía el rostro bajo_

―" _¿Insultado?" ―se cuestionó Naruto con una expresión zorruna."_

Los parpados de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente al pensar que tal vez Menma no mentía del todo por su parte el otro rubio dejaba escapar otro gruñido entre dientes, al momento en que una vena se marcaba detalladamente sobre su sien.

― ¡Ah! ―exclamo Menma para sorpresa de todos― ¡Olvídenlo! ―gruño iracundo― ¡Me voy a dormir! ―declaro antes de dar media vuelta y subir rápidamente los escalones al segundo piso con pasos fuertes y sonoros que dejaban ver su aparente enfado ignorando las protestas de su madre.

― ¡Ah, esa molesta Hyuga! ―gruño azotando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el colchón de su cama colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Esa Hyuga bien podía parecer inofensiva pero vaya carácter que se cargaba, se dijo al recordar nuevamente su inusual encuentro por la mañana, los Hyuga's bien podían jactarse de sus buenos modales pero esa niña tonta sí que podía ser muy irrespetuosa si lo deseaba y más aún la muy… se había atrevido a lanzarle tal improperio. ¡Ah, pero ya sabría quién era Namikaze Menma!

"― _¡Cuidado! ―._

_Los parpados de Menma se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver como un bolso escolar se impactaba con fuerza en el rostro del que intentaba golpearlo y sentía su cuerpo ser empujado con fuerza hacia un lado antes de caer al suelo con un peso extra sobre él."_

Bueno… tal vez esa Hyuga no era tan mala como parecía… reflexiono al recordar su último encuentro de hacia un par de horas atrás mientras sentía como su ira comenzaba a mermar…

"― _Hasta hace poco yo quería cobrar el insulto que me hiciste… entonces ¿a qué has venido? ―cuestiono directamente._

―_Yo… ―bajo su mirada― Puede… Puede que no seamos nada… pero… ―._

_La vio divagar un momento, como si estuviese recordando o tal vez estaba tomando algo de aire para hablar._

―_N-No puedes simplemente… ver a alguien en problemas… y abandonarlo como si nada… eso… es inhumano… ―recito a paso lento las mismas palabras de aquel rubio en sus pensamientos― por eso… no podía dejarte así nada más… no sería correcto… ―dijo al levantar ligeramente la mirada con un pequeño deje de seguridad en ellos."_

Tal vez no era mala… pero debía reconocerlo, sin lugar a dudas esa Hyuga era la persona más extraña que había conocido hasta ahora.

―"_Vaya que eres rara, Hyuga" _―concluyo antes de girarse hacia un lado y perder su mirada en el vacío.

"―_N-No puedes simplemente… ver a alguien en problemas… y abandonarlo como si nada… eso… es inhumano… ―"_

―Tsk.―.

"_Los golpes resonaban en el vacío de aquel parque acompañados de los leves quejidos de un pequeño niño rubio que intentaba defenderse de sus agresores, sin embargo sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles, ellos era tres el uno, su ropa estaba llena de polvo y su rostro lleno de moretones y rasguños, aun así se mantenía en pie no se daría por vencido le demostraría a esos chicos que estaban equivocados._

―_El rechazado sigue peleando ―dijo uno burlesco._

―_ya ríndete perdedor ―se rio otro._

―_Mira quiere llorar ―._

― _¡No es cierto! ―exclamo el pequeño antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque._

― _¡Es un tonto! ―se rieron al verlo correr hacia ellos._

_Los golpes continuaba y el pequeño rubio parecía llegar a su límite mientras los otros reían victoriosos._

― _¡Oigan ustedes! ―grito una voz a lo lejos llamando la atención de ellos, pero cuando voltearon a ver uno de ellos fue golpeado directamente en la cara con la nariz sangrando― ¿Qué creen que le están haciendo? ―bramo molesto antes de golpear al segundo._

― _¡Tú, niño! ―dijo el más grande un tanto sorprendido por el parecido físico con el otro rubio antes de intentar golpearlo._

― _¡No les perdonare lo que le han hecho! ―._

_Aunque con gran dificultad el otro pequeño rubio pudo vencer a los tres brabucones que molestaban al pequeño rubio en el suelo._

― _¿Estás bien? ―cuestiono al pequeño rubio en el suelo._

― _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―dijo este frustrado al tratar de levantarse del suelo._

―_Porque no puedes simplemente ver a alguien en problemas y abandonarlo como si nada eso es inhumano ―respondió serio mientras lo ayudaba a apoyarse en su espalda._

―_Gracias… Menma… ―._

_Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente en su espalda."_

― "_Tonterías" _―.

Se dijo al darse la vuelta sobre su cama.

―"_Pero no mentía…"_ ―.

"―_Tonta ―suspiro al apoyar su brazo derecho ahora detrás suyo contra el suelo― yo no necesito ayuda ―finalizo al ver el cielo que ahora se tornaba rojizo ― "No necesito a nadie" ―._

_Sus pasos sonaban tranquilos mientras caminaban por la calle que ahora se teñía con el atardecer._

―_Yo… ―fue un suave murmullo que fue un milagro llegase a oídos de Menma._

― _¿Tu, qué? ―cuestiono Menma al desviar ligeramente su mirada hacia la joven sin dejar de caminar._

―_Pues… ―dudo un momento sobre si debía o no continuar, pero al ver como el ceño de Menma se fruncía ligeramente supo que ya no había vuelta atrás― Yo… No creo eso… ―dijo al fin centrando su atención en el suelo mientras sus manos se aferraban al agarre de su bolso._

― _¿de qué hablas? ―cuestiono indiferente al detenerse en una esquina esperando la luz del paso peatonal._

―_No creo… que no se pueda necesitar ayuda… ―respondió desviando ligeramente su atención a los autos que pasaban veloces frente a ellos― Todos… en alguna ocasión… siempre necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien más… ―no sabía si se lo decía a Menma o a ella misma, pero en ese momento la luz del semáforo cambio a verde para ellos._

―_Yo no ―afirmo Menma mientras cruzaban la calle― No necesito a nadie ―aseguro sin despegar su vista del frente una vez estuvieron del otro lado, ignorando la mirada que la joven le daba"._

―No necesito a nadie ―musito Menma antes de cerrar lentamente sus parpados.

―"_me pregunto… ¿si eso, es cierto?"_ ―se cuestionaba Hinata al detenerse en su tarea y desviar su mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto― _"¿realmente hay personas que no necesitan ayuda de otros?"_ ―volvió a cuestionarse al ver fijamente el cielo oscuro afuera.

―No, no lo creo ―un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios al posar su vista en unas hojas un tanto disparejas dentro de un pequeño folder abierto― Todos… necesitamos un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando… ¿no? ―centrando su vista en un par de líneas en la parte central de este.

_Nombre del tutor/a: Hyuga Hinata_

_Estudiante asignado: Namikaze Naruto_

Le había mentido a su padre cuando le dijo que aún no sabía de quien sería tutora, pero después de lo de hoy dudaba seriamente que su padre lo aprobara… aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba por qué había ocultado aquello, es más si su padre se enteraba y no aceptaba ella bien podía abogar con Rin-sensei y pedir que alguien más le fuese asignado… cualquiera que no fuera _él_… por otra parte, no podía negar que sentía una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad al saber de quién sería tutora.

Era cierto que el dolor de su rechazo continuaba, eso nadie lo quitaría, pero ese mismo dolor era el que le recordaba lo mucho que le amaba… masoquista… tal vez pero, no podía negar lo que sentía por aquel rubio de sonrisa tan alegre que le robaba el aliento con una sola mirada de aquellos zafiros… quería estar a su lado, pero a la vez le dolía estar cerca de él… Confuso… pero de algo estaba segura… y eso es que aun cuando Naruto la hubiese rechazado, aun cuando él no la mirase ella siempre le amaría, aunque fuese desde la distancia nuevamente.

Sí, todos necesitaban de ayuda… y en estos momentos ella la necesitaba, lo que fuera o a quien fuera, que le ayudara a entender estos confusos sentimientos… pero lo sabía, eso era algo que solo ella podía y debía solucionar… pero… ¿cómo?

― ¡¿Eh?! ―.

Su rostro se mostraba en shock ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras que hacia un momento había escuchado por parte de Rin-sensei que ahora le sonreía cortésmente mientras le entregaba un sobre de manila en sus aun estáticas manos.

―P-Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir ―suplicó Naruto con un notable nerviosismo.

―Pues como lo oyes, Naruto-kun ―sonrió la castaña amble― tus calificaciones fueron las más bajas de los últimos exámenes y no solo eso, en el medio año que llevamos del ciclo escolar no han logrado reponerse para estar a la altura del promedio ―informo con cierta pena hacia el joven.

―Sí, si eso si te lo entendí ―aclaro sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza― lo último ―especifico.

―Ah, pues en vista de bajo rendimiento se ha decidido que lo mejor en este caso es asignarte un tutor para que te ayude a alcanzar el promedio y no corras el riesgo de repetir el curso ―reitero con tranquilidad.

―Entonces… tendré que tener… ¿un tutor? ―confirmó con cierto descontento―_ "Eso significa pasar mi tiempo libre con un __come libros__" _―bufo negativamente ante la idea― ¿y quién será mi tutor? ―cuestiono sin mucho afán al meter sus manos entre sus bolsillos.

―El nombre lo encontraras en los documentos que te acabo de dar ―dijo Rin al señalar el sobre de manila.

―Uh… ―observando el sobre en su brazo.

―Lamento haber tenido que forzar su entrada, Hinata-sama ―se disculpó con la mirada un joven de largo cabello castaño sujetado en una pequeña coleta al final y de ojos perlados.

―Descuida, Neji-onisan ―dijo tranquilamente Hinata con un ligero ademan en su mano.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 a.m. el ingreso de estudiantes al instituto era casi nulo y esto se debía a que la hora de entrada era a las 7:30 a.m. una hora de diferencia, sin embargo el club de Jiu-Jitsu tendría entrenamiento una hora antes del inicio de clases esto se debía a que el festival anual de deportes o festival deportivo, estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y como todos los años el tradicional torneo de artes marciales entre escuelas se llevaría a cabo, Neji como miembro y capitán del equipo de Jiu-Jitsu debía entrenar arduamente para dicho torneo al igual que cada uno de sus miembros. Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que su padre había ordenado estrictamente que todas las mañanas debía ingresar acompañada de su primo Neji, cosa que en su momento le pareció innecesario y hasta molesto para su primo, con el tiempo la idea de obligación se borró de su mente cambiando a un agradable habito en el que podían compartir el silencio del camino y disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Claro que aunque Neji se había disculpado por tener que llevarla consigo tan temprano ella no lo veía como una molestia, al contrario eran pocos momentos en los que podía encontrar cierta paz dentro de su clase y este era un momento propicio hasta hacia poco había encontrado un libro el cual le había llamado bastante la atención, pero había estado sumida en tantas cosas que no se había tomado el tiempo de iniciar dicha lectura y hoy sin duda sería un momento propicio, por lo que poco después de haberse despedido de su primo se había dirigido a su salón en el segundo piso sonriendo inconscientemente al encontrarlo tal como quería… vacío.

― ¡Hum! ―bufo al patear molesto una piedra, al momento en que el sonido de la máquina expendedora le hacía saber que su bebida había caído al compartimiento inferior.

Tomo la bebida con cierta agresividad y la abrió de golpe antes de dar un gran sorbo antes de limpiar los residuos líquidos con el dorso de su mano.

―" _¿Y yo porque tengo que venir a esta hora también?" _―se cuestionaba un molesto Menma al descargar su ira en cada sorbo a su bebida.

Esa mañana su madre los había levantado a Naruto y a él con un infernal grito que casi le revienta los tímpanos, la razón, que en vista de los continuos retrasos de Naruto en la escuela ella los despertaría de la misma forma todos los días a menos que el tonto de su hermano empezara a levantarse más temprano por sí solo, debía admitir que cuando ella les dijo eso lo primero que quiso hacer fue moler a golpes a su hermano por tener que soportar esas molestias por su culpa, y ahora… helo ahí a las 7:00 a.m. y casi ni un alma en todo el lugar ¿y su hermano? A si, media vez entro, directo a la sala de maestros… Bueno aunque al ser Rin-sensei la que lo llamo tenía cierta idea del porqué, aunque claro eso era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, lo único que quería era golpear a su hermano por tener que llegar tan temprano al instituto y sin un solo alimento en su estómago, puesto que Kushina dijo que ese sería su castigo por lo del día de ayer… Una suerte que tuviera ahorros y no gastara tanto en su almuerzo, aunque para lo único que le daba era para una golosina y una bebida en la máquina expendedora pero peor era nada.

Tiro la basura en el cubo de basura adjunto a la maquina antes de encaminarse hasta su salón de clases, si le veía el lado bueno, es que al menos tendría tiempo de hacer la tarea de matemáticas y ciencias que olvido hacer el día de ayer aunque de todas formas la primera hora era con Kakashi y dudaba que el llegara temprano así que tiempo tenia de sobra… corrió con desgano la puerta corrediza del salón con una expresión entre aburrimiento y enfado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si…

― ¿Na-Namikaze-san? ―.

Su vista rápidamente se centró en aquella inesperada voz dentro de su salón identificando a Hinata sentada en su asiento observándole con la misma interrogante en sus ojos.

―Ah… Bu-Buenos días ―saludó nerviosamente ante el incómodo silencio entre ambos.

―Buen día ―devolvió secamente Menma, mas por educación que por cualquier otra cosa al encaminarse al asiento detrás de la joven y depositar sus cosas en el gancho al lado de su mesa.

―Ah… ―musito al no saber que más decirle al joven que ahora tomaba asiento detrás de ella― _"¿Por qué habrá venido tan temprano?"_ ―se cuestionaba al redirigir su mirada al libro en su mesa.

Tenso… hacia era como Hinata sentía el ambiente en el salón, el tic-tac del reloj, el sonido del lápiz de Menma mientras escribía en su cuaderno, el sonido rasgado del papel al pasar la hoja y lo peor del caso… es que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos… ¿Cómo fue que llego a sentirse tan tensa en menos de 5 minutos? Bueno el miedo que le producía Menma, la soledad del salón y el incómodo silencio que había entre ambos no ayudaba mucho, si bien los acontecimientos del día anterior aún estaban latentes así como la clara amenaza de venganza por parte de él la tenían nerviosa y tensa… sin importar que pasara la tarde anterior con aquellos maleantes estaba segura que Menma no era de los que olvidaran las cosas sin importar lo que pasara… Irónico… cuando llego a clases lo único que deseaba era la tranquilidad de un salón vacío, pero ahora… nunca creyó añorar tanto el bullicio de sus compañeros.

―Oye, Hyuga ―.

― ¡S-Si! ―exclamo Hinata brincando en su sitio ante la seca voz de su compañero.

― ¿Uh…? ―Menma le miraba extrañado, suspiro por lo bajo antes de retomar la palabra― ¿Tienes los apuntes de matemáticas de la semana pasada? ―cuestiono secamente al no comprender su extraña actitud.

― "_Uf… Solo era eso"―_suspiro internamente― Ah… S-Si… ―afirmo Hinata al girar levemente su rostro hacia el joven.

―puedes… ―bufo por lo bajo― ¿puedes prestármelos? ―cuestiono con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha ante el lento razonamiento de ella y lo molesto que le resultaba pedir prestado algo.

―Ah… De acuerdo ―afirmo temerosa ante aquella mirada irritada― Aquí… tiene ―entregándole su cuaderno con cierto recelo.

―Gracias ―bufo seco y renuente aun a tener que recibir algo de ella.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra se dedicó a ojear el cuaderno de Hinata hasta encontrar el tema que buscaba, sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente, bueno sabía que Hinata era una buena estudiante pero hacía falta ver sus apuntes para que no le quedara ninguna duda de ello aunque de cierta forma no le extrañaba la limpieza y detalle en ellos, los reviso unos momentos más antes centrarse a copiar aquello que le hacía falta para completar su tarea… sin embargo al sentir el peso de una mirada sobre si lo hizo levantar el rostro al frente.

― ¿ocurre algo? ―cuestiono Menma al ver que la joven aun lo observaba.

―Ah… pues… ―dudo Hinata al jugar con la punta de sus dedos una vez verse descubierta― Es que… me preguntaba… ―los nervios aumentaban al igual que el jugueteo de sus dedos.

―Puedes dejar de hacer eso ―habló serio Menma desconcertando a Hinata― Eso ―centrando su vista en sus dedos― es irritante ―bufo al desviar su rostro hacia el de la joven.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó al bajar rápidamente sus manos y rostro.

―En fin ―suspiro él― ¿Qué ibas a preguntar? ―cuestiono retomando su seriedad.

―Ah… pues… ―tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar― ¿Cómo sigue? ―cuestiono al posar su mirada en él desconcertándolo― La herida ―centrando su vista en el pequeño bandita sobre su frente encima de su ceja izquierda.

― ¿Eh? ―sus parpados se abrieron desconcertados ante su pregunta― Ah… bien, supongo ―contesto indiferente― ¿Qué, acaso te preocupo? ―cuestiono con una maliciosa sonrisa ante la sorpresa en el rostro de ella.

―Ah…No… bueno, si… pero es que yo… ―dijo nerviosamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas ante el shock que le produjeron las palabras de Menma, quien se limitaba a rodar los ojos divertidos ante su actitud, pero manteniendo el resto de sus facciones neutrales.

―Muchas gracias ―musito suavemente, sorprendiéndolo― Por lo de ayer ―dijo al desviar su atención al cuaderno sobre la mesa de él― Cuando esos hombres iban a golpearme, usted… me ayudo… gracias ―dijo en una leve reverencia hacia el joven con una expresión neutra al recordar los eventos del día anterior.

―… ―un suspiro escapo de sus labios al comprender sus palabras― No seas ton―.

― ¡Oye Menma! ―irrumpió Naruto escandalosamente al entrar al salón― ¿no traes algo de comer? muero de… ―sus palabras quedaron al aire al ver a su hermano y a una persona que no esperaba encontrar― ¿Hinata? ―identifico al no saber que hacia ahí tan temprano.

―Na-Naruto-kun ―identifico Hinata al momento en que sus mejillas adquirían el primer sonrojo del día― Buenos días ―saludo cortésmente tratando de reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios.

―Buenos días ―sonrió el rubio al entrar al salón― ¿Qué haces tan temprano en clase? ―cuestiono curioso al acercarse a ellos no sin antes dejar su mochila en su mesa.

―Ah, pues… ―y de nuevo ahí el típico revoloteo en la boca de su estómago, sin importar que los nervios siempre la invadían con Naruto frente a ella aunque claro ahora parecían mezclarse en una desazón agridulce― Neji-onisan tuvo una práctica matutina con el equipo de Jiu-Jitsu ―respondió tímidamente al desviar la mirada del rubio.

―Ah, es cierto el festival deportivo ¿no es así? ―recordó ingenuamente recibiendo un leve asentimiento de su parte― Si, ahora que recuerdo Sakura-chan me dijo algo al respecto ―sonrió tontamente.

―Um… ―afirmo ella en un tono más bajo, con la mirada ligeramente entristecida.

―Eh… ―reacciono Naruto al notar el descenso en el tono de voz de ella― Ah… ―intento decir al ver la mirada entristecida de ella con un fuerte desazón en la boca de su estómago quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, que volvieran a los viejos tiempos como cuando eran amigos.

―Hinata ―.

―Hyuga ―.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente al ver que su hermano la había nombrado al mismo tiempo que él, por lo que le miro interrogante al igual que ella.

―Aquí tienes ―dijo entregándole de vuelta su cuaderno indiferente a la escena entre ellos.

―Ah… si ―dijo tímidamente Hinata al recibir su cuaderno y despertar del trance en el que se encontraba.

―Son buenos ―dijo Menma al desviar su mirada hacia un lado.

― ¿Eh? ―dijeron Naruto y Hinata confundidos ante sus palabras.

―Tus apuntes ―especifico al posar su vista en el cuaderno.

Un largo y prolongado minuto de incomodo silencio se formó entre los jóvenes que veían sorprendidos al rubio sentado en su asiento.

―Men-Menma ―tartamudeo un incrédulo y boquiabierto Naruto― ¿Qué te pasa? ―cuestiono acercándose a su hermano que ahora le veía desconcertado― No… No me digas que… ―hizo una breve pausa aumentando el desconcierto del otro― ¡Lo sabía, ese golpe era más grave de lo que pensé! ¡Y no nos quisiste decir nada! ―chillo― ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? ―cuestiono dramáticamente desesperado.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―fue la exclamación desconcertada de Menma ante los chillidos de su hermano que rápidamente se transformó en enfado.

―Namikaze-san ―musito Hinata, llamando ahora su atención― Yo… no imagine que fuera así de grave ―murmuro con preocupación.

―" _¡¿Pero qué demonios, les pasa a estos dos?!" _―se cuestionaba irritado al apretar sus puños.

― ¡Tenemos que decírselo a mamá y papá, no puedes ocultárselos! ―continuaba Naruto.

― ¡Ah, es suficiente idiota! ―exclamo Menma al levantarse y de un solo movimiento golpear en la cabeza a su hermano― ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?! ―cuestiono molesto.

― ¡Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti! Y ¿a quién le llamas idiota, idiota? ―exclamo Naruto al reponerse y tomar a su hermano por las solapas de su camisa.

― ¡Pues no veo a ningún otro idiota, idiota! ―respondió Menma al tomarlo por las solapas de igual forma que Naruto.

― ¡Teme! ―gruño Naruto.

― ¡Baka! ―gruño Menma.

Por su parte Hinata miraba a ambos paralelamente con la preocupación impregnada en su rostro no sabiendo que hacer o cómo actuar, necesitaba ayuda… sin embargo lo que llamo su atención fue el sonido de la puerta deslizarse dejando pasar a Haruno Sakura.

―Sakura-san ―nombro Hinata, llamando la atención de la aludida.

― ¿Hinata? ―identifico extrañada Sakura― ¿Qué haces…? ―más su pregunta quedo al aire al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven desviando su atención a los dos rubios detrás de ella que se insultaban y amenazaban con la mirada dispuestos a golpearse.

― ¡Idiotas! ―fue el fuerte grito que resonó en el salón, antes de dejarse escuchar el fuerte impacto de dos cuerpos contra la pared del fondo.

― ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ―cuestiono Sakura iracunda con una vena marcada en su sien y un aura oscura rodeándola.

―Sa-Sakura-chan… ―nombro Naruto antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

―Sakura… ―dijo Menma antes de caer igual que su hermano.

― ¿te encuentras bien Hinata? ―cuestiono Sakura al girarse hacia la aludida cambiando rápidamente de una ira des conmensurada a un tono preocupado y amable.

―S-Si… ―afirmó Hinata un tanto asustada por el repentino cambio de su amiga.

Por su parte Sakura sonreía amablemente, mientras le decía que no había ningún problema y que si esos dos la volvían a molestar le avisara que ella se encargaría de darle su merecido… Ella solo podía verle asombrada por la confianza y vitalidad que rebosaba de la joven.

―"_Creo que ahora entiendo… entiendo por qué a Naruto-kun le gusta tanto Sakura-san" ―._

―"_Ella es realmente hermosa y no solo eso… está llena de vitalidad, alegría y confianza en sí misma…" ―._

―"_De cierta forma… quisiera ser un poco más como ella…" ―._

* * *

¿Quién creyó que solo subiría el especial?

¿Y dejarlos con la espera del siguiente capítulo?

No eso sería muy cruel de mi parte y aunque me gusta hacer sufrir un poco, no soy tan cruel como muchos creen jejejejeje ¡espero que les guste este capítulo!

**Jess:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ver que sigues la historia, en cuanto a Naruto bueno hay que comprenderlo digo él está enamorado y cuando uno lo está difícilmente pone atención en lo que hay a su alrededor y bueno supongo que tarde o temprano deberá abrir sus ojos ¿no? Jejejeje y bueno me alegra que te inclines por el MenHina, pero recuerda que aún falta mucho y Menma tiene sorpresas que dar jajajajajajaja y si supongo que hasta ahora su interacción con Hinata es buena, pero no pasa más haya de "inoportunos" encuentros, al menos por ahora jejejeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Haruhi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y seguir todavía la historia, y bueno si tienes razón a Naruto le gusta Sakura pero quitarla a ella de en medio jejejeje bueno, no creo que pase, digo me agrada bastante el personaje y aquí digamos que tendrá su "momento" que me ayudara mucho en la trama jejejeje y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero no haberte decepcionado con el especial ni con este último capítulo y pues… Me temo que Hinata y Menma no se han apegado totalmente, creo que este solo es el inicio de lo que podría apegarlos en el futuro pero… ¿Quién sabe? Jajajajaja y bueno Naruto tendrá que pasar sus momentos para apreciar el gran valor que tiene Hinata y supongo que Menma también tendrá que pasarlos digo, como ya dije antes y lo seguiré diciendo Menma esconde sus secretos.

**Pandemonium Potter:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara y claro que Hinata no se iría así nada más si lo hiciera perdería su esencia jejejeje y si concuerdo contigo en que Menma es un anti-héroe pero hasta un anti-héroe tiene su corazón jajajajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Aairi:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y también por tu consejo lo tendré muy en cuenta, me alegra que te hagas una idea sobre el pasado de Menma, no dejes de formar teorías que aún falta para que eso sea revelado! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, y bueno los problemas… supongo que tarde o temprano se darán pero no creo que sea a partir de aquí ¿o quién sabe? Jajajajaja pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no decepcionarte, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero no haberte decepcionado con este y claro que Naruto sufrirá pero toda a su tiempo y si la rego pero bueno hay que entenderlo está enamorado, muchos actuamos sin fijarnos en nuestro alrededor pero bueno, si ha de sufrir jajajajaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el especial

**Mina Murray:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Ruby Namikaze:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

**Tomoe:** Gracias por tu comentario, sabes por un momento pensé que ya no te había gustado la historia y por eso habías dejado de comentar me alegra haberme equivocado y me disculpo por el retraso, espero que no vuelva a pasar sin embargo no prometo nada y descuida Naruto sufrirá solo hay que tener paciencia jajajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora, ahora no prometo nada en mis actualizaciones salvo que si no es sábado puede que sea domingo pero aun así no lo aseguro, este año parece ser más cargado que otros y no me gustaría atenerlos a nada, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Cuídense!

Sayo!

**Capítulo 5: ****Nada como el consejo de un buen amigo**

Alguien me regala un review?


	7. capitulo 5 El consejo de un buen amigo

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Nada como el consejo de un buen amigo**_

El tic-tac del reloj hacía eco en aquel vacío salón, su mirada estaba fija en su almuerzo desde hacía diez minutos y los palillos al borde se mantenían estáticos sobre la comida… no había probado bocado alguno y sinceramente dudaba en hacerlo más adelante… resignada suspiro antes de colocar sus palillos a un lado, hoy no almorzaría, una lástima ya que esa mañana ella misma se había esforzado tanto en preparar todo; el arroz que adorno con salmón ahumado, aun lado el tamagoyaki y del otro lado los pequeños salchipulpos con curiosas caritas, pero ahora ya no le parecían tan apetitosos… un verdadero desprecio…

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de tener que empacar todo de nuevo y una vez todo en orden se dedicó a admirar el paisaje desde la ventana al lado de su asiento, Kiba y Shino estarían jugando futbol en estos momentos, así que ahora estaba sola… sola… vaya, esa palabra por más que la había vivido con anterioridad, nunca la había sentido tan dolorosa, no era la segunda vez que la sentía tan dolorosa, la primera fue cuando Naruto la rechazo… irónicamente él es la causa nuevamente, pero no podía culparlo, ahora que lo veía en la lejanía conversando y pidiendo comida a sus amigos Sakura y Sasuke lo entendía…

―"_Naruto-kun" _―

Le miro con pesar tratando de contener las lágrimas que empezaban a cristalizar sus pupilas.

―" _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo ya sabía que a él le gustaba ella…" _―.

Se lo había estado cuestionando y ahora al ver como Sakura le sonreía alegre a Naruto mientras este se sonrojaba ligeramente entre risas la escena solo podía hacérsele más dolorosa.

―"_Entonces… ¿Por qué duele tanto?" ―._

No soporto más y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos sobre su mesa, aspirando fuertemente, no quería llorar ya lo había hecho bastante en el pasado y sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, pero quería gritar, gritar al mundo su dolor, gritarle a Naruto lo injusto que era por no verla, gritarle a Sakura que ella amaba a Naruto pero que él la amaba a ella ¡que por favor se diera cuenta! gritarse a sí misma que todo era una pesadilla y que ella nunca se llegó a enamorar de él…

Reacciono de golpe…

―"_No, él no tiene la culpa… fui yo…" _―.

Ella tuvo la culpa… Naruto nunca hizo nada para llamar su atención, fue ella la que decidió fijarse en él, seguirlo y admirarlo desde la distancia alimentando falsas esperanzas con palabras que él le diría a cualquier otra persona, ella lo conocía desde la distancia ¿pero él la conocía a ella? Y si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente… ¿Qué había hecho ella para llamar su atención? Tal vez cruzaron palabras unas cuantas veces muy contadas a decir verdad, eso no hacia gran diferencia… era muy poco… aun así fue tonta… tonta al pensar que con tan poco alguien como él se fijaría en ella… tal vez su error fue declarársele, estaban bien como estaban las cosas antes.

Ella admirándolo desde atrás y el sonriendo al frente… unilateral y siempre de lejos… Así debió ser siempre ¿no?

― ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hinata? ―se cuestionaba Tenten al ver por ambos lados del pasillo― Hinata… ―suspiro con un pequeño mohín en sus mejillas― ¿Eh? ―su rostro rápidamente cambio al ver de lejos una rubia cabellera― ¡Hey, Naruto! ―le llamo.

Por su parte el rubio continuaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, sin dar siquiera un atisbo de haberla escuchado, lo cual pareció molestar ligeramente a la castaña.

― ¡Oye, Naruto te estoy hablando! ―alego Tenten al estar a unos cuantos pasos del rubio― ¡Espera! ―le detuvo con su mano al ver que aun caminaba.

― ¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar? ―cuestiono molesto el rubio al girarse hacia ella― ¡No soy ese idiota! ―bramo.

―Uh, lo siento, me equivoque ―dijo Tenten con una expresión entre perturbada y molesta, antes de girarse al lado contrario.

―Tsk. ―gruño al verla marcharse― _"Otra vez lo mismo ¿Qué no entienden que ese idiota y yo no nos parecemos en nada?"_ ―se cuestionaba molesto al pensar que esta era la cuarta vez que lo confundían con el idiota de su hermano y quien sabe cuántas veces en lo que lleva de vida.

Estaba molesto, no furioso, el tener que vivir siempre con ese maldito estigma ¡Siempre lo mismo! _"¡Naruto, hay no me confundí! ¡Naruto… tú no eres Naruto, lo siento! ¿Eres tu Naruto? ¡Oh, lo siento te confundí con él!"_ ¡¿Es que acaso no eran capaces de ver bien?! ¡Claro que no era Naruto! ¡Él era Menma, Namikaze Menma! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que tan siquiera una sola persona no lo confundiese con ese tarado?

Era cierto que eran gemelos físicamente idénticos… ¡pero en lo demás eran completamente opuestos! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si hasta se dejó crecer un poco más el cabello para que al menos pudieran notar la diferencia! ¡Hmp, al final todos eran igual de ingenuos que ese idiota! ¡Ah, como lo odiaba!

Pero volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el "Crack" del lápiz en su bolsillo ¡Rayos! Estaba tan molesto por lo de antes que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que empezó a oprimir el objeto con tanta fuerza que ahora estaba roto ¡Grandioso! Otro lápiz que se perdía, suspiro con enfado antes de cruzar por uno de los pasillos… Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe al sentir un liviano cuerpo chocar contra el suyo sorpresivamente.

―Ah, perdona, venia tan apurada que no te vi ―se disculpó levemente apenada antes de levantar su mirada y enfocarse en el rostro sorprendido del rubio frente a ella.

― ¿Naruto? ―nombro Sakura confundida de ver al rubio, después de todo se separó de su grupo hacia unos minutos porque tuvo que ir al baño― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestiono.

―No soy _ese_, Sakura ―contesto Menma al retomar su seriedad habitual.

― ¡Ah, Menma! ―identifico sorprendida― disculpa, es que ustedes dos son tan parecidos ―se justificó con una sonrisa apenada, ignorando que dichas palabras no hacían más que enfadar nuevamente al rubio que trataba de controlar su ira al apretar fuertemente su puño entre sus bolsillos.

―Da igual ―suspiro antes reanudar su camino al pasar por un lado de la joven.

―Uh… Espero que no se haya molestado ―musito Sakura con extrañeza al verlo a la distancia.

―" _¡Hasta ella también!"_ ―un gruñido escapo de sus labios, su mirada iracunda parecía asustar y repeler a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Pero eso no era suficiente, un par de basureros y máquinas expendedoras en el camino habían sentido también su ira… de un solo tirón abrió la puerta corrediza de su salón, necesitaba urgentemente alguien con quien descargar su ira.

― ¡Kya! ―exclamo Hinata al levantarse de un solo movimiento con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ante el estruendoso sonido.

―" _¿Hyuga?" _―se cuestionaba Menma al escucharla gritar y verla temblar en su asiento, era más que obvio que su "silenciosa" entrada la había tomado por sorpresa, solo faltaba que ella también lo confundiera con ese tonto.

―" ¿pero qué…?" ―trato de enfocar el salón y al no ver a nadie al frente giro lentamente hacia atrás― ¿Na-Namikaze-san? ―identifico aun temblando por lo anterior.

― ¿Uh? ―dijo a modo de respuesta sin dejar el peso de su mirada sobre la joven.

―Ah… etto… ―tembló otro poco en su sitio ante esa incomoda mirada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―era tonto de su parte preguntarlo, después de todo aún estaban en la hora de almuerzo así que no tenía nada de malo, pero si una parte de él quería saberlo, después de todo había regresado al salón para estar solo y tener un momento de paz consigo mismo.

―N-Nada, en especial ―dijo un poco asustada al ver que el rubio entraba al salón― ¿y usted? ―se atrevió a preguntar arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo cuando este nuevamente giro su mirada hacia ella como si no esperara esa pregunta.

―Nada, solo quise venir ―fue su simple respuesta al tomar asiento tras la joven.

―Uh… entiendo… ―musito al saber que esa conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado― _"Tal vez quiera estar solo"_ ―dedujo un tanto apenada por estar ahí.

―Ah, yo… ―balbuceo mientras intentaba salir de su asiento― Yo… pues… olvide que tenía algo que hacer… ―murmuro tan bajo y atropellado que pensó él no la había escuchado, suspirando cuando finalmente pudo salir de su mesa.

―Haz lo que quieras ―dijo Menma con indiferencia al colocar su mano de soporte a su rostro mientras observaba la ventana por un lado.

―Uh… ―bueno esa respuesta no la extrañaba a decir verdad no esperaba que respondiera, pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era salir de ahí― Con permiso… ―dijo un tanto nerviosa antes de hacer una rápida reverencia e intentar salir.

―Oye, Hyuga ―hablo Menma para sorpresa de la joven.

― ¿sí? ―dijo aun sorprendida al girarse hacia él.

―La castaña de segundo año estaba buscándote hace rato ―comunico desconcertando aún más a la joven― ¿Qué? ―cuestiono molesto al ver que la joven se había quedado estática en su lugar sin decir nada y lo veía con extrañeza.

―Es… solo que… ―titubeo.

― ¿Es solo qué? ―cuestiono irritado ante la lentitud de sus palabras― Habla de una vez ―ordeno al verla titubear nuevamente.

―Es que… ―paso un poco de saliva antes de continuar― N-Namikaze-san ¿se encuentra bien? ―cuestiono cuidadosamente desconcertando al rubio.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestiono el extrañado, antes de recordar el incidente de la mañana― Si me vas a decir lo mismo que Naruto en la mañana, te mato ―sentencio fríamente asustando a la joven.

―N-No, no es eso ―se apresuró a decir― Es que… ―bajo un poco su mirada― No es normal que usted diga halagos o haga favores ―explico al referirse al comentario de esa mañana y al mensaje de hacia un momento.

―Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia ―corto Menma haciendo encoger un poco de hombros a la joven, pero a decir verdad él también se estaba cuestionando lo mismo que ella― Dije lo de los apuntes no como un alago, solo señale un punto y lo de tu amiga lo dije porque me la tope cuando venía para acá ―aclaro disgustado al cruzarse de brazos y girar su rostro hacia la ventana.

―Oh… lo siento ―se disculpó por malinterpretar sus acciones.

―Tsk. Esto me gano por querer hacer algo bueno de vez en cuando ―farfullo por lo bajo esperando que Hinata se hubiese ido.

―Namikaze-san… ―musito, desconcertándolo por estar aún ahí― Gracias ―sonrió levemente, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

―Como sea ¿no tenías algo que hacer? ―cuestiono irritado girándose de nuevo a la ventana.

― ¡Ah, sí! ―reacciono ella antes de salir rápidamente del salón.

―Tsk. _"¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?"_ ―se cuestionaba Menma la dirigir su mirada a la puerta por la cual había salido― _"Vaya que es una pequeña cobarde"_ ―se convenció al recordar como había salido de ahí al poco tiempo que el entro.

"― _¡Cuidado! ―._

_Los parpados de Menma se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver como un bolso escolar se impactaba con fuerza en el rostro del que intentaba golpearlo y sentía su cuerpo ser empujado con fuerza hacia un lado antes de caer al suelo con un peso extra sobre él."_

Reacciono de golpe ante ese recuerdo, bien esa chica no era una cobarde… bien que lo había demostrado la tarde anterior.

―"_Tal vez no sea cobarde, pero eso no cambia que siga siendo la mujer más extraña que haya conocido" _―reflexionaba al distraerse de nuevo con el paisaje en la ventana sonriendo levemente, esa chica de cierta forma le divertía y más aún lo cambiante que podía ser cuando la amenazaba― _"Una extraña divertida"_ ―concluyo.

Sus pasos se desplazaban presurosos entre los pasillos, su rostro se mostraba afligido, nervioso y hasta un poco ansioso ¡Lo había perdido! ¡Ah, de veras que estas cosas solo le pasaban a él! Se decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, observando de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, derecha e izquierda ¡nada! Podía sentir la mirada confundida y renuente de todo aquel que pasaba por su lado ante su extraño comportamiento.

―" _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!" _―se cuestionaba un desesperado Naruto, tirando de sus cabellos hasta más no poder― _"¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!"_ ―se recriminaba― _"¡La vieja me va a matar!"_ ―lloriqueo desesperado.

Hacia tan solo unos minutos estaba tranquilamente almorzando con Sasuke y Sakura, más bien intentando robarles algo de su almuerzo al haber olvidado el suyo, poco después Sakura se fue porque dijo que tenía "algo que hacer" si le preguntaran donde cree que fue diría que al baño, pero eso no tenía importancia al poco tiempo que ella se fue apareció Shizune la asistente y secretaria de Tsunade.

La pelinegra llego diciéndole algo como: _"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama dice que te espera en quince minutos en su oficina y no olvides llevar los documentos que te dio Rin-sensei sobre tu nuevo tutor"_ ¡Ah! En verdad que no era su día, primero tuvo que levantarse temprano y tan "suavemente" gracias a su madre, no desayuno y apenas puso un pie en la escuela fue llamado a la sala de maestros solo para que Rin-sensei le dijera que sus calificaciones eran "algo" bajas, bueno eso ya lo sabía su madre se la pasaba regañándolo por eso casi todos los días, pero volviendo al tema, le dijo que "por su bien" lo mejor era que le asignaran a un "tutor" ¡El no necesitaba de un tutor! Podía mejorar sus notas el solo…

Aunque si se tratase de Sakura no reclamaría… ¡Pero no! Ella no estaba en ese programa por ser parte del consejo estudiantil, por tanto no quería más ayuda, tal vez Sasuke pero no, ese teme era igual de desadaptado y antisocial que su hermano… pero… ¿y si era un psicópata que pensaba exterminar con todo aquel que fuese de inteligencia promedio? ¡Eso sí que no! Bueno… tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, ¿pero que le garantizaba que no fuera así? Y fue por eso que sumido en sus ideas desecho los papeles tan pronto salieron al primer descanso en quien sabe qué lugar y ahora…

¡Si no llevaba esos papeles estaba seguro que Tsunade lo mataría! O aun peor… ¡Llamaría a su madre! De solo pensar eso su rostro se tornó pálido, debía buscar una solución ¡Ahora! El tiempo se acababa… siguió corriendo por los pasillos entre los salones, hasta que lo vio… sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y casi se tira a llorar al suelo cuando su vista se posó en un sobre de manila sobre unas cajas en un mesa al fondo y más aún cuando enfoco las letras sobre este.

_Informe de tutoría_

_Namikaze Naruto_

― ¡Ese es! ―exclamo a viva voz con una gran sonrisa― ¡Te encon-…! ―.

Mas sus palabras fueron calladas cuando vio como unas chicas de segundo año levantaban la mesa por los bordes mientras conversaban tan amenamente que poca importancia pusieron en el sobre.

― ¡No, esperen! ―rogo corriendo desesperado, pero ellas parecían no haberle escuchado― ¡Esperen! ―suplico desesperado al verse nuevamente ignorado.

―Ano… ―musito una suave voz al lado de aquellas dos chicas― Disculpen, el sobre encima de la caja es mío… ¿puedo tomarlo? ―sonrió apenada.

― ¡Claro! ―sonrió una de ellas al tomar el sobre y entregárselo.

―Gracias ―dijo con una leve reverencia, antes de tomar el sobre en manos y despedirse de ellas.

― ¡Oye! ―grito Naruto con cierta esperanza al ver que alguien había pedido el sobre, aunque no vio bien su rostro por las cajas de aquella mesa― ¡E-Ese sobre…! ―suspiro al apoyarse en sus rodillas tratando de tomar aire― E-El sobre… es… mío ―.

―Ah… si, aquí tienes ―dijo ella amablemente entregándole el sobre.

― ¡Gracias! ―agradeció él con una radiante sonrisa al haber recuperado un poco de aire― Acabas de salvarme el pellejo ―tomando el sobre― La vieja me hubiera… ―más corto sus palabras al abrir sus ojos― ¿Hinata? ―identifico sorprendido.

― ¿eh, sí? ―dijo ella a modo de respuesta desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

―No, es que me sorprendiste ―se excusó apenado al rascar su nuca― Pero gracias, no sabes de la que me acabas de salvar ―comento animado.

―N-No hay problema ―negó ella apenada, con un suave sonroso en sus mejillas― _"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué una sola sonrisa suya me hace estremecer?"_ ―se cuestionaba con la mirada perdida, mientras Naruto le explicaba el buen susto que se dio cuando no podía encontrar esos papeles.

―Por un momento pensé que la vieja iba a matarme si no encontraba este sobre ―suspiraba con alivio el rubio, más paro sus palabras al notar que la joven parecía un poco distante o al menos sus ojos, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas pero no tanto como antes.

"― _¡Porque yo te amo! __―._

―_Yo… lo siento… ―."_

Su corazón se oprimió, ante aquel recuerdo… No había que ser un genio para saber lo que posiblemente pasaba por la mente de Hinata cuando él estaba cerca… Es por eso que desde aquel día procuro distanciarse un poco de ella, si bien era cierto que los primeros días prácticamente ni hablaron y de vez en cuando la observaba desde lejos no podía negar que el sentimiento de culpa y tristeza lo embargaban… tristeza por lastimar a quien nunca le había hecho daño y culpa por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, Hinata era una buena amiga para él… sin embargo tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo y mucho menos a ella, no lo merecía… él la quería… pero como amiga… en verdad, le hubiese gustado poder verla de la misma forma que ella a él, tal vez las cosas no serían tan difíciles ahora…

―Hina… ―.

―**Namikaze Naruto, reportarse a la dirección ahora mismo ―.**

Bufo por lo bajo al verse interrumpido, pero por dentro podría decirse que estaba aliviado, a decir verdad aunque quería hablar con Hinata de aquello, realmente no estaba seguro sobre que decir… Por su parte Hinata había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que la voz de Shizune se escuchó por uno de los parlantes del pasillo que recobro consciencia… Ambos se miraron, lo sabían este se había vuelto un momento incómodo para los dos y de cierta forma agradecían que el rubio tuviese que marcarse ya…

―Ah… pues… ―titubeo el rubio nervioso tan ligeramente sonrosado que era difícil saber si en verdad lo estaba.

―A-Ah… s-si yo… ―Hinata no estaba mejor que él, la diferencia es que el sonrojo en ella era más pronunciado.

―Si… entonces… te veo luego ―dijo un tanto apresurado dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

―S-Si ―afirmo Hinata haciendo lo mismo solo que de manera más torpe― T-Te veré en clase, Naruto-kun ―se despidió.

―Sí, igual y gracias ―se despidió el rubio.

Y sin más ambos dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo antes de prácticamente salir corriendo del otro… estaban asustados… ¿y cómo no? Si sus propios sentimientos y frustraciones los volvían vulnerables y frágiles cuando estaban juntos, debatiéndose entre la culpa y el remordimiento de que las cosas no fuesen tan simples como quisiesen…

― ¡Ah, Hinata ahí estas! ―sonrió Tenten al verla caminar a lo lejos.

―Tenten-san ―.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―cuestiono la castaña al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.

"_¡Dije que te detuvieras, maldito imbécil!"_

El ceño de Menma estaba ligeramente fruncido ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras.

"―_N-No puedes simplemente… ver a alguien en problemas… y abandonarlo como si nada… eso… es inhumano… ―."_

Ahora Menma parecía pasar del enfado al desconcierto.

"― _¿Cómo sigue? ―cuestiono al posar su mirada en él desconcertándolo― La herida ―centrando su vista en el pequeño bandita sobre su frente encima de su ceja izquierda."_

"―_Muchas gracias ―musito suavemente, sorprendiéndolo."_

Sus azules ojos desde la ventana del segundo piso ahora se posaban en una joven de cabello negro-azulado como la noche y ojos perlados que conversaba con una castaña con ojos del mismo color mientras caminaban por una de las áreas verdes a lo lejos… Estaba convencido en que esa Hyuga era la más extraña que hubiese conocido admitía que el primer encuentro "oficial" entre ellos no había sido tan "grato" al recordar el insulto, pero en tan solo unos dos días esa chica de cierta forma le había "divertido" no solo por lo cobarde que era cuando la amenazaba, también por lo cambiante que podía ser, de ser amable a ser un manojo de nervios, torpe y no necesitaba conocerla de mucho para notar que era casi por naturaleza hasta tener una lengua mordaz y vaya que solo necesito un insulto para saber que tenía un "lado oscuro" pero este era inconsciente por lo visto…

―"_Que rara eres Hyuga"_ ―se dijo al sonreír por lo bajo con cierta malicia.

En fin, tal vez en un principio lo que quería era vengarse, pero después de haberse reído internamente por ella y ver que ella misma se torturaba mentalmente pensando que se vengaría en cualquier momento, no había que ser genio para saber que cada que él le hablaba con seriedad ella brincaba en su sitio… pero por otro lado… Esa chica parecía guardar algo o al menos esa impresión le dio cuando la vio hablando con su hermano esa mañana… Pero eso era algo que sinceramente poco le importaba, ahora solo se cuestionaba una cosa.

―" _¿Vengarme o no?"_ ―.

Quien conociera a Namikaze Menma diría que eso es el preludio del fin de los tiempos, Menma no se preguntaba si hacer algo a alguien o no, lo hacía, punto… pero esa chica le daba cierta curiosidad…

―Así que esa es la razón del porque has estado tan extraña este último mes ¿cierto? ―cuestiono Tenten al cruzarse de brazos y apoyar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol en la parte más alejada de los dominios de la escuela.

―Um… ―afirmo con la cabeza baja y los ojos cristalinos.

―… ―suspiro con pesar.

Desde hacía un mes ella había notado el extraño comportamiento de Hinata que si bien era cierto por lo general ella era una persona tranquila y callada llegando a pasar desapercibida por muchos, ella al ser su amiga había aprendido a notar ciertas sutilezas en su carácter, como el hecho de que a veces parecía un poco más callada que los demás, otras parecía perderse en sí misma y lo que más le lastimaba era verla con esa mirada llena de tristeza que trataba de esconder del mundo con sonrisas sutiles pero mal impresas.

Y ahora, hela ahí haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse en lágrimas frente a ella, reconocía que por ese simple hecho demostraba cierta fuerza pero eso solo la hacía sentirse aún peor… No estaba bien…

―Hinata ―.

Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente al sentir los brazos de Tenten rodearla con tanta calidez y la suavidad con la que la nombro, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse nuevamente lo sabía, no aguantaría más…

―Está bien ―susurro suavemente Tenten.

Las lágrimas brotaron por si solas cuando sintió la suave caricia de Tenten en su cabeza de forma tan maternal y sin más hundió su rostro entre su cuerpo, dejándose hacer ahogando los sollozos de sus labios, abrazando la calidez de su amiga, aferrando su triste alma quebrada a la única persona que estaba con ella en ese momento como si le suplicara con palabras mudas que le dijese que todo estaría bien, que el dolor solo era una mala pesadilla… pero no, ella mejor que nadie sabía que todo era real y eso solo la hacía querer llorar más…

Tenten lo sabía, en este momento Hinata no necesitaba palabras de aliento ni nada por el estilo… lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, llorar su dolor, derrumbarse sobre alguien y que le recordara que no estaba sola… que había alguien que estaría ahí para ella, un hombro sobre el cual llorar, una tabla a la cual aferrarse… un paño de lágrimas que pudiera consolarla.

Se dedicó a dejarla llorar, había escuchado la campana que anunciaba el fin del segundo receso pero no le importó, estaría ahí con Hinata el tiempo que fuese necesario, no fue sino hasta unos treinta minutos después que ella empezó a calmar su llanto y en poco tiempo teñía suavemente sus hinchados ojos con el dorso de su mano mientras ella le pasaba un pañuelo para facilitar la tarea.

― Gracias… lamento haber ensuciado tu uniforme ―se disculpó un tanto apenada.

―No te preocupes ―negó Tenten― ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ―.

―Mejor ―asintió suavemente.

―Hyuga Hinata ―nombro Kurenai-sensei posando sus rojizos ojos por los estudiantes que se miraban confusos entre si al no obtener respuesta.

― ¿y Hinata? ―cuestionaba en un susurro Yamanaka Ino, una rubia de orbes azul claro.

―No lo sé, no la he visto desde el segundo receso ―comento Sakura por lo bajo.

― ¿No esta Hyuga Hinata? ―cuestiono Kurenai un tanto sorprendida.

―"_Hinata…"_ ―.

Por su parte el rubio miraba con cierta nostalgia el asiento vacío de la aludida.

―Qué extraño…

― ¿Qué habrá podido pasarle?

Eran los murmullos que circulaban entre los estudiantes que se veían un tanto confundidos ante el inusual retraso de la joven, sin embargo Menma se mantenía ajeno a ellos como siempre con el rostro apoyado en su mano y la vista fija en la ventana, más específicamente en el camino por el cual había visto pasar a Hinata junto aquella chica de segundo año de la cual no tenía idea cómo se llamaba.

―Namikaze ―nombro Kurenai captando la atención de ambos rubios―Necesito que busques a Hyuga Hinata ―comunico seriamente.

― ¿Quién de los dos? ―cuestiono un curioso Naruto.

―Namikaze Menma ―dijo seria.

―Tsk. ―bufo por lo bajo el aludido― De… ―.

― ¡De ninguna forma! ―exclamo Naruto al golpear la paleta de su mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Acaso hay algún problema, Naruto? ―cuestiono Kurenai.

― ¡Si lo hay! ―afirmo fuertemente― No estoy de acuerdo ―.

―"_Dobe"_ ―suspiro en sus adentros Sasuke al ver de reojo a su amigo.

― ¿en qué no estás de acuerdo, Naruto? ―cuestiono un tanto confundida.

―En que sea Menma el que vaya a buscar a Hinata ―respondió serio.

― ¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla tú? ―sugirió ella.

― ¡¿Yo?! ―.

Reacciono de golpe al ver a donde lo estaba llevando el querer proteger a su amiga… Después de todo el estar junto a ella y peor aún solos no era algo que fuese aconsejable para ninguno… el problema era que no tenía una solución a todo esto aun cuando quisiese que las cosas con Hinata fueran como antes, ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si ni siquiera sabía bien que decirle! Pero lo sabía tarde o temprano debían enfrentar aquello, aunque claro… quizá eso tendría que ser más temprano de lo que él mismo quisiera… Después de todo no negaría que fue una gran y perturbadora revelación que Hinata fuese su tutora, Tsunade se lo había dicho y lo habría sabido antes si se hubiese tomado si quiera la molestia de leer los papeles que Rin-sensei le había dado…

―Pues… ―musito nervioso al desviar su mirada― ¿Qué tal si va el teme? ―señalando a su amigo.

― ¿Y yo porque, Dobe? ―cuestiono un molesto Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué no, Teme? ―cuestiono el rubio ahora también molesto.

―Suficiente ―hablo con seriedad Kurenai al deducir el camino que la conversación tomaba.

―Pero… ―trato de objetar Naruto, más la reprobatoria mirada de Kurenai le hizo guardar cualquier comentario.

―Naruto, toma asiento ―indico― Menma, entonces… ―.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la sorpresa de no ver a nadie en el lugar del aludido.

― ¿y Menma? ―cuestiono al resto que se veían igual de sorprendidos.

―Ano… Kurenai-sensei ―levanto la mano una de las estudiantes― Menma-san salió de la clase desde hace unos momentos ―anuncio para sorpresa de todos.

―Pero… ―trato de reflexionar.

―Creo que fue a buscar a Hyuga-san ―dijo otro.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―fue la expresión llena de sorpresa en Naruto.

―Entonces, está bien ―suspiro Kurenai antes de retomar su clase.

Mascullo por lo bajo insultos inentendibles hacia su hermano, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con las manos entre sus bolsillos, ¡Ese idiota! Como si él realmente hubiese querido ir en busca de esa Hyuga, pero no… el Usuratonkachi tenía que abrir la boca… ¿Qué no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera él? Ni que fuera a hacerle algo, además ¿desde cuándo él tiene derecho de decirle lo que puede o no hacer? Él era Namikaze Menma, nadie le decía que hacer.

Iba a negarse a hacer lo que dijo Kurenai, pero en vista que su "querido" hermano tuvo que abrir la boca entonces se decidió a salir y buscar a esa niña, claro que ahora se preguntaba si al final no termino haciendo lo que no quería con tal de llevarle la contraria a su hermano… Se detuvo de golpe al pensarlo.

Bien eso ahora yo no tenía importancia, se dijo al seguir su camino… si miraba el lado amable es que no tenía que buscar tanto, sabia a donde se habían dirigido Hinata y la castaña de segundo año a decir verdad no tenía la menor intención de buscarlas quien sabe, si las esperaba en el lugar indicado podría perderse un poco del sermón de Kurenai y no tendría que decirle nada ya que fue ella la que lo envió a buscarla, la excusa… Estuvo buscando por todos lados… sonrió maliciosamente al ver la sombra de un buen árbol no muy lejos de los jardines y lo suficientemente oculto para que alguien lo notara… Ese camino era el único que llevaba desde la parte más alejada de la escuela a los módulos de secundaria y preparatoria.

―Sabes que no puedes seguir así el resto de tu vida ¿cierto?―cuestiono Tenten.

―Lo sé… ―suspiro con pesar Hinata― Sé que no puedo seguir lamentándome, él ya me rechazo… ―admitió con tristeza― Sabes, antes cuando estaba a su lado me sienta feliz, nerviosa y asustada pero a la vez también llena de valor, como si realmente fuera capaz de llegar más lejos… como si el mundo fuera un lugar mejor solo por él… ―las lágrimas parecían aglomerarse nuevamente en sus ojos― Pero ahora… ―mordió su labio inferior con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto tallarlas― cuando lo veo, una parte de mi es feliz… pero otra se siente triste y confundida… Me equivoque al decirle mis sentimientos y ahora ya no sé qué hacer… ―gimoteo― Ojala todo fuera igual que antes ―musito mientras limpiaba las escasas lágrimas en sus mejillas magulladas.

―Entonces… ―hablo seria llamando la atención de Hinata― ¿te sentirías mejor si Naruto nunca hubiese conocido tus sentimientos? ―cuestiono a lo que ella musito un lejano _Sí._

― ¿y qué pasaría si algún día Naruto confesaba su amor a alguien más? ―.

―… ―.

― ¿y si ese alguien correspondiera a Naruto? ―.

―Yo… ―.

―Tal vez te lamentarías por nunca habérselo dicho ¿cierto? ―.

Ella asintió.

―Hinata ―nombro, sacándola del trance― No estas equivocada, al contario fuiste muy valiente ¿Cuántas mujeres crees que tienen el valor de confesársele a un hombre? ―sonrió maternalmente― o es que… ¿no te sentiste bien cuando le confesaste tu amor? ―cuestiono.

―Yo… ―.

Era cierto, hasta ahora sus sentimientos por Naruto aunque hermosos para ella desde un cierto punto habían comenzado a transformarse lentamente en una invisible carga sobre sus hombros al tener que guardarlos por tanto tiempo, sin embargo cuando su corazón se armó de valor en ese momento… fue como si ese peso sobre sus hombros hubiese sido dispersado en el aire… como si se liberara de unas cadenas invisibles que la ataban a la oscuridad…

―Aun así duele… duele no ser correspondida… duele que te vean de esa forma… ―aseguro con pesar.

―Por supuesto que duele… ―confirmo Tenten.

Hinata bajo aún más su mirada.

―Dijiste que te duele que Naruto te vea con lastima te entiendo, sé que duele, es como si alguien estrujara tu corazón desde adentro hasta que sientes que no puedes más pero… ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar? ―.

― ¿d-de que hablas? ―.

―Si en vez de ti, hubiese sido Naruto el quien se te declarara pero tú solo lo ves como un buen amigo… ¿Qué harías en su lugar? ―.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa… A decir verdad nunca lo había pensado…

―Le diría… que podemos intentarlo…

― ¿y si a ti te gusta alguien más? Aun si no tuvieses la certeza que esa otra persona te corresponde ¿aun así aceptarías intentar algo con él? Y si aceptas ¿cómo crees que reaccionaria Naruto si se enterara de que aceptaste estar con él sin quererlo? O tú ¿Cómo reaccionarias si él se forzara a estar a tu lado sin quererte como tú a él? ―.

Abrió grandemente sus ojos…

―Yo… ―musito― Jamás… Si Naruto-kun estuviese que estar conmigo de esa forma no podría perdonármelo… nunca… ―acepto asustada.

―No puedes forzar a alguien a sentir lo mismo que tú, eso lo tienes muy claro ―sonrió levemente al ver que ella afirmaba a sus palabras.

―Hinata, ¿tú quieres que todo sea como antes, cierto? ―cuestiono a lo que ella afirmo― Pero debes entender que las cosas no pueden ser igual que antes ―lo dijo seria― Naruto ya no te vera más como la extraña amiga que se sonrojaba o desmayaba con su presencia y que difícilmente le prestaba atención… Ni tú lo veras más desde la distancia esperando algún día poder alcanzarlo como quien quiere tocar el sol con sus manos sin quemarse… ―.

―… ―.

―Es cierto ahora el corazón duele, pero un día alguien llegara a tu vida y curara esas heridas con su propio amor… quien sabe si es hasta él mismo Naruto o no… pero te diré algo… ―haciendo un gesto para qué ella se acercara― Cuando un chico recibe la confesión de una chica, quiéralo o no ella siempre estará en sus pensamientos ―se encogió de hombros― quien sabe y ahora Naruto este más pendiente a ti que antes ―sonrió.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban no por las lágrimas… Más bien por la infinidad de sentimientos que en su corazón empezaban a albergarse… Tristeza, dolor, alegría, ternura, esperanzas, amarguras… tanto que no podía identificarlas todas a la vez… Pero estaba segura de algo… Tenten tenía razón, no podía derrumbarse tan fácilmente No sabía de qué se trataba, pero algo le decía que cuando lo descubriese podría empezar de nuevo…

― Pero recuerda… así como tú no puedes forzar a alguien a sentir lo mismo que tú, tú tampoco puedes ser forzada a sentir lo mismo que otro ¿entiendes? ―sonrió enternecida al ver como ella empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

―Tenten ―musito al derramar nuevamente unas cuantas lágrimas que retiro rápidamente con el dorso de su mano― Gracias ―sonrió entre lágrimas― Gracias ―.

Sus dedos piqueteaban con insistencia la mesa de su escritorio y sus pies repiqueteaban inquietos ante el tic-tac del reloj, diez minutos se dijo… comenzaba a impacientarse, habían pasado exactamente diez minutos desde que Menma había salido a buscar a Hinata y aun no había rastros de ninguno de los dos, cinco minutos más y si no aparecían ninguno de los dos él mismo saldría a buscarlos, aun si eso significaba otro castigo a la lista… pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Hinata estuviese a solas tanto tiempo con Menma.

―Si sigues haciendo eso vas a terminar agujerando el escritorio, Dobe ―dijo Sasuke captando su atención.

―Silencio, Teme ―bufo por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué tienes? ―cuestiono indiferente mientras hacía unos apuntes en su cuaderno desconcertando al rubio― Has estado así desde que Menma salió en busca de Hyuga ¿tanto te molesta no ser tú el que fuera a buscarla? …Y yo que pensé que la que te gustaba era Sakura ―comento con cierta burla esquivando limpiamente la goma de borrar que le había lanzado su amigo la cual se impactó en otro de sus compañeros, obligándolos a fingir entera atención a sus apuntes.

―No molestes, teme ―gruño mientras esquivaba la mirada que Kurenai le dirigía a la distancia.

―Creo que esta vez sí que se nos ha ido el tiempo ―comento Tenten con inocencia al ver la hora en su celular.

―Lamento mucho haberte hecho saltar las clases ―se disculpó Hinata aferrando distraídamente su mano derecha entre los pliegues de su falda.

―No te preocupes, valió la pena ¿no? ―sonrió alegre.

―Gracias de nuevo, Tenten-san ―agradeció con una leve sonrisa hacia su amiga.

―No tienes que agradecer ―haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al posar su vista al frente al igual que Hinata.

Se estiro de brazos, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que se había quedado descansando a la sombra de aquel árbol y nada que aparecía esa chica, ahogo un bostezo al revolverse despreocupadamente el cabello cuando el sonido de unos pasos llamo su atención obligándolo a girar su rostro hacia el lugar ante la mirada confundida de Hinata y Tenten.

― ¿eh, Naruto? ―.

― ¿N-Namikaze-san? ―.

Ante aquel nombramiento Menma frunció su entrecejo pero rápidamente poso su vista en Hinata al igual que su amiga, ella con duda y él al percatarse que nuevamente lo había identificado con tanta normalidad desconcertándolo por un momento hasta que su vista paso por un pequeño detalle que pareció intrigarlo aún más… Ambas estaban tomadas de las manos… bueno, eran amigas eso era normal se dijo al posar su vista nuevamente en ellas y notar inmediatamente las pequeñas bolsas debajo de los parpados de Hinata, las pupilas rojas, mejillas un tanto magulladas, posiblemente había estado llorando la razón la desconocía pero tampoco le concernía y el uniforme ligeramente desalineado como el de Tenten.

― ¿Qué quieres, Namikaze? ―cuestiono Tenten apoyando su mano izquierda en su cintura.

―Solo vine por Hyuga ―dijo al corresponder la mirada desafiante de la castaña.

― ¿por mí? ―se señaló aun sorprendida.

― ¿Por Hinata? ―dijo aun desconfiada― ¿y porque tendrías…? ―.

―Kurenai me ordeno hacerlo ―corto con cierto fastidio Menma al cruzarse de brazos.

― ¿Kurenai-sensei? ―repitió aun sorprendida, antes de reflexionar un poco― ¡Es cierto! ―reacciono sorprendida― Se supone… que hoy debíamos presentar los primeros avances del proyecto en parejas ―reflexiono.

― ¿y con quien te toco, Hinata? ―cuestiono una curiosa Tenten al soltar su mano.

―Me toco con… Naruto-kun… ―susurro lo último al recordarlo con cierta melancolía para tristeza de Tenten, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Menma.

―Como sea, camina de una buena vez que yo también tengo que presentarlo y no me gusta perder el tiempo ―ordeno Menma al darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar haciendo reaccionar a Hinata.

― ¡E-Eh! ¡S-Si, ya voy! ―reacciono un tanto asustada― N-Nos vemos luego, Tenten-san ―se despidió con una rápida reverencia antes de seguir al rubio.

―Ánimo Hinata ―susurro al aire mientras la veía alejarse.

―Lamento mucho… haberle hecho perder su tiempo al buscarme, Namikaze-san ―se disculpó Hinata al posicionarse un par de pasos atrás del rubio.

―sí, si como digas ―dijo indiferente― Sabes, nunca me espere aquello de ti ―comento al aire con fingida inocencia, sin dejar de caminar― Que bien guardado te lo tenías ―sonrió con malicia.

― ¿Eh, a-a que se refiere? ―cuestiono confundida al colocarse a su par.

―Descuida, tratare de no decírselo a nadie ―prometió solemne, desconcertándola aún más― Pero aún es difícil creer que la siempre recta Hyuga-_san_ tenga un romance secreto con una chica de segundo año, un desperdicio si me lo preguntas… ―negó cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos― Pero si lo quieren mantener secreto lo mejor es no tomarse las manos en público ―.

― ¿Tomarse de las manos? ¿Romance? ¿Secreto? ―repitió aún sin entender, hasta que…― ¡¿Eh?! ―exclamo deteniéndose de golpe y sonrojándose completamente mientras empezaba a hiperventilar― ¡S-Se e-equivoca! N-No es lo que piensa ―trato de explicar atropellando sus palabras― Tenten-san y yo solo somos… ―pero se detuvo al final cuando Menma giro su rostro a ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo había pensado antes y aún lo pensaba, esa niña era más divertida de lo que parecía, mira que pensar que él era tan ingenuo como para pensar eso solo porque aquella castaña y ella estaban tomadas de las manos iba a malinterpretar realmente todo, ni que fuera su hermano… tuvo que morder su labio inferior cuando estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada en el momento en que ella empezó a hiperventilar tratando de explicarle las cosas pero se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa burlesca.

―Sí que eres ingenua Hyuga ―comento con cierta burla al girarse― Espero que con eso hayas aprendido que no debes gritarme sin pensar ―dijo al caminar por el pasillo― A menos… ―deteniéndose― que prefieras que toda la escuela sepa de tu pequeño "secreto" ―giro su rostro para lucir una sonrisa amenazante y un tanto maliciosa para luego girarse y reanudar nuevamente su camino.

Ella solo lo miraba caminar anonadada, aún le costaba creer que alguien como Menma le hubiese hecho ese tipo de broma… no más bien que esa haya sido su "venganza" por lo del insulto de ayer… trago grueso al recordar sus últimas palabras.

"_A menos… que prefieras que toda la escuela sepa de tu pequeño __"secreto"__"_

Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decirle en realidad… No importaba si lo de Tenten y ella era solo un malentendido, Menma se encargaría de que toda la escuela se enterara de que no lo era… Tembló en su sitio antes de seguir sus pasos… Sin duda Menma no dejaría de sorprenderla o más bien, de atemorizarla lloriqueo dramáticamente tras él en silencio.

―Por cierto… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―cuestiono repentinamente Menma a un par de metros de su salón.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto tímidamente Hinata al ver que se había detenido.

―En el almuerzo y hace unos momentos aun cuando tu amiga me confundió con el idiota, tú no… ¿Cómo sabes que no soy él? ―especifico al girarse a verla.

―Ah… pues… ―medito un poco― No lo sé… Ahora lo sé porque usted tiene una bandita en la frente, por… lo de ayer ―desviando un tanto apenada la mirada― Además… su cabello es un poco más largo que el de Naruto-kun… ―Menma por un momento casi se inclina a sus pies y decir; ¡Al fin alguien lo nota! Pero eso sería demasiado para su reputación― Y pues… creo que al final de todo es por los ojos ―confeso desconcertándolo totalmente.

― ¿por los ojos? ―cuestiono completamente desconcertado, después de todo Naruto y él tenían los mismo ojos, azules.

―S-Si… por los ojos… ―afirmo un tanto cohibida ante la intensa mirada de Menma que parecía querer descifrarla.

― ¿a qué te refieres? ―.

―Pues… ―.

Sin embargo toda respuesta fue cortada por el eco de la puerta corrediza al ser abierta llamando la atención de ambos, para encontrarse con Yuhi Kurenai.

―Ah, Hinata, Menma ―identifico con sorpresa― Al fin ―suspiro con cierta molesta― Entren ahora ―ordeno.

Orden que Hinata acato inmediatamente, seguida por un fastidiado Menma… Estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir en busca de Hinata el mismo tiempo en que vio a Kurenai salir de la clase… Casi da un grito de alivio al escuchar a Kurenai nombrar a su amiga, pero no tanto cuando escucho que también nombro a su hermano… Al poco tiempo los vio entrar juntos, la cara de fastidio de Menma no era una sorpresa para él, sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención fue unas diminutas y casi invisibles bolsas debajo de los ojos y las pupilas ligeramente enrojecidas…

―" _¡Ese maldito de Menma! ¿Qué le hizo a Hinata ahora?"_ ―se cuestionó apretando fuertemente sus puños para no golpearlo ahí mismo.

―Bien ahora, Namikaze Naruto y Hyuga Hinata, pasen al frente y muéstrenme sus primeros avances con respecto al proyecto de Historia ―ordeno al poco tiempo Kurenai de que Hinata y Menma tomaron asiento.

Naruto volvió a la realidad ante las palabras de Kurenai e instintivamente dirigió nervioso su mirada a Hinata que por lo visto se había puesto rígida en su asiento… Lo sabían, seguramente Kurenai-sensei los reprendería por no tener nada, pero con todo el ajetreo del día de ayer con Menma, el castigo y luego la salida rápida de Hinata al final ya no se decidió nada sobre el proyecto… Suspiro derrotado antes de levantarse y tomar su libreta, al menos fingiría que intentaron hacer algo…

Por su parte Hinata recién había tomado asiento cuando Kurenai-sensei hablo… se puso rígida en su asiento ante el nombramiento de su compañero… Aún después de haber hablado con Tenten aún no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentar la mirada azulada de Naruto, era triste… pero de alguna forma es como si todo se remontara al primer día que tuvo que ver a Naruto después de ser rechazada por él… Sintió el peso de la mirada de Kurenai al frente del salón justo cuando escucho el sonido del asiento de Naruto cuando este se puso de pie, tomo un poco de aire antes de tomar su libreta y dirigirse a paso lento al frente evitando en todo momento la mirada del rubio.

― ¿y cuánto han avanzado? ―cuestiono Kurenai al verlos frente a su escritorio.

―Pues… ―titubeo nervioso el rubio.

―Hasta ahora… solo llevamos una parte de la investigación escrita… ―respondió Hinata en voz baja captando la atención de ambos― No es mucho, pero… estos son unos apuntes que hicimos de un par de libros ―mostrando su libreta abierta con dichos apuntes, para sorpresa y alivio del rubio.

―Vaya, parece que tienen un buen inicio ―sonrió Kurenai al revisar los apuntes de Hinata― ¿y los tuyos, Naruto? ―cuestiono ahora sería al ver al aludido.

―Es que yo… ―dijo tenso.

―L-Lo que pasa… ―musito Hinata llamando nuevamente la atención de ambos― Es que… El día de ayer, Naruto-kun… olvido su libreta y pues… creímos que estaría bien hacer los apuntes en la mía… y luego… yo le daría copia de lo que ya habíamos hecho ―mintió con profunda vergüenza, pero que fácilmente podría pasar como su habitual timidez.

―"_Hinata…" _―le miro con sorpresa y hasta cierto punto conmovido y agradecido.

―Entiendo… ―suspiro Kurenai― pero para la próxima recuerden que los avances deben estar en la libreta de ambos ―entregándole su libreta a Hinata― Pueden sentarse ―.

―Si ―afirmaron ambos.

―Siguientes; Namikaze Menma y Akimichi Chouji ―llamo Kurenai al poco tiempo en que aparecieron los aludidos frente a su escritorio.

Quiso agradecerle a Hinata el gesto pero cuando lo intento ella se había adelantado a su asiento acto que le hizo sentir una desagradable desazón en la boca de su estómago… Realmente no importaba lo mucho que quisiera… las cosas entre ellos no parecía que volverían a ser como antes… Tomo asiento en su lugar… Aun cuando lo intentara al tratar de hablarle la culpa y el remordimiento siempre harían acto de presencia en él frenando todos sus intentos. Lo sabía, después de su confesión no podría ver a Hinata de la misma forma, al menos no como aquella amiga; oscura, tímida y rara que siempre veía hacia otro parte cuando él estaba cerca… pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguir esa absurda rutina de él intentando hablar y ella huyendo, una rutina de conversaciones pausadas e incomodas… ¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba cansado de eso! ¡Hinata era su amiga! Sin importar si ella lo amaba o no, realmente no quería perder su amistad por la culpa de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos pero ¿Cómo hacerle ver eso a Hinata sin tener miedo a herirla más? ¿Cómo?

―Oye, Dobe ―llamó secamente Sasuke.

― ¿Eh? ―.

―Deja de fantasear tanto y muévete ―ordenó serio― Ya acabaron las clases ―dijo irritado ante la confundida expresión de su amigo.

―Ah… si… ya voy… ―.

Se detuvo de golpe ante las palabras de su rubio amigo, él esperaba algo como; "¡Deja de llamarme: Dobe, Teme!" o algo por el estilo, aun no convencido se giró hacia su amigo para comprobar si había escuchado mal o no… Increíble… se dijo, pero no podía negarlo le resultaba increíble que alguien tan hiperactivo, hablador e indiscreto estuviese así… Distante, pensativo, callado y lo que es aún peor inmutable ante sus insultos… suspiro… quizás esto sería lo que algunos llamaban… "Charla entre amigos" no en definitiva ese último pensamiento acabo con cualquier intento por querer ayudar al rubio idiota de su amigo…

―"_Me largo" _―se dijo seguro.

La conciencia se define como el conocimiento que un ser tiene de sí mismo y de su entorno… curioso que este conocimiento ahora fuese aún más fuerte que su orgullo y lo retuviese de dar un paso más hacia adelante y salir como si nada de su salón… Suspiro con derrote e indignado dirigir su mirada a su aún pensativo amigo.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―cuestiono sin mucho afán al regresarse a su amigo.

― ¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas? ―dijo Naruto un tanto desganado al girarse hacia Sasuke.

―deja de hacer el tonto y habla ―casi ordenó, exasperado por encontrarse en ese tipo de "situación" con el rubio― ¿Por qué estás tan… pensativo? ―no estaba seguro que esa fuera la palabra pero quería respuestas.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―reacciono por fin.

―No sé de qué me hablas, Teme ―respondió nervioso al rascar su cabeza― Estoy bien, de veras ―sonrió.

Un tic nervioso se posó sobre su ceja derecha… ¿acaso lo estaba tomando por un tonto? ¿Qué no sabía de qué le hablaba? ¿Qué estaba bien? Sintió el impulso de golpearlo por ofender su inteligencia pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, si quería respuestas y más que todo quitarse ese peso de conciencia sobre lo mal amigo que podría ser al no tratar de ayudar a ese rubio tarado… tomo un poco de aire para no perder los estribos, Uchiha Sasuke jamás perdería la compostura y menos con él.

―Si estas tan bien entonces… ¿Por qué aún sigues en clase cuando todo mundo se ha ido a casa? ―cuestiono serio.

Su mirada sorprendida rápidamente se posó en el salón ahora vacío… bueno casi… su hermano y Hinata aún estaban en clase… aunque el primero no parecía que fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo ya que estaba cerrando su mochila, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que Menma parecía haberle susurrado algo a Hinata que no pudo entender pero frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión de ella; se sonrojo completamente pese a la expresión de cierto temor al ver disimuladamente partir a Menma, pero lo más raro es que juraría que por un instante vio sonreír victorioso a su hermano ante el sonrojo de ella… por su parte Sasuke no había perdido detalle de la escena menos de la expresión seria de Naruto pero que se tornaba ligeramente molesta al ver a su hermano salir del salón por la puerta de enfrente… sonrió de medio lado, ahora tenía una idea de lo que podía pasar con su amigo.

―Así que… Hyuga Hinata ¿eh? ―.

Hablo Sasuke al poco tiempo que Hinata salió.

― ¿Quién lo diría? ―sonrió arrogante.

―Y-ya te dije que no sé de qué me hablas ―respondió rápidamente tratando de ocultar el suave sonroso que en sus mejillas se posaba.

―Si claro, suéltalo ―ordeno serio ante el leve nerviosismo que se hacía presente el rubio ante la penetrante mirada del azabache.

Su corazón latía asustado y estaba empezando a hiperventilar… Inhalo y luego Exhalo un par de veces en un intento por calmar su ritmo cardiaco… no presto mucha atención al resto cuando salió de su salón de clases solo camino en dirección al salón de su primo Neji para informarle que se quedaría a cumplir el castigo de Tsunade… pero eso no significaba que no tuviese presente las palabras del rubio al salir del salón.

"_Estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir del salón en busca de su primo Neji, cuando una voz junto a ella la hizo brincar en su sitio._

―_Es curioso ―._

_Su corazón se aceleró asustado ante el repentino tono grave y burlesco de Menma a su lado._

―_Pero no recuerdo que tú y el idiota de mi hermano se hayan reunido, si mi memoria no me falla en ese entonces estábamos ocupados en "otras cosas" ―sonrió ante el sonrojo de Hinata, cuando ella desvió levemente su mirada hacia él._

"_Estábamos ocupados en __otras cosas__"_

_Eso último se repetía en su mente, fue inevitable que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas ante el doble significado que esa frase podía tener, desvió su mirada hacia él ¿Qué pretendía Menma? Se supone que con aquella amenaza ya había saldado la deuda de lo de ayer ¿o no? Trato de descifrar sus palabras aun con su rostro sonrojado y con el miedo plasmado en él ya que era consciente que si veía por mucho tiempo la furia del rubio seria despertada._

―_Quien diría que Hyuga Hinata también fuese mentirosa ―comento― y mal pensada ―sonrió por lo bajo antes de seguir su camino._

_Eso la desconcertó por un momento, pero tras meditar un poco más volvió a sonrojarse avergonzada… Menma solo quería asustarla o al menos eso es lo que creía…"_

Sonrió por lo bajo no lo negaría le gustaba asustar a esa niña, le resultaba divertida sin embargo esa no era la única razón por la que la molestaba… le había dicho que aquel "secreto" e ella y su amiga seria revelado a todos si volvía a insultarlo y aunque si bien eso puede interpretarse como su venganza no lo era… molestarla y ver su rostro asustado esa era su venganza, era cierto que muchos podrían tacharlo de tirano y cruel hasta el mismo lo pensaba así que limitarse a molestar a una niña no podría ser considerado una genuina venganza.

Sin embargo tenía orgullo y ¿Cómo quedaría su orgullo? Si lo tachaban de golpear a una mujer… bueno es cierto que en el pasado peleo con una banda de mujeres jamás las lastimo de gravedad solo las dejo inconscientes, pero eso era otra historia… Suspiro por lo bajo y bufo al ver el reloj de pared en uno de los pasillos, ya casi era la hora de su castigo y según la advertencia que le hizo su madre por la mañana… Lo mejor sería cumplir con el castigo, al menos por hoy ya luego vería como zafarse de lo que restaba de la semana y la otra.

―Ya decía yo que por algo estabas más tonto de lo habitual ―comento Sasuke.

― ¡Ah, por una vez en tu vida te molestaría ayudarme, Teme! ―exigió molesto el rubio.

―Como sea ―dijo Sasuke al rodar hacia un lado sus ojos― ¿y bien? ―.

― ¿y bien, qué? ―respondió Naruto irritado.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto con Hyuga? ―cuestiono seco al apoyar su rostro en su mano.

―… ―sin embargo Naruto aún le veía sin entender.

―Dijiste que quieres que todo sea como antes ¿no? ―él asintió― pero hasta tú debes ser consciente de que eso no es posible ¿cierto? ―cuestiono nuevamente.

―Lo se… ―afirmo triste.

― ¿Entonces qué piensas decirle? ―.

―No lo sé ―respondió sincero.

― ¿está segura, Hinata-sama? ―hablo Neji con cierta preocupación― Si lo desea puedo esperarla, por mí no hay ningún problema ―aseguro.

―No, gracias ―negó suavemente― Neji-onisan, tú también tienes cosas que hacer… y no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti ―argumento tímidamente― Por favor, avisa a padre que regresare después de concluir mi castigo ―pidió.

―De acuerdo, como usted quiera ―suspiro Neji con cierta resignación― Por favor tenga cuidado al regresar a casa ―suplico.

―Descuida, lo tendré ―sonrió antes de despedirse con una breve reverencia y marcharse.

―Si yo fuera tú ya habría hablado de una buena vez con ella ―dijo Sasuke exasperado

―No es tan fácil ―contradijo Naruto con cierta melancolía.

― ¿Por qué no? Solo se trata de ir pararte enfrente y decirle que quieres que sigan siendo amigos ―contradijo ahora Sasuke con cierta indiferencia a los gestos del rubio.

― ¡No es cierto! ―exclamo antes de volver a dejarse caer en su asiento― ¿no lo entiendes? Sasuke, ella dijo que me amaba y yo la rechace… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien se te confiesa y tengas que rechazarla? ―cuestiono triste.

―Solo la rechazo y ya ―corto secamente.

Naruto solo se limitó a verlo exasperado, lo había olvidado Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a las declaraciones de amor que siempre terminaba rechazando… Suspiro, pero él no ¡Joder, si esa fue su primera confesión de amor! ¡La primera vez que rechazaba a alguien! Pero… ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Decirle a Hinata que podían intentarlo para ver qué pasaba ¡Eso sería mentirle! Y no solo a ella sino también a si mismo… siempre se jacto de que odiaba a las personas que se odiaban a sí mismas, entonces… si el accedía a esa farsa que bien sabia tarde o temprano acabaría mal también estaría negando sus propias palabras y lo que era aún peor Hinata saldría lastimada ¡Y eso sí que no! Hinata era su amiga y nunca se perdonaría el hacerle daño.

― ¡Ese no es el punto! ―dijo serio.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijiste que podían intentarlo? ―.

―No lo entiendes ―negó aturdido― Hinata no es tonta, si hubiese hecho eso al final ella es la que sufriría y jamás me podría perdonar el lastimarla ―dijo con melancolía.

― ¿pero que no lo estás haciendo ya? ―dijo arqueando una ceja.

Él le miro sorprendido.

―Si a ti te rechazaran y luego casi ni te hablaran o miraran… ¿eso no te estaría lastimando más? ―dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

―Yo… nunca… ―.

―No te habías puesto a pensarlo ¿cierto? ―suspiro.

No, no lo había pensado… estaba tan concentrado en la culpa por no poder corresponderle que jamás se había puesto a pensar que con sus acciones también la estaba lastimando… sintió su pecho oprimirse… realmente era un idiota por pasar ese "pequeño" detalle… tomo aire… bastaba con mirar a Sasuke de frente para saber que ahora debía arreglar sus acciones, debía hablar con Hinata… Aún si no sabía que decir realmente, al menos debería intentarlo… Por ella, por él… Por lo que aún quedaba de su amistad…

―Tienes razón, teme ―dijo serio― Quiero que las cosas con Hinata sean como antes… pero si te soy sincero no creo que eso pase… No creo poder verla como antes… ―suspiro con tristeza― Aun así… ―hizo una breve pausa― no quiero perder su amistad… pero tampoco quiero lastimarla por no amarla como ella a mí… ―dijo al levantarse de su asiento.

― ¿y que harás entonces? ―cuestiono con cierto interés en su mirar.

―Hablare con ella… Hinata y yo somos los únicos que podemos solucionar esto ―declaro con aire digno y una mirada llena de determinación.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Pues primero que nada y como siempre agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen, ustedes son mi razón de ser.

**Jess:** Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores y también espero que este no te decepcione, y respeto tu opinión sobre Sakura aunque en lo personal me agrada el personaje pero ese es otro tema, ahora gracias por el voto al MenHina los votos a las parejas cuentan mucho para mí y me hacen feliz, pero créeme Menma aún no revela sus sorpresas y si bueno Naruto ha de sufrir pero aquí entre nos él empezara a sufrir desde antes del gran enredo (si es que puedo llamarlo así) que hare con estos tres jajajajajaja en fin, pero me temo que te hare sufrir un poco más con la espera jejejeje gomen por ello, pero no me queda de otra jejejejeje

**Aio Hyuuga:** Gracias por el comentario, y pues me alegra mucho que te gustara el especial y los capítulos anteriores, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y si poco a poco Menma empieza a interesarse en Hinata aunque por ahora solo la vea como una persona "diferente" al resto pero con forme pase el tiempo (y los capítulos) empezara a desarrollar más sentimientos hacia ella y bueno Naruto también jejejejejeje y sí, Naruto es algo indiscreto pero bueno así es él pero tienes razón Hinata a de superar su dolor aunque le cueste lo hará jejejejejeje

**LIghtDanica:** Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si tienes razón Naruto es un exagerado pero por eso lo amamos ¿no? Jajajajaja y bueno si en el especial Menma tiene el cabello negro ahora ¿Cómo se volverá negro en la historia? Pues temo que tendrás que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saberlo, de hecho quería hacerlo en este pero se me alargo un poco la trama jejejejeje ¡en fin! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ¡gracias por el voto al NaruHina!

**Haruhi: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste Menma (porque yo lo amo!) jajaja y descuida Sakura es de las buenas, me siento incapaz de volverla mala siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos, y gracias por los alagos aunque siento que aún me hace falta para escribir tan bien como otras grandes (entre ellas; Mitzu-chan, Okashira Janet, Bella Scullw, Abiyasha, Aniyasha, Asahi-sama, Tupsi, entre otras) creo que ya me desvié, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! Muchisisisimas gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes lo feliz que me haces –ttebayo! Y pues si en el especial a Naruto y Menma les salió el tiro por la culata pero bueno ese era el propósito jajajajajajaja y bueno gracias por el comentario al especial descuida tengo pensado otro para "el día blanco" jajajajaja pero ya veremos si lo hago o no jejejeje ahora con respecto al capítulo anterior, también agradezco tu comentario, y pues si ese momento entre Minato y Kushina no se ya tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace un buen tiempo, creo que desde los capítulos del manga en que Kushina le contó la historia de cómo se conocieron ellos a Naruto, y pues no estás tan lejos de la realidad de Menma pero también debes tener en cuenta que Naruto también tiene su actitud y eso también es por "algo" ¿no? Bueno creo que estoy diciendo cosas de mas jejejejeje y desde ya ¡Gracias! De veras, la sola mención de que harás un short-fic en mi cumpleaños ya de por si me hace inmensamente feliz, ni te imaginas como me puse cuando leí eso en tu comentario jejejejejeje y pues si la inspiración tiene sus momentos caprichosos (dímelo a mí que intento adelantar más capítulos pero batallo por que la infame no se aparte de mi lado -_-) y me alegra que te gustara la imagen, estoy terminando otra te la mostrare cuando termine jejeje ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Yipi-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Yipi-chan, me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y descuida seguirás viendo más del sexy Menma :)

**LuuLuuu:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :)

**Ruby Namikaze:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno… me temo que Hinata si será la tutora de Naruto, de eso no hay duda pero descuida Hinata poco a poco dejara de estar sufriendo jejejeje y si habrá momentos MenHina pero también habrá NaruHina (si no, ya no sería triángulo amoroso jejejejeje) y pues bueno aunque ahora parezca que Naruto solo hace sufrir a Hinata por ver a Sakura como ya he dicho antes Menma tiene más de un secreto bajo la manga para revelar jajajajajajajaja en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario, jajajajajajaja y lamento haber golpeado a ambos rubios, pero bueno creo que lo merecían jajajajajaja y si poco a poco ambos serán más lindos con la linda Hinata jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

De nuevo gracias a todos y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado también estoy pensando hacer uno para "el día blanco" pero nada es seguro y bueno ahora con una muy, muy triste noticia…

Abandono el fic…

...

¡Nah! ¡Es broma! Yo jamás abandonaría uno de mis fics ¡Nunca! Y mucho menos un fic NaruHInaMen/MenHinaNaru pero la noticia que con pesar les informo es que… Se me acabaron los capítulos adelantados… la musa de la inspiración se me ha escapado, la muy infame ahora se burla por mis intentos de completar cada capítulo, como dije antes el fic está completo (en bosquejo) se cuál es el fin de cada capítulo pero necesito rellenar las páginas de cada uno y la infame ahora me tortura con pequeños toques y luego dejarme botada como si nada TnT si es triste, con decir que este capítulo en sí no se titularía de esta forma pero el argumento se me alargo y no he tenido opción por tanto eso significa un número más a los capítulos haciendo ahora un total de 23 pero aun así me esforzare por traer cada capítulo cada semana ¡Dattebayo!

Y sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana!

Cuídense!

Sayo!

P.D. Por la gran aceptación (a mi parecer) del fic. El comentario numero 50 tendra el honor de elegir la pareja de mi próximo one-shot!

**Capítulo 6 Dar no significa recibir**

¿Alguien me regala un review?


	8. Capítulo 6 Dar no significa recibir

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 **_

_**Dar no significa recibir**_

Su mirada se entrecerraba irritada a medida que escaneaba cada rincón de aquel lugar… ¿Cómo fue que paso eso? Se cuestionaba ¿Cómo? Si su sentido de la orientación era perfecto, a lo largo de su vida el perderse ¡era imposible! ¡Namikaze Menma, nunca se perdía! Ni siquiera en el bosque como cuando era pequeño y solía acampar con su familia jamás se logró perder incluso en las múltiples expediciones a los que su hermano lo "aventuraba" aunque al final el terminara perdiéndolos, fue él quien fácilmente logro encontrar el camino de regreso…

Pero ahora… Esa en definitiva no podía ser la sala de arte dramático, no, no, y ¡No! Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que termino en ese lugar?

― **¡Muy bien muchachos, una vez más! ―.**

― **¡S-Si! ―.**

― **¡Vamos, no los escucho! ¡Dejen que la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes! ―.**

― **¡Sí!**

―**Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos ¡Con entusiasmo! ―.**

Su seño temblaba con un tic nervioso ante la situación que presenciaba… Al frente del salón con gran entusiasmo un hombre alto de cabello negro con corte de tazón y pobladas cejas mejor conocido como Maito Gai exclamaba al aire cientos de frases sobre el poder de la juventud y cosas por el estilo al lado de otro igual de entusiasta chico llamado; Rock Lee que obedecía ciegamente sus órdenes argumentando algo como; "Gai-sensei tiene razón no hay nada como el poder de la llama de la juventud" y quien sabe que más tonterías a su parecer, mientras los "alegres" estudiantes hacían flexiones como si fuese parte de una escuela militar, una muy poco convencional escuela militar si tomaba en cuenta los "inusuales" disfraces de animales que llevaban puestos.

―" _¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"_ ―.

Era la constante pregunta que retumbaba en su mente ante la falta de cordura en esas personas.

―Me largo ―masculló por lo bajo.

Se giró dispuesto a irse cuando la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió frente a él.

―L-Lamento la tardanza ―.

Escucho una pequeña voz que se disculpó al abrir la puerta.

― ¿Namikaze-san? ―identificó Hinata desconcertada al verlo frente a la puerta.

―Hyuga ―reconoció sin mucho afán.

― **¡Vamos! ¡Que el poder de la juventud explote! ―.**

― **¡Si, Gai-sensei! ―.**

―Quítate ―ordenó irritado― me voy de aquí ―dijo al apartar a la chica de la puerta con una mano sobre su cabeza.

―P-Pero… ―.

Sin embargo una tercera voz lo hizo detenerse.

―Hinata-san que bueno que… ―más sus palabras se cortaron al verse de frente con un joven rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla― Naruto-san ―nombro.

―S-Sara-san… ―intento intervenir Hinata al ver la expresión sombría en Menma.

―Naruto-san ¿Qué te paso en la frente? ―cuestionó al ver la pequeña curita sobre su frente.

―Yo, no soy… ¡Que no soy Naruto! ―explotó molesto.

Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a lanzarle cualquier improperio para recalcar su punto… pero todo esfuerzo se vio en vano al sentir un fuerte brazo apresarlo por el cuello jalándolo hacia atrás.

― ¡Miren nada más que tenemos aquí! ―exclamó un entusiasmado Gai al apegar con gran fervor al rubio contra sí mismo en un agarre despreocupado y firme a su cuello― ¡Jóvenes entusiastas por explotar el poder de su juventud! ¿No es así? ―sonrió entusiasta ignorando la expresión de completo enfado en el rostro de Menma.

―G-Gai-sensei… ―reconocieron ambas con cierto nerviosismo al verlo aparecer de improvisto.

― ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? ―cuestionó un tanto incomoda Sara tratando de desviar su atención de la mirada fulminante que Menma le dirigía a Gai como si con eso quisiese hacerlo desaparecer de la forma más cruel posible.

― ¿Pues, que parece? ―Sonrió altivo apretando inconscientemente más el agarre sobre Menma― ¡Ayudo a los estudiantes a explotar el poder de su juventud! ―proclamó.

―Eh… ―.

Por su parte Hinata solo veía abrumada las muestras exageradas de energía por parte de Gai-sensei, para luego pasar su vista en el joven cautivo por el fuerte agarre de Gai inquietándola entre intervenir o no… aunque pese a los nervios que aquel hombre le ocasionaba también estaba un tanto preocupada por Menma… ¿era su imaginación o su rostro estaba comenzando a ponerse azul? Tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando ya que el rubio se limitaba a dirigirle miradas mortales al hombre, aunque también por momentos parecía batallar desesperadamente por zafarse de su brazo… No estaba segura si era conveniente ayudar o no… Tal vez era mejor no hacerlo… Menma podría enfadarse con ella, además si quisiese ayuda la pediría ¿no? Aun así parecía que empezaba a ponerse rojo… o morado… no lo sabía con certeza, tal vez si era solo era su imaginación…

Por su parte Menma batallaba por librarse de aquel "apreso" que Gai ejercía sobre su cuello ¡Quería matarlo! ¡El muy imbécil solo lo había apresado como si nada! Y si ese hombre no lo soltaba pronto ¡Iba a conocer quién era realmente! Batallo por soltarse de su agarre para así poder darle su merecido ¡Que importaba si era un maestro o no! ¡Nadie tocaba a Namikaze Menma sin sufrir las consecuencias! Aún así… ¡Rayos, ese hombre sí que tenía fuerza! Se decía al sentir que el poco aire que le quedaba comenzaba a escaparse de sus pulmones por lo que empezó a batallar un poco más desesperadamente por salir de su brazo y lo que era un peor ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna, el aire no era suficiente…Lo escucho decir una sarta de tonterías sobre la juventud que realmente no hacían más que incrementar su deseo por querer molerlo a golpes, y eso no era todo… ¡Él muy…! Estaba dando su discurso con tanta payasada ¡Y lo estaba jugando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo! ¡¿Es que acaso nadie podía callarlo y decirle que lo estaba asfixiando?!

―Y como les iba diciendo, ante la ausencia de su sensei ¡yo me hare cargo el día de hoy del club de teatro! ―declaró victorioso.

―E-Entonces… Yugao-sensei ¿no vendrá? ―cuestionó Sara temerosa al pasar su vista en sus demás compañeros que ahora le dirigían una mirada sepulcral a la joven.

―No, me temo que no ―negó Gai al cruzarse de brazos ignorando el rostro moribundo de Menma entre su agarre.

―S-Solo es hoy… ¿cierto? ―cuestiono esperanzada.

―No, Yugao-sensei pidió un permiso para el resto de la semana ―respondió serio― ¡Pero no teman! ¡Porque hasta que Uzuki vuelva yo me hare cargo del club de teatro! ―proclamó con renovada convicción.

― ¿El resto de la semana? ― hoy era martes, Sara al igual que el resto del salón palidecieron ante tal afirmación, exceptuando a Rock Lee que se mantenía centrado en sus ejercicios.

― ¡Oigan, lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve que pasar antes al baño! ―.

Exclamó vivas una nueva voz al entrar en el salón.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso aquí? ―cuestionó Naruto― ¿Por qué todos tienen cara de haber visto un fantasma? ―dijo al ver el rostro pálido y abstraído de casi todos los del salón.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ―exclamó Lee a modo de saludo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí, cejotas? ―cuestionó ingenuo y aún mas sorprendido de verlo con ese disfraz de perro.

― ¡Entrenando, por supuesto! ―afirmó con gran convicción.

― ¿entrenan-? ―.

― ¡Ah, Naruto, otro espíritu joven! ¡Qué bien que te nos unas! ―sonrió Gai al acercarse.

― ¿Cejotas-sensei? ―dijo aun sin entender la situación, sin embargo su mirada se pasó distraída hacia un lado― ¿Menma? ―reconoció al instante.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos para luego inflar sus mejillas en un intento por apaciguar su risa al detallar el estado casi cadavérico de su hermano al ser apresado por el fuerte agarre de Gai.

― ¡Pft! Jajaja ¿Qué te paso, Menma? ―dijo fallando cada vez más en su intento por calmar su risa.

Sin embargo sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar a Gai de sus acciones.

―Ah, perdona pero te había olvidado ―se disculpó Gai entre risas avergonzadas al soltarlo, ingenuo del esfuerzo que Naruto hacía por no burlarse.

―T-Tú… ―trató de hablar Menma al señalar a Gai con gran dificultad ante la fatiga por falta de aire― Eres… un… ―jadeó con cierta dificultad― M-Maldito… imbécil… ―apenas y logro completar.

―Eh, no te escuche, sabes aún eres joven ¡deberías hablar más fuerte! ―sonrió Gai al palmear la espalda de Menma y por lo visto con demasiada fuerza porque casi pierde el equilibrio― Te ves un poco débil, pero descuida ahora mismo te daré algo para que te sientas mejor ―dijo.

La sorpresa se plasmaba en el rostro de casi todos en el salón al ver como Gai cargaba a un todavía fatigado Menma sobre su hombro como si se tratase de un costal de papas pese a sus intentos por soltarse, era como ver a un pequeño niño siendo cargado contra su voluntad por un adulto…

― ¡Jajaja! ―.

No pudo evitarlo aun cuando Naruto trato de no reírse, no pudo más y finalmente sus intentos estallaron en una sonora carcajada ¿pero cómo evitarlo? No todos los días podías ver al "gran" Menma terminar en semejante situación… ¡Sin duda Gai-sensei sí que era todo un personaje! ¡Mira nada más que llegarle a ponerle ese atuendo a Menma! Una ola de carcajadas emergían de su boca, le dolía el estómago y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimar mientras se retorcía entre risas en el suelo al detallar a su hermano vestido con… ¡Por todos los cielos! No podía ser más gracioso ¿o sí?…

― ¡Te ves ridículo, Menma! ―exclamó Naruto entre sonoras risas.

Menma por su parte mostraba una mirada fulminante sobre aquel presente dentro del salón de teatro quienes se debatían entre reírse o temblar de miedo… ¿Por qué? Simple él siempre orgulloso y aterrador Namikaze Menma había sido forzosamente disfrazado de… ¡Un conejo! Corrección ¡_Una linda conejita rosa_! Con moño en una de sus orejas y un gran corazón bordado en el centro.

― ¡Suficiente, imbécil! ―bramó iracundo Menma, dispuesto a golpear a su hermano.

― ¡Chicos, ustedes también deben ponerse esto! ―dijo Gai interrumpiendo el deseo asesino de Menma.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―exclamó Naruto al detener su risa en seco.

―Pero… ―trató de decir Hinata al ver otros tres trajes más.

El rostro de Naruto se mostraba sonrojado por la vergüenza de verse ahora con un traje también de conejo, la diferencia es que el suyo era de color azul pastel con un pequeño gorro negro cocido a la cabeza y el bordado de una corbata roja en su cuello y pecho, sin embargo también se mostraba molesto ante la risa de Menma aun cuando no era tan sonora como lo fue la suya no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora lo viese con esa mirada triunfante y esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios… sin embargo la confrontación visual de ambos fue interrumpida por el sonido de la cortina de los otros dos vestidores en los cuales se encontraban Hinata y Sara.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente ante los trajes de ambas… el de Sara era un vestido de cuerpo completo de corte ingles que le llagaba unos centímetros debajo de su rodilla dejando ver unas medias blancas y zapatillas negras que les recordaba a esos cuentos infantiles occidentales como; "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" o al de; "Ricitos de oro y los tres osos" que lejos de hacerlos sentir alegres solo les producía un extraño sentimiento de envidia por tener una vestimenta "decente" al representar a una persona contrario a ellos con… _eso_…

Pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue el de Hinata… que tras detallarla unos instantes fue inevitable que una pequeña risilla escapara de sus labios teniendo que morder sus labios antes de que esta se convirtiera en una sonora carcajada… Su disfraz era el de un aparente "lobo feroz" pero por lo visto era más grande que ella, ya que varias pliegues de tela se abultaban en sus pantorrillas y los brazos caían hasta la un poco más abajo de sus rodillas que a cada momento debía ajustarlos a sus manos con gran dificultas y eso sin contar parte de la cabeza del disfraz prácticamente le ocultaba la mitad del rostro, era como ver a una pequeña niña en un disfraz para adulto.

―G-Gai-sensei… ―nombró tímidamente Hinata― El disfraz… me queda un poco grande ―argumento tratando de levantar la cabeza del lobo para poder ver.

―Sí, tienes razón ―reflexionó serio― Mejor pruébate este ―dándole otra vestimenta doblada.

―S-Si… ―afirmó al tomarlo.

Naruto cubría sus rostros con sus manos por no mostrar signos de risa alguna contrario a Menma que dejaba escapar una que otra pequeña risilla al ver como ella Hinata tropezaba repetidas veces con la tela de su disfraz tratando de caminar hacia los vestidores sin contar las numerosas veces que choco contra alguna caja o silla en el camino.

―L-Listo… Gai-sensei… ―dijo Hinata al regresar.

―"_Injusticia" _―.

Fue el pensamiento unísono de los gemelos, al ver el nuevo atuendo de Hinata que a diferencia del anterior este parecía quedarle a la medida, su disfraz al igual que el de ellos era el de un conejo en el caso de ella era uno blanco con pequeños detalles en las orejas y patas de un color café y con un moño de cinta al frente… Pero el disfraz en si no era el problema, contrario a ellos el disfraz parecía quedarle ¡como anillo al dedo! Aunque si lo pensaban con detenimiento no era tan extraño, después de todo Hinata era una chica y por lo general y en su mayoría ellas tendían a verse "lindas" en ese tipo de disfraces, sin embargo… ¡Ellos no! Esos disfraces ¡Eran un insulto a su orgullo! Y bien podrían haberse consolado en el hecho de que Lee también se veía gracioso con su disfraz de perro, sin embargo cuando Gai lo envió a ponerse el disfraz que a Hinata le había quedado grande ¡Hasta él se veía bien! ¡Ah! Sin duda estaban empezando a creer que Gai lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

― ¿P-Por qué debemos usar los disfraces? ―se atrevió a preguntar Sara.

― ¡Ah, es cierto! Olvide decirles ―rió apenado― Por orden de Tsunade-sama el club de teatro deberá presentar una obra infantil en la academia "Genin" este viernes ―explicó― ¡Así que hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo en ella! ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder! ―proclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

―Eto… Gai-sensei ―musitó Hinata llamando la atención del aludido.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? ―cuestiono curioso y entusiasta.

―Pues… ―titubeó.

―Nosotros no pertenecemos al club de teatro ―completó Menma al adivinar sus palabras.

― ¡Es cierto! ―apoyó Naruto.

―Si… algo así me dijo Tsunade-sama ―reflexionó― ¡Pero descuiden, ella dio su autorización para que tengan completa participación en la obra! ―sonrió enérgico.

Los tres le miraban sorprendidos, antes de que Menma y Naruto intercambiasen fugaces miradas.

―"_Vieja bruja, lo tenía planeado"_ ―concluyeron ambos disgustados.

― ¡Bien, hay que empezar a trabajar! ―exclamó Gai, para desgano de muchos.

¡Gai era un demente! Era el pensamiento unísono de todo el club de teatro ¿y cómo no pensar eso? Si el hombre de cejas pronunciadas los había hecho realizar una sarta de ejercicios como; "calentamiento" ¡Con el disfraz puesto! Excusándose con el hecho de que eso los ayudaría a entrar en "contacto" con el personaje ¡Ni siquiera había explicado la obra! ¡¿Cómo rayos se suponían que entraran en contacto con un personaje al que ni siquiera le conocían el papel?! Eso sin contar las sátiras que los obligo hacer como "ejercicios" y tal vez lo serían si no fuera por el hecho de sus métodos poco convencionales, tan extraños que ni siquiera hallaban palabras para describirlos.

―Gai-sensei… ¿no cree que es hora de que nos explique acerca de la obra? ―dijo Sara al borde del colapso.

― ¿Eh, que no se los había dicho ya? ―cuestionó ingenuo Gai.

El único sonido que retumbo en el salón fue el de un viento sepulcral que entro por la ventana.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―.

Fue el grito unísono que siguió.

Un suspiro cansino escapo de sus labios cuando tras varios intentos por fin logro alcanzar el cierre del traje del que se consideraba "preso" solo había sido una hora pero sienta su cuerpo tan cansado como si hubiese hecho ejercicio por décadas sin descanso, después de tantas locuras cortesía de Gai-sensei y Rock Lee por fin podía dar por concluido ese día, sin embargo su humor no mejoro tras recordad que aún le quedaban otros tres días más de sufrimiento con Gai-sensei y otra semana aparte del castigo… Y lo que era peor ¡Ni siquiera pudo lograr hablar con Hinata! Era algo que se había propuesto tras hablar con Sasuke y cada que hacia uno que otro intento por hablarle ¡El idiota de Lee aparecía! Diciéndole cosas como; "¡Naruto-kun, hay que competir por quien puede hacer más sentadillas! ¡Naruto-kun, una revancha, por favor! ¡Otra revancha! ¡Naruto-kun no perderé esta vez, ven conmigo!" y aun contra su voluntad siempre terminaba compitiendo con él si mucho lo único que posiblemente pudo decirle a Hinata fue: "Hina-, Oye-, Ah-" ¡Kami-sama! Si mucho lo único que posiblemente ella escucho fue lo primero ¡Lee-Baka! ¡Este sin duda no había sido su día! Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente… de cierta forma tal vez había sido mejor de esa forma, después de todo aunque estuviese decidido a hablar con ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iniciar una conversación "decente" mucho menos como abordar el tema.

―Hinata-san ―nombró Sara al encontrarla.

― ¿Sara-san? ―dijo a modo de pregunta al girarse a verla mientras terminaba de acomodar su disfraz en el perchero.

―Qué bueno que pude encontrarte ―suspiro con cierto alivio―Veras, es que necesito tu ayuda ―dijo apenada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―.

Azoto con fuerza la puerta del armario de limpieza ¡Maldición! Ese lugar sí que era estrecho se dijo Menma al colocar irritado el disfraz en uno de los percheros, sin embargo no había tenido más opción que meterse en ese lugar ya que todos los vestidores estaban ocupados tras haber terminado la hora de los club's escolares ¡y ni loco esperaba a que uno de ellos se desocupara! ¡Tenía que quitarse ese disfraz cuanto antes! Y el único lugar que encontró fue ese pequeño armario… Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar una forma de librarse de ese absurdo castigo ¡Ni de broma iba soportar otro día con ese imbécil de Gai! Pero la "bromita" de hoy con esos disfraces iba a pagárselas ¡Y muy caro! Se juró con una oscura y flameante aura a su alrededor.

― ¡Maldito seas cejotas! ―.

Bramó iracundo al golpear con fuerza una mesa frente a él.

― ¡¿Ah?! ―.

― ¿Hyuga? ―.

Su aura iracunda se esfumo al escuchar aquella vocecilla y rápidamente paso al desconcierto al ver a una asustada Hinata que temblaba del otro lado de la mesa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ―cuestionó extrañado al recomponer su compostura.

―Y-Yo… Em… ―pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta y se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón tras el susto que le había dado aquel golpe contra la mesa que había realizado Menma― S-Sara-san… me pidió que le hiciera… un favor… ―trató de explicarse ante aquella incomoda mirada.

―Ah ―dijo indiferente al comprender su mensaje― Bien, como sea, entonces me voy ―continuo al tomar su mochila y colocársela al hombro antes de rodear la mesa― por cierto ―se detuvo tras ella llamando su atención― Te veías bien con ese disfraz de conejo, te queda ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

― Ano… ―fue apenas el suave sonido de su voz al sentir que se quedaba sin palabras, sus mejillas adquirían un suave y ligero sonroso mientras su mirada se posaba con gran incredulidad en Menma que se encogía de hombros en una expresión relajada― G-Gra-.

―Eres igual de cobarde que un pequeño conejo asustado ―sonrió con malicia al verla.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―.

―Te veré mañana "_Kowai banī__"_ (conejito asustadizo) ―dijo antes de salir.

Su expresión se desencajo completamente sonrojándose ante la vergüenza por tal comparación mientras escuchaba el lejano eco de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse.

Un sonrisa cansina y aliviada se formaba en sus labios al colocar su traje en un perchero cerca de unas filas de cajas acomodadas que le habían servido como vestidor para quitarse ese disfraz, paso su vista por el resto del salón y sí mucho quedaban como cinco personas contándolo, no veía a Hinata o a Menma bueno aunque pensándolo bien su hermano debió ser uno de los primero en abandonar el salón y más aún después de todo lo que cejotas-sensei le había hecho durante esa hora, fue inevitable que una sonrisa burlona escapara de sus labios de solo recordar como Gai había llamado al personaje de su hermano… _"Señora conejo"_ quien lo viera lo tacharía de loco por estarse riendo solo pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Cualquiera en su posición lo haría y más al recordar el rostro de Menma ante tal declaración.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-san? ―cuestionó Sara al verlo sostenerse del estómago temblando por momentos.

―A-Ah, Sara, sí, estoy bien ―sonrió en una mezcla de vergüenza y burla por sus pensamientos tratando de contener su risa.

―Que bien ―sonrió― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ―cuestionó.

―Claro ―afirmó.

De sus labios escapo un leve quejido mientras hacía esfuerzos por levantar aquellos botes de pintura que Sara le había pedido traer del salón de arte hacia el club de teatro para pintar los escenarios, coloco ambos botes en el suelo para tomarse un respiro y secar el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano… Distraídamente poso su vista en una de las ventanas del pasillo que daban hacia una de las áreas verdes del instituto, su mirada oscureció con melancolía al posarse sobre un único árbol al fondo sobre una pequeña colina en medio de todo.

"_Caminaba distraída buscando un lugar donde poder almorzar, con trece años era su primer año de secundaria y aunque ya habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases aún no había podido hablar mucho menos hacer amistad con alguien… Lo había intentado pero a veces pensaba que su voz no era lo suficientemente audible para sus demás compañeros era por eso es que durante el receso prefería almorzar por su cuenta, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al ver un árbol sobre una pequeña colina, tan solitario y apartado… como ella._

―_Y-Ya casi… ―._

_Desconcertaba miro hacia ambos lados ante la extrañeza que le producía escuchar haber escuchado una voz en la lejanía… tal vez era solo su imaginación, se dijo al buscar el lugar adecuado para acomodarse._

―_S-Solo… un poco más… ―._

_Estaba por sentarse a la sombra del árbol cuando escucho el ruido de una rama al moverse y de nuevo aquella voz, un nuevo crujido que la hizo levantar la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como las ramas empezaban a quebrarse y una sombra caía sorpresivamente sobre ella._

― _¡Kya! ―._

― _¡Ah! ―._

_Fueron gritos que se escucharon seguidos por un golpe sordo contra el suelo… Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios ante el dolor que le producía el intentar levantarse, sus parpados se abrían con cierta dificultad al sentir un peso extra sobre su cuerpo… Lo primero que vio fueron unas hebras doradas ¿el sol? No, el sol no estaba tan cerca, trato de enfocar su vista un poco más._

―_D-Dolió ―se quejó._

_¿Y cómo no? Esa caída fue horrible, se había subido a aquel árbol con la intención de regresar aquel pequeño pájaro a su nido ni olvidar los horrores que le costó subir con una sola mano y justo cuando estaba por depositarlo en el nido la rama a la par del nido empezó a crujir y ¡Bam! Cayó como no sin antes quebrar otro par de ramas en su camino, recordó haber escuchado un pequeño grito pero no estaba seguro con el crujir de las ramas debajo de su cuerpo y después… todo se había vuelto negro._

― _¡Eh! ―._

_Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe mientras intentaba reincorporarse al escuchar un nuevo gritillo ahogado… se quedó estático ante la sorpresa que le producía el detallar a una chica de su edad con el cabello corto de un color negro-azulado que le recordaba a la noche y unos ojos perlados como los de la luna llena en primavera… Por su parte fue inevitable que un pequeño grito escapara de sus labios al verse debajo del cuerpo de un chico rubio que ahora le veía sorprendido y confundido con ese par de ojos azules como el cielo._

―_A-Ano… Y-Yo… U-Usted… podría… podría… ―trató de explicarse, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta ante el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo que fue inevitable que su rostro se tiñera de un fuerte color carmín mientras desviaba su mirada._

_Por su parte el rubio la veía extrañado por sus inusuales acciones, hasta que su vista paso distraídamente en la situación en la que se encontraban._

―_Ah, disculpa ―dijo mientras se retiraba y la ayudaba a levantarse― Lamento haberte caído encima, pero la rama no era tan gruesa como creí ―rió apenado mientras rascaba su nuca― Eso me recuerda ―reaccionó― ¿Dónde está? ―cuestionó al levantarse de golpe y buscar por todos lados con desesperación._

_Por su parte ella le miraba confundida y aún avergonzada por la situación pasada, sin embargo debía admitir que le desconcertaba totalmente su última pregunta y más al ver como empezaba a buscar como obseso "algo" que no entendía bien… tal vez su teléfono o algún objeto de valor, se dijo pero un nuevo grito de su parte la saco de sus cavilaciones._

― _¡Ahí está! ―señalo a lo alto del árbol._

_Sus ojos miraban con una curiosa sorpresa una de las ramas en lo alto del árbol un pequeño nido de aves del cual emergían pequeños pitidos seguramente de un pequeño pájaro y fue ahí que entendió él porque de su anterior explicación sobre su caída._

― _¡Uf! Por un momento pensé lo peor ―suspiro él con gran alivio, centrando al poco tiempo su atención en la chica frente a él― Es que él bebe pájaro había caído del nido y no podía dejarlo tirado como si nada ―explicó sonriente al deducir la duda en su mirada._

_Por su parte ella se limitó a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa._

―_Me llamo: Namikaze Naruto ¿y tú? ―se presentó sin abandonar su sonrisa._

―_H-Hyuga… Hinata… ―fue apenas un suave murmullo._

_Pero a juzgar por la mirada confundida de él era obvio que sus palabras difícilmente llegaron a sus oídos motivo por el cual bajo su mirada, seguramente él también se quejaría de lo bajo que hablaba y con el tiempo solo buscaría una excusa para alejarse de ella al parecerle __aburrida__._

_Por su parte el la miraba con una expresión zorruna, a decir verdad no le había escuchado absolutamente nada, era obvio que esa chica era bastante tímida pero el ver sus ojos ensombrecidos no hizo más que hacerle sentir remordimiento… Debía arreglarlo ¿pero cómo? Miro a su alrededor y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._

―_Oye ¿es tu almuerzo? ―cuestiono curioso al tomar el pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo verde pastel, ella asintió― Sé que te sonara extraño, pero… ―rasco distraídamente su mejilla― Olvide mi almuerzo en casa ¿me regalas un poco? ―pidió avergonzado rascando su nuca como gesto habitual en ese tipo de situaciones._

―_E-Esta… bien… ―afirmo confundida por el repentino cambio de tema y de actitud de él, pero tras escuchar el gruñir del estómago del chico no pudo dudar más de sus palabras― S-Si quieres… puedes comerlo todo… no tengo mucha hambre ―desvió su mirada al sentir la de él sobre ella._

― _¿Enserio? ―cuestionó sorprendido― ¡Gracias, Hyuga Hinata! ―agradeció con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente._

_No obstante ella le miraba con gran sorpresa al ver que realmente le había escuchado y fue inevitable que una sonrisa suave y un poco más marcada se dibujara en sus labios."_

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios ante aquel curioso recuerdo mientras su vista se posaba en aquel árbol sobre la colina no muy lejos de donde él estaba guardando unas herramientas utilizadas para cortar los pliegos de cartón y madera para algunos escenarios que se usarían en la obra, cerró la puerta del pequeño cuarto antes de encaminarse al salón de teatro sin borrar aquella nostálgica sonrisa.

―"_y pensar que esa vez realmente no escuche su nombre" _―se dijo― _"que suerte que estaba escrito en una pequeña esquina de esa cajita"_ ―rió por lo bajo― _"sin embargo… valió la pena mentir un poco" _―recordó con nostalgia aquella sonrisa en sus labios― _"si, valió la pena"_ ―volvió a sonreír.

―Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Hinata-san ―dijo Sara a modo de despedida mientras veía como ella se disponía a cerrar la puerta corrediza.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidió Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse por el sentido contrario a Sara, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al igual que su corazón al toparse de frente con unos ojos azules.

―Hinata ―identificó el con gran sorpresa.

―N-Naruto-kun ―dijo en un tono más opaco al desviar su mirada para tristeza del rubio― H-Hasta mañana… C-Con permiso ―mustió después de unos segundos de silencio con una pequeña sonrisa mal impresa al pasar por un lado del joven y retirarse con la cabeza baja.

Quería hablarle, no quería seguir con esta tortura… necesitaba aclarar todo.

―Hi-Hina-.

― ¡Naruto! ―.

―S-Sakura-chan… ―.

Normalmente la presencia de Sakura le haría sentir feliz y más aún si ella lo llamaba, pero ahora no… Por alguna razón sentía que tal vez y solo tal vez debía ignorarla por esta vez y correr hacia Hinata para poder hablar, pero… Sakura también era su amiga, no podía ignorarla como si nada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó al girarse hacia ella fingiendo tranquilidad.

―Supuse que ya habías terminado tu castigo y creí que sería buena idea regresar juntos ―dijo― Esa Ino-cerda dijo que me esperaría pero la traidora se fue al poco tiempo que entre a la reunión del consejo estudiantil ―refunfuñó― Y no creo que sea correcto que una chica se valla sola a casa a esta hora ―aseguró.

―Um… ―afirmó el por lo bajo.

Pero por toda respuesta o afirmaciones a sus palabras se limitó a fingir atención sin embargo la realidad era que sus pensamientos ahora estaban en otra parte mientras con disimulo dirigía su vista hacia el pasillo tras él mismo por el cual la vio marchar.

― ¿Naruto, me estas escuchando? ―cuestionó un tanto molesta al verse ignorada.

―A-Ah ¡S-Si! Por supuesto que te estoy escuchando, Sakura-chan ―respondió apresurado.

Una mirada irritada se posaba sobre el rubio frente a él, podía sentir una vena palpitando sobre su cien al ver aquella aura deprimente rodear al chico.

― ¡¿Nada?! ―exclamó molesto― Me vas a decir que han pasado casi tres días desde que dijiste que hablarías con ella… ¡¿Y no le has dicho nada?! ―cuestionó iracundo.

―No… ―respondió el rubio deprimente.

―Si serás… ―gruñó el azabache― ¿Si quiera lo has intentado? ―cuestionó tratando de contenerse para no molerlo a golpes ahí mismo.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―exclamó― Pero… ―hizo una pausa― Cada vez que lo he intentado ―bajando su mirada― ¡Alguien aparece y lo hecha a perder! ―sollozó al hundir su rostro en la paleta de su escritorio y golpearlo repetidas veces.

Habían pasado dos días y medio desde que le había dicho a Sasuke su resolución de hablar con Hinata y hasta ahora ¡Nada! No habían podido cruzar más allá del buenos días o el hasta mañana ¿la razón? Cada que intentaba hablar con ella siempre ¡Siempre! Aparecía alguien que los interrumpía, durante los recesos eran Kiba y Shino o a veces era Tenten si no era Lee por alguna tonta competencia o consulta "extraña" como la vez que se dirigió a preguntarle si quería aprender técnicas de caza ninja que lo serían si no fuera por ese absurdo disfraz de perros con un tuto de pato ¡pato! Sinceramente el cejotas estaba probando su paciencia, diría que su esperanza radicaba en el castigo pero ¡No! Con Gai-sensei rodando por todo el lugar siquiera hablar con alguien que no fuese él era una fortuna y al término del castigo bien podría hacerlo con la excusa de acompañarla a casa, sin embargo… ¡Neji era el que tenía que hacer acto de presencia! Finalmente creyó encontrar una luz de esperanza en el proyecto para la clase de Kurenai ¿Qué paso? ¡Kami-sama lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso! Ya que Hinata propuso que se dividieran el trabajo por el escaso tiempo que quedaba con los castigos ¿Y la tutoría? ¡Ah, lo había olvidado! Ella dijo que podrían hacerla un par de horas los fines de semana…

¡No podía esperar el fin de semana para hablar con ella! Más bien ¡No quería esperar hasta el fin de semana! Aunque si lo veía bien era pasado mañana, pero desde su punto de vista… ¡Era mucho tiempo!

―Dobe ―negó Sasuke con resignación al ver que su amigo nuevamente se hundía en su aura depresiva.

― ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ―se lamentaba.

―Quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos ―respondió.

―Olvídalo ―.

―Pero al menos ya sabes que vas a decirle ¿no? ―dijo Sasuke en un lejano intento por reconfortarlo.

―A-Ah… pues… jeje… como te digo ―titubeo nervioso para irritación de azabache― No… ―confesó.

― ¡Idiota! ―exploto al fin Sasuke al golpearlo en la cabeza― ¿Cómo se supone que vas a hablar con ella, si ni siquiera sabes que decirle? ―reclamó.

―Duele ―se quejó al sobar su cabeza al mismo momento en que un abultado chinchón hacia acto de presencia en ella― ¿pero qué caso tiene que lo piense? ―cuestionó molesto por el golpe― Además tu bien sabes que eso de pensar las cosas antes no se me da bien ―argumentó al cruzarse de brazos― Es mejor si todo sale espontaneo ―se convenció.

―Sí, claro ―dijo Sasuke al rodar los ojos― como sea, entonces al menos deberías pensar en una forma de iniciar la conversación con ella, después de todo ese es tu problema ¿no? ―.

―Ni me lo recuerdes ―.

―Oye Ino ―.

La voz cansina de Shikamaru fuera del salón junto con la aludida logrando captar la atención de ambos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestiono la rubia a su parecer molesta.

―Ten ―dijo entregándole un pequeño vaso de pudin.

― ¡Pudin! ―exclamo ahora sonriente.

―Esto es problemático… pero… ―suspiró― Lamento lo de la vez pasada con Chouji ―dijo sin mucho afán, pero tratando de sonar serio.

―Um… ―ella lo miro inquisitivamente― Bien, no tienes que disculparte, también tuve algo de culpa ―suspiró con lejana resignación y un tanto orgullosa― por cierto ¿Dónde está Chouji? ―.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

― ¡Eso es! ―exclamó el rubio sonriente.

Su mirada se posaba en los diversos títulos que figuraban en cada uno de los libros ubicados en aquellas enormes estanterías, suavizo su mirada al encontrar el que buscaba y luego retirarlo de su lugar con delicadeza.

― ¡Deja de comer y pon atención! ―.

Brinco en su sitio asustada ante tan estruendoso grito, podría jurar que todos dentro de la biblioteca lo hicieron pero por lo visto muchos incluyendo a la encargada preferían no comentar nada al respecto.

― ¡Lo siento, pero tengo hambre! ―se quejaba Chouji.

― ¡No me importa si tienes hambre o no, hay que terminar este trabajo! ―gruñó el chico frente a él.

―Pero… ―.

― ¡Sin peros, gordo! ―.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver a los causantes de tanto ajetreo en la biblioteca; Menma y Chouji pero aún más sorprendida por las últimas palabras del rubio, le había dicho a Chouji la palabra prohibida.

― ¡No soy gordo, solo estoy un poco llenito! ―exclamó Chouji al levantarse de su asiento con una mirada iracunda.

―Me importa un comino si estas gordo o llenito, Chouji ―dijo Menma al apretar su mano contra la cabeza del aludido con una mirada gélida, tan maligna y oscura que pareció inhibir completamente la ira de su compañero― Estamos retrasados con el proyecto y eso es gracias a ti ―continuó haciéndolo encogerse ante su presencia― Así que si no terminamos esto hoy, nunca volverás a comer nada en tu vida ¿Quedo claro? ―sentenció para temor del castaño que ahora se limitaba a asentir obedientemente.

― ¡Sé que estás ahí, Hyuga! ―gruñó Menma.

―K-Kya ―tembló asustada en su sitio.

― ¡Sal de una buena vez! ―ordenó al soltar a Chouji y girarse hacia la estantería detrás de ellos.

―" _¿C-Cómo lo supo?" _―se cuestionaba― N-Namikaze-san ―intento decir a modo de saludo al asomarse por un lado de la estantería.

― ¿Qué hacías ahí escondida? ―cuestionó serio― No tiene caso que quieras espiar nuestro proyecto porque si lo haces, te mato ―sentenció aún molesto.

― ¡N-No, no! ―negó rápidamente― Y-Yo, no haría tal cosa ―declaró.

― ¿entonces que hacías ahí escondida? ―cuestionó aun no muy convencido.

―S-Solo vine… por este libro ―dijo al mostrar el libro entre sus brazos.

Un suspiro de alivio casi escapa de sus labios al ver como su mirada se relajaba ligeramente, pero trato de mantener su compostura.

―Bien, entonces siéntate ―dijo un poco más tranquilo.

―N-No creo que sea… ―.

― ¡Que te sientes! ―ordenó.

― ¡S-Si! ―respondió automáticamente―_"Namikaze-san… da mucho miedo cuando se enoja"_ ―concluía Hinata al sentarse en el extremo más alejado de la mesa.

El tortuoso tic-tac del reloj no hacia si no incrementar la tensión que se respiraba en aquella biblioteca, algunos abrumados por aquella aura oscura que se despedía de una mesa al fondo empezaban a marcharse en busca de aire puro y tranquilo al exterior, otros se mantenían estáticos temiendo que el menor ruido despertara la ira del "demonio" otros solo temblaban sin saber que hacer… Hinata y Chouji solo guardaban silencio mientras escribían tratando de enfocarse en sus libros de texto pese al miedo que los invadía ni se diga de siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada temiendo encontrarse con el filo de aquella mirada azulada.

― ¿Terminaste? ―cuestionó Menma.

― ¡A-Aún no! ―respondieron asustados Chouji y Hinata al unísono.

Arqueó una ceja extrañado ante la respuesta de Hinata, después de todo él se lo estaba preguntado a Chouji, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios al ver a ambos chicos que se negaban a mirarlo "Cobardes" pensó con burla, pero no podía negar que esa sensación de poder y miedo que tenía sobre otros le agradaba de sobremanera, llámenlo tirano que era divertido ver el rostro asustado y sumiso de otros, pero desde el día en que esa niña se atrevió a insultarlo tenía una curiosa satisfacción cada que la veía asustada.

―Entonces apresúrate y termina ―ordenó con seriedad.

― ¡S-Si! ―dijeron al unísono.

Si, sin duda esa chica era graciosa, pero también le resultaban "interesantes" aquellos cambios de humor, con su presencia su rostro era una mezcla de pánico, vergüenza, y por lo visto su torpeza parecía duplicarse, con sus amigos era una expresión de completa tranquilidad, sola como pudo notar hacia un par de días era una expresión de lejana aflicción y confusión… sin embargo cuando estaba cerca del tonto de su hermano su mirada era triste aunque su rostro era una extraña mezcla de felicidad y dolor, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que a ella le gustaba su hermano aunque sinceramente se preguntaba si estaba tonta o algo por el estilo para fijarse en ese retrasado, aún así… por lo que pudo notar su hermano también cambia cuando estaba con ella o cuando la veía, era su hermano le gustara o no lo conocía y sabía que la mirada que él tenía cuando estaba cerca de esa niña era… extraña… no diría que era una mirada de amor, no pero tampoco era la que el le daría a cualquier otro amigo, no, solo era, distinta… aunque eso era algo que realmente no entendía y a decir verdad poco le importaba.

―"_Pero… Si a esta niña le gusta ese idiota… Tal vez pueda serme útil" _―sonrió con malicia en sus adentros al ver como ella escribía y leía como si su vida dependiese de ello.

― ¿Dónde estará? ―se cuestionaba Naruto al ver por ambos lados del pasillo.

― ¡Que hay, Naruto! ―saludó una voz masculina llamando su atención.

― ¡Kiba! ―devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa― Oye―.

―Oye ¿no te has visto a Hinata? ―cuestionó el castaño.

―Eh, no ―negó un tanto apenado al ver que su pregunta era la misma, pero ni loco lo diría.

―Bien, entonces probare con Shino ―se encogió de hombros― te veo luego ―se despidió.

―Claro ―sonrió forzoso― _"¡Rayos! ¿Ya ahora a quien le pregunto?"_ ―se cuestionaba.

― **¡Eso estuvo cerca! ―.**

―**Tienes razón, por un momento sentí que moriría ahí dentro ―.**

― **¿Por qué lo dicen? ―.**

― **¡¿No sabes?! ¡Del demonio en la biblioteca! ―.**

― **¿Demonio? ¿De qué hablan? ―.**

― **¡Pues de Namikaze Menma! ―.**

― **¿Na-Namikaze Menma, está en la biblioteca? ―.**

―**Sí, esta con un ese chico obeso y una chica… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ―.**

―**Es la prima de Hyuga-san ―.**

― **¡¿La prima de Hyuga Neji y Namikaze Menma?! ¿Hablas enserio? ―.**

―**Sí, pero me compadezco de ella, mira que tener que quedarse atrapada en sus garras ―.**

―"¡¿Qué Hinata, qué?!" ―se cuestionaba un sorprendido rubio― _"si ese imbécil de Menma le hace algo ¡juro que voy a matarlo!" _―se dijo antes de salir corriendo.

― ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres que te mate aquí mismo?! ―bramó un iracundo Menma, mientras Hinata se encogía en su sitio― ¡Te dije que lo hicieras bien! ¡Repítelo! ―ordenó molesto mientras estampaba el cuaderno en el rostro de un maltrecho Chouji.

―S-Si… ―apenas si pudo responder Chouji mientras repetía sus notas con pulso tembloroso y cansino tratando de ignorar el ruido que su estómago emitía.

―"_Chouji-kun…" _―pensó Hinata con profunda pena al ver de reojo al castaño― N-Namikaze-san ―nombró para llamar su atención.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―cuestiono aun molesto.

―Ah… ¿N-No cree que lo mejor… es que Chouji-kun tome un descanso? ―cuestionó tímidamente― S-Se ve muy cansado ―comentó con pena.

―Olvídalo ―corto serio.

―Pero… ―.

―Sin peros, llevamos casi toda la semana en este proyecto y gracias a su incompetencia no hemos podido pasar más allá de la mitad ―declaró con dureza.

Por su parte Chouji se limitaba a bajar la mirada ante sus argumentos.

―Aun así… ―habló nuevamente ella― C-Chouji-kun hace su mejor esfuerzo ―defendió― Tal vez… si le da tiempo y lo deja descansar un poco… ―.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―cortó molesto― ¡El proyecto es para el lunes y ya perdí mucho tiempo en este tonto! ¡No pienso perder ni un día más! ―contradijo.

―Pero, Chouji-kun… ―.

― ¡Silencio Hyuga! ―exclamó― ¡Para comenzar este ni siquiera es tu grupo, no tienes por qué entrometerte! ¡Solo ocúpate de tus asuntos! ―ordenó.

― ¡Pero Chouji también merece descansar! ―declaró Hinata al levantar la voz y colocarse de pie para sorpresa del rubio y el castaño― Él se ha esforzado por cumplir sus exigencias como mínimo usted debería de darle un poco del respeto que se merece ―argumento con gran seriedad.

―Hinata-san… ―le miró Chouji conmovido.

― ¿Acaso estas tratando de retarme, Hyuga? ―cuestionó con una mirada amenazante.

―N-No ―negó tratando de mantener su compostura― S-Solo le pido, le pido que por favor deje descansar un poco a Chouji-kun, él también lo merece ―suplicó con la mirada.

― ¿él lo merece? ―cuestionó irónico― ¿y qué hay de mí? ―esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa― A lo largo de esta semana me la he pasado aguantando sus estúpidas quejas porque tiene hambre, me he quebrado la cabeza tratando de llevar el proyecto lo mejor que se pueda y de haberme tocado solo lo haría, pero no es así ―sonrió burlesco― y no tengo pensado partirme el lomo yo solo y este regordete ―señalando a Chouji― …se lleve casi todo el crédito cuando el trabajo es de dos, yo no soy como tú que haría todo el trabajo solo porque me ha tocado un inútil como mi hermano que a la larga ambos sabemos jamás trabajaría si no está bajo la suficiente presión para hacerlo ―declaró con frialdad.

―S-Se equivoca… ―dijo al bajar el rostro― C-Chouji-kun no haría eso, y tampoco Naruto-kun…él… no intentaría llevarse el crédito de algo que no ha hecho ―defendió con seguridad― Él es una gran persona… y jamás haría algo así ―.

―No deberías ser tan ingenua, Hyuga ―hablo Menma― Las personas no son tan buenas como tú te imaginas, nadie lo es, ni siquiera tú ―declaró.

Los ojos de Hinata le miraban sorprendidos por tales palabras, bajo lentamente su mirada… Tal vez Menma tenía razón… Después de todo cuando le dijo a Naruto que si se dividían el trabajo el no puso mayor objeción, de cierta forma le daba la razón, a lo mejor él tampoco quería trabajar con ella, al menos no con la chica tímida y rara que se le declaro y que por lastima intentaba llevarse bien con ella, pero… Naruto no era así ¿verdad? Él nunca le mentiría a un amigo, si quería llevarse bien con alguien lo hacía porque en verdad le agradaba esa persona ¿no? Sin embargo… eso mismo la hacía dudar… seria cierto ¿Qué nadie podía llegar a ser una buena persona?

―Hn ―suspiró Menma por lo bajo al ver que la joven no dijo nada mas― Bien, estoy cansado ―comentó con desgano para sorpresa de Chouji― iré por algo de tomar ―dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la biblioteca llamando la atención de Hinata.

O ¿tal vez hasta las personas que aparentaban ser crueles, también podían ser buenas? Se cuestionaba al verlo salir mientras Chouji suspiraba con gran alivio al poder dejar de escribir un momento.

― ¿Estas bien, Chouji-kun? ―preguntó con gentileza al acercarse al castaño.

―Sí, estoy bien ―suspiro aliviado Chouji― Gracias por defenderme, Hinata-san ―sonrió conmovido.

―No tienes que agradecer, solo hice lo que creí correcto ―sonrió a medias― Tienes hambre ¿cierto? ―dijo al escuchar el gruñido del estómago del chico― No traigo comida… ―hizo una breve pausa al buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su falda escolar― pero… Tenten-san me regalo unos dulces en el primer receso, si quieres puedes comértelos ―ofreció con amabilidad.

―Gracias, Hinata-san ―agradeció al borde de las lágrimas mientras tomaba los dulces en su mano.

Por su parte Menma se limitaba a observar la escena en la distancia ocultándose en la sombre de uno de los estantes.

―"_Esa niña se atrevió a retarme solo por ayudarlo" _―se dijo― _"Pero no importan sus razones, nadie puede ser tan amable y ella no es la excepción"_ ―se convenció antes de salir de la biblioteca.

―" _yo…no soy una buena persona… eso lo sé…" _―reflexionó con tristeza Hinata mientras veía como Chouji empezaba nuevamente su labor tras haber terminado sus dulces― _"Pero… creo que si hay muchas personas que sí lo son_" ―se convenció.

― ¡Menma! ―exclamó Naruto al verlo a lo lejos en una maquina dispensadora― ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?! ―rugió iracundo.

―Tsk. ¿De que estas hablando, imbécil? ―cuestionó molesto y estresado por sus ruidosos gritos.

― ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! ¡Te lo advertí, te dije que no volvieras a hacerle algo ¿recuerdas?! ―bramó.

"_Salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello con una toalla cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego unos pasos presurosos adentrarse._

― _¡Menma! ―escuchó una voz alzarse._

―_Tsk. ―bufó por lo bajo al reconocer la inconfundible voz de su hermano._

― _¿Dónde estás, Menma? ―gruñó Naruto― ¡Muéstrate cobarde! ―una suerte que sus padres les dijesen por la mañana que llegarían tarde a casa de lo contrario Namikaze Kushina ya habría hecho acto de presencia por semejantes gritos._

―_Vuelves a llamarme cobarde y juro que te pateare hasta el cansancio ―declaró Menma desde arriba de los escalones hacia el segundo nivel― ¿Qué quieres? ―cuestionó molesto al ver que había captado su atención._

― _¡¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Hinata?! ―bramó molesto._

― _¿De qué rayos hablas? ―cuestionó desconcertado sin abandonar su seriedad, ya que fuera de haberla llamado __"__Kowai banī__" y de haberle jugado una que otra broma sobre su amistad con Tenten no había hecho algo que realmente ameritara escándalo._

― _¡Imbécil, no mientas! ―exclamó molesto._

― _¡Ya te dije que no sé de qué me hablas! ¡Y deja de llamarme imbécil, imbécil! ―exclamó Menma._

― _¡La hiciste llorar y eso no pienso perdonártelo! ―declaró iracundo._

― _¿Qué…? ―dijo Menma en Shock― ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Por quién fregados me tomas para hacer llorar a una niña sin razón alguna?! ―exclamo contrariado._

― _¡Deja de hacerte el inocente! Desde el lunes que te traes algo en su contra ¡Pero escúchame bien! ―continuo al subir las escaleras a gran velocidad tomándolo por el cuello de su playera― Si le vuelves a hacer algo no tendré compasión de ti ni porque seas mi hermano ―amenazó con frialdad, sin embargo Menma no daba su brazo a torcer ante sus palabras y mucho menos se dejaría intimidar por aquella mirada._

―_Eso me gustaría verlo ―dijo al dirigirle una mirada fría e igual de intensa que la de su hermano."_

―Ya te lo dije; no sé de qué me hablas ―reiteró Menma.

― ¡y yo te digo que dejes de mentirme! ―exclamó con fuerza― Deja de intimidar a Hinata ―ordenó― Sea lo que sea que tengas contra ella, no me importa, pero no permitiré que la retengas contra su voluntad ―declaró.

―" _¡¿Qué?!" _―Menma miraba a su hermano― _"¿Intimidar? ¿Algo en su contra? Y ¿retenerla contra su voluntad?" _―se cuestionaba incrédulo por tales afirmaciones, aunque tal vez lo de intimidar se aplicaba un poco a lo de hacía unos momentos ¿pero el resto?― _"¿De qué demonios está hablando este idiota? Pero… si lo que quiere es pelear, eso le daré" _―se convenció.

― ¿y que te asegura que ella no está conmigo por qué quiere? ―cuestionó Menma con una sonrisa desafiante para sorpresa del rubio.

― ¡Ella jamás estaría contigo por voluntad propia! ―argumentó rápidamente.

― ¿enserio? ―sonrió burlesco― no creo que ella piense lo mismo que tú… ―continuó para enfado de Naruto― Además ¿Por qué te importaría que ella este conmigo? ―él apretó sus puños― no es como si fuera tu novia ¿o, si? ―.

― ¡Idiota ¿de qué estás hablando?! ―esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para desconcertarse por sus palabras― Hinata es mi amiga ―declaró con seguridad.

― ¿Tú amiga? ―dijo con sorna― ¿enserio? ―.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―aseguró él.

―Entonces no creo que haya problema con que yo "este" con ella ―ensanchó más aquella maliciosa sonrisa al saber que su hermano entendía aquel doble significado.

― ¡Ya te dije; que no permitiré que le hagas nada a Hinata! ―exclamó molesto.

― ¡Vaya! Eso significa que te gusta ¿no? ―cuestionó divertido.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo contrariado― ¡Estás loco! Ya te dije que Hinata es solo una amiga, no podría ser algo más ―aseguró― ¡Además tu bien sabes que la que me gusta es Sakura-chan! ―declaró.

―N-Namikaze-san… ―.

Fue apenas un suave llamado pero que tuvo el efecto de detener cualquier otra palabra por parte de ambos rubios que ahora la miraba sorprendidos, uno más que otro. Naruto solo la veía incrédulo y hasta asustado, juraría que su corazón se detuvo por un momento al escucharla hablar, pero ahora verla ahí de pie con la mirada nublada y fija en él era como sentir una llaga enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser, peor que cualquier golpe o paliza que en su vida hubiese recibido

―"_Hinata… ¿Acaso tú…?"_ ―se cuestionaba a medias, imaginando que aquella alma frágil se rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

―C-Chouji-kun… ya termino sus apuntes… y quiere que usted los revise… ―dijo en un tono neutro dirigiéndose a Menma.

―Bien, iré enseguida ―suspiró Menma advirtiendo lo que posiblemente representaba aquella mirada en ojos de la joven.

―Yo… también ya termine lo que tenía que hacer… así que… con permiso ―dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse.

―Hina-.

―N-Naruto-kun… ―corto a modo de despedida mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse.

Quiso detenerla pero las palabras parecían atorarse en un cruel nudo en su garganta, quería gritarle ¡Que le dejara explicarse! ¿Pero había algo que explicar? Sería demasiado cínico de su parte decir; "no es lo que piensas" además no había razón para hacerlo después de todo él ya la había rechazado con anterioridad ¿no? Esto era algo que tarde o temprano ella tendrá que afrontar ¿cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué la idea de que ella sufra por sus acciones, dolía tanto?

― ¡Maldición! ―exclamó con frustración al golpear la maquina dispensadora.

Menma por su parte se había adentrado nuevamente a la biblioteca, escucho el último grito de su hermano y luego aquel golpe seco, pero realmente no le importó… Una vez más esa niña le había mostrado otras facetas; la primera era aquel aspecto fuerte y seguro de defender a un compañero en apuros, la segunda esa imagen frágil a punto de quebrarse en llanto por lo que estaba seguro era la afirmación que había hecho su hermano y la otra aquel aspecto resistente y reacio a llorar frente a ellos, admitía que era un poco fuerte pero no dudaría que en este momento estuviese llorando.

Sin embargo, para que su hermano también reaccionara de esa forma…

―" _¿Es que acaso ella ya le dijo lo que siente?" _―se cuestionaba, porque estaba seguro que su hermano no se percataría de los sentimientos de una chica por más obvios que fuesen, era demasiado despistado para eso.

Sentía su labio inferior temblar, lo sabía después de haber escuchado aquella conversación, esa afirmación llena de seguridad que hizo Naruto y aun cuando ya lo sabía no cambiaba el hecho de que fuese menos doloroso, todo lo contrario era aún peor haberlo escuchado de sus labios y ahora lo único que quería era llorar, pero no, se convenció al sacudir su cabeza por ambos lados, no debía llorar, no quería hacerlo más, ya no… pero… el no llorar no cambiaba el dolor que oprimía su pecho.

― ¡Muy bien! ―exclamó Gai-sensei― ¡Mis queridos pupilos, ha llegado el gran día! ―anunció con emoción― ¡Muéstrenme la fuerza que arde en su llama de la juventud! ―finalizo con una posé exagerada al señalar el escenario de aquel auditorio.

― ¡Si, Gai-sensei! ―apoyó un enardecido Rock Lee.

―Si… ―respondieron al unísono y sin mucho afán los estudiantes.

Finalmente era viernes, 8:00 a.m. la mayoría de los integrantes del club de teatro se preparaban para la función mientras revisaban el escenario, los fondos, luces, sonido y demás utilería, otros se vestían o preparaban sus líneas, Tsunade había dado un permiso especial por el resto del día a todos aquellos estudiantes involucrados en la obra.

A las 9:30 a.m. los estudiantes de la academia "Genin" empezaron a ser acto de presencia y a las 10:00 a.m. el auditorio estaba lleno, las luces apagadas mientras Gai-sensei anunciaba el título de la obra, el telón se abrió y la función inicio al momento en que una voz al fondo narraba el cuento. Tras bambalinas Menma fruncía el entrecejo mientras terminaba de ajustarse aquel disfraz de lobo, si bien en un inicio su disfraz era el de la; "señora conejo" razón por la cual busco mil y un maneras de escapar de su castigo gracias a Tsunade termino aceptándolo, claro que él puso sus condiciones y aun cuando la rubia le dijo que aceptaba solo si Gai lo hacía utilizo ciertos _métodos_ con los cuales logro "convencer" a Gai de utilizar otro disfraz. Por sinceramente prefería ese disfraz mil veces antes que ese de conejo.

Sonrió burlesco al ver a su hermano entrar en escena con absurdos diálogos en su papel de; "señor conejo" y un tan notorio nerviosismo que hasta los niños de las primeras filas lo veían con pena ajena cuando entro: "la señora conejo" disfraz que ahora utilizaba nada más y nada menos que Rock Lee, casi se retuerce de la risa al ver la escena como la "señora conejo" hacia muestras de afecto al "señor conejo" pero su mirada se suavizo con un ligero interés al ver entrar en escena al "pequeño conejo" hijo o hija en este caso del señor y la señora conejo, su estómago se contrajo por la gracia que le produjo que la narradora explicase eso último, pero se contuvo al ver lo bien que parecía manejar Hinata la situación pese a su gran timidez ahora en el disfraz del pequeño conejo su talento era curioso porque si recordaba los ensayos siempre tartamudeaba y se desmayaba ante la presión de hablar en público.

La obra continúo y finalmente fue su turno de entrar en escena para atemorizar a la niña humana y al pequeño conejo en su viaje una papel que a decir verdad le gusto bastante, claro hasta el momento en que era "vencido" por el pequeño conejo con su "zanahoria mágica" por no decir que fueron los momentos más humillantes de su vida al tener que fingir pánico e inclinarse repetidas veces suplicando piedad al pequeño conejo, estaba seguro que la risa que escucho mezclarse entre la de aquellos niños era la de su hermano, pero luego se desquitaría con él.

El telón se cerró en la escena final donde la niña humana se despide con un abrazo del pequeño conejo y juran ser amigos por siempre antes de que ella regrese a su mundo, los aplausos inundaron el auditorio al igual que las ovaciones, finalmente Tsunade subió al estrado para presentar una vez más al elenco antes de continuar con sus palabras de agradecimiento a la academia "Genin".

Tras el escenario los integrantes del club de teatro se reunían para comentar el éxito de la obra pese a la adversidad de los pronósticos con tan peculiar director, sin embargo hasta la actuación de Lee que muchos tachaban de exagerada y desencajada había quedado como una de las mejor aceptadas por el público. Por su parte Hinata se mantenía ajena a ellos simplemente esperando su turno en los vestidores para cambiarse el disfraz, una vez cambiada se ubicó junto a Gai-sensei y Sara a esperar las últimas indicaciones de este, sin embargo algo llamo su atención.

―Y con esto quiero dar gracias a los estudiantes del club de teatro por su contribución en la realización de la obra, así como a su representante Yugao Uzuki ―declaró Tsunade a viva voz.

― ¿Eh? Pero… ―trato de decir al dirigir su mirada hacia su sensei.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Tsunade-sama? ―habló Sara a su lado― ¿olvido mencionar a Gai-sensei? ―cuestionó al aire, después de todo aunque fuese un inicio casi desesperante debía admitir que Gai había sido un buen líder y por él habían presentado a tiempo la obra es más hasta tuvieron tiempo de sobra cuando normalmente tenían que reunirse tres o cuatro horas antes de las obras para terminar los arreglos, ahora no.

―Gai-sensei… ―Hinata por su parte se sintió mal por el hombre a su par, ella al igual que Sara pensaba que era injusto no haberlo mencionado.

―Iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama ―declaró Sara al dirigirse a la rubia que aún hablaba sobre el estrado.

―No lo hagas ―paró Gai para sorpresa de ambas chicas.

―Pero, Gai-sensei… no creo que sea… justo… ―intentó decir Hinata.

―No importa si es justo o no ―negó el hombre de cejas pobladas para desconcierto de ambas― yo me ofrecí en cubrir a Yugao-sensei durante su ausencia ―confesó con seriedad― ¡Y cuando una persona ofrece algo no debe esperar nada a cambio! ―declaró con convicción para sorpresa de ellas.

―Gai-sensei… ―dijo Sara al verle con cierta compasión― aun así… se esforzó en ayudarnos, lo menos que podríamos hacer es… ―.

―Haber intentado seguir mis órdenes ―cortó Gai― Pero lo mejor que han podido hacer por mi ¡Es haberse esforzado al máximo y haber hecho un éxito de esta obra! ―proclamó con espíritu fuerte― y estoy orgulloso de ustedes, eso es más que suficiente ―aseguró con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras extendía su pulgar hacia arriba apoyando sus palabras.

Por su parte Hinata le miraba asombrada, su convicción y aquel espíritu inquebrantable solo eran una de las razones, aquella frase aún retumbaba en sus pensamientos; "¡Y cuando una persona ofrece algo no debe esperar nada a cambio!" sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de despedida por parte de Tsunade.

―Sin más que decir agradezco de nuevo por la asistencia de la academia "Genin" recordándoles que el instituto Konoha Gakuen Den siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para todos aquellos que deseen ingresar al terminar su ciclo escolar presente ―sonrió Tsunade― Solo una cosa más ―hizo una breve pausa para sorpresa de todos― Me gustaría hacer una mención especial a uno de nuestros profesores quien por diversos motivos en esta ocasión se ha hecho cargo de dirigir la obra presente, y ese es; Maito Gai ―declaró con una gran sonrisa, haciendo alusión a su presencia requerida en el escenario.

Los parpados de Hinata y Sara se abrían con sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa se extendiese en sus labios al ver que Tsunade no había olvidado la mención de Gai-sensei.

―Lo ven ―dijo Gai al levantarse de la mesa en la que se había apoyado― Cuando no esperas nada siempre existe la posibilidad de ser sorprendido por algo ―aseguró con una de sus típicas poses antes de dirigirse con total y renovada energía al centro del escenario.

―Fue una extraña semana, pero me alegra que todo resultara bien al final ―comentó Sara con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por los pasillos a retomar las últimas horas de clase que les faltaban.

―S-Si ―apoyo Hinata con una sonrisa un poco más pequeña que la de Sara pero igual de satisfecha al final, al menos en el sentido de los sucesos ocurridos en el club de teatro.

―Aunque es una lástima que Tsunade-sama no nos diera el resto del día libre ―se quejó con cierta resignación.

―Es cierto… pero… de todas formas terminamos antes de las doce… creo que era un poco predecible que no nos daría el día libre… ―comentó.

―Tienes razón ―suspiro Sara― Hinata-san, yo me iré por acá, te veo después de clases ―se despidió Sara al subir por las gradas al tercer nivel.

―Hasta luego ―se despidió Hinata mientras retomaba su camino hacia su salón.

Estaban en la segunda hora de receso, el almuerzo para ser más específicos, pero después de todo el curry que Gai-sensei les hizo comer estaba más que satisfecha, deposito su bolso en su escritorio y comenzó a buscar sus libros para empezar a prepararse para la siguiente clase, sin embargo algo la desconcertó completamente.

―"_Que extraño… recuerdo que lo había metido" _―se dijo al buscar su libreta de apuntes― _"Tal vez se me cayó cuando saque la crema para remover el maquillaje"_ ―dedujo con desanimo― _"Supongo que no tengo más opción que ir por ella"_ ―concluyó al levantarse de su asiento.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del auditorio, observo por ambos lados comprobando así que no había nadie, suspiro aliviada sería demasiado vergonzoso si alguien más se percataba de que se había olvidado su libreta de notas, con pasos suaves se dirigió hacia los camerinos de las mujeres, los cuales eran separados por pequeños entrepaños de madera que dividían el área de cada una, el suyo había sido el tercero cerca de la puerta puesto que era de las primera en aparecer, se dirigió a este, pero no encontró nada, sin embargo una nota sobre el espejo capto su atención.

_Si quieres recuperar tu libreta, ven al área verde del lado sur de la escuela._

_Atentamente: N._

―"_¿Secuestro?" _―se cuestionó sorprendida, bien podría dejarlo pasar como una mala broma y olvidarse de su libreta, pero…― _"No puedo ignorar esta nota, esa libreta… Me la regalo Hanabi" _―pensó con cierta nostalgia y frustración pero lo que era aún pero, esa hora era de su libreta noto con sorpresa― _"debo ir por ella"_ ―se dijo.

Sus parpados se abrían sorprendidos al estar al pie de aquella pequeña área verde, solo ahí fue consciente de que aquella nota no especificaba ningún lugar, pero toda duda desapareció al ver una nueva nota en el tronco de un árbol y al igual que la anterior también era una de las hojas de su libreta.

_Si has venido hasta acá; continua hacia la izquierda 30 pasos y luego al frente otros 40 más._

_Eso si quieres recuperar la libreta._

_N._

_P.D. Tienes buenos dibujos._

Arrugo ligeramente la nota con cierta frustración, no solo estaban rompiendo las hojas de su libreta ¡También había vistos sus dibujos! Esos que no le había mostrado a nadie y que había hecho en momentos de ocio sin contar que tampoco estaba entendiendo bien el punto de aquel juego, pero sí quería recuperar su libreta tenía que seguir sus instrucciones. Y así lo hizo aunque era algo confuso el camino pero finalmente llego a otro árbol con otra nota.

¡Felicidades! Ya casi llegas, ahora solo debes darte la vuelta y caminar 20 pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando lo hayas hecho quédate parada y cuenta hasta diez luego date la vuelta.

N.

P.D. Debes tener los ojos cerrados hasta el final.

Con un suspiro resignado se dispuso a realizar lo que parecía ser su última petición, se dio la vuelta cerro los ojos desde antes y con pasos torpes camino hacia atrás, cuando termino conto hasta diez antes de darse la vuelta.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos al verse frente al tronco de otro árbol, lo sabía bien no era cualquier árbol pero al sentir un ligero peso sobre su cabeza dio un paso hacia atrás elevando la mirada… Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran, su corazón se detuvo por un instante y aunque por unos segundos sintió su pecho oprimirse el detallar aquella deslumbrante sonrisa zorruna ser acariciada por los rayos del sol fue el detonante para la aguerrida carrera que emprendían sus latidos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín al sentir aquellos radiantes zafiros posarse sobre ella al momento en que el viento parecía acariciar aquellas hebras doradas.

―N-Naruto… kun… ―.

Apenas y pudo completar su nombre ante el huracán de emociones que se despertaba en ella al verlo sentado en una de las ramas del árbol con lo que parecía ser una pequeña caña de pescar improvisada con ramas secas sujetando lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja con su libreta encima.

―Hinata ―.

No lo entendía, pero sintió sus ojos cristalizarse en menos de un segundo al escucharlo nombrarla con tanta suavidad era como si acariciara su nombre con tal delicadeza que hasta le daba la sensación que era su corazón lo que acariciaba.

―Tómalo es un regalo ―sonrió él con ternura al ver aquellos ojos cristalinos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Con cuidado desato la pequeña y delgada cuerda, coloco su libreta bajo la caja la cual sostuvo con tal cuidado como si se tratase de una pieza irremplazable de, su corazón se conmovió grandemente al ver que se trataba de un pequeño empaque de rollos de canela.

― ¿N-Naru-? ―.

Sin embargo la expresión de ambos cambio rápidamente al escuchar el "crack" bajo la rama en la cual estaba recostado el rubio.

― ¡Ah! ―.

Ambos exclamaron espantados para luego ser seguidos por el sonido de estrepitoso golpe que tuvo el efecto de espantar algunas aves en arboles cercanos.

―E-Eso… dolió ―se quejó el rubio― H-Hinata… ¿estás bien? ―cuestionó aún adolorido al intentar reincorporarse.

―S-Si ―afirmó Hinata en un pequeño quejido ante el dolor en su espalda y la falta de oxígeno al sentir el peso del rubio sobre ella, abrió ligeramente sus parpados al sentir como él retiraba su cuerpo lentamente.

―Q-Que bien ―suspiró aliviado al levantarse y apoyar su cuerpo en sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hinata― Lamento haberte caído encima… de nuevo ―rio un tanto apenado.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al detallar a la joven debajo de él, era curioso, la primera vez que la vio su cabello era sumamente corto de un color negro-azulado un tanto opaco pero ahora era tan largo y lleno de vida que se esparcía debajo de ella como un manto nocturno, su piel seguía siendo blanca como la nieve al igual que sus mejillas seguían tiñéndose de un suave color carmín pero sus ojos… en un inicio estaban opacos y asustados, con el tiempo los vio brillar y revelar la inocencia ocultos en ellos, pero ahora esa inocencia y ternura nuevamente estaban ensombrecidos por el dolor y él sabía bien que era por su causa.

―N-No tienes… de que preocuparte… ―musitó entrecortadamente Hinata.

Sus pupilas se cristalizaron levemente ante el recuerdo de aquel pequeño rubio de ojos azules que le veía con sorpresa y desconcierto y ahora… era un joven apuesto, sus rubios cabellos brillaban con tanta intensidad y vida, sus azules ojos le recordaban al cielo en la primavera tan alegres y armoniosos que le hacían disipar todo el dolor y la oscuridad del mundo, pero ahora estaban ligeramente ensombrecidos por la culpa y el arrepentimiento que ella había causado en él.

―Am… N-Naruto-kun… ―desvió su mirada― Podrías… ―.

―Nos vimos por primera vez en esta misma posición ¿recuerdas? ―comentó Naruto cortando sus palabras logrando que ahora le mirara con sorpresa― También fue en este mismo lugar ―sonrió con nostalgia al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse nuevamente.

―S-Si… ―afirmó Hinata al desviar su mirada hacia un punto muerto detrás del joven― P-Por favor… ―dijo al posar su manos sobre el pecho del rubio― podrías… quitarte de encima… ―suplicó cerrando sus ojos al ejercer cierta presión en retirarlo.

―No ―corto con seriedad.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre ella teniendo el cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso, la escucho emitir un pequeño quejido ahogado ante la sorpresa, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse debajo del suyo pero se abnegó a retirarse, con cuidado aferró sus manos a sus hombros mientras apoyaba su frente a su hombro izquierdo, se tomó su tiempo para aspirar aquel dulce delicado aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Vainilla"

No lo entendía ¿Por qué Naruto estaba haciendo eso? Es que acaso ¿no era suficiente con haberla rechazado? Acaso… ¿Quería reiterarle de frente que nunca la vería como ella a él? ¿Qué amaba a Sakura y a nadie más? ¿Qué sus sentimientos por él solo eran una molestia? ¿Qué por favor lo olvidara y nunca más se acercara a él? O ¿Qué fue un error el haberse conocido? ¿Qué pretendía? Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pupilas ante todas las emociones tan contradictorias en su interior, por un lado su corazón latía con fuerza al sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, estaba nerviosa y avergonzada al aspirar aquel aroma masculino inundando sus pulmones, dolor y desesperación porque su sola presencia era el recuerdo intangible de aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando Ibiki-sensei nos hizo aquel examen en secundaria? ―cuestionó de repente.

Sus parpados se abrieron con cierto desconcierto ante sus palabras.

"―_Muy bien niñitos, guarden silencio y escuchen con atención ―ordenó un hombre alto y calvo de rasgos gruesos y definidos, Morino Ibiki― Esté examen representara el 50% de la calificación final, si fallan olvídense de una segunda oportunidad porque repetirán el año completamente ―explicó con severidad a todos los estudiantes dentro de aquel salón― ¡Comiencen! ―._

_Los pasos de Ibiki al frente retumbaba en todo el auditorio, mismo que ahora era utilizado en la realización de aquel examen a todos los estudiantes del segundo año de preparatoria… El tic-tac del reloj acompañado por el sonido de los múltiples trazos de lápices al escribir o de las hojas al darles la vuelta solo conseguían desesperarlo aún más._

_Como bien había dicho Ibiki ese examen representaba el 50% de la calificación y lo sabía por eso se matado estudiando toda la semana, el problema era que no había logrado entender una sola palabra de lo que aparecía en ese examen multi materia ¿Pi? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Vagamente recordaba que lo había visto hace unos días pero ¿Qué era? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Estaba perdido! Si reprobaba ese examen ¡su madre lo mataría por tener que repetir el año! ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

―_N-Naruto-kun… ―fue un suave susurro que apenas y logro llegar a sus oídos, desconcertado se giró hacia aquella vocecilla._

― _¿Hinata? ―reconoció confundido._

_Después de haberse conocido de aquella forma tan peculiar, descubrió que aquella chica estaba en su mismo grado pero en diferentes secciones sin embargo debía admitir que pese a considerarla una chica bastante extraña le agradaba porque era amable con él, sin embargo no era que se consideraran amigos exactamente, tal vez solo buenos compañeros._

―_Ah… yo… bueno… tú… ―titubeo tímidamente mientras jugaba con el lápiz entre sus manos._

_Una expresión zorruna llena de confusión se dibujó en su rostro al no entender sus balbuceos._

― _¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó entre susurros para evitar ser descubiertos._

―_Yo… S-Si quieres… puedes copiar… mi examen… ―completó al fin con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras asomaba su examen por debajo de sus brazos de forma discreta._

_Sus parpados se abrieron con gran sorpresa ante tal ofrecimiento ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella le daría copia de su examen? ¡Perfecto! Sabía que Hinata pese a ser tan tímida era una buena estudiante, si copiaba su examen era un hecho que pasaba, pero… ¿era correcto? ¿Por qué ella le hacía tal ofrecimiento si apenas y se conocían? ¿Acaso era una trampa? No, ella no era así, podía ser tímida pero nunca tramposa de eso estaba seguro… Aun así…_

―_Hinata… ¿Por qué me dejarías copiar tu examen? ―cuestionó con seriedad fingiendo atención en su examen al darse cuenta que Ibiki los miraba._

― _¿Eh? ―reaccionó ella sorprendida sin apartar su vista de su pupitre― P-Pues… yo… yo… ―titubeó un instante como si tratara de escoger las palabras correctas― N-No quiero… que tengamos que separarnos… ―aceptó avergonzada― Y-Ya sabes… ―continuó al sentir su mirada sobre ella― S-Somos compañeros… y… pienso que sería bueno… que todos continuemos juntos… ―explicó al evadir su mirada― Por eso… ―._

―_Ah, ya veo ―sonrió él al entender sus razones._

_Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque detrás de ellos asomaba Ibiki rompiendo uno de los exámenes de uno de los estudiantes al intentar copiar y luego ser retirado del salón, no quería que eso también les pasara a ellos y menos a Hinata después de volver a mostrar otro gesto de amabilidad con él, se negó a hacerlo aun cuando ella intento convencerlo, si iba a perder lo haría con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo intacto."_

―L-Lo recuerdo… ―dijo después de unos momentos de silencio― P-Por un momento… pensé que realmente reprobarías… ―comento con cierta nostalgia.

―Yo también lo pensé ―aceptó― Una suerte que Tsunade al final anulara los resultados de los exámenes ―sonrió― Pero sabes… ―dijo retomando su seriedad― Lamento no haberte dado las gracias cuando todo termino ―confesó.

―E-Está bien… no tenías por qué hacerlo, de todas formas… ni siquiera pude ayudarte ―recordó con tristeza.

―Eso no es cierto, tú fuiste muy amable conmigo ―dijo recostando su rostro de un lado sobre su hombro― Siempre lo has sido… ―dijo con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

"_Su estómago dolía, tenía hambre y sus parpados estaban sumamente pesados por la falta de sueño… hacia un par de semanas que su hermano Mema había vuelto de estudiar en el extranjero pero basto una sola mirada para que se diese cuenta que había cambiado y mucho, apenas si hablaba y últimamente se la pasaba en pelea tras pelea, sus padres estaban tan preocupados en qué hacer con él que difícilmente le ponían la atención debida y no era que se quejara estaba acostumbrado, pero…_

_Las confrontaciones con sus padres eran cada vez más airosas y él en un intento por calmarlos terminaba envuelto en ellas o terminaban peleando hasta que su madre los separaba o golpeaba para tranquilizarlos, la noche anterior hasta lo dejo afuera de su cuarto pero para evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación decidió no contarle nada a sus padres y prefirió dormir en el ático… Muy mala idea… apenas y logro pegar el ojo en toda la noche, siempre le habían dado miedo los fantasmas, de hecho toda historia de terror tendía a ponerle los pelos de punta no entendía cómo es que a otros les gustaban esas cosas, eran aterradoras y pasar toda la noche en un ático oscuro frio y empolvado no hacia si no recordarle uno de esos escenarios tétricos en donde el ente espectral esperaba a que sus víctimas estuviesen profundamente dormidas para atacar y el sonido del viento golpear el cristal de la ventana en el otro lado tampoco ayudaba… Al final paso una muy mala noche y apenas y logro dormir por lo menos dos horas, por tanto se levantó tarde, no desayuno, olvido su almuerzo y dudaba seriamente que Menma le convidara del suyo._

―_Tengo hambre, de verás… ―lloriqueo al dejarse caer sobre su asiento y hundir su rostro sobre su mesa al escuchar el rugir de su estómago._

―_N-Naruto-kun… ―Escucho un suave llamado a un lado pero apenas y se atrevió a levantar su rostro completamente._

― _¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? ―cuestionó con voz rasposa y cansina._

―_Yo… ―titubó ella― Esto… me preguntaba… ―desvió su mirada._

_Estaba agotado y los titubeos nunca le habían gustado, pero Hinata era su amiga, una extraña y tímida amiga pero estaba seguro que si no habla pronto la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaban se irían al caño y sinceramente suplicaba porque eso no fuera así._

―_Me preguntaba… ―volvió a tomar aire― ¿T-Tienes hambre? ―cuestionó tímidamente._

_Era algo obvio, pero sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para discutir y aun si lo estuviera eso era algo que mucho menos haría con Hinata._

―_S-Si… ―afirmó al borde del colapso._

―_Ah… Pues… Yo… Si quieres, puedes… comer mi almuerzo ―ofreció tímidamente para sorpresa del joven._

― _¡¿Enserio?! ―exclamó aún sin creerlo, por toda respuesta ella se limitó a afirmar avergonzada― ¡Gracias, Hinata! ―sonrió con renovado ánimo._

_Casi llora de alegría al probar aquel manjar celestial, era la primera vez que probaba algo que no fuera preparado por su madre, desde hacía unos años sabía que la familia de Hinata era dueña de las empresas de exportaciones "Byakugan" y aún más sorprendente era que su padre fuera el presidente de todo ese imperio y además un gran amigo de su padre lo cual si fue realmente sorprendente por ello estaba seguro que Hinata tenía cocineros de primera que le preparaban su almuerzo… Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que no era así y aún más impresionante que fuese ella la que se preparase su almuerzo todos los días, sin duda Hinata no solo era amable y gentil, era agradable, inteligente y ahora también una gran cocinera."_

―Y pese a todo lo que has hecho, por mí… ―su voz se quebró ligeramente― Yo… Nunca he podido hacer nada por ti… ―sus parpados se cerraron en frustración― Ni siquiera fui consciente de que tú… me querías… ―era difícil admitirlo.

Había hablado con Sasuke el otro día y él le había dicho que no le sorprendía realmente que ella estuviera interesada en él de hecho ya tenía la idea desde hacía algún tiempo y posiblemente otros también lo habían notado… meno él… La había lastimado ingenuamente con sus acciones, le había tenido lastima a Hinata y eso era aún peor que haberla rechazado pero estaba tan cegado por la culpa que jamás tuvo el tacto o la delicadeza de haber pensado un poco más en sus sentimientos y como seria afectada por sus imprudencias.

―Tampoco soy capaz de poder corresponderte… No he hecho más que lastimarte una y otra vez… ¡Rayos, soy un idiota! ―gruñó frustrado por lo bajo al apretar ligeramente sus hombros― Seguramente para este momento realmente has de odiarme ―sonrió amargamente.

Su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente al escucharlo decir nuevamente que no podía corresponderla, dolía recordar cada momento a su lado porque solo le hacía ver una y otra vez que él jamás la vio de la misma forma que ella, dolía recordar todo el amor que le tenía… ¿en verdad, no había espacio en el corazón del rubio para ella? ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño fragmento?

"_¡Cuando una persona ofrece algo no debe esperar nada a cambio!"_

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente al recordar las palabras de Gai-sensei… Cierto… Ella se había confesado y aunque no lo hubiese admitido en el fondo realmente esperaba que él la correspondiera, desde un inicio espero recibir algo de su parte ese fue el problema… lo que desato toda esta tortuosa situación… Había llorado y lamentado su dolor una y otra vez, siempre compadeciéndose de sí misma ignorando que él también estaba haciéndose daño a si mismo porque ella no era capaz de salir adelante por si misma… Hasta lo había hecho pensar que lo odiaba y eso era impensable para ella… Pero ya no más…

―Hinata… yo… ―.

―Lo siento… ―.

Sus parpados se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella frágil voz quebrarse junto a su oído.

―L-Lo siento… ―musitó con la voz quebrada con el rostro bañado en lágrimas que ahora se perdían entre la oscuridad de su cabello― Lo s-siento… ―repitió apretando con fuerza sus parpados.

―Hinata… no…―murmuró sorprendido al reincorporarse.

Pero el verla ahí con las mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas desbordándose entre los pliegues de sus parpados cerrados, repitiendo una y otra vez ese "lo siento" tan cargado de sentimientos no hizo sino quebrarle una parte dentro de su ser.

―Y-yo… yo también te he hecho… mucho daño… L-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…―dijo entre sollozos.

―N-No… ―negó él al levantarse y apoyar su frente contra ella― Es mi culpa… ―dijo con la voz quebrada― Soy un verdadero imbécil… perdóname tú a mí… perdóname… ―suplicó.

Los parpados de ella se abrieron ligeramente al sentir unas frías gotas caer sobre su rostro, su mirada se contrajo ante la sorpresa de ver aquellas gemas azules acuosas por las lágrimas, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su frente y solo ahí fue consciente de que él las había unido entre aquellas suplicas de perdón y lamento de ambos… y entonces se dio cuenta de algo… Tal vez y solo tal vez Naruto la quería, no como ella a él, pero una pequeña parte de él era suya… su amistad tal vez no era lo que quería, pero el verse reflejada en aquel par de orbes azules aunque sea por unos momentos era una dicha tan grande que no sabía cómo describirla.

Tal vez era egoísmo o idiotez, pero estar reflejada en sus ojos siendo quien era, siendo Hinata y nadie más… daba igual si era solo como su amiga… no importaba que él no la amara, ella lo amaba y eso es lo único que importaba…

―Perdóname… ―suplicó una vez más Naruto.

―N-No… ―negaba Hinata para sorpresa del rubio.

― ¿N-No? ―dijo asustado antes de que sus ojos volviesen a ensombrecerse comprendiendo que todo había llegado a su fin.

―N-No tengo… porque perdonarte… ―habló nuevamente Hinata, desconcertando al rubio― N-No es tu culpa ―dijo suavemente mientras posaba su mano en el rostro en una suave caricia un consuelo mudo que solo ellos entendían.

"―_No puedes forzar a alguien a sentir lo mismo que tú ―."_

Tenten tenía razón, los sentimientos no podían ser forzados, ella podía forzar a Naruto a sentir amor hacia ella, ni él podía forzarla a sentir únicamente amistad por él.

―No es tu culpa ―repitió suavemente― E-Está bien si no me amas… ―dijo triste― N-No importa… ―sonrió secando los últimos rastros de lágrimas en aquellos ojos azules― Está bien… ―musitó dulcemente.

Sus pupilas brillaban conmovidos ante aquella joven debajo de él, tan frágil… pero tan fuerte y fue ahí que por fin pudo ser consciente de algo que hasta el momento había pasado por alto.

―"Hinata realmente es hermosa" ―se dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un suave sonroso.

―Pero… tú… ―trato de decir― Tú has sufrido mucho… porque yo… ―.

―Está bien ―acalló ella sin quitar su mano de su rostro― N-No tienes por qué sentir lo mismo por mí… ―hizo una breve pausa―… para que yo sea feliz… soy feliz ahora ―sonrío.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

―Que Naruto-kun haya hecho tanto por disculparse conmigo… Me hace pensar que me aprecias, aunque sea un poco… No importa si es solo como una buena amiga ―dijo sincera.

―Hinata… ―nombró con seriedad― Estas equivocada ―dijo desconcertándola― Yo no te aprecio ―cortó.

―A-Ah… ―al instante retiro su mano de su rostro y bajo la mirada cuando sintió un nudo ahogare en su garganta.

―Es mucho más que solo eso ―admitió.

Ahora era él quien posaba su mano en el rostro de ella en una caricia muda.

―Te quiero ―confesó― No solo eres una buena amiga, más que eso, eres una amiga indispensable para mí ―continuó disfrutando el ver sonrojo que se pronunciaba entre sus dedos― Eres importante para mí… ―sonrió.

"―_Es cierto ahora el corazón duele, pero un día alguien llegara a tu vida y curara esas heridas con su propio amor… quien sabe si es hasta él mismo Naruto o no…―"_

¿Era importante para él? ¿Lo era? Aún no terminaba de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pero de algo estaba segura… Tenten tuvo razón desde el inicio y en todo lo que había dicho… Su pecho aún dolía, pero en este mismo instante era la calidez de Naruto la que empezaba a sanar sus heridas, su sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules que la veían con cariño eran como un bálsamo a su corazón, puede que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos pero… quien sabe y algún día, ella también podría encontrar la felicidad con alguien más, alguien que llegara a cautivar su corazón y terminara de sanar sus heridas aunque estaba segura que no lo amaría como a Naruto, no amaría a nadie como a él porque él era su primer amor, modelo a seguir y siempre tendría un lugar imprescindible en su corazón… o tal vez algún día en un remoto futuro… tal vez él podría llegar a verla de la misma forma que ella a él.

―"_Hasta entonces… quiero mantener mi corazón abierto…" _―.

―"_Por ahora quiero seguir amándote, estar a tu lado si me necesitas aun desde la distancia… pero también quiero mantener la esperanza en el día en que pueda ver a alguien más que a ti…" ―._

No sabía lo que era, pero lo sentía, algo nuevo y cálido nacía en su interior… tal vez era la resolución de seguir amando pero sin perder la esperanza de llegar a querer a alguien más… puede que estuviese empezando a madurar o puede que fuera la esperanza de algún día encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, aun así por ahora… era feliz.

Por su parte Naruto no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta pero tenía la sensación de que algo cálido se despertaba en su interior… tal vez era la dicha de haber no solo recuperado aquel lazo que temió perder si no que hasta podría decir se había reforzado no lo sabía pero era una agradable sensación… no obstante no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo cuando escucho la voz de Hinata.

―Ah… Naruto-kun… ―habló Hinata después de un momento.

― ¿Si? ―dijo desconcertado por la vergüenza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

―Creo que… se me ha entumecido el cuerpo… ―dijo avergonzada― Podrías… ―desvió su mirada.

― ¿Eh? ―en un principio no entendió pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, reacciono de golpe― ¡Ah, disculpa! ―dijo apenado tratando de levantarse.

― ¿S-Sucede algo? ―cuestionó ella al verlo detenerse a unos centímetros de su cuerpo― ¡¿Na-Naruto-kun?! ―exclamó sonrojada al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto nuevamente sobre el de ella.

―Lo siento, pero este lugar es más cómodo ―comentó al dibujar una sonrisa burlona por lo bajo mientras escondía su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro del lado izquierdo― Además, estoy cansado no dormí bien anoche ―dijo con una voz enfurruñada como la de un niño que no quiere que le quiten un juguete.

―P-Pero… Naruto-kun… ―trató de objetar Hinata― ¿Q-Que hay de las clases? ―cuestionó en un intento por tratarlo de hacer entrar en razón, pero nada― ¿N-Naruto-kun…? ―llamó al no recibir respuesta, pero al escuchar su respiración acompasada se sorprendió grandemente― N-No te duermas… sobre mí… ―pidió sonrojada, pero igual que antes, nada― _"¿y ahora, que hago?"_ ―se preguntó― Descansa Naruto-kun ―musitó con una sonrisa al escabullir sus brazos debajo del cuerpo del rubio y posarlos sobre su espalda.

El rubio solo sonrió triunfante y satisfecho al ser consciente de que ella le había creído, pero no había mentido del todo, a decir verdad no había dormido casi nada pensando en un buen plan para hablar con Hinata, cuando Menma se cansó de escuchar el rechinido de su cama cada que se giraba de un lado a otro lo terminó sacando a patadas del cuarto y tuvo que pasar la noche en el cuarto de baño porque ni loco se volvía a quedar en el ático… Así que, si Hinata le daba permiso no sería malo tomarse una pequeña siesta ahí se dijo al dejarse caer dormido.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control cuando salió de la dirección para no regresarse y decirle unas cuantas palabras a la vieja Tsunade, pero ella lo había sentenciado, todo porque de alguna forma se había colado el rumor de que él tenía "cautivos" a al gordo de Chouji y a la cobarde de Hinata el día anterior ¡Santo cielo! El discurso que tuvo que aguantarle hasta que ello lo dejo hablar para contar su versión de los hechos y aunque no parecía haber quedado convencida del todo lo dejo ir solo con la advertencia de que si volvía a ocasionar más problemas sería expulsado y eso significaría que su madre lo mataría de la forma más cruel posible.

Sin embargo en su regreso a clase algo pareció llamar su atención, desconcertado veía como a lo lejos su hermano hacía gestos exagerados y alegres mientras parecía decirle algo a una animada Hinata que le veía con tanta adoración la sola escena logro hacerle sentir una empalagosa sensación dibujando una mueca de repulsión ante la escena, no obstante al ver a esa niña sonrojarse por las bromas de su hermano.

―"_Sin duda esa niña me será útil" _―se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de retomar su camino.

―Naruto-kun… ¿está bien que estemos en este lugar? ―cuestionó una preocupada Hinata mientras ambos entraban al salón del club de teatro.

―Claro que si ―aseguró él― Después de todo teníamos que venir acá al termino de las clases y no falta mucho para eso ―comentó mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza tras ellos.

―Pero… ¿y si nos reprenden por haber faltado a clases? ―dijo aun insegura.

― ¡Nah! Descuida, le pedí al Teme que nos cubriera ―respondió relajado al husmear entre el mobiliario que habían utilizado por la mañana.

― ¿a Uchiha-san? ―decía sorprendida al deducir lo que aquello significaba― _"Después de esto no creo que sea capaz de ver a Uchiha-san a la cara" _―concluyó con las mejillas rojas.

―Hinata, ayúdame con esto ―pidió el rubio al intentar sacar algo de algunas cajas.

― ¿Qué haces, Naruto-kun? ―preguntó al acercarse y ver como tomaba varios botes de pintura en spray.

―Por lo general el cejotas y cejotas-sensei son los primeros en venir ¿recuerdas? ―habló animado.

―S-Si pero… ―dijo aún sin entender.

―Simple les jugaremos una pequeña broma de despedida ―sonrió travieso.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―reaccionó al comprender al fin la situación― Pero Naruto-kun, no creo que este bien hacer eso ―dijo en un intento por hacerlo recapacitar.

―Descuida ―intercedió al adivinar su preocupación― Mira ―señalando la etiqueta en la parte trasera― Esta pintura es para el cabello, se quita fácilmente ―sonrió para tranquilizarla.

―Pero… ―dijo aún no muy convencida al ver que el abría los botes de pintura y vertía su contenido en una pequeña cubeta y la colocaba sobre la puerta corrediza por la cual habitualmente ellos entraban.

―No tienes de que preocuparte ―sonrió él― Bien, espera un momento aquí, Hinata, iré a prestarle su cámara a Sai ―pidió antes de salir por la otra puerta.

―Um… ―apenas y si pudo afirmar―_ "No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" _―se dijo Hinata al ver la cubeta sobre la puerta.

Un bufido escapo de sus labios, este en definitiva no parecía ser su día, no solo por todas las ridiculeces que tuvo que hacer en la obra, el discurso de Tsunade y ahora la loca Anko lo había sacado de su clase por haber faltado a su primera hora de clase ¿Qué no se suponía que Tsunade ya había arreglado eso? ¡Demonios! Anko era una esquizofrénica… y en vista que no tenía nada más que hacer para que perder su tiempo lo mejor era ir al salón de teatro y tratar de tomar una siesta.

Estaba preocupada, Naruto aún no volvía y las clases pronto terminarían pero lo que más nerviosa le ponía era aquella "inocente" broma que el rubio había ideado ¿y si mejor quitaba la cubeta sobre la puerta? Naruto tal vez se molestaría, pero su consciencia estaría más tranquila se convenció, colocando una silla para ayudarse a quitar aquella cubeta, con un poco de trabajo pero al final suspiro más tranquila al tener el objeto en manos ya solo faltaba bajar de la silla.

Aún estaba molesto, pero no había nadie con quien desquitar su ira, sin embargo al estar frente a la puerta del club de teatro le hizo saber que tal vez esa puerta le quitaría un poco de su enojo…

― ¡Ah! ―bramó Menma enfadado al abrir la puerta de un solo azote.

― ¡Kya! ―exclamó Hinata asustada.

Trataba de bajar de la silla cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente por lo que perdió el poco equilibrio que tenía lanzando al aire la cubeta mientras ella caía hacia atrás, el golpe fue fuerte, pero sus parpados ahora se abrían asustados al ver que la cubeta se elevaba al aire y en cámara lenta giraba, era un hecho que la pintura le caería encima.

― ¿Hyuga? ―reconoció extrañado Menma al dar un par de pasos hacia dentro― ¿Qué haces…? ―.

¡Splash!

Ese sonido retumbo en todo el salón, seguido por el sonido de un golpe más suave una vez la cubeta cayó al suelo esparciendo un poco de su espeso contenido… fucsia. Los ojos de Hinata se abrían sorprendidos, su corazón se detuvo y estaba segura que el de Menma también porque sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, pequeñas gotas de pintura fucsia caían por los mechones de su cabello del lado izquierdo, mientras que el lado derecho se mostraba intacto.

Menma por su parte aún no terminaba de entender la situación, hasta que sintió el espeso liquido descender entre su cabello hasta su rostro, aún desconcertado lo palpo… Con gran horror confirmo sus más grandes temores… Ahora su mirada se escondía tras la sombra de su cabello, Hinata sintió miedo, no terror al como el cuerpo del joven temblaba ligeramente.

―N-Na-Namikaze-san… ¿s-se encuentra bien…? Yo…l-lo siento… fue un accidente… ―intentó hablar mientras el musitaba en lo bajo palabras inentendibles.

―muerta… ―brincó en su sitio al escuchar eso último.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―intentó preguntar al imaginar haber escuchado mal.

― ¡Estas muerta, Hyuga! ―exclamó iracundo Menma.

Su rostro palideció ante aquella mirada enardecida en ira… Había despertado al demonio.

― ¡Hinata, volví! Disculpa la demora pero Sai… ―las palabras del rubio quedaron al aire al no ver a nadie dentro del salón.

Pero su mirada se posó con sorpresa en la cubeta ahora tirada esparciendo la pintura fucsia en el suelo ¿acaso había llegado tarde? No, de ser así Gai y Lee estarían lloriqueando a todo pulmón… Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba, Hinata? Se preguntó.

― ¿Naruto-san? ―nombró Sara al entrar tras el rubio por la otra puerta― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó al verlo estático asomando su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver pintura fucsia regada por el salón, un par de sillas tiradas y unos botes de pintura en spray abiertas no muy lejos… su rostro palideció.

―Naruto-san… no me digas ¿Qué…? ―pero basto ver la expresión de "atrapado" del rubio para comprender la situación.

―S-Solo era una pequeña broma… como despedida a Gai-sensei y Lee por su trabajo ―intentó explicarse.

―E-Entiendo, pero… Naruto-san… esa no es la cuestión… ―dijo Sara preocupada.

― ¡Lo siento! ―.

― ¡Te voy a matar, Hinata! ―.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquellos gritos dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas del salón… Grande fue la impresión de ver a Hinata correr como si su vida dependiera de ello a pocos metros un iracundo rubio, casi rubio, ya que la mitad de su cabello ahora era de un tono fucsia y la otra era rubia.

― ¿E-Eh? ¿M-Menma fue el que cayó en la broma? ―dijo el rubio al borde de la risa― ¡Que tonto! ―exclamó al empezar a reírse.

―Naruto-san, no creo que deba reírse por eso ―comentó Sara desconcertándolo― Esto es serio ―dijo preocupada.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestionó preocupado, bueno él también creía que era algo serio, seguramente cuando Menma cayó en la broma al ver únicamente a Hinata en el salón la inculpo, así que si eso era un poco serio― bueno, yo también estoy preocupado de que Menma persiga a Hinata ―dijo serio.

―No ese no es el problema ―negó Sara para sorpresa del rubio― Naruto-san ¿no lo entiendes? ―el negó― Esa no era pintura para el cabello ―confesó.

Su rostro palideció ahora si estaban muertos.

* * *

Lamento mucho no haberlo mencionado antes (el cansancio y desvelo son malos para la coordinación) pero este capitulo me coto compeltarlo, pero lo hice gracias a la grandiosa ayuda de: **Lady Mitzuki** (Mitzu-chan! gracias por la idea de la escena de los rollos de canela, la modifique un poco bueno mucho pero espero que te gustara) y a **Kurugane Taichou** (Hentai-san si no fuera por ti creo que no hubiese despertado tanto mi imaginación) Muchisimas gracias a ambos!

¡Hola a todos!

Pues primero que nada y como siempre agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen, ustedes son mi razón de ser y en segundo lugar de nuevo lamento la tardanza, pero el capítulo de esta semana se me ha alargado -_-

¡36 hojas! ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida!

Y disculpen si soy breve en responder sus comentarios, es casi media noche y aún sigo aquí atorada en el pc con tarea y hasta pense no responder reviews esta semana, pero la sola idea me hizo sentir mal por eso disculparan las faltas ortograficas

**Jess:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el anterior y si como puedes ver Naruto sufrió un poco en este capítulo pero más adelante volverá a sufrir, Menma tal vez revele unos cuantos secretos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que el capítulo de esta semana también te haya gustado y solo pido paciencia con el NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru pero primero debo acercarlos un poco antes de desatar todo lo que les espera.

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! Agradezco infinitamente tu comentario y como siempre me alegra haberte hecho reír y bueno como siempre pido paciencia al pasado de Menma, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por el voto al MenHina! y muchas gracias por la idea con la escena de los rollos de canela, espero que te gustara como la modifique jejeje

**LightDanica:** Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora y bueno con este último evento ya veremos a nuestro Menma con aquel negro que le queda tan bien y bueno yo creo que el luto de Hinata ya acabo con esto último ¿o tal vez no? Quien sabe jajajajaj espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Tomoe:** como siempre gracias por tus comentarios, lamento de nuevo la demora y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, y si Sakura por lo general es agradable en mis fics, no me gusta pintarla de mala porque a decir verdad es uno de mis personajes favoritos jejejeje

**Haruhi:** Gracias por el comentario, si Sakura es de las buenas, gracias por tu opinión sobre los personajes me alegra la aceptación que reciben y creo que con este capítulo Menma mostro un poco su lado Uzumaki y temo decirte que el distanciamiento entre Naru y Hina acabo, pero descuida igual se acercara a Menma y si pensé en el Host Club cuando hice esa facilidad de diferencia en Hinata espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Lallamaquellama:** nani?! Si es un juego, pues me parto el lomo en terminar mis tareas y adelantar capítulos, si no, pues no tengo ni la menor idea de que me hablas jejejeje

**Aairí:** Gracias por comentar pero temo decirte que eres el número 44, pero aún hay oportunidad (de tres, en uno, pero la hay) aun así considerare la idea de hacer un MinaKushi, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

**LuuLuuu:** Gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, a mí también se me hacía feo verlos así y espero haberlo arreglado la situación de la manera correcta.

**Ruby Namikaze:** Gracias por el review, lamento el susto y la demora, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y solo espero que este capítulo no se haya hecho aburrido por lo largo, eres el comentario 46 aún hay oportunidad, no tengo nada en contra del KakaRin, hasta haría un NaruSaku si el comentario 50 así lo pide, pero considerare la idea del KakaRin.

**Bella Lestrange:** Gracias por tu comentario y también dale las gracias a tu amiga de mi parte por habértelo recomendado, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este no te haya decepcionado, si es así házmelo saber que tratare de mejorar en el siguiente.

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y aquellos que quieran ser el número 50, estamos en el review 47 faltan 3 para el siguiente, aún tienen oportunidad!

Bueno sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, lamento si se me alargo, pensé en cortarlo en dos pero sé que eso alimentaria mi pereza y tardaría más en actualizar así que aunque largo aquí está!

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo!

Cuídense!

Sayo!

**Capítulo 7 Un libro no se juzga por su portada**

**¿Alguién me regala un review?**


	9. Capítulo 7 Un libro no se juzga

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

… - Cortes de escena. (Excepto cuando hay recuerdos intermedios)

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Un libro no se juzga por su portada**_

Los latidos de su corazón al compas del tic-tac del reloj que en un martilleo constante oprimían su pecho, aferró sus manos a la orilla de su falta tableada en un mero intento por tranquilizar aquella vorágine de emociones que le atormentaba, una vez más Hinata paso su vista en aquella puerta frente a su asiento antes que de sus labios escapara un suspiro de preocupación uno más de los muchos que ya había dejado escapar con anterioridad y en un habito tan propio de si mordió ligeramente su labio inferior ante la culpa que embargaba su mirada.

―Tranquila Hinata ―.

Sus facciones se relajaron ligeramente ante la calidez de su voz, tímidamente busco su mirada encontrándose con aquellos zafiros azulados que buscaban calmarla.

―Pero… Naruto-kun… ―trató de objetar ella.

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ―sonrió él al posar su mano sobre la de ella en un acto de reconfortarla.

―Lo siento… ―musitó al esconder su mirada tras la sombra de su pequeño flequillo.

― ¡Je! Creo que el que debería decir eso soy yo ―comentó― Tú solo tratabas de ayudarme ―sonrió con fingida naturalidad― Lamento mucho haberte metido en este lio ―se disculpó.

―N-No… fue mi culpa… ―negó ella― S-Si yo… no hubiera… ―.

―No ―negó el rubio.

― ¿Namikaze-san… estará bien? ―dirigiendo su mirada con gran preocupación a la puerta.

―No tienes de que preocuparte ―sonrió él― Menma es fuerte logrará salir de esta ―aseguró al apretar ligeramente la mano de ella.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atención de ambos, el rubio fue el primero en ponerse de pie seguido de la joven ante el acercamiento de Senju Tsunade quién terminaba de quitarse aquellos guantes blancos de látex los cuales guardo en una de las bolsas de aquella bata blanca para luego retirarse el cubre bocas de su rostro.

―T-Tsunade-sama… ―habló tímidamente Hinata.

― ¿Cómo está? ―cuestionó el rubio con ansiedad.

―… ―la rubia se limito a soltar un suspiro cansino― Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance ―respondió con pesar― Sin embargo… ―.

― ¿No me digas, que…? ―.

El rostro del rubio palideció mientras Hinata se dejaba caer nuevamente en la silla sumida en la culpa.

― ¿Podemos verlo? ―cuestionó Naruto con seriedad.

―Pueden hacerlo ―afirmó Tsunade― Pero… ―cortó suspirando nuevamente― Por ahora está dormido gracias a los sedantes que tuve que aplicarle ―confesó con pesar.

―Entiendo ―afirmó el rubio.

Dirigió una mirada a la joven tras él en una pregunta muda que ella se limito a afirmar con el rostro antes de seguirle a paso lento, podían sentir la fresca brisa del viento entrar por una de las ventanas de aquella pequeña sala, sus pasos los llevaron hasta la blanca cortina retirándola cuidadosamente…

Ambos veían con cierta tristeza el cuerpo de un joven de su edad, piel bronceada como la del rubio y tres marcas en cada mejilla reposando sobre aquella cama blanca.

―Namikaze-san… ―murmuró Hinata con pesar.

―Menma… ―habló quedamente el rubio― Es mi culpa… ―dijo apretando sus puños― Lo siento ―confesó con una mirada impotente― Si tan solo… ―.

―También… es mi culpa… ―admito Hinata― Lo siento mucho… ―dijo al borde del llanto.

―Ninguno tuvo la culpa ―intervino Tsunade― Fue un accidente ―aseguró.

―No ―negó el rubio― Tsunade-obachan, no lo entiendes, fui yo quien… ―.

Las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas por el débil quejido que brotaba de los labios del joven recostado en la cama.

― ¿Menma? ―habló sorprendido el rubio al verlo parpadear con pesadez, tratando de adaptar sus azules ojos a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana a su par.

―Pero que… ―intentó decir.

― ¡Menma! ―exclamó un entusiasmado Naruto al arrojarse hacia su hermano impidiéndole hablar― Estaba tan preocupado, no vuelvas a hacerme eso ―lloro.

Sus parpados se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella muestra de afecto por parte de su hermano que ahora se aferraba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo como cuando eran pequeños y el menor tenía una pesadilla, aún confundido por aquel repentino cambio de actitud trato de enfocar el lugar en el que se hallaba, paredes blancas, techo blanco, cortinas blancas y a juzgar por lo poco que pudo detallar el paisaje fuera de la ventana, no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela… ¿Cómo fue que termino ahí?

Sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente identificando a cierta distancia a Hinata y tras ella a Tsunade… Su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información lentamente… Naruto respingo en su sito con los parpados abiertos en sorpresa al sentir a su hermano corresponder aquel fraternal abrazó.

―Lamento haberte preocupado Naru-ni ―habló suavemente Menma para sorpresa de las otras dos― Pero descuida… ―sonrió.

― ¿M-Menma? ―dijo aun sorprendido el rubio.

―A partir de ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí… ―afianzando más su abrazo―…Na-ru-to… ―entrecorto con amenazadora frialdad Menma.

― ¿Eh? ―el rubio se quedo helado en su sitio ante aquel tono― V-Vamos Menma… ―dijo absteniéndose de soltarlo y temiendo no ser soltado― N-No es necesario que hables por ahora… ha sido un día muy largo ¿no crees? ―argumentó nervioso.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Nini ―dijo Menma― De lo único que deberías preocuparte… ―hizo una pausa que los presentes en aquella sala jurarían como sepulcral―…Es de ti ―sentencio.

…

Kato Shizune suspiró por enésima vez en aquella hora, su cargo como asistente y secretaria de Senju Tsunade, directora de Konoha Gakuen Den, bien podría definirse y limitarse al papeleo en su sentido más general, pero no… ¡Esto era explotación laboral! Se decía con gran frustración al ver aquellos inmensos pilares de papeleo por terminar hasta podría jurar que por cada hoja terminada otro pilar aparecía de la nada.

¿Por qué su jefa tenía tanto papeleo por terminar? Era extraño ya que ella misma la había presenciado quedarse hasta tarde por continuar, pero ahora tal vez entendía un poco lo duro de su trabajo… aunque… ¿Por qué Tsunade tenía que haberse ido sin terminar su papeleo? ¡Ah, era cierto! Tras el incidente con los gemelos Namikaze ella tuvo que salir a corregirlos… Aunque ahora se estaba preguntando si en verdad no había utilizado ese incidente como excusa para escapar de su trabajo…

"― _**¡Vuelve acá, Naruto! ―**_

―_**Ni lo sueñes ¡Auxilio! ―"**_

―Ah ―dejó escapar un pequeño gritillo.

Se quedo rígida en su lugar ante aquellos repentinos gritos que juraría casi logran que su corazón saliese de su pecho, respiro profundo en un intento por tranquilizarse, cuando un extraño ruido llamado su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante la sorpresa, el miedo y el terror de ver aquellos inmensos pilares de papel tambalearse de un lado a otro.

― ¡Kya! ―.

Un grito de miedo precedió a los golpes secos dentro de aquella pequeña oficina.

…

―Debería matarte ahora mismo, imbécil ―gruño Menma por lo bajo.

Posó despectivamente su mirada por el rabillo del ojo a un malherido Naruto que balbuceaba incoherencias acompañadas por quejidos de dolor recostado en la camilla que él había usado momentos antes, antes de cursarse de brazos y dirigirse hacia las otras dos mujeres dentro del lugar, una escondida tras la otra.

―Vieja ―dirigiéndose a la rubia mayor― ¿Quién te crees para tocar mi cabello y sedarme de esa forma? ―cuestionó molesto.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme: vieja? ―una pequeña vena palpito en su sien acercándose al chico― ¡Maldito enano, respeta a tus mayores! ―gruño Tsunade antes intentar golpearlo.

Para sorpresa y terror de Hinata quien solo pudo abrir grandemente sus parpados al ver como Menma esquivaba limpiamente el golpe de la rubia antes de susurrarle algo que no llego a oír pero tuvo el efecto de calmarla en menos de un segundo.

"_Si me golpeas, le diré a Shizune…"_

Un pequeño tic nervioso temblaba sobre la ceja izquierda de la rubia, ese mocoso sí que sabía jugar sus cartas y a juzgar por esa sonrisa que se curvaba triunfante sobre sus labios sabía que no estaba bromeando con aquellas palabras, se mordió el labio inferior al verse derrotada por aquel irrespetuoso niño.

― ¡Hyuga! ―dijo Menma a la joven al margen.

― ¡¿S-Si?! ―reaccionó Hinata con temor.

―Tráeme un espejo ¡Ahora! ―ordenó molesto.

― ¡S-Si! ―afirmó ella al salir corriendo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Hinata volviese con un pequeño espejo rectangular de unos 30 x 20 centímetros.

―A-Aquí tiene… ―dijo Hinata entregando temerosamente el espejo.

Menma entrecerró ligeramente su mirada de forma analítica estudiando su fisonomía, antes de elevar lentamente su mirada, centrándose completamente en su cabello… Hinata respingo en su sitio al ver como Menma apretaba aquel espejo por el marco resquebrajándolo ligeramente.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―en un inicio su voz salió normal, pero al final podría decirse que era una mezcla de incredulidad y una creciente ira― ¡¿Qué me hiciste, vieja?! ―bramó iracundo al dirigirse a la rubia.

―Hmp ―bufó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos para no golpearlo ahí mismo.

―Esto… ―su mirada se oculto tras su flequillo― ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?! ―exclamó desesperado y molesto al señalarse el mismo.

Hinata nuevamente se escondía tras Tsunade en busca de protección ante la creciente ira del… ¿rubio? Solo ahí fue completamente consciente de la desesperación de Menma, su cabello siempre rubio ahora se mostraba… distinto.

Entendía que la mitad de su cabello conservara su rubio natural, pero tras el "incidente" de un par de horas atrás la otra mitad había adquirido un tono fucsia, misma razón por la que Menma se había abalanzado en una aguerrida carrera contra ella al creerla la única culpable, era irónico y perturbador que dicha escena se pareciese tanto a una anterior, no supo cómo pero termino corriendo por los pasillos y justo cuando se vio atrapada entre la espada y la pared al final de un pasillo sin salida una luz de esperanza apareció para salvarla o más bien la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se abrió al momento en que Menma se acercaba deteniéndolo con un golpe seco, sonoro y tan fuerte que pareció "derribar" al demonio.

Aún recordaba los gritos de la rubia ante tanto escándalo, al poco tiempo Naruto seguido de Sara hicieron acto de presencia, casi lloro cuando vio al rubio acercarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer contra la pared mientras él se acerco a ella preguntándole si estaba bien junto con Sara antes de que Tsunade exigiera una explicación, al terminar o al menos resumir la historia, Menma despertó para horror de Hinata quien se aferraba un costado del rubio en busca de protección… Menma quiso matar a su hermano y a esa niña tan pronto su vista pudo enfocarlos, se levanto tal cual demonio regresado del mismo haberlo en busca de una cruel y sangrienta venganza, pero todo intento de asesinato se frenó tras las palabras de Sara.

"―_Si no se lava el cabello pronto la pintura no podrá quitarse ―."_

Palabras que solo tuvieron el efecto de incrementar su ira, pero Tsunade tan pronto las escucho "gentilmente" intervino arrastrándolo contra su voluntad a la enfermería para lavar su cabello… Soltó mil y un improperios para que lo soltase y no tocara su cabello, nadie podía tocar su cabello ¡Nadie! Esa era una ley de oro que todo el que conociese el nombre de Namikaze Menma sabia y jamás ¡Jamás! Debería ser rota, pero ahí estaba esa vieja que había osado hacerlo, se resistió y estuvo a punto de escapar de no ser porque ella lo tomo desprevenido y le inyecto un sedante que no tardo mucho en hacer efecto.

Y ahora… su cabello era ¡Un desastre! La mitad rubia seguía intacta, pero la otra…si miraba ya no era fucsia, pero tampoco era rubio… o algo así… lo que sea que la vieja Tsunade le hubiese hecho había provocado que ahora su cabello pasara de un rubio dorado a un rubio cenizo ¡casi blanco!

― ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello, vieja bruja?! ―gritó nuevamente un desesperado Menma.

― ¡Ya cállate! ―bramó Tsunade propinándole un sonoro golpe en la cabeza, harta de sus gritos.

―Vieja… ―gruño por lo bajo― Voy a decirle a… ―.

Por toda respuesta la rubia volvió a golpearlo ¡Al diablo si le decía a Shizune que tanto papeleo era porque solía dejarlo todo para el final por irse a apostar a algún bar! Ese niño la tenía cansada con sus lloriqueos… mientras una asustada Hinata trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación.

…

Sábado por la mañana, su perlada mirada se encontraba fija en el timbre del pilar que formaba parte de la pequeña cerca de entrada, un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras leía las palabras escritas en aquella pequeña placa encima del timbre.

"Familia Namikaze"

Sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, estaba nerviosa pero debía ser valiente se dijo, solo era una reunión de estudio entre compañeros, nada del otro mundo, no había razón para estar nerviosa ¿o sí? tomo un poco de aire antes de apretar el pequeño botón… su cuerpo se puso rígido ante el sonido del timbre, su corazón martilleaba con fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba en espera de una respuesta.

― _**¿Si? ―.**_

Enmudeció… Su corazón se detuvo y juraría que su aliento estaba atorado en su garganta cuando escucho aquella voz masculina por el parlante.

―A-Ah… ―.

Era inútil… intentó articular alguna palabra pero era difícil cuando no sabias muy bien que decir.

―Y-Yo… ―balbuceó.

― _**¿Hinata? ―.**_

Respingo en su lugar ante el nombramiento, afirmo, aunque luego se reprendió de hacerlo al darse cuenta que su respuesta no era visible.

― _**¿Quién es? ―.**_

Se maldijo mentalmente al no haber articulado ninguna palabra aún, pero… ¡Estaba nerviosa! ¡Kami-sama! Ella era tímida y si no hablaba pronto la persona del otro lado se cansaría y ella se quedaría parada ahí afuera.

―S-Si… ―musitó casi inaudiblemente y con la voz entrecortada― ¿N-Na-Naruto-kun? ―nombró aún indecisa de que el joven la escuchara.

― _**¡Ah, Hinata! Aguarda un segundo ―.**_

La puerta no tardo en abrirse al fondo, automáticamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono color carmín y su corazón bombeo con fuerza al ver al joven que frente a ella se mostraba en el marco de la puerta vestido con unos jeans azules un poco gastados, tenis blancos y una camisa negra con una espiral naranja en el centro.

― ¡Hola, Hinata! ―saludó Naruto.

―B-Buenos días ―devolvió tímidamente el saludo― _"Es… la primera vez que lo veo sin el uniforme…" _―.

Desvió su mirada avergonzada ante sus pensamientos al verlo acercarse a abrir la pequeña puerta de rejilla.

― Me alegra verte ―sonrió él.

Inconscientemente el rubio detallo su atuendo; una chaqueta un par de tallas más grande de color lila con blanco con el cierre completamente cerrado que le hizo preguntarse si no tendría calor, un pantalón corto hasta sus rodillas de color azul marino, unas zapatillas deportivas con calcetas blancas y su mochila colgando a un lado.

―Pasa ―invitó al abrirle paso.

―C-Con permiso ―musitó nerviosa al adentrarse en su casa y dejar sus zapatillas en la antesala de la casa.

El rubio la guio hasta la sala, su mirada se paseo curiosa y maravillada a la vez; al dar un pie adentro pudo ver la alfombra de fibra, en el centro del lugar se encontraba una pequeña mesa a su alrededor un juego de muebles en un tono beige, en cada una de las esquinas al fondo eran decoradas con coloridas plantas, un pequeño librero del lado izquierdo con un estante en el centro para un televisor de plasma, y un pequeño equipo para el dvd debajo, al frente de ella los rayos del sol se traslucían con las finas cortinas semitransparentes de color blanco que adornaban el enorme ventanal que dejaba admirar el vecindario afuera.

―No creo que tengamos que molestarnos por el ruido ―comentó distraídamente el rubio mientras retiraba el pequeño florero del centro de la mesa.

― ¿No? ―dijo Hinata sin entender.

―No tiene mucho que entre y pero pude ver todos salieron temprano ―continuó él al colocar el pequeño florero sobre otro mueble.

― ¿Eh? ―pronunció desconcertada al analizar sus palabras.

―Ah, pues… es que… ―rió nerviosamente él al rascar su nuca― No pase la noche aquí ―respondió entre risas.

― ¿A qué… te refieres? ―cuestionó ella.

―Verás… Después de lo de ayer… créeme que venir a casa hubiese sido, suicidio ―afirmó avergonzado.

―Ah… ―su rostro adquirió un sonrojo ligeramente más pronunciado ante sus palabras― Cierto… ―apoyó entendiendo la situación― Pero, entonces… ¿Dónde…? ―.

―Pase la noche en casa del teme ―respondió apenado al recordar todo las suplicas que tuvo que darle al azabache para que lo dejase quedarse en su casa, una suerte que tuviese en ese lugar algo de ropa al haberse quedado en ocasiones anteriores.

―L-Lo siento mucho… ―musitó triste, con una leve reverencia para sorpresa y desconcierto del rubio― por lo que paso con Namikaze-san… fue mi culpa… ―explicó aún triste.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―afirmó el rubio elevando ligeramente la voz para sorpresa de ella― Ya te lo había dicho, Hinata, el único que tuvo la culpa fui yo ―aseguró serio.

―Pero… ―.

―Sin peros, fui yo quien te convenció de hacer la broma ―reafirmó al acercarse a ella― Tú solo intentaste ayudarme ―dijo con más suavidad― Lamento haberte metido en tantos líos ―sonrió culpable al estar frente a ella.

―N-No… No tienes porque disculparte… ―negó ella al ver la culpabilidad en su mirada― yo… ―.

―Ya te dije que no debes disculparte, y si yo no tengo porque disculparme, tú tampoco debes hacerlo ―sonrió él al cortar lo que sin duda seria una disculpa por parte de la joven― ¿cierto? ―ensancho aún más su sonrisa al ver como ella afirmaba mientras su rostro nuevamente adquiría aquel tono carmín― Bien, entonces creo que lo mejor será comenzar de una vez con esto ―suspiró con cierto pesar― Adelante, llévame a mi tortura ―señaló con dramatismo exagerado la mesa.

Por su parte Hinata solo libero una pequeña risilla que intento cubrir con su mano ante los exagerados gestos de dramático pesar que hacia Naruto al salir de la sala por sus cuadernos… Sonrió con dulzura al verlo desaparecer, Naruto siempre era así; amable y considerado con otros, pese a los errores que cometía trataba de ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, siempre con una sonrisa… su sonrisa, esa misma que la cautivo desde hacia tanto tiempo…

Inconscientemente su vista bajo a la mesa, parpadeo confusa al detallar una pequeña hoja debajo de está.

…

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar la pequeña y fugaz risilla que había escapado de los labios de Hinata, era la primera vez que la escuchaba y debía admitir que era agradable…

Conservando su sonrisa se dispuso a girar la perilla de su puerta, sin embargo su vista recayó en una nota debajo de su puerta por la cual se agacho a tomarla… su vista se paseaba entre las líneas y su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido a medida que repasaba cada letra.

_Idiota_

_Huir no te servirá de nada_

_Esta vez cruzaste la línea_

_Mira; arriba y abajo, derecha e izquierda, adelante y atrás_

_No importa el lugar o el momento_

_Pero te aseguro que vas a arrepentirte_

_Y esta vez no voy a tener piedad contigo_

_Atentamente:_

_Menma_

Trago saliva antes de reír nerviosamente… ¡Debía ser una broma! Se dijo, si, sin duda era eso, Menma solo quería jugar con él, eso era seguro se afirmó mientras reía despreocupadamente al abrir la puerta.

…

Hinata terminaba de leer aquella nota debajo de la mesa.

_¡Naruto, esta vez sí fuiste muy lejos!_

_¡Cuando vuelva a casa te las verás conmigo!_

_¡Enserio!_

_Atentamente:_

_Namikaze Kushina_

_P.D. Tu padre salió temprano a la oficina, llegara hasta la noche._

Suspiro con pesar al repasar una vez más su contenido…

― **¡Ah! ―.**

Se sobresalto en su sitio ante aquel repentino y aterrorizado grito, seguido por un par de golpes secos… Rápidamente subió las escaleras olvidando su antigua pena al verse en casa ajena.

― ¡¿Naruto-kun?! ―llamó al buscarlo con la mirada, ahogo un gritillo de angustia al ubicarlo en… semejante situación.

El rostro del rubio se mostraba pálido, una gota de sudor frio se deslizaba por su mejilla y su cuerpo temblaba atemorizado al sentir pequeños pedazos de la pared resquebrajados cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras su mirada se alzaba por encima de su cabeza en donde distinguía la silueta de su antiguo bate de beisbol incrustado en la pared…

― ¡Naruto-kun! ―exclamó angustiada Hinata al acercarse presurosa hacia el rubio― ¿te encuentras bien? ―cuestionó preocupada.

―Hi-Hinata… ―apenas y logro ubicarla con su mirada― S-Si… estoy b-bien… ―afirmó aún en shock mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

¿Y cómo no estar en shock? Si cuando el rubio abrió la puerta un extraño ruido despertó su instinto, agradeció al cielo haber tenido un buen reflejo al vislumbrar lejanamente un objeto de apariencia cilíndrica, gritó y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo al darse cuenta de la velocidad con la que se dirigía pero ante la repentina impresión tropezó con sus pies antes de caer contra la pared tras él lo que ahora también agradecía profundamente porque de lo contrario ese bate su hubiese impactado contra él y si sus cálculos no le fallaban el golpe hubiese sido en un lugar _indeseado_… pero una cosa era segura, Menma iba enserio con su venganza, muy enserio.

Por su parte Hinata solo se preguntaba cómo fue que ese bate de beisbol había salido disparado de la nada contra Naruto, sin embargo una imagen vino a su mente… Menma… trago seco, sin duda el Namikaze mayor podía ser muy vengativo cuando alguien le provocaba, se dijo al ayudar al rubio a bajar las escaleras e inconscientemente este la guiaba a la cocina, aunque ese último pensamiento solo le hizo recordar el hecho de que ella estaba en la misma posición al haber desatado la ira de Menma al igual que el rubio ahora sentado en la mesa del comedor sumergido aún en el terror de lo que aquel golpe pudo haberle significado.

―Ten ―dijo Hinata al servirle un pequeño vaso de agua.

Un vaso que el rubio no tardo en dejar vacio, suspirando con gran alivio al recobrar la consciencia de su entorno.

―Gracias ―dijo mientras limpiaba los rastros de agua que escurrían por la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano― Eso estuvo cerca _"Muy cerca"_ ―pensó al último con gran alivio.

― ¿Cómo… te sientes? ―habló ella preocupada, al acercarse a él.

―Mejor, gracias ―dijo él más tranquilo al verla.

―F-Fue… Namikaze-san ¿cierto? ―cuestionó angustiada.

Él por su parte la miró sorprendido, aunque no era de extrañar, Hinata siempre había sido una chica lista, pero entendía la preocupación que ahora se mostraba en su mirada.

―No tienes de que preocuparte ―sonrió él en un intento por confortarla― Menma nunca lastimaría a una chica ―afirmó seguro― Lo más seguro es que se enfoque en mí ―comentó despreocupadamente.

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó con pesar.

Ese último comentario lejos de confortarla no hacia si no angustiarla aún más.

…

Otro gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras arrastra sus pies por la acera, apretó su mandíbula enfurruñado mientras escuchaba otro de los halagos de su madre al frente adjudicando lo bien que le había quedado el _cambio_ para después decir una larga lista de insultos a su hermano por haberle hecho _aquello_ a su cabello que le recordaba tanto al de, en palabras de ella "su _amado Minato"_ pero recapacitar en que Naruto también lo tenía y finalmente volver a decir que de todas formas se _veía bien_ con ese cambio… por centésima vez.

Nadie imaginaba lo irritado y molesto que se encontraba en ese momento, pero no era tonto, si una palabra o queja se le escapaba estaba muerto, y solo Kami-sama y su familia sabían de la crueldad de la que era capaz Namikaze Kushina… Suspiro, al menos tenía el consuelo que para este momento su hermano ya habría "encontrado" su pequeña sorpresa, se dijo con una sonrisa ladina que había robado más de algún suspiro en aquella calle, pero eso no era algo a lo que realmente le hubiese prestado atención, solo podía deleitarse internamente con la expresión que sin duda su hermano habría tenido al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, aunque el idiota debía ser agradecido porque eso solo había sido una pequeña _advertencia_ de lo que realmente le esperaba.

…

―No entendí ―respondió un monótono Naruto.

―Um… ―suspiró Hinata― Volveré a repetirlo ―sonrió amablemente.

―No… Hinata ―rogó el rubio con gesto infantil― tengo hambre ―refunfuñó mientras se movía inquieto en su asiento haciéndola sonreír mientras negaba suavemente― Iré por algo de comer ―propuso al levantarse de su asiento.

―Naruto-kun ―habló ella en una suave protesta.

―Pero, Hinata… ―protestó con las mejillas infladas― tengo hambre y mi cerebro no funciona si no tengo algo en el estomago vacio ―argumentó sin abandonar el gesto.

― ¿Por qué no terminamos este tema primero…? Luego… podrás comer algo ―propuso amablemente.

―No quiero ―negó al cruzarse de brazos como un pequeño.

Hinata se limito a suspirar, era una situación extraña y a la vez enternecedora para ella, en el pasado ambos no eran muy _cercanos_, habían hecho trabajos en grupo si, pero era la primera vez que el rubio hacía aquello al menos estando los dos solos, era como un niño que hace un berrinche al no querer la paleta que le has dado y querer otra.

―Naruto-kun, por favor ―pidió pacientemente.

―No ―dijo él aferrándose a su postura.

―Rin-sensei… dijo que tus calificaciones eran bajas… era por eso que… debían subir en los parciales de la próxima semana… ―dijo ella en un intento por persuadirlo.

Lo vio dudar y eso la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, tal vez ahora si cooperaria.

― ¡Eres una mentirosa! ―exclamó repentinamente.

Hinata quedó muda ante la impresión de aquellas palabras.

―De que… ―.

―Dijiste que me amabas y me mentiste ―afirmó con reproche.

― ¡¿EH?! ―.

El rostro de Hinata palideció y pronto cambio a un rojo intenso ante aquella afirmación, su corazón latía desenfrenado y no tardo en empezar a hiperventilar.

―P-Pe-Pero… yo… yo… ―.

― ¡Lo sabia! Tú no me amas ―reprochó infantil.

―Y-Yo… s-si… te… ―.

―Si me quieres, entonces no me tortures más ―suplicó para sorpresa de ella― ¡No me hagas estudiar! ―.

Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a reducir su velocidad tras analizar sus últimas palabras, aunque sus mejillas conservaron aquel carmín intenso.

―Estas… ¿estas, chantajeándome? ―cuestionó perpleja.

―Si ―declaró con total descaro.

―Ah… ―hubó un momento de silencio que lo desconcertó― Um… yo… yo… ―hipo por lo bajo al borde de las lagrimas.

El rostro del rubio palideció al ver aquella expresión triste.

―N-No, no, Hinata, no era mi intención ―intentó disculparse― No llores ―suplicó― yo… no quise… fue… fue una broma… ―.

El cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar antes que dejara escapar una pequeña risilla que desconcertó al rubio, antes de ser consciente de lo que sucedía.

― ¿de qué te ríes? ―protestó con fingida molestia.

―E-Es que… es… gracioso… ―respondió ella entre risas.

―No es gracioso, de verdad pensé que ibas a llorar ―reprocho con un mohín en sus mejillas.

―L-Lo siento… ―musitó― Pero tú… empezaste… ―dijo tratando de contener su risa.

Aunque luego volvió a invadirle la risa, era extraño que ella hiciese ese tipo de bromas, pero de alguna forma, el ver actuar a Naruto así con ella y hablarle con tanta soltura le hizo sentirse completamente relajada a la vez que un curioso impulso a un desconocido en ella despertaba y la alentaba a querer probar algo nuevo, una broma, tal vez no era mucho, pero era un pequeño empuje en su autoestima… Naruto en cambio sonrió suavemente después de todo no era común que Hinata hiciese ese tipo de bromas y eso de cierta forma lo reconforto aún más, antes de unirse a ella y reír juntos… Tan sumidos se hallaban en su pequeña burbuja que no se dieron cuenta del sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

― ¡Volvimos! ―anunció Kushina entusiasta.

Kushina se detuvo en el marco de la sala al ver a la pareja tratando de calmar su risa.

―A-Ah, hola mamá ―saludo a medias el rubio mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas acallando los pequeños dejes de risa que aún conservaba.

―B-Buen… día… ―saludo cortésmente Hinata controlando mejor la risa que el rubio.

― y tú… ¿Quién eres…? ―cuestionó Kushina aún confundida al dirigirse a la joven.

―Hinata… Hyuga Hinata ―respondió tímidamente― un placer ―afirmó con una leve reverencia.

―Hyuga ―nombro Menma al aparecer tras la pelirroja, inhibiendo la poca confianza que había ganado con Kushina.

―Na-Namikaze-san ―identificó ella un tanto asustada y sorprendida.

― ¿Menma? ―habló el rubio sorprendido― ¿eres tú? ―sonrió burlesco― No me digas que… ―fue cortado por un nuevo ataque de risa― ¡Te pintaste el cabello! ―apuntó entre risas.

Un tic nervioso se instalo en una de las cejas de Menma tras fruncir su ceño, suficiente tenía con haber tenido que pasar por las risas burlescas de su madre el día anterior al llegar con el cabello en dos tonos distintos de rubio y aunque su padre tratase de entablar una conversación con él bien sabia que en el fondo también estaba riéndose, luego tuvo que soportar los lloriqueos y alaridos por el _cambiante_ humor de su madre al decirle que _aquello_ no podía arreglarse y tener que haber sido arrastrado al día siguiente con ella a una peluquería para _arreglar_ el problema, aunque al final le dijeron que la única solución era pintarse el cabello mientras crecía y las hebras dañadas desapareciesen por si solas.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, tratando de contener su ira contra aquel que había sido el principal culpable de tener que cambiar su cabello de rubio a… negro… o azabache, no era algo que realmente le importara.

―Sí, lo hice ―afirmó serio al acercarse a su hermano― ¿quieres saber por qué? ―la risa del rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella fría pregunta.

―N-No, creo que no, gracias ―rio nervioso el rubio.

―Ah, ahora recuerdo, eres la hija de Hiashi-ojos-raros ―dijo Kushina interviniendo despreocupadamente entre sus hijos que la veían desconcertados.

―U-Uh… si ―afirmó.

Por su parte Hinata solo veía a Kushina apenada por aquel nombramiento, si bien sabía que su padre era amigo de Namikaze Minato, padre de los gemelos Namikaze y esposo de la que sin duda era la hermosa mujer frente a ella, Namikaze Kushina, nunca imagino que ella tuviese tanta confianza y despreocupación al referirse así al magnate, serio e imponente Hyuga Hiashi, sin duda ella era una mujer increíble, se dijo.

―Sí, ya decía yo que los Hyugas siempre han tenido ojos muy raros ―dijo centrando su mirada en aquellos ojos perlados, ella solo pudo sonrojarse avergonzada por tal afirmación.

―Pero, aunque tienes los ojos de esos estirados te pareces más a Hitomi ―comentó con cierto recelo, tomándola por sorpresa.

― ¿Eh? ―reaccionó Hinata― Usted… ¿conoció a mi madre? ―cuestionó sorprendida.

―Claro ―afirmó― y es por eso que te diré algo ―dijo seria.

Una seriedad que pareció desconcertar no solo a la Hyuga si no también a sus hijos.

― ¡No permitiré que te lleves a mis hijos! ―exclamó en son de guerra.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―.

Fue una exclamación unísona entre los tres menores en diferentes tonos, por su parte Naruto y Menma veían perplejos a su madre mientras el rostro de Hinata adquiría un color rojo incandescente ante aquella declaración.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, mamá? ―cuestionó Naruto avergonzado.

― ¡Ustedes no lo entienden, ella es igual que Hitomi! ―argumentó con gran seriedad.

― ¿Te importaría explicarte mejor? ―pidió un irritado Menma.

―Hitomi… ―Kushina infló sus mejillas― ¡Casi me arrebata el amor de Minato! ―declaró histérica― Pero escúchame bien ¡No dejare que apartes de mi lado a mis pequeños tesoros! ―dijo desesperada apuntando a Hinata― ¡Que te quede claro, no me gustan las raritas! ―exclamó antes de salir corriendo del lugar con dramático llanto.

―" _¿Qué rayos fue eso?" _―

Se cuestionaban Naruto y Menma al ver con pena ajena a su progenitora desaparecer tras el umbral… Por su parte Hinata solo veía perpleja el lugar por el que había salido Kushina ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso la madre de Naruto y Menma acababa de declararle la guerra? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué su madre estuvo a punto de quitarle a su esposo? ¿Cuándo? ¿y cómo era eso; de que ella intentaba quitarle a sus hijos?

…

El sonido de la campana anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo en ese día miércoles, muchos se reunían en grupos para compartir sus almuerzos, otros se adentraban en la cafetería mientras otros jugaban en las canchas deportivas aprovechando su tiempo libre.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Hinata mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos, detuvo su andar frente a uno de los salones antes de tocar suavemente la puerta.

―**Adelante ―.**

Fue la señal que necesito antes de deslizar lentamente la puerta antes de adentrarse al interior del salón.

―Cierra la puerta ―.

Bajo ligeramente sus hombros antes de obedecer aquella orden.

― ¿Lo trajiste? ―.

Afirmó por lo bajo ante la sequedad de aquella pregunta.

―Tráelo acá ―.

Se encogió en su sitio ante el tono demandante antes de avanzar hacia el frente.

―Aquí tiene ―musitó temblorosamente al estirar sus brazos con una caja de obento en manos.

―Más te vale que sepa bien ―amenazó.

―Uh… ―desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

Menma no podía hacer más que sonreír de medio lado por lo bajo ante lo gratificante que podía ser el tener completo control sobre aquella niña, por su parte Hinata no hacía más que cuestionarse… ¿Cómo fue que termino en esa situación?

¡Ah, ya recordaba!

El lunes por la mañana había llegado a la escuela junto con su primo Neji quince minutos antes de la hora de entrada, todo parecía normal, claro hasta que los gemelos Namikaze hicieron acto de presencia y el rumor de que Menma había cambiado su color de cabello no se hizo esperar, cientos de rumores nacieron después, y algunos eran completamente descabellados, claro que Naruto, Sara y ella eran los únicos que parecían saber la verdadera razón de aquel "cambio" aunque debía admitir que lo más extraño de aquello había sido las múltiples voces que corrían entre los baños femeninos acerca de lo _bien_ que le sentaba el cambio a Menma, sin embargo no era algo de extrañar pese a la reputación de "cruel tirano" que rondaba alrededor de Menma siempre fue el centro de atención de un cierto grupo que afirmaban que dicha reputación solo lo hacía ser el chico "sexy y malo" que muchas desearían en su vida.

Dejando eso de lado, todo parecía normal, hasta el miedo que sintió cuando Menma entro al salón y la observo de aquella manera fría y sombría parecía normal, al menos para ella, después de los eventos ocurridos la semana anterior esa mirada y el terror que despertaba en ella parecían normales, pero siendo sincera en el fondo prefería que él pasara por su lado ignorando su presencia como solía hacer hasta una semana antes de su primer "incidente"… Justo cuando la campana sonó para el cambio de periodo un estruendoso sonido se dejo escuchar en el exterior.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando varios volantes empezaron a caer del cielo, curiosa tomo uno, sus parpados se abrieron sorprendidos al ver una imagen de Rock Lee y Gai-sensei un tanto… extraña, aún para ellos. Ambos vestían unos trajes de pavo asado, aunque siendo ellos no era lo extraño, era el hecho de que Lee estuviese reacomodándole un mini _peluquín_ a Gai-sensei que una calvicie parcial en la cima de su cabeza y debajo de la fotografía se escribía;

_¿El poder de la juventud?_

La exclamación de vergüenza por parte de Gai y Lee se dejo escuchar por toda la escuela y pronto el mayor entró en una dramática depresión la cual Lee se esforzaba por apartar con enérgicas palabras acerca de la juventud y que la llama de la juventud ardía en el corazón, o algo así… algunos estudiantes los veían con vergüenza ajena, otros comentaban entre risas la fotografía, otros comparecientes del sufrimiento del mayor y algunos preferían ignorar todo sabiendo que no era más que una broma, y si era una broma, la pregunta seria ¿Quién la hizo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar puesto que un iracundo alarido se dejo escuchar, esta vez por parte de la directora Tsunade, que acusaba a Gai, de algo que no llego a entender… Su cuerpo se enderezo rígidamente al escuchar una fría y hasta cruel risilla tras ella, giro levemente su rostro y palideció al ver de reojo al ahora pelinegro Namikaze Menma que veía complacido la escena con el cuerpo apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana.

"―_Uno menos ―."_

Le escucho decir por lo bajo.

Pero esa no era la razón por la cual se hallaba ahora a merced del pelinegro, no, la razón era otra muy distinta… Cuando las clases terminaron ella se había encaminado al salón de teatro, en su camino se había topado con Menma mientras este salía de un salón aparentemente vacio, debía admitir que en el momento se había cuestionado el que hacia ahí, pero era consciente que ese era un tema que no debía concernirle por lo que decidió ignorarlo… El Namikaze había caminado junto a ella al salón de teatro pero en ningún momento cruzaron palabra alguna y debía admitir que eso no hacia si no incrementar la abrumadora tensión en el ambiente, cuando llegaron se extraño de ver a Naruto leyendo una hoja entre sus manos, sintió su pecho oprimirse al ver el sobre que anteriormente había contenido la hoja y con una estampilla en forma de corazón.

"_Una confesión"_

Se había dicho con pesar, en el fondo rogaba que al igual que con ella este la rechazara, pero por la mirada llena de emoción en sus ojos no pudo evitar sentirse entristecida.

"― _¡Oye, Sara! ―le había escuchado hablar― ¡Vuelvo en un minuto! ―."_

Su mirada se ensombreció y más cuando se había dirigido a ella.

"― _¡Hola, Hinata! Ya vuelvo ―le había dicho antes de salir sonriente por la puerta."_

En ese momento sintió su corazón resquebrajarse, quiso llorar pero sabía que no seria correcto, ella había escogido estar a su lado aun si él no la amaba, así que ahora solo le restaba ser fuerte… pero una opaca risa la saco de sus pensamientos, su pulso se detuvo y un sudor frio recorrió su espina dorsal al divisar el movimiento de labios que había hecho Menma al pasar por su lado y adentrarse en el salón.

"_El juego empieza"_

Un alarido de horror resonó en los pasillos hasta el salón de teatro alertando a los integrantes del club que corrieron en auxilio… La preocupación se apodero de ella al ver a Naruto medio-consciente, atrapado entre un esqueleto humano incrustado mortalmente en la pared con el cráneo a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio que desde su perspectiva era atemorizante y hasta sacada de alguna de esas películas de terror que tanto odiaba, no tardo en caer inconsciente y ser llevado a la enfermería por un colapso nervioso, ella permaneció a su lado preocupada pero a la vez asustada, lo último debido a que ahora era consciente de lo que era capaz el Namikaze para llevar a cabo su venganza… y eso solo la hacía pensar que; tarde o temprano llegaría su turno y cuando ese momento llegara… ¿Qué haría con ella?

"―_Menma nunca lastimaría a una chica ―."_

Esas palabras parecían haberla calmado, pero…

"―_Lo más seguro es que se enfoque en mí ―."_

Entonces la preocupación pareció acrecentarse en ella… "Naruto" fue su único pensamiento… Menma había murmurado que el juego recién empezaba, eso significaba que todo iría de mal en peor y ella no quería que el rubio saliese lastimado, Menma estaba molesto, si se había vengado de Gai-sensei por lo del disfraz no había que ser un genio para saber que él había engañado al rubio fácilmente con esa falsa confesión… y si ese esqueleto incrustado en la pared acorralando al rubio solo era el inicio que no sería capaz de hacerle a Naruto a futuro.

Tras mucho pensar, tomo una decisión, todo fuera por Naruto… hablaría con Menma.

Al principio no fue fácil y menos cuando apenas si lograba articular una palabra frente a él por el miedo que le carcomía por dentro… Pero al final… el resultado había sido simple… Ella sería su esclava durante dos semanas.

―Nada mal ―.

Escuchó la voz de Menma sacándola de sus divagaciones pasadas.

―Mañana quiero camarones fritos con arroz ―dijo al dejar el contenedor vacio sobre una de las mesas.

―S-Si… ―afirmó ella con la mirada baja.

Por su parte Menma no hacia si no deleitarse en la sumisión de aquella joven, "esclava" una sonrisa ladina se curvo en sus labios ante dicho pensamiento, sin duda esa niña era muy fácil de manipular y lo más gracioso en todo esto era el hecho de que ella realmente pensara que iba a cumplir con su trato, más ingenua no podía ser ¿cierto?… aún recordaba cuando ella se había acercado para hablar con él, pero al final podría decirse que el resultado le había gustado…

Tener una esclava era bastante entretenido como cuando la envió en busca de unas revistas triple X, aún quería reír de solo recordar su expresión cuando tuvo que entrar en esa tienda y pagarlas a la cajera antes de salir, era increíble que realmente hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo, o como cuando la envió a comprar comida de animales para una _vecina_ a la que había "prometido ayudar con la alimentación de su pequeña mascota" le había dicho que ella lo hiciera en su lugar… supongo que _tal vez_ debió decirle que esa era la casa de una señora malhumorada que gustaba de rociar con agua a los que invadían su jardín y que la _pequeña_ mascota no era más que un doberman con muy mal carácter, internamente rio ante el recuerdo de aquel rostro parecido al de un pequeño conejo a punto de ser devorado, aún no entendía como pudo tragarse ese cuento.

Pero a decir verdad, la única culpable fue ella… y sus palabras.

"_Una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en los labios de Menma tras salir de la enfermería, poco después de haber tenido una pequeña y entretenida charla con su hermano, solo para advertirle que el incidente anterior no era sino el inicio del verdadero infierno que le tenía guardado._

―_N-Namikaze-san… ―._

_La voz de la joven había sido tan baja que por un momento había creído que era solo su imaginación hasta que se giro levemente para encontrar a una cohibida y avergonzada Hinata._

―_Hyuga ―identificó sin mucho afán._

― _¿Pu-Puedo… hablar… con usted? ―._

_Arqueo una ceja en interrogante por aquella actitud, esa niña era extraña por pedir hablar con él cuando debería estar escondiéndose en algún rincón oscuro por temor a una futura __victima__ en su venganza, sin embargo se plantaba ahí para querer __hablar__ con él. Termino de girarse hacia ella en espera de escuchar sus palabras._

― _¿Qué quieres? ―cuestionó seco._

―_B-Bueno… yo… verá… ―balbuceó― Lo que pasa… es que… pues… ―._

_Una pequeña vena empezó a palpitar sobre su sien ante los constantes balbuceos incoherentes de la joven que solo parecían ir en aumento a medida que el tiempo pasaba._

―_Habla de una vez ―ordenó irritado._

― _¡S-Si! ―afirmó ella asustada― Verá… es solo, que yo… quería pedirle… ―tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar― por favor, no se vengue de Naruto-kun ―suplicó._

_Menma solo la veía incrédulo y hasta inseguro de haber oído bien._

― _¿y por qué debería hacer lo que tú dices? ―cuestionó él retomando su semblante frio y serio._

―_Porque él… él no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso… con su cabello… ―murmuró ella al último con la mirada baja― F-Fue mi culpa… ―dijo― yo… es de mi… de quien debe vengarse ―afirmó con seguridad y suplica._

―_Hyuga, Hyuga, Hyuga ―negó el pelinegro al acercarse a ella― ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo pensado vengarme de ti? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina al tomar el rostro de ella por el mentón acercándola hacia si y deleitarse con aquella mirada mezclada entre el asombro y el miedo._

―_Yo… ―._

―_No deberías creer que eres tan especial, como para no hacerte nada ―sonrió burlón al soltarla y distanciarse de ella― Pienso vengarme de ti ―aseguró antes de girarse― pero todo a su momento ―finalizó al retomar su camino._

― _¡E-Espere! ―reaccionó ella tras salir del trance en el que había entrado tras sus palabras― ¡Por favor! ―suplicó― ¡Hare lo que sea! pero por favor, no le haga nada a Naruto-kun ―._

_¡Hare lo que sea!_

_Se detuvo de golpe ante el eco de aquella frase en su mente, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras se giraba hacia ella._

― _¿Lo que sea? ―sonrió maliciosamente._

_Solo entonces Hinata fue consciente de sus propias palabras y ahora… sentía miedo… mucho miedo."_

Desde ese día Hyuga Hinata se convirtió en la _esclava_ de Namikaze Menma.

…

La campana sonó una vez más indicando el fin de las clases y para ella el inicio una vez más de su castigo… un suspiro cansino se escapo de sus labios, estaba exhausta, durante esos tres días Menma había abusado de su trato o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hinata mientras se encaminaba al salón de teatro.

En esos tres días las tareas a realizar en el club de teatro habían sido extenuantes, desde cortar paneles para nuevos escenarios, cargar pintura y pintarlos, cambiar las cortinas de los telones, desarmar y rearmar los esqueletos para la iluminación y el sonido, elaborar trajes para las futuras obras y remendar los que aun podían servir, Kami-sama ahora los integrantes del club de teatro tenían su respeto, pero eso no era todo Menma la había hecho hacer todas las tareas que le habían asignado a él sin contar que debía hacer las propias… Su cuerpo dolía y sinceramente tenía sueño, por hacer su reporte de ciencias, mismo que les habían dejado el día lunes y casi lo tenía completado, hasta que el pelinegro hizo acto de presencia el día anterior ordenándole hacer el suyo… tres horas… tres horas fue todo lo que logro dormir, solo esperaba que esta vez Sara no les asignara tantas tareas.

…

Extraño… Muy extraño, se decía Naruto mientras se adentraba al salón de teatro, era uno de los primeros en llegar, pero ahora eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba… El sábado Menma le había hecho el anuncio oficial de su venganza, el día domingo podría decirse que entro en una fase de esquizofrenia ante el miedo y los nervios que lo embargaban, pero nada… el día lunes todo parecía inusualmente tranquilo, Menma salió de casa mucho antes que él como era costumbre pero jamás le dirigió la palabra en las clases, pero estaba seguro que su hermano era el culpable del incidente con Gai-sensei, no obstante ni así se digno a verlo, eso le hizo bajar la guardia… error.

Ese mismo día tras el termino de clases e iniciando la última semana de su castigo, uno de los chicos del club de teatro le había entregado una carta según él era dirigida hacia su persona lo único que dijo fue; "Una chica de cabello rosa lo dejo" en un principio se sorprendió, pero tras ver la estampilla en forma de corazón se emociono tanto que no dudo en abrirla… grave error… La carta en resumen era una especie de confesión en la cual "la chica de cabello rosa" le pedía reunirse con él en el salón 2-B, emocionado de solo pensar que fuese _Sakura_ la destinataria lo hizo actuar sin pensar… Ilusionado se encamino hasta el salón indicado y abrió la puerta… Sin duda su peor y más grande error en aquella situación… El trauma que vivió al abrir esa puerta aun se repetía entre sus sueños… Lo último que recordó antes de caer inconsciente en ese instante fue el rostro cadavérico de aquel esqueleto y después, nada… Cuando despertó lo primero que vio y con gran desagrado fue el rostro casi idéntico al suyo, su hermano Menma.

Él le había dicho que aquella _inocente_ broma solo era el inicio del infierno que le esperaba, era por eso que había estado más cauteloso de lo normal, sin embargo… Desde ese día su hermano no había hecho… nada… absolutamente nada en su contra, por el contrario, pasaba de él como cualquier otro día y eso solo lo hacía pensar en dos cosas… Le había tomado el pelo con lo de hacerle la vida un infierno o como la vez anterior, aguardaba el momento preciso en que bajara su guardia para poder hacer su movimiento maestro… Si le preguntaba lo más factible era lo segundo… Aún así, había otra cosa que también le estaba empezando a inquietar bastante…

…

―El día de hoy, Tsunade-sama nos ha pedido reorganizar la bodega del auditorio ―comunicó Sara al dirigirse a los tres jóvenes frente a ella― Debido a que el trabajo es un poco cargado, ustedes formaran equipo con otros tres de nuestros miembros ―continuó al señalar con la mirada a otros tres jóvenes tras ella― Se dividirán en parejas y cada uno se encargara de un área en especifico ―mostrando un pequeño esquema con las aéreas indicadas.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio antes de dirigir una sonrisa aliviada hacia Hinata.

―Oye, Hinata, que tal si… ―.

―Hyuga y yo nos encargaremos del área de vestuario ―.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―exclamó Naruto al ver sorprendido a su hermano por sus palabras anteriores― ¡¿y porque contigo?! ―cuestionó iniciando una confrontación visual.

―Ah… etto… ―titubeó Hinata indecisa entre intervenir o no.

― ¿Y por qué no? ―gruñó Menma.

― ¡No es obvio! ―exclamó― Es porque tu… ―.

―Chicos ―intervino Sara― Dejen sus disputas para después, por favor ―pidió cortésmente.

―Pero, Sara… ―.

―Naruto-san ―dirigiéndose al rubio― No entiendo bien esto, pero si lo que quieren es hacer equipo con Hinata-san ¿no sería mejor, preguntarle a ella? ―propuso.

Hinata se encogió en su sitio al sentir la mirada expectante de los tres sobre ella.

― ¿Hinata…? ―habló Naruto en espera de una respuesta favorable.

―A-Ah… bueno, yo… ―titubeó ella.

―Hyuga ―nombró Menma.

Ella brinco en su sitio casi imperceptiblemente.

―Habla ¿con quién vas a ser equipo? ―cuestionó el pelinegro serio.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Se cuestiona Hinata, darle esperanzas de poder elegir cuando aquella sonrisa imperceptible en los labios de Menma solo le recordaba que ya no tenía opciones… Paseo su vista en Naruto, él la miraba expectante y hasta inquieto, suspiro con pesar en un fingido intento de tomar aire.

―Y-Yo… Bueno… ―titubeó nuevamente ella― C-Creo… que hare equipo con… ―la mirada de Naruto se intensifico―…con… N-Namikaze-san… ―pronuncio desviando su mirada, mientras Menma sonría ladino.

― ¿E-Eh…? ―El rubio abría grandemente sus ojos, desorientado por las palabras de la joven que ahora se repetían como un eco lejano en su mente.

"_con… N-Namikaze-san…"_

"…_N-Namikaze-san…"_

"…_Namikaze-san…"_

―Bien, entonces Menma-san y Hinata-san estarán a cargo de reordenar el área de vestuarios ―continuó Sara ignorando el semblante perdido del rubio― Aquí tienen las instrucciones de lo que deben hacer ―dijo entregándole una pequeña hoja a Hinata.

―Bien, andando, Hyuga ―dijo Menma al encaminarse hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa triunfante hacia su hermano.

―S-Si… ―afirmó tímidamente Hinata al seguirlo despidiéndose con una pequeña reverencia.

―Hi-Hinata… ―murmuró Naruto aún incrédulo de sus palabras.

…

―Nada mal, _Kowai bani_ ―dijo Menma.

Ella solo bajo la mirada avergonzada ante ese pequeño _mote_ que el pelinegro le había impuesto sin consultarle, parecía que hasta disfrutaba decirle de esa forma, pero no lo culpaba, después de todo ahora esa descripción encajaba perfectamente con ella… solo era un pequeño conejo tímido a merced de las fauces de un aterrador lobo…

―Por un momento hasta yo me creí que de verdad elegirías ―comentó socarrón.

―Um… ―musitó ella encogiéndose aún más.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Cuando fue ella la que prácticamente había vendido su alma al demonio, un demonio llamado; Namikaze Menma… ¿podría haber algo peor que eso? Aunque si veía el lado amable del caso es que solo serian dos semanas y estaban a la mitad de la primera… Solo una semana y media más y todo acabaría… ¿cierto?

―Cuando lleguemos a la sala de vestuario, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no es así? ―cuestionó Menma al dirigir una mirada a la joven que se limitaba a afirmar sumisamente― Así me gusta ―sonrió con malicia.

…

Sus pies repiqueteaban contra el suelo y uno que otro gruñido ocasional escapaba de sus labios mientras posaba su mirada con cierto recelo hacia una de las puertas internas del auditorio… Cerrada.

Sabía por el chico con el que estaba haciendo equipo que aquella sala era la del área de vestuario, lo que no entendía era; ¿Por qué estaba cerrada? A él le había tocado el área de utilería así que debía de dar vueltas por toda la parte trasera del escenario, sin embargo lo que más intriga le ocasionaba era el hecho que esa puerta se había mantenido cerrada, escuchaba el sonido de cajas moverse y uno que otro rechinido, pero ni Hinata ni Menma salían por la puerta… ¿Qué estarían haciendo para tener que permanecer completamente encerrados?

Bueno esa no era toda su intriga, desde el lunes con aquella _peculiar_ broma de su hermano, este no había hecho ningún movimiento pese a su advertencia y desde entonces lo más extraño era que había estado al lado de Hinata, no exactamente a su lado, pero siempre los veía en el mismo lugar en algunas ocasiones, al principio pensó que solo era una coincidencia o que posiblemente Menma solo quería asustar a Hinata por lo de su cabello porque estaba seguro que él jamás lastimaría a una chica, bueno si quitaba aquella banda de chicas que lo habían desafiado por algo como; _"Supremacía femenina y sumisión masculina"_ o algo así, viniendo de Sakura, Ino, Tenten, su madre o la vieja Tsunade lo creería, porque ellas eran mujeres de temer, lo malo de aquellas chicas era con quien quisieron demostrarlo… su hermano… no quiso recordar más aquel suceso, pero quitándolas a ellas, Menma no era de los que lastimaran a las mujeres, tenía orgullo.

Por otro lado… ¿y si Menma estaba interesado en Hinata? No, eso no podía ser cierto, era consciente de que su hermano podía tener una que otra aventura pasajera_,_ pero no duraban más de un día o dos, si mucho una chica que no recordaba su nombre duro una semana, pero fue por una apuesta que el Namikaze mayor había hecho con Hozuki Suigetsu… Entonces… ¿Por qué el repentino acercamiento con Hinata? Él había visto el tipo de mujeres que le _gustaban_ al pelinegro y ninguna, déjese claro, ninguna, se parecía en lo más mínimo a Hinata ¿entonces porque estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntos? Incluso Hinata había preferido hacer equipo con Menma que con él…

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente Hinata también había estado extraña últimamente, parecía como si quisiese rehuir a su presencia, pero ¿Por qué? Si mal no recordaba las cosas entre ellos ya se habían arreglado… el recuerdo de lo que paso el día lunes antes de terminar de caer en la broma de Menma vino a su mente… Ahora que lo pensaba, desde ese día Hinata comenzó a actuar extraño… ¿se habría enterado que él había recibido una supuesta _confesión_? ¿Estaría enojada? No, no quería pensar eso, Hinata le había dicho que era feliz siendo amigos, aún si él no la amaba como ella a él, por tanto no tendría que haber ningún problema ¿cierto?

Golpeo con fuerza su cabeza contra uno de los paneles que estaba reacomodando… Era un tonto, Hinata bien podría decir que no había problema, pero ¡Demonios! Ella por naturaleza era frágil y sensible ¡Claro que se había molestado con él! Y lo peor de todo no era eso… si no el hecho de que debido a esa molestia posiblemente ella…

―" _¡Posiblemente se está acercando a Menma para evitarme!"_ ―concluyó asustado de lo peligroso que aquello podría resultar de ser cierto.

¡No, no, no! Negó fervientemente, Hinata jamás se enfadaría con él a tal extremo… pero… ¿y si Menma había excedido sus expectativas y realmente estaba obligando a Hinata a hacer algo que no quería como venganza? Si era así Menma se las pagaría ¡Y muy caro! Pero… y si no era así… Definitivamente debía saber que era lo que Menma estaba haciendo con Hinata ¡Ahora!

― **¡Na-Namikaze-san! ―.**

Salió de sus cavilaciones ante el suave gemido de sorpresa por parte de Hinata mismo que lo obligo a encaminarse hacia la puerta de la sala de vestuarios.

― **¡Vamos, Hyuga, como si no lo hubieses hecho antes! ―.**

Eso último lo obligo a apegarse hacia la puerta en un intento por escuchar más claramente.

―**Y-Yo… yo, no… ―.**

― **¿No lo has hecho antes? ―.**

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual el imagino ella estaba negando con su cabeza.

―**Quien diría que eras tan inocente ―.**

Un tic nervioso palpito en su ojo ante el tono burlón de Menma.

― ¿Naruto? ―.

El rubio respingo en su sitio ante el llamado de su amiga Sakura tras él… espantado se movió rápidamente para cubrirle la boca y no ser descubierto.

―Shh… ―haciendo una seña con su mano― Silencio… ―pronunció por lo bajo extrañándola.

― **¿y… usted? ―.**

Sakura reaccionó desconcertada al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

― **¿yo qué?… ―.**

Ahora los ojos jade de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa al identificar la voz de Menma, curiosa al igual que su amigo rubio ambos se apegaron a la puerta.

―**Pues… si usted… ―**

―**Ah… Te refieres a que si ya lo he hecho antes ¿no? ―.**

Hubo un momento de silencio que ellos asumieron como una afirmación de la joven.

―**Jajaja ―**rió sarcástico Menma**― ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que lo he hecho! ―**le escucharon afirmar con total descaro.

―**Uh… ―.**

―**Y dime… ―**hubo un momento de silencio**― ¿te gustaría hacerlo ahora? ―.**

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante aquella pregunta.

― **¡¿Eh?! ―.**

―**Vaya, tú enserio te sonrojas por todo… ―**le escucharon decir con cierta burla.

―**Y-Yo… Yo… ―.**

Los dos se apegaron aún más a la puerta.

―**P-Pues… yo… n-no estoy segura… ―.**

Ellos afirmaron en respuesta de la joven.

―**Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… ¿no quieres saber lo que se siente hacerlo? ―.**

Eso último les hizo erizar sus nervios, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

―**Pues… no sé… Pero… ―.**

―**Solo di; si o no ―.**

Tragaron saliva en espera de su respuesta, apegándose otro poco a la puerta ignorando el pequeño rechinido de esta.

―**Tarde o temprano lo harás… Así que, ¿Por qué no ahora? ―.**

―**Supongo… que tiene razón… ―.**

―**No tienes opción…―.**

―**E-Esta bien… yo, lo haré… ―.**

…

―Bien, así me gusta ―sonrió ladino Menma ante el rostro avergonzado de Hinata― Entonces… ―.

Pero toda frase fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta de un solo golpe dejando caer estrepitosamente a dos jóvenes uno rubio y la otra de cabello rosa, llamando la atención de Hinata y Menma.

―D-Duele… ―se quejaron ambos al tratar de levantarse.

― ¿Naruto-kun… Sakura-san? ―identificó Hinata contrariada.

― ¿Eh? Hola ―saludó Sakura avergonzada al reincorporarse del suelo.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―cuestionó Menma.

―Ah… pues… ―titubeó Sakura.

― ¡Teme! ―exclamó un molesto Naruto al reincorporarse repentinamente― ¡¿Qué querías hacerle a Hinata?! ―bramó iracundo, para desconcierto de ambos.

― ¿Hacerle? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―cuestionó Menma desconcertado.

― ¡No finjas! ―exclamó molesto― ¡Sakura-chan es testigo de lo que pretendías hacerle a Hinata! ―dijo iracundo.

― ¿Ah? ―ahora Hinata era la que miraba confundida a ambos― Pero… ¿a que se refieren? ―cuestionó inocentemente.

―Hinata, entiendo que sientas atraída por Menma, pero… creo que están llevando las cosas demasiado rápido ―comentó Sakura en son maternal.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―fue la exclamación sorprendida de una Hinata avergonzada y un Menma confundido ante tal afirmación.

― ¡Cretino, no voy a dejar que te aproveches de la inocencia de Hinata! ―declaró el rubio antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano.

…

―Así que… no era eso… ―dijo Sakura con cierto alivió, mientras desinfectaba algunos raspones menores en el rostro del rubio.

― ¡Duele! Sakura-chan, se mas suave conmigo ―gruño Naruto.

―No dolería si te quedaras quieto un momento ―regaño la de cabello rosa.

―Pero… ―.

―Quieto ―cortó ella.

―Idiota ―dijo Menma al cruzarse de brazos― Tsk. Duele ―gruñó por lo bajo.

―L-Lo siento… ―dijo Hinata al detenerse en su labor al desinfectar los rasguños en el rostro de Menma.

―Se más cuidadosa ―dijo serio.

―U-Um… ―afirmó al reanudar su tarea.

― ¡Listo! ―Dijo Sakura una vez terminaron de curar las heridas de ambos.

―Entonces… ustedes solo estaban hablando sobre los vestuarios del club de teatro ―comentó un avergonzado Naruto.

―A-Así es… ―afirmó Hinata― N-Namikaze-san… quería que nos probásemos los atuendos que el club de teatro utilizo antes en una obra cultural… acerca de la vida de los shinobis antiguos ―comentó tranquilamente.

―Pero entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste que Hinata era demasiado inocente? ―cuestionó curioso al dirigirse a su hermano.

― ¿y no lo es? ―dijo arqueando una ceja.

―yo también tengo curiosidad sobre eso ―dijo Sakura.

―Tsk. ―bufó por lo bajo el pelinegro― Lo dije porque, Hyuga, nunca antes se había puesto un disfraz ―comentó al apoyar su rostro contra su brazo en el respaldo de una mesa.

― ¿Nunca? ―dijo sorprendida Sakura al dirigirse a una Hinata que negaba con el rostro avergonzado― Pero… ¿y la obra del viernes? ―.

―Bueno… N-Namikaze-san, se refería… a usar un disfraz como… una travesura… ―comentó distraídamente― Y… bueno… eso nunca lo he hecho… ―dijo bajando un poco más la voz.

― ¡Vaya, quien lo diría! ―comentó Sakura aún sorprendida― Entonces… Tú querías que ella se disfrazara por mera diversión ―dirigiéndose al pelinegro― Nunca imagine que tuvieses un lado tan considerado, Menma ―sonrió conmovida.

―Tsk. ―bufó desviando su rostro.

Un gesto tan normal en él pero que Hinata pudo detallar más sorprendiéndose en el acto.

―"_No me creo ese cuento" _―se dijo Naruto con recelo en una expresión zorruna.

― ¿y porque estaban aquí encerrados? ―cuestionó Sakura, ignorando el leve sobresalto de Hinata.

―P-Pues… Sara-san, nos pidió reorganizar los vestuarios… ―articuló con un lejano deje de nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido por Naruto y Menma.

―Ya entiendo ―afirmó Sakura― Pero por lo que veo ya casi terminan ―comentó.

―S-Si… Ya casi terminamos… ―afirmó nerviosa.

…

―Gracias por el arduo trabajo del día de hoy ―dijo Sara― Los esperaremos el día de mañana ―se despidió antes de encaminarse por el lado contrario a ellos.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidieron Naruto y Hinata, mientras Menma se giraba para encaminarse hacia la salida.

―Oigan, chicos ―habló alguien, llamando la atención de los tres.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ―identificó el rubio con desconcierto al verla acercarse a ellos.

― ¿Qué les parece si caminamos juntos a casa? ―propuso ella alegremente.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―respondió sonriente el rubio.

― ¿Hinata? ―dirigiéndose a la aludida.

―Pues… ―titubeó Hinata― Supongo… que no hay problema… ―dijo un tanto insegura.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, Menma? ―dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

―Ya que ―se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de seguirlos.

Los cuatro se encaminaban por las calles casi desiertas… Menma permanecía en silencio al igual que ella, aunque su mirada se posaba con cierta melancolía la amena conversación entre Naruto y Sakura al frente de ellos.

―Tsk. ―.

Hinata salió de sus propios pensamientos, confusa por el bufido exasperado que había escapado de los labios de Menma pero tan bajo que por lo visto los otros dos no habían escuchado nada, desconcertada trato de encontrar la causa de su molestia, lo único que logro hacer fue seguir la dirección en la que el pelinegro miraba y una vez más la sorpresa y el desconcierto se instalaron en su rostro.

…

―Ah… esto… ―balbuceó Hinata al detenerse para desconcierto de Naruto y Sakura― Yo… me voy por acá ―señalando hacia la derecha,

― ¿enserio? ―dijo un tanto decepcionada Sakura― ve con cuidado… nos veremos mañana en clase, Hinata ―se despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

―Nos vemos mañana, Hinata ―se despidió el rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidió cortésmente con una reverencia.

Ella se giro emprendiendo su camino, pero al igual que Naruto y Sakura se sorprendió al percibir la presencia de Menma encaminarse tras ella.

― ¿Namikaze-san? ―le nombró confundida― ¿Ocurre…? ―.

―No malinterpretes, tengo cosas que hacer y debo ir por este camino ―aclaró Menma con seriedad, antes de retomar su camino dejando a la joven atrás.

―Oh… entiendo… ―afirmó aún desconcertada, antes de girarse nuevamente a sus compañeros con otra pequeña reverencia y continuar su camino detrás de Menma.

―Vaya, no sabía que Menma fuese tan caballeroso ―comentó Sakura al verlos ignorando las palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho a la joven que ahora caminaba casi a su par.

Por su parte Naruto solo los veía desaparecer con cierto recelo, Menma no era de fiar… bien podría ser su hermano, pero eso no significaba que no le tuviese cierta desconfianza, motivos tenía muchos, pero su repentino acercamiento a Hinata no le gustaba, algo andaba mal en eso, no sabía qué pero algo le decía que no estaba bien. Hinata era su amiga y no quería que nada malo le ocurriese, Menma era su hermano, pero eso no significaba que no le perdonaría que le hiciese algo a su amiga.

…

Quiso suspirar para quitar un poco de esa carga invisible que se posaba en sus hombros ante la densa tensión que desprendía el cuerpo de Menma, nerviosa lo observo por el rabillo del ojo… Estaba molesto… pero ¿Por qué? Ella no le había dicho ni hecho nada malo en lo que llevaba del día, hasta cumplió sus ordenes de tener que limpiar el área de vestuarios ella sola, mientras él curioseaba entre las cajas y para evitar sospechas habían cerrado la puerta, había hecho el informe de ciencias que le pidió el día anterior, le preparo el almuerzo que le ordenó…

Con tan solo tres días bajo las órdenes de Namikaze Menma podía asegurar que él era un verdadero tirano sin corazón… Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente…

Él la había hecho hacer cientos de tareas y cosas que la colocaban en situaciones tan vergonzosas que la dejaban al borde del colapso emocional, pero nada más allá de lo que podría considerarse bromas crueles de un humor negro…no obstante, también era consciente de que Menma era una persona cruel y cualquiera en su lugar se habría aprovechado de su _acuerdo_ y quien sabe que le habría hecho hacer. Incluso se podría decir que tenía hasta "cierta" consideración con ella, el ejemplo más reciente había sido en el club de teatro… Pese a que le había ordenado arreglar el área de vestuario ella sola mientras él curioseaba, cuando se dispuso a arreglar los lugares por los que él había estado estos ya se hallaban ordenados y clasificados, no era mucho, pero si eran los lugares más difíciles e interiormente se lo agradecía…

Tal vez Menma no era tan malo como parecía, tal vez ella se había apresurado en juzgarlo, o tal vez no…

Pero ahora solo se preguntaba… ¿Qué andaba tan mal, como para que Menma se la pasase gruñendo a cada cinco segundos? Y no solo eso, también se la pasase pateando cada lata o piedra que encontraba en el camino, hasta gruñéndole a los perros que intentaban ladrarle.

―N-Namikaze-san… ―le llamó tímidamente.

― ¿Qué? ―gruño él irritado.

― ¿S-Se encuentra… bien? ―cuestionó con cierta cautela en su tono de voz.

―Que te importa ―respondió molesto haciéndola encoger ligeramente de hombros.

―L-Lo siento… ―se disculpó con la cabeza baja.

―Deja de hacer eso, es molesto ―bramó él.

― ¿eh…? ―ella le miró sin entender.

―Deja de ser tan tímida y disculparte por todo a cada instante, es irritante ―escupió con desdén.

―L-Lo… ―.

― ¡Deja de hacerlo! ―ordenó al cortar sus palabras, haciéndola encogerse.

―U-Um… ―afirmó cohibida.

―Tsk. ―bufó por lo bajo, antes de suspirar con pesadez― Como sea ―dijo después de varios minutos de silencio llamando la atención de Hinata― Kakashi dejo tarea de matemáticas, tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que tú deberás hacer la mía ―ordenó al buscar en su mochila y entregarle su cuaderno de notas― y más te vale que este bien hecha o nuestro acuerdo se termina ―sentenció, antes de colocarse la mochila al hombro y girarse― Ah, y no te olvides del almuerzo de mañana ―dijo al encaminarse en dirección opuesta.

―E-Entendido… ―afirmó aún temerosa.

―N-Namikaze-san… ―le llamó ella haciéndolo detener a unos cuantos pasos― T-Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación… pero… ―dudó entre seguir o no.

―Habla de una vez ―ordenó él.

―A usted… ―.

Tomo un poco de aire, irritando un poco más a Menma.

― ¿A usted, le gusta Sakura-san? ―.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Pues primero que nada me disculpo infinitamente por mi demora (dos semanas… ¿o eran tres?) sin embargo, el cuidar de mi madre, atender las tareas del hogar (dígase: limpiar la casa, lavar trastos, preparar la comida, lavar ropa, doblar, planchar, arreglar las flores, alimentar al perro, pasear al perro, de farmacia en farmacia por medicina, administrar la economía para que todo alcance, entre otras cosas más…) y mis estudios yo sola es un poco cansado y no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre… sé que no son excusas… pero de todas formas me disculpo infinitamente por hacerlos esperar tanto.

En esta ocasión también he traído un pequeño especial por el "Día blanco" a decir verdad era algo que ya tenía planeado desde tiempo atrás pero por los motivos expuestos con anterioridad no había podido subir también… sin más espero que este capítulo y especial hayan sido de su agrado.

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, no saben la alegría que me brindan en estos momentos de adversidad para mí, así como también agradezco las correcciones y consejos, estos me impulsan a mejorar día a día, se les soy sincera aún no me acostumbro a dividir las escenas y posiblemente se note ligeramente en mi narración esta incomodidad, pero con el tiempo se que me acostumbrare y podre hacerlo con más libertad.

**Haruhi: **Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y no sabes la alegría que me da el que te haya gustado el capitulo, me siento alagada de que esta pequeña historia te este gustando y poder aunque sea por un momento transpórtate por la imaginación, en verdad soy feliz por tus palabras! Y tratare de mejorar para no llegar a decepcionarte, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Jess:** Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario, y descuida no me molesta que tu comentario se alargue de hecho me gustan mucho los comentarios extensos, me hace feliz poder causar ese tipo de emociones jejejeje y pues como ves Menma ya revelo uno de sus secretos y pues Hinata al igual que Naruto también tuvieron que pagar por lo de su cabello cada uno a su manera, gracias también por el voto al MenHina y pues Hinata ha sufrido pero hay que recordar que en el amor pese a la alegría el sufrimiento es inevitable por más que los cuentos traten de hacernos creer lo contrario el amor y el dolor siempre van de la mano pero al final supongo que solo uno puede llevarse el corazón de Hinata o al menos solo a uno es a quien ella elegirá y eso es algo que ni yo se! Jajajajajajaja y no es broma -_- ni yo lo sé, pero sigue pendiente apoyando al que consideres mejor! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!

**Aairi:** Te agradezco el comentario, y como ves temo que Menma no se cambio el color de su cabello porque quisiera jejejejeje y pues ¡Omedeto Gozaimasu! ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Eres el comentario 50! Y si lo que pides es un MinaKushi eso hare, tus deseos son ordenes! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! De nuevo Felicidades y muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic!

**Aio Hyuuga:** Gracias por el comentario, no te preocupes tu comentario sea corto aunque he de confesar que extrañe tus habituales, enérgicos y extensos comentarios te entiendo el tiempo es un factor importante cuando estamos ocupados y por eso te agradezco aún más por darte una pequeña escapada para comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Pati-uzumaki:** Gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Pandemonium Potter:** muchas gracias por el comentario y la sugerencia, es un gran aporte que se me ayudara a mejorar y de hecho tenía pensado hacer las señales de corte de escenas desde el capitulo 6, el problema es que estaba tan atorada con los debes y exámenes que al final termine olvidándolo y me disculpo por la confusión en la lectura que he causado -.- pero descuida en este capítulo ya trate de arreglarlo, bueno algo así jejejeje y pues espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Y pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, de hecho cuando leí que ahora adoras más a Hina-chan por mi causa di vueltas de felicidad! Jejejeje y pues si tanto Naruto como Menma tienen su encanto y créeme que eso es algo imposible de negarles *v* y pues se podría decir que Menma y Hinata ahora si están un poco más unidos, pero por el momento creo que solo en el sentido amistoso, poco a poco ambos tendrán que desarrollar algo más por Hina así como la linda Hina empezara a desarrollar sentimientos por ambos, bueno en el caso de Menma ya que por ahora su amor por Naruto es tan sólido como la gran muralla China jejejeje y bueno agradezco mucho la sugerencia, de hecho Pandemonium Potter (arriba) también me lo ha sugerido y agradezco infinitamente a ambos, se que con sus sugerencias podre mejorar y hare mi mejor esfuerzo por no decepcionarte, sin más que añadir (creo) espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!

**Ruby Namikaze:** Gracias por tu comentario, y pues a mi tampoco me gusta el NaruSaku solo era un comentario, que pos si acaso el review 50 pedía algo así lo haría jejejejejeje y pues si a mi también me agrada Sakura de hecho es de mis personajes favoritos, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Blangel48:** Agradezco tu comentario, me alegra mucho que también estés al pendiente de este fic, si tienes duda sobre un ángel perdido en la oscuridad trabajo en el siguiente capítulo aunque si te soy sincera me está costando jejejeje, y pues me alegra que te gustara tanto el capitulo, con lo de Menma… pues ya ves, si era esa es la razón por la que se cambio el color de cabello y si, ya estoy tratando de arreglar lo de las escenas pero creo que la confusión en el capítulo anterior no fue solo por las escenas de hecho también fue mi culpa ya que a decir verdad exprimí hasta el cansancio mi inspiración y lo hice completamente de corrido por lo general tiendo a revisar los capítulos antes de publicar y tratar de no generar tanta confusión pero ahora ni siquiera ordene mis ideas solo lo hice jejejeje y bueno con lo del review 50 de hecho si mencionó que pareja quería, la ganadora fue; **Aairi** y al final de su comentario pidió un MinaKushi (en el cual ya trabajo) y lo del NaruHina por el momento no pienso hacer otro debido al poco tiempo que tengo y el ItaHina… bueno la pareja nunca me ha llamado la atención, he visto los títulos de varios fics y one-shots que otros me han dicho son excelentes pero a decir verdad hasta ahora no me he animado a leerlos y lo que es extraño porque ¡adoro a Itachi! Así como amo a Hinata pero… como pareja… no se… tal vez lea un fic o one-shot en esto días quien quita y no me vuelva viciosa con ellos jejejejeje en fin espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Tomoe:** Gracias por tu comentario, y pues lo de las escenas te agradezco la observación (Pandemonium Potter, Lady Mitzuki y Blangel48 también me la habían hecho) y descuida tratare de mejorar en ese sentido y pues… gracias por lo de Hinata, bueno a decir verdad yo también me imagino a Hinata de esta forma, tímida pero con una gran fuerza interna, sin embargo mantiene esos matices dulces, tiernos y quizá algo torpes e ingenuos pero así la veo yo, así como también imagino a Naruto alegre, hiperactivo, despistado y perseverante con un gran corazón que siempre está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por un amigo, y me alegra poder concordar contigo en ese sentido, bueno espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Maka Uchiha:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Asakura-san:** Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Bella Lestrange:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado y espero que este capítulo también te guste, y pues con respecto al one-shot será MinaKushi, espero que también pueda gustarte y descuida trabajo en ello.

**Potter Girl:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

Sin más que decir de nuevo agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y pido disculpas por el GRAN retraso, espero que el capitulo al igual que el especial siguiente sean de su agrado… Pero antes que nada felicito a **Aairi** por ser ¡el comentario numero 50! Como dije antes tus deseos son órdenes y desde ya te digo que estoy trabajando en el MinaKushi que has pedido, solo pido paciencia.

Ahora sí, sin más que añadir (o más bien no recuerdo que más tenía que decir…) los dejo con el especial por el día blanco "White Day!"


	10. Especial día blanco

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

… - Cortes de escena. (Excepto cuando hay recuerdos intermedios)

* * *

_El contenido del presente especial no influye en la trama original de la historia._

* * *

_**¡Especial del "Día blanco"!**_

_**¿S o M? ¡la respuesta la tiene el, Pocky!**_

"_Sabías que cuando dos personas comen juntas un pocky, y se puede saber quién e cuando lo rompen."_

―_N-Naruto-kun… ―._

―_Hi-Hinata… ¿Q-Qué haces…? ―._

―_Lo siento, Naruto-kun… pero… no puedo soportarlo más… Te necesito…―._

― _¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué… Qué estás diciendo?! ―._

―_Te necesito… conmigo… Naruto-kun… ―._

―_Hinata… no podemos hacer esto… aquí… tu aún…―._

― _¡Al diablo todo! Hinata, yo también te necesito conmigo ―._

―_Naruto-kun… ―._

―_Hinata… ―._

― ¡Idiota, despierta! ―.

Un sonoro grito seguido al estruendoso golpe de la puerta al ser abierta.

― ¡AH! ―gritó Naruto.

Fue tal su sobresalto que al levantarse de su cama tan repentinamente, sus piernas se enredaron con las sabanas haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo boca abajo.

―Tsk. ―bufó adolorido al sobar su rostro adolorido― ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ―gruñó Naruto― ¡No ves que estaba teniendo un buen sueño! ―reclamó al girarse hacia Menma con el rostro sonrojado por el golpe, sin embargo no tardo en sudar frio tras analizar sus propias palabras.

―Serás… ―gruñó Menma, dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente.

―Y a todo esto ¿Por qué me despiertas, tan temprano? ―cuestionó molesto al reincorporarse a medias.

― ¡Que temprano, ni que nada, ya es tarde, levántate de una vez por todas! ―ordenó molesto.

―Pero si apenas si son… ―.

Su rostro palideció de golpe al posar su vista en el reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

7:00 a.m

― ¡Es tarde! ―exclamó asustado, antes de levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse al baño batallando con la sabana en el camino― ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ―reclamó desde la puerta del baño frente a su habitación.

Pero tras analizar la situación se detuvo de golpe, antes de asomarse rápidamente hacia el marco de la puerta, observando analíticamente al pelinegro.

―Más bien… ¿Por qué me despertaste? ―cuestionó el rubio inquisitivamente.

― ¡Menma ¿ya despertaste a tu hermano?! ―gruñó la voz de Kushina en el primer nivel, aclarando completamente las dudas del rubio.

―Tsk. ―bufó por lo bajo al cruzarse de brazos, reafirmando la respuesta obvia.

―Así que era eso ―comentó perturbado.

―Solo date prisa, antes de que suba y nos mate a ambos ―dijo un irritado Menma al encaminarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo el mismo cuarto, parecía que Kushina y Minato por fin habían notado que cada uno de ellos necesitaba su propio espacio, lo cual era un verdadero alivio para ambos.

El rubio por su parte se adentro al baño dispuesto a lavarse la cara y los dientes, quiso tomar una ducha, pero sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo por lo cual no tendría opción que hacerlo tan pronto regresara de la escuela… Mientras hacía eso reflexionaba su anterior sueño.

―"_¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo pude soñar eso?" _―se reclamaba aun asustado― _"Que el cielo me perdone por fantasear así con mi amiga"_ ―rogaba frustrado dándose de topes contra el espejo.

No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño erótico, de hecho gracias a la influencia de su padrino Jiraiya había tenido cientos de ellos, pero, últimamente estos sueños se repetían constantemente con una misma protagonista… Hyuga Hinata.

¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Por qué con ella?! Se cuestionaba cada vez que despertaba sudando en medio de la noche… Hinata era su amiga, una chica tímida, callada y reservada, pero agradable y gentil con él… Cuando necesito apoyo moral ella estuvo ahí siendo un soporte a su autoestima pese a que ella carecía de autoestima propia, pero aún así era una persona sumamente amable y dulce, tal vez en el pasado no fueron muy cercanos pero ahora que compartían más tiempo juntos, no podía negar la calidez que le embargaba al estar a su lado y la extraña opresión en la boca de su estomago cada vez que ella pasaba un poco de tiempo con sus amigos.

No obstante eso no cambiaba que desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado a fantasear diversas situaciones _comprometedoras_ con ella, solo Kami-sama sabia de la terrible culpa que lo carcomía cada vez que hablaba con Hinata y recordaba el sueño de una noche anterior ¡Ella era su amiga! A-M-I-G-A no una chica con la que pudiera o debiera fantasear ¡Jamás, eso no era de amigos!

― ¡Idiota, deja de admirarte en el espejo como una niña y sal de una vez por todas del baño, es tarde! ―gruño Menma al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡No me estoy admirando en el espejo, imbécil! ―respondió Naruto al reaccionar con las palabras de su hermano.

…

La campana de la escuela sonaba anunciando el inicio de una nueva jornada, mientras los estudiantes acudían presurosos a sus salones y otros se acomodaban correctamente ante la entrada de sus respectivos maestros.

Por su parte Hinata organizaba sus libros en su mesa, preparándose para el inicio de clases… Giro levemente su mirada hacia los dos asientos vacios tras ella… Era extraño para ella que Naruto y Menma no hubiesen llegado aún, bueno tal vez lo extraño seria que Menma no hubiese llegado aún ya que Naruto solía llegar un poco tarde o justo cuando la campana sonaba, pero en esta ocasión la campana ya había sonado y ninguno de ellos había aparecido.

―" _¿Les habrá pasado algo?"_ ―se cuestionaba preocupada.

Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta al correrse de golpe llamo su atención.

― ¡A tiempo! ―exclamaron Naruto y Menma con cansancio.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios, al verlos entrar jadeando del cansancio por lo que seguramente fue una larga carrera.

―Idiota, por tu culpa casi no llegamos ―gruño Menma al adentrarse al salón.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Mamá no nos dejo desayunar y tenía hambre ―respondió Naruto.

―Pudiste aguantarte hasta el receso ―contraataco Menma aun molesto al tomar asiento.

― ¿Bromeas? Ni loco ―refunfuño Naruto al sentarse al igual que su hermano.

―B-Buenos días ―.

Ambos miraron desconcertados hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella vocecilla que intervino en su "conversación".

―Hinata ―identificó alegremente Naruto― Buenos días ―devolvió el saludo sonriente.

―Buen día ―dijo secamente Menma, como siempre.

…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad para los tres, hasta que Kakashi-sensei nombro a Hinata para que resolviese un ejercicio en la pizarra, y algo llamo su atención.

―**Entonces… ¿Te gusta Hyuga-san? **―.

Ambos abrieron grandemente sus ojos.

―**Sh… Baja la voz alguien podría escucharte… ―.**

―**Entonces ¿si te gusta? ―.**

―**Por supuesto que sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie ―.**

― **¿y has intentado declarártele? ―.**

―**No, quiero esperar el momento adecuado ―**

― **¿entonces, lo harás? ―.**

― **¡Claro que sí! ―.**

Inconscientemente apretaron sus nudillos hasta quedar en blanco.

―**Tienes suerte si ella te dice que si, Hyuga-san es una chica amable ―.**

― **¿Amable? Amigo no es solo eso ¿Es que no has visto su cuerpo? ―.**

―"_Ese sujeto…" _―gruño Naruto en sus adentros con una vena palpitando sobre su sien.

―"_Es un reverendo imbécil" _―completo Menma en su mente con la mirada afilada, mientras los chicos continuaban platicando detrás de ellos.

― **¿Su cuerpo? … Tienes razón, sin duda ese cuerpo esta para morirse ―.**

―**Por supuesto que sí, y si logro que diga que si, será solo mío ―.**

Eso ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

…

Hinata terminaba de hacer pequeños trazos en el pizarrón antes de completar la ecuación y depositar la tiza en el borde de este, antes de girarse hacia Kakashi para anunciarle que ya había terminado.

Pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar cualquier palabra, el chirriante sonido de un par de sillas atrás llamo su atención, sorprendida y desconcertada observo como Naruto y Menma se habían levantado de golpe en la dirección de a un par de chicos tras ellos.

…

―Intenta acercártele… ―dijo fríamente Menma.

―Y estás muerto ―completó Naruto en el mismo tono que su hermano.

Ambos chicos palidecieron por la frialdad y el odio puro que destilaban aquellos ojos azules en ambos gemelos.

― ¿Hay algún problema, Naruto, Menma? ―cuestionó Kakashi con voz cansina.

―No es nada, Kakashi-sensei ―respondió Naruto al girarse y mostrar una expresión alegre y despreocupada.

―No hay ningún problema ―apoyó Menma al girarse con rostro serio.

―Bien, entonces dejen de hacer tanto escándalo ―dijo en un tono neutral el peliblanco ― Puedes sentarte Hinata ―dirigiéndose a la aludida.

―Um ―afirmó ella, antes de dirigirse a su pupitre.

Pero antes de tomar asiento observo interrogante a ambos jóvenes, quienes solo le dirigieron una sonrisa despreocupada en el caso de Naruto y una mirada serena antes de girar su rostro hacia otro lado en el caso de Menma.

…

― ¿Qué les sucedió… en el salón? ¿Paso algo malo? ―cuestionó Hinata con preocupación, mientras les entregaba una caja de obento a cada uno.

―No fue nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, Hinata ―respondió Naruto tranquilamente, mientras recibía su obento con una sonrisa.

Aún no muy convencida dirigió una mirada interrogante a Menma.

―Ya lo escuchaste, no fue nada ―dijo Menma mientras separaba sus palillos dispuesto a empezar su almuerzo.

―Um… de acuerdo… ―dijo aún dubitativa Hinata.

Después de aquella peculiar y corta conversación ahora los tres admiraban el cielo azul en completo silencio, disfrutando de aquella tranquilizadora y relajante paz que les brindaba la compañía mutua… un habito que habían adquirido inconscientemente desde el primer día que decidieron almorzar juntos.

― ¿Pocky? ―dijo un extrañado Naruto al ver la pequeña y rectangular caja que Hinata había sacado.

―Tenten-san, me los regalo hoy en la mañana… ―explicó ella mientras tímidamente abría la caja― ¿Quieren? ―ofreció a ambos.

―Claro, gracias ―afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―dijo Menma mientras tomaba uno.

Ella estuvo a punto de tomar uno, justo cuando la puerta de la azotea fue abierta.

―Ino-san… Sakura-san… ―identificó desconcertada.

― ¿Hinata? ―identificó Ino.

― ¿Naruto, Menma? ―nombró Sakura igual de desconcertada que su amiga.

―Hola, Sakura-chan, Ino ―saludó Naruto.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―cuestionó Sakura con curiosidad.

―Esperamos a que termine el receso… ―respondió tranquilamente Hinata.

― ¿y ustedes? ―cuestionó ahora Naruto.

―Pues, se podría decir que lo mismo ―respondió Sakura― ¿les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? ―cuestionó.

―Por mí no hay problema ―dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

―Está bien… ―afirmó suavemente Hinata― ¿Menma-kun? ―dijo interrogante al dirigirse hacia el pelinegro.

―Da igual ―dijo Menma al girar su mirada hacia otra parte.

―Que bien, gracias chicos ―sonrió Sakura al acercarse a ellos junto con Ino.

― ¿Eso es: pocky? ―.

Fue el cuestionamiento de Ino que desconcertó al resto por aquella extraña emoción oculta.

―S-Si… ―afirmó Hinata― ¿Quieren uno? ―ofreció tímidamente.

―Gracias, Hinata ―dijo Sakura al tomar uno.

― ¡Espera! ―exclamó Ino desconcertándolas― ¡No debes ofrecer un pocky así como así! ―detuvo sorpresivamente.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, Ino-buta? ―cuestionó confundida.

― ¿No lo sabes? ―dijo incrédula, omitiendo el insulto anterior.

Pero por toda respuesta el resto la observo sin entender sus palabras.

―Verán… ―suspiró― Cuando dos personas comen un pocky juntas, al momento de romperlo se determina quién es; S ó M ―explicó con profunda seriedad― Claro que eso aplica más a las parejas ―finalizó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

―"_Solo por eso tanto ajetreo" _―pensaron Naruto y Sakura con desanimo.

―Ino-san… ―nombró Hinata, llamando la atención del grupo― ¿Qué es S y M? ―cuestionó inocente.

Un viento frio soplo en aquel gélido ambiente de perturbación.

― ¿N-No, no lo sabes? ―dijo Ino incrédula.

Ella negó.

―Te diré ―sonrió la rubia― eso significa… ―.

― ¡Hinata no necesita saberlo! ―exclamaron Naruto y Sakura al unisonó con desaprobación.

A la vez que el rubio tapaba los oídos de la joven.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ―dijo Ino con un mohín en sus mejillas― Bah, tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo ―negó cruzándose de brazos― Solo me pregunto… ¿Quién será el afortunado en enseñárselo? ―comentó con una maliciosa sonrisa al aire, ignorando el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Naruto y el leve deje de interés en los ojos de Menma.

Por su parte Hinata solo miraba confundida a sus compañeros al no comprender enteramente la situación y sus palabras, debido a que el rubio aún mantenía sus manos sobre sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar claramente.

…

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, Hinata ordenaba tranquilamente sus cuadernos ignorando penetrante mirada azulada de dos personas sobre ella… Estuvo a punto de girarse hacia atrás al percibir algo, hasta que el correr de la puerta llamo su atención.

―Hinata ―escuchó la voz cansina de Shikamaru llamarla.

― ¿Shikamaru-kun? ―musitó desconcertada― ¿ocurre algo? ―dijo al verlo un tanto incomodo.

―Verás… No es mi estilo hacer esto… ―comentó con desgano― si me lo preguntas este tipo de cosas son muy problemáticas para mí, pero… Ten ―dijo entregándole una pequeña caja de chocolate blanco, para sorpresa de ella y de los gemelos detrás― Gracias por el chocolate de san Valentín ―dijo al depositar la caja sobre su mesa.

―S-Shikamaru-kun… no debiste… además… ―.

―Se que fue solo un chocolate de cortesía, pero según Ino es lo menos que puede dársele a una amiga ―comentó con su misma expresión aburrida― Por cierto Chouji, te envía este, se resfrió y no pudo venir hoy ―dijo al depositar otra caja blanca.

―Yo… no fue nada… ―dijo un tanto apenada― Gracias… a ambos ―sonrió ligeramente.

―No hay de que, hasta mañana ―se despidió con una mano a lo lejos.

_14 de marzo_

_Día blanco_

Rápidamente ambos se miraron, era cierto, hoy era 14 de marzo, el día blanco, día en que los chicos le regalaban chocolates por lo general blancos a las chicas que les habían regalado un chocolate en el día de san Valentín, era algo así como una retribución por la muestra de afecto…

― ¡Hinata-san! ―exclamó Rock Lee al entrar estrepitosamente al salón― Feliz día blanco ―dijo entregándole un pequeño chocolate blanco― Gracias por el chocolate de San Valentín ―agradeció con una pronunciada reverencia.

―D-De nada, Lee-san ―dijo un tanto abrumada por su habitual energía.

Pero en este caso…Hinata no les había regalado un chocolate el 14 de febrero, pero eso había sido su culpa, ellos eran los que le habían que no querían nada para ese día, fue por eso que ella prefirió no incomodarlos… como siempre. Aunque al final les había dado uno de cortesía el día 15, no era lo mismo pero sus intenciones eran las que contaban ¿no? Lo mínimo que ellos podrían hacer pare retribuir aquella _metida de pata_ era darle algo el día blanco ¿cierto?

―Hinata-sama, es hora de irnos ―intervino repentinamente Neji entre la desbordante energía de su amigo Lee.

―S-Si… ―afirmó Hinata antes de cerrar su bolso y girarse hacia ellos― Hasta mañana ―se despidió con una leve reverencia, antes de encaminarse hacia su primo.

Cierto, Hinata les había mencionado el día anterior que hoy regresaría a casa con su primo Neji y no con ellos como habitualmente lo hacía, si les preguntaban dirían que fue Neji el de la idea y aquella mirada de advertencia y triunfo en los ojos del Hyuga mayor no hacia si no confirmárselos.

…

El tic-tac de su reloj de noche no hacia si no atormentarlo, estaba dando vueltas en su habitación de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mientras pasaba sus manos revolviendo aún más sus rubios cabellos, se detuvo a ver el reloj.

4:30 p.m.

No era muy tarde a decir verdad… tal vez tenía tiempo de ir a compararle algo y pasar a dejárselo a su casa, pero… ¿y si salió? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quién? Negó rápidamente al ver el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, estaba delirando de más… pero y a todo esto… ¿Por qué tanto interés en darle algo hoy? Cualquier otro chico lo tomaría a la ligera y lo dejaría para mañana, después de todo eran amigos, ella entendería ¿no?

Pero ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si en este momento está triste y llorando porque no había recibido nada de él ni de su hermano? ¡No, eso sí que no! ¡Ella era su amiga y como tal tenía que darle algo! ¡Debía comprarle un chocolate cuanto antes! Pero… y si estaba delirando de nuevo…

―" _¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" _―se cuestionaba Naruto al revolverse el cabello con desesperación.

Sin embargo sus divagaciones se esfumaron al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Menma cerrarse, seguido de sus pasos firmes y presurosos.

―**Menma ¿A dónde vas? ―.**

Le escucho decir a su madre.

―**Por ahí, luego regreso ―.**

Respondió Menma seco.

Bueno, con Menma fuera se iba su idea de consultarle ¿Qué hacer con Hinata? Ahora nuevamente solo, se cuestionaba… ¿ir o no ir? E ahí el gran dilema.

― ¡Mamá, saldré un momento, regreso más tarde! ―.

― ¿Naruto, a donde…? ―.

Sin embargo las palabras de Kushina fueron cortadas con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse tras el rubio.

…

―Increíble ―musitó Naruto sorprendido.

Su mirada se engrandecía al ver aquella tienda abarrotada de gente, comprando diversos tipos de chocolate blanco en todas las formas y tamaños, con distintos tipos de lazos y adornos, en otras tiendas conjuntas se vendían arreglos florales, peluches, adornos todo tipo de objetos para la ocasión, era increíble pero nunca antes había prestado atención al día blanco con tanto detalle como ahora.

…

―Tsk. ―bufó irritado Menma.

Era la quinta tienda por la que pasaba y como el resto estaba llena de gente, por el amor de Kami-sama ¡¿Por qué tanta gente tenía que emocionarse con ese día tan absurdo que al final no era más que lo mismo que el día de san Valentín?! Bueno, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente esa era una pregunta de doble filo, después de todo ¿Qué hacia él intentando comprar en un una tienda de regalos?

― ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ―se cuestionaba Menma con una vena sobre su sien― ¡Suficiente, me voy de aquí! ―gruño al darse la vuelta.

"―_Lamento no haberles dado nada en San Valentín… creí que no querían nada, sin embargo… de todas formas fui desconsiderada ―._

―_Aquí tienen, Feliz día de San Valentín, atrasado ―."_

―" _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué a mí?"_ ―se cuestionaba Menma al detener abruptamente sus pasos.

Al mismo tiempo que un tic nervioso se instalaba sobre su ceja derecha ante el recuerdo del rostro sonriente de aquella joven de ojos perlados… mismo recuerdo que lo había derrumbado su orgullo y obligado a salir de su casa en busca de retribuir aquel gentil gesto.

―"_Voy a arrepentirme por esto" _―suspiró con pesar antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse hacia una de las tiendas que aparentaba ser la _menos_ concurrida.

…

Una dulce y suave canción brotaba de sus labios en un cantarín tarareo a medida que batía una mezcla de masa en un pequeño tazón, antes de detenerse para probar el sabor, una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al comprobar el sabor y la consistencia de esta.

―Listo ―afirmó suavemente Hinata.

Coloco el tazón sobre la mesa antes de desplazarse por la cocina y tomar un molde previamente untado con mantequilla, lo coloco junto al tazón y luego vertió cuidadosamente la mezcla en el… tan entretenida se hallaba que difícilmente escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Desconcertada deposito el tazón a un lado antes de limpiarse con un pequeño limpiador a un lado.

― ¿Quién será? ―musitó desconcertada al encaminarse hacia la entrada― _"¿se les habrá olvidado algo a papá y a Neji-onisan?"_ ―se cuestionaba al abrir la puerta.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes ante la escena que frente a ella se mostraba… Naruto y Menma parecían discutir y empujarse entre sí diciendo cosas que realmente no llego a entender.

―Idiota, vete de aquí yo vine antes ―gruñía Menma al empujar al rubio por la cabeza y tirar de su mejilla a la vez.

―Tú eres el idiota, ya te dije que no pienso irme, además yo vine antes ―gruño Naruto en respuesta al hacer lo mismo que su hermano.

― ¿Naruto-kun, Menma-kun? ―identificó una sorprendida Hinata.

―A-Ah… hola, Hinata… ―saludo a medias Naruto, mientras se esforzaba en mantener su agarre contra Menma.

―Hola… ―fue el saludo seco de Menma al negarse a ser desplazado por su hermano.

―Que… ¿Qué están haciendo? ―cuestionó desconcertada.

―Na-Nada ―negó el rubio al separarse rápidamente de Menma al sentirse apenado por la situación que ella estaba presenciando― yo… bueno… nosotros ―.

―Solo pasábamos ―cortó Menma.

―Ah… entiendo… ―musitó aún confusa― ¿Por qué no pasan? ―cuestionó con amabilidad.

― ¡Claro, gracias! ―exclamó Naruto al avanzar varios pasos delante de su hermano.

―Con permiso ―dijo Menma una vez estuvieron adentro.

―Adelante ―musitó ella como bienvenida.

― ¿y qué haces? ―cuestionó Menma con inusual interés.

―Pues… preparo un pie ―respondió ella tímidamente al jugar con sus dedos signo habitual de nerviosismo― ¿Por qué… no se sientan? Ya vuelvo… ―musitó aún nerviosa señalando los asientos de la sala aún lado antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Solo ahí ambos fueron conscientes de la ropa que la joven llevaba puesta, una pequeña falda azul marino tableada que parecía moverse al compas de sus caderas mientras caminaba, ese único pensamiento los hizo tragar en seco haciéndolos desviar su mirada en direcciones opuestas con el rostro ligeramente sonrojada, una suerte que debajo de su falda tuviese una pequeña licra de color negro que sobresalía a unos diez centímetros sobre rodilla, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esa licra se apegase a sus piernas delineándolas aún más o que aquella blusa roja de manga larga y cuello de tortuga se apegara a ella gracias al agarre del mandil delineando la ligera y delicada curva de su cintura… si seguían así pronto saldría humo por sus orejas o tendrían un vergonzoso caso de sangra miento nasal.

¡¿Desde cuándo prestaban tanto detalle a la ropa de Hinata?! Se cuestionaban, ignorando que era la misma pregunta en ambos… Curiosamente los dos levantaron la mirada sorprendiéndose por la expresión del otro, tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente… era como si por un momento hubiesen podido leer los pensamientos del otro, algo que solo les había hecho fruncir el seño ante la idea que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

―Traje poco de té ―dijo Hinata al regresar― sírvanse ―finalizó colocando una taza de té para cada uno con pequeños pastelillos para acompañar.

―Gracias ―dijeron ambos al unisonó.

― ¡Onee-chan, estoy en casa! ―anunció una voz infantil al cerrar la puerta principal.

― ¡Bienvenida, Hanabi-chan! ―recibió alegremente Hinata.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver entrar a una joven de aproximadamente 12 años, con los mismos ojos que los de Hinata, con la diferencia de que su cabello era castaño a mitad de su espalda y con un pequeño mechón que cruzaba su rostro.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―cuestionó la mayor.

―Bien, supongo ―dijo Hanabi encogiéndose de hombros al restarle importancia al asunto― ¿y papá? ―cuestionó con inusual seriedad para su edad.

―Fue a una reunión de negocios con Neji-onisan ―respondió Hinata con amabilidad.

―Bien ―suspiró con desgano― ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? ―cuestionó cambiando de tema.

―Oyakodon ―sonrió ella ante la mueca de su hermano menor― y de postre pie de banano con leche ―suavizo su expresión ante la mirada brillante de su hermana.

―Bien ―afirmó con fingida seriedad, pero su expresión rápidamente paso al desconcierto al identificar a dos chicos sumamente parecidos pero con distinto color de cabello― ¿Quiénes son? ―cuestionó retomando su seriedad.

―Ah, disculpa ―dijo un tanto apenada― Ella es mi hermana menor, Hanabi ―presentó al dirigirse hacia los gemelos, antes de girarse hacia la menor― Ellos son mis amigos… ―.

― ¡Hola Hanabi! ―saludó Naruto― ¡Yo me llamo, Namikaze Naruto, de veras! ―se presentó enérgicamente.

―Ruidoso ―pronunció Hanabi con una mirada sombría dejando helado al rubio.

―Eh… H-Hanabi-chan, no debes hablar así de otros ―pidió Hinata avergonzada― Di-Discúlpala, Naruto-kun… no fue su intención… ―intentó aclarar apenada ante la repentina aura oscura que recaía sobre el rubio.

― ¡Je! Tienes una hermana bastante interesante, Hinata ―comentó Menma complacido por la actitud de la menor― Namikaze Menma ―se presentó con una sonrisa ladina.

―Irritante ―cortó nuevamente la menor con la misma mirada sombría.

―Pequeña, mocosa… ―gruñó Menma con una vena saltando sobre su sien.

―L-Lo siento… en verdad… pero… Hanabi, siempre ha sido así… ―dijo Hinata a modo de disculpa, con el rosto sonrojado por la vergüenza y el cuerpo temblando de miedo por la mirada del pelinegro.

…

―Gracias por la comida ―dijo Hanabi al juntar sus manos― Con permiso ―se despidió respetosamente antes de levantarse de su asiento y juntar sus platos para depositarlos en el lavadero.

―Buen provecho, recuerda que al terminar tus deberes debes lavarte los dientes antes de dormir ―recordó Hinata en un tono tan maternal a su hermana.

―Bien ―dijo secamente Hanabi al salir de la cocina.

Escena que llamó la atención de Naruto y Menma… Después de todo ellos conocían a la Hinata tímida, amable, algunas veces rara, un poco torpe y sumamente inocente, pero que podía alentarlos como la gran amiga que era, así como hacerlos entrar en razón cuando lo creía conveniente, pese a su baja autoestima… pero casi siempre desde el entorno escolar, sin emgargo esta… era una Hinata distinta, una faceta nueva que recién comenzaba a serles debelada, era una Hinata protectora, cariñosa pero a la vez estricta en un sentido suave y sereno, maternal y amoroso… Si alguna vez se preguntaron ¿Cómo sería Hinata al ser mayor o como madre? Quizá empezaban a darse una idea.

―Ah… esto… ¿ocurre algo? ―cuestionó ella cohibida ante la penetrante mirada que ambos le dirigían.

Y ahí estaba… volviendo a ser la misma de siempre… sin duda Hinata nunca dejaría de sorprenderlos.

―No… nada… ―reaccionó un apenado Naruto al desviar su mirada hacia otra parte.

―Gracias por la comida ―intervino Menma al cambiar de tema― Estuvo… deliciosa… ―dijo lo último de forma casi inaudible al ver su orgullo ligeramente magullado.

―Es cierto, estuvo muy rica, gracias, Hinata ―apoyó Naruto con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

―M-Me alegra… que les gustara… ―sonrió ella al bajar la mirada avergonzada.

―Onee-chan ―nombró Hanabi al aparecer por el marco del comedor.

― ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi-chan? ―cuestionó ella al reaccionar de sus propias emociones.

―Olvidé darte esto ―entregándole una pequeña caja rectangular― Es un regalo ―dijo al desviar su mirada con cierto orgullo.

―Gracias, Hanabi-chan ―sonrió dulcemente Hinata.

La menor solo pudo afirmar con una expresión de forzada seriedad pero que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desacreditaba grandemente, antes de marcharse con simple; Buenas noches, como si en verdad nada hubiese pasado.

― ¿pocky? ―dijo extrañada Hinata al ver la caja― Eso me recuerda… ―reaccionó al abrirla― Naruto-kun, Menma-kun… ―les nombró con cierta inseguridad que pareció desconcertarlos― ¿A qué se refería Ino-san, con lo de; S y M? ―cuestionó inocente.

―A-Ah… pues… ―Naruto quedó frio en su lugar.

Como cuando un niño pequeño pregunta a sus padres ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? Simplemente no es algo que cualquiera podría responder con tanta facilidad ¿cierto?

―Sádico y Masoquista ―cortó Menma― S de Sádico, el que domina y M de Masoquista, el que se somete, eso en términos de una pareja, aunque aplica más al ámbito sexual ―explicó fríamente.

El rubio solo pudo sentir como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un balde de agua fría ante aquella rápida, seca, despreocupada e irresponsable respuesta, y más aún al ver el rostro sonrojado de Hinata.

―Oh… ―musitó Hinata con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada baja por la vergüenza― E-Entiendo… ―dijo al desviar su mirada apenada.

―Menma… ―gruño el rubio.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a corromper la mente inocente de Hinata? ¡Esta vez, si que se había pasado de la raya! Sin embargo la voz de la joven detuvo todo intento de asesinato por parte del rubio.

―Entonces… ese tipo de cosas… se sabe cuando dos personas rompen… ¿un pocky? ―comentó ella al posar su mirada en la caja entre sus manos.

―Algo así… dicen que al romper el pocky con tu pareja, si se rompe hacia arriba en tu dirección eres _S_ pero si se rompe hacia abajo eres _M_… aunque solo es un rumor ―explicó Menma encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la creciente ira en su hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ante una repentina y curiosa idea.

― ¿Quieres intentarlo? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina al acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―exclamó ella sonrojada― Yo… Yo… ―balbuceó hiperventilando.

― ¡Ah, Menma, deja de molestar a Hinata! ―gruñó Naruto al tomarlo por el cuello de su playera y retirarlo a fuerza de la excesiva cercanía con Hinata.

―Tsk. Como si tu no quisieses hacer lo mismo ―comentó Menma.

―Eh… bueno, yo… ―titubeó el rubio al tratar de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mismo que pareció molestar a Menma.

― ¿y porque no lo hacen los dos? ―.

Rápidamente los tres posaron su mirada en la menor que hacia acto de presencia una vez más en el marco de la puerta.

―Hanabi-chan… ¿de qué…? ―.

―Yo también tengo curiosidad sobre eso ―comentó Hanabi al adentrarse en el lugar― Por ejemplo, si ustedes fueran pareja, hipotéticamente hablando ―aclaró ante la sombría mirada de ambos― ¿Quién sería el S y quien el M? ―cuestionó con profunda seriedad.

―Ja ―bufó Menma― eso sería bastante obvio ¿no? ―sonrió con malicia― Él _S_… ―.

―Seria yo ―respondieron al unisonó, sorprendiéndose y molestándose a la vez con el otro.

― ¿y por qué mejor no lo averiguan ustedes mismos? ―sonrió con cierta malicia la menor al tomar la caja de las manos de su hermana y tomar un pocky― Adelante ―ofreció la delgada y larga galleta en forma de palillo.

―Tsk. No necesito probar nada ―gruñó Menma― pero si insistes―.

―De todas formas seré yo el que gane ―aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

Un tic nervioso se instalo en los ojos de cada uno al verse frente a frente con sus rostros tan próximos uno del otro compartiendo un pequeño pocky en sus labios, pero a la cuenta de tres esa pequeña galleta se rompería y solo uno de los dos ganaría.

Uno

Dos

Tres

_¡Pokki!_

Fue el sonido de la pequeña galleta al ser quebrada, sus ojos azules se mostraban perturbados hasta incrédulos… ambos miraban sorprendidos la galleta que se había roto… no había subido ni bajado, se mantenía… recta.

― ¡Bah! Entonces todo eso de la galleta era mentira ―comentó Hanabi con desganó.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―cortó Naruto― ¡La vez pasada el teme y Sakura-chan lo hicieron, y el lado del teme subió hacia arriba! ―protestó molesto.

―Pero esta vez se quedo igual ―cortó Hanabi― ¿Cómo explicas eso? ―.

― ¡La galleta salió mal! ―declaró el rubio.

―Ah… tal vez sea solo un mito… ―comentó Hinata tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

―Tal vez lo sea ―apoyó Menma― ¿Qué tal si lo intentas tú? ―cuestionó Menma con una sonrisa ladina al dirigirse a Hinata.

― ¿y porque mi hermana? ―inquirió la menor.

― ¿y por qué no? ―sonrió socarronamente.

―Hn ―bufó por lo bajo antes de tomar un pocky― Entonces lo haremos las dos ―cortó con cierta satisfacción al ver la molestia en los ojos del pelinegro.

Uno, dos… tres

_¡Pokki!_

Tres pares de ojos se contraían con sorpresa, dibujando una mueca incrédula en sus ojos, un lado de la galleta se elevaba hacia arriba, el otro hacia abajo y con ello un solo pensamiento se formaba en sus mentes…

―"S" ―.

Pronunciaron los tres en un suave murmullo incrédulo.

Por su parte Hinata solo miraba absorta su mitad de la galleta que aún se mantenía elevada hacia arriba, su rostro enrojecido en una mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo ante la mirada penetrante de su hermana y amigos que no tardaron en obligarla a bajar el rostro mientras jugaba los pequeños pliegues de su falda entre sus dedos en un vano intento por desviar su atención.

―Quien lo diría ―comentó Menma socarrón al recobrar la compostura― Entonces entre tu hermana y tú, tú eres "M" ―sonrió burlón al dirigirse a la menor.

― ¡N-No es cierto! ―negó la castaña al ver su orgullo herido― ¡La galleta salió mal! ―declaró.

― ¿Enserio? ―sonrió ahora el rubio― Para mí que esa galleta estaba en perfectas condiciones ―comentó burlón.

― ¿a si? ¿Entonces porque no pruebas tú? ―retó ella.

―E-Eh… ¿yo? ―reaccionó rápidamente con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas.

Poso su mirada en Hinata que lo veía igual de avergonzada pero con un sonrojo ligeramente más pronunciado en sus mejillas.

― ¡Sí, tú! Claro, si te atreves ―sonrió con burla.

―Trae eso ―bramó molesto ante la arrogancia de aquella niña.

Uno, dos… tres

_¡Pokki!_

El rostro del rubio palidecía mientras que el de Hinata no hacía sino acentuar aún más el sonrojo en sus mejillas… De nuevo la mitad de Hinata hacia arriba y el de Naruto hacia abajo.

―"M" ―sentenció satisfactoriamente Hanabi al posar su mirada sobre el rubio.

Por su parte Menma apoyaba las palabras de la castaña con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

―A decir verdad no me sorprende, siempre supe que eras un "M" ―comentó Menma entre risas burlescas.

― ¡No es cierto, la galleta volvió a salir mal! ―se defendió el rubio con un pronunciado sonrojo.

― ¿Enserio? Para mí que esa galleta estaba en perfectas condiciones ―dijo Hanabi al recitar las mismas palabras que el rubio con anterioridad.

― ¡No soy "M" soy "S"! ―reafirmó con su orgullo igual de herido.

― ¡Lo dudo, y que mejor prueba que está! ―rió Menma.

― ¡Entonces prueba tú! ―ordenó el rubio al arrebatar la caja de manos de Hanabi y colocarla enfrente del rubio.

―Si tanto insistes ―sonrió el pelinegro al tomar la galleta de forma petulante.

Uno, dos… tres

_¡Pokki!_

Un tic nervioso tintineaba constantemente sobre su ojo izquierdo, mientras una vena palpitaba sobre su sien ante las risas burlescas de los otros dos… Mientras Hinata se cohibía en su lugar… una vez más su mitad hacia arriba y la de Menma… hacia abajo.

―Jajaja Así que el cruel y tirano Menma es un "M" ―rió con burla Naruto al sostener su estomago ante la anterior carcajada.

― ¡Silencio! ―bramó iracundo― La… ―.

― ¿La galleta salió mal? ―cortó Hanabi con burla, incrementando la ira del pelinegro.

―Tsk. La caja viene defectuosa ―se excusó al cruzarse de brazos.

―Sí, como no ―dijeron con ironía Hanabi y Naruto.

―Por supuesto que si ―reafirmó Menma con fingida seriedad― si no… ―hizo una breve pausa― ¿Cómo explican que de nosotros cuatro, Hinata sea la única "S"? ―señalando a la aludida que no hacía más que bajar la mirada con vergüenza.

―Vamos, Menma, solo acepta que no eres tan rudo y al final eres un "M" ―dijo el rubio con superioridad.

―Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptas que tú también eres "M"? ―contraataco el pelinegro.

― ¡No lo soy! ―reclamó Naruto.

―Qué extraño la galleta dijo otra cosa ―sonrió Menma victorioso al ver como su hermano perdía la compostura.

―Hn ―bufó Hanabi― para mí que ambos son "M" ―comentó con sorna.

―Yo que tú no hablaría, niña, después de todo tú también tendrías que ser "M" ―dijo Menma sin borrar su sonrisa.

―Tsk… serás un… ―.

―Ha-Hanabi-chan ―cortó Hinata como reprimenda― Bueno… ―musitó― Yo creo… que… Menma-kun tiene razón… ―comentó, llamando la atención de los presentes― T-Tal vez… la caja no era la correcta, para… este tipo de cosas, o tal vez, si era solo un rumor… ―dijo al desviar su mirada avergonzada por la penetrante atención.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas… Hinata tenía razón, estaban haciendo mucho escándalo por tan poca cosa que posiblemente era solo un rumor, suspiraron con derrote al saber que no llegarían a ningún lado si seguían con esto, una última mirada les anuncio una temporal _tregua_ entre ellos.

…

―Vayan con cuidado ―pidió Hinata

Ella les miraba desde el marco de la puerta principal a ambos Namikaze.

― ¡Descuida, Hinata, lo tendremos! ―sonrió el rubio desbordando confianza.

―Deja de preocuparte, ni que fuéramos tan indefensos ―dijo Menma al cruzarse de brazos, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su hermano― Pero lo tendremos ―bufó al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven.

― ¡Nos vemos mañana, Hinata! ―se despidió el rubio al iniciar su camino.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidió Menma al caminar junto a su hermano.

―Hasta mañana ―despidió tímidamente la joven.

…

Ambos Namikaze caminaban tranquilamente, uno cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

― ¡Es cierto! ―reaccionó Naruto.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó él con desanimo.

― ¡Ah, nada! adelántate, te alcanzó luego ―exclamó Naruto antes de girarse en dirección contraria dejando a un desconcertado Menma atrás.

…

Hinata veía aún absorta el lugar por el que vio marchar a sus amigos, al no divisarlos más decidió que lo mejor era entrar a su hogar.

― ¡Hinata! ―.

Respingo en su sitio ante aquel llamado que la detuvo.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ―identificó desconcertada.

―Hinata ―nombró jadeante el rubio― Yo… aguarda… un segundo… ―pidió entre jadeos.

― ¿E-Estas bien? ―cuestionó ella con preocupación.

―S-Si… ―jadeo él― Es solo… ―respiro profundamente para calmar el cansancio― Es solo, que olvide darte esto ―dijo al entregarle una pequeña caja de chocolate blanco.

― ¿E-Eh…? ―musitó ella incrédula, antes de que sus mejillas adquirieran un pronunciado sonrojo― Naruto-kun… no… ―.

―Quise hacerlo ―cortó él con una sonrisa― Feliz día blanco ―acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

―Yo… ―Hinata parpadeó un par de veces aún absorta en su sonrisa― Gracias ―dijo suavemente al tomar la caja entre sus manos y apegarla contra su pecho― Gracias, Naruto-kun ―sonrió dulcemente.

―Bueno, te veo mañana ―se despidió rápidamente en un intento por ocultar el extraño estremecimiento que aquella sonrisa causaba en su pecho.

―Hasta… ―.

No pudo terminar su frase porque el rubio ya había desaparecido de su vista… su mirada una vez más se poso sobre la pequeña caja de chocolate blanco, pero se sorprendió aún más al abrirla y descubrir en ella un pequeño oso de peluche blanco con un moño celeste en su cuello sosteniendo en el centro un pequeño chocolate de envoltura plateada en forma de corazón… no pudo hacer más que detallarlo una y otra vez con una mirada soñadora.

―Gracias… Naruto-kun… ―musitó delicadamente al apegar con dulzura el pequeño peluche contra su rostro.

…

―"_¿Le habrá gustado?" _―se cuestionaba Naruto mientras corría para alcanzar a su hermano― _"¿Tal vez debí comprarle uno más grande?"_ ―se decía al bajar su mirada en la sombra de su cabello en un intento por ocultar el pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas― "¡_Tonterías! ¿Qué cosas pienso?"_ ―negó rotundamente antes de incrementar la velocidad de sus trotes.

…

―Buenas noches, onee-chan ―musitó Hanabi al liberar un infantil bostezo, mientras tallaba sus somnolientos ojos.

―Buenas noches, Hanabi-chan, que descanses ―sonrió maternalmente al verla subir las escaleras, mientras ella cerraba la puerta principal tras de sí.

Sin embargo algo llamo su atención, en el taburete cerca de la entrada, se encontraba una pequeña caja de forma larga y rectangular, curiosa se acerco a ella para tomarla cuando una nota callo a sus pies la cual tomo delicadamente… Una vez más la sorpresa invadió sus ojos al leerla.

_Feliz día blanco_

_Menma_

Era corta, pero viniendo de Namikaze Menma eso significaba mucho y ella lo sabía, después de todo Menma no era cursi ni amable o considerado, pero una pequeña nota como esa con una caja de con envoltorio sí que era algo muy grande viniendo de su parte.

Una sonrisa enternecida se dibujo en sus labios al destapar la caja y encontrar en ella una pequeña rosa blanca… Menma no era afectivo, pero cuando regalaba algo podía sorprender y mucho.

―Gracias, a ti también… Menma-kun… ―sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

…

― "_¿Tal vez debí comprar un ramo?"_ ―se decía Menma al bajar el rostro en un intento por ocultar el suave sonroso en sus mejillas― ¡Ah, idioteces! ―negaba al sacudir su cabeza en ambos lados con expresión molesta.

…

―Si serás… ―gruño Menma.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Menma! ―se quejó Naruto― No es para tanto ―dijo al encogerse de hombros.

―Solo a ti se te ocurre comprar ramen a esta hora ―negó con fastidio.

― ¡Va, como si a ti no te gustara también el ramen! ―comentó Naruto enfurruñado― además ni que fuera tan tarde ―.

― ¡Son casi las 10, imbécil! ―reclamó el pelinegro.

― ¿a quién llamas, imbécil? Imbécil ―se defendió el rubio.

― ¿Acaso ves a otro imbécil por aquí? Imbécil ―contraataco Menma.

― ¡Teme! ―gruño Naruto dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su hermano.

Pero toda disputa fue detenida por el abrupto sonido de la puerta principal de su casa al ser derribada con tal fuerza que se estrello a unos centímetros de sus pies rompiéndose en miles de astillas… Un sudor helado recorrió el cuerpo de ambos ante la oscura y siniestra silueta que se vislumbraba en aquella cortina de humo.

― ¡Naruto, Menma! ―.

Ambos palidecieron al reconocer el ondeante cabello rojizo de su madre y aquella afilada y enardecida mirada en sus ojos violáceos… tragaron en seco al escuchar el retumbante sonido de sus pasos al acercarse.

― ¡¿Qué hora de llegar creen que es esta?! ―bramó iracunda― ¡¿En donde se habían metido?! ―exigió saber.

¡Rayos! Habían estado tan metidos en _otros_ asuntos que lo último que hicieron fue pensar en que llegarían tan tarde a casa si se quedaban a comer en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen… no solo eso, estaban seguros que su madre se enfadaría aun mas cuando se enterara de que ya habían comido en el casa de Hinata y otro poco más en el camino, y no había nada peor como despertar la ira de Namikaze Kushina por no comer su comida ¡Estaban al borde de la muerte!

― ¡Despídanse de la luz del sol mañana, porque están en problemas! ―.

Era un hecho estaban muertos.

* * *

problema arreglado, lamento las molestias -_-

¿Qué les parecio el especial?

o más bien... ¿Hinata es "S" o no? ¿Naruto y Menma realmente son "M"? ¿o tal vez la galleta realmente se equivoco?

¿Ustedes que creen?

Bueno, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo!

Cuídense!

Sayo!

**Capítulo 8 Todos tenemos un pasado**

¿Alguien me regala un review?


	11. Capítulo 8: pasado parte 1 Menma

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

… - Cortes de escena. (Excepto cuando hay recuerdos intermedios)

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Todos tenemos un pasado**_

.

.

.

"_No me gustan las lagrimas_

_No soy un chiquillo al cual puedas manipular fácilmente_

_Yo no necesito ayuda… No necesito a nadie…_

_No soy ese idiota… ¡No soy Naruto!_

_Las personas no son tan buenas como imaginas, nadie lo es"_

.

.

.

_**Parte 1**_

_._

_**Menma**_

.

.

.

Su mirada ensombrecida, mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba hábilmente entre aquellas siluetas que se abalanzaban contra él, un golpe en el rostro, otro en el estomago, una patada al costado, otra por la espalda y así consecutivamente se abría paso entre sus contrincantes… Una vez despejado su campo visual, se encamino a paso lento y firme hacia la salida ignorando los quejidos de dolor tras de sí que ahora se perdían en la oscuridad de aquel estrecho callejón.

―Tsk. ―.

Menma, dejo escapar un leve quejido en protesta cuando el molesto resplandor del sol golpeo directamente su rostro, al salir de aquel callejón, parpadeo un par de veces más antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, mientras retomaba su camino.

"― _¿A usted, le gusta Sakura-san? ―._

―… ―_._

_Una brisa fría removió sus largos cabellos azulados, mientras enfocaba su mirada temerosa en Menma._

―… ―_._

―_Dime una cosa… ―._

_Habló con seriedad el pelinegro._

― _¿S-Si…? ―titubeó insegura._

― ¿A ti te gusta Naruto? ―_._

_Los parpados de ella se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante aquella pregunta e inevitablemente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín._

―_Yo… ―intento articular._

―_Ahí tienes tú respuesta ―cortó Menma al girarse y darle la espalda."_

Su vista se posaba con cierta melancolía en la ventana junto a ella, un suave y casi imperceptible suspiro escapo de sus labios al regresar su vista al libro de texto en sus manos, mientras hacía unos apuntes en su cuaderno de lo que Kurenai-sensei explicaba… Era viernes, alguien diría que solo era otro día más como Shino y Shikamaru, otros posiblemente lo festejarían por ser el último día de clases de la semana como era el caso de Naruto, Chouji y Kiba, algunas estarían haciendo planes para el fin de semana como Ino y Sakura, otros tal vez solo lo ignorarían como Sasuke…

En su caso, podría describirlo como una sensación agridulce, en parte, compartía el alivio de Naruto al ser consciente que este sería su último día castigo, por otra… era consciente que si bien su castigo escolar terminaba, su esclavitud aún continuaba, pero lo que más la angustiaba, era…

―Namikaze Menma ―.

Hinata respingó en su sitio ante el nombramiento de la sensei y por inercia al igual que sus compañeros dirigió su vista hacia la entrada trasera del salón en donde el Namikaze hacia acto de presencia.

― ¿Se puede saber, el porqué de su retraso? ―cuestionó Kurenai con mirada seria.

Por toda respuesta Menma se adentro al salón indiferente a todo y todos.

―Namikaze-san ―reprendió Kurenai con la mirada.

Sin embargo basto un movimiento del pelinegro para que la mujer de ojos carmesí se mostrase sorprendida antes de retomar su compostura al pasar unos pocos mechones tras su oreja.

―Muy bien, puede tomar asiento ―suspiro ella con pesar al ver aquel permiso escrito en manos del menor.

Su corazón martillaba angustiado mientras escuchaba el chirrido del asiento tras ella mientras Menma tomaba asiento ¿Qué debía hacer cuando estuviese a solas con Menma?

…

El sonido de la campana anunciando el receso fue lo que la trajo de vuela a la realidad, el chirrido de sillas a su alrededor no se hizo esperar al instante en que Kurenai abandonaba el salón, automáticamente tomo su bolso en busca de su pequeña caja de almuerzo cuando una voz detuvo sus movimientos en seco.

―Tienes tres minutos, en el lugar de siempre ―.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante la fría orden de Menma… Suavemente dejo escapar el aire atorado en sus pulmones al escuchar la puerta trasera cerrarse… Era un hecho, el pelinegro estaba impaciente… Normalmente él le daría 10 minutos para encontrarse en "el lugar de siempre"… El tiempo se le acababa y aún no sabía que hacer… suspiro con pesar antes de tomar sus cosas.

― ¡Hey, Hinata! ―.

Respingo en su sitio al recién percatarse de la presencia que ahora le miraba con cierto recelo.

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―Identificó nerviosa por su repentina aparición― Ah… Hola… ―saludó en un vano intento por desviar su atención al sentirse repentinamente examinada por esos ojos azules― ¿o-ocurre algo? ―cuestionó.

―No, nada ―respondió el rubio con extraña seriedad― Te estaba hablando antes pero parecías algo distraída ―comentó al cruzarse de brazos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Enserio…? L-Lo siento… No era mi intención ―se disculpó ella con cierto pesar.

― ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! ―dijo Naruto al relajar su postura y retomar su actitud habitual― Solo venía a preguntarte; ¿si querías almorzar con nosotros hoy? ―invitó con una sonrisa al señalar con la mirada a Sasuke y Sakura que le sonreían, en el caso de Sakura, mientras el azabache permanecía indiferente a la situación.

―Ah… bueno… ―titubeó ella.

Decir que por un momento no se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo por la invitación del rubio seria mentira, pero debía reconocer que dicho ofrecimiento la había desconcertado completamente… ¿Por qué esa repentina invitación? No lo sabía y deseaba averiguarlo, no obstante antes de si quiera intentar formular su pregunta el melodioso sonido de su celular la saco de sus divagaciones.

―Ah… Disculpa… ―dijo ella, al distanciarse medianamente de él para revisar su teléfono― _"¿Un mensaje?"_ ―se dijo extrañada.

Por su parte el rubio solo esperaba atento mientras ella revisaba su celular, extrañándose por el repentino cambio en la joven, que ahora parecía palidecer con la mirada fija en la pantalla del aparato.

― ¿Ocurre…?―.

―L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun… pero creo que no podré almorzar con ustedes… ―se disculpó con una pronunciada reverencia interrumpiendo al rubio― S-Será en otra ocasión… ―dijo antes de tomar el paquete envuelto sobre su mesa y con una última reverencia salir rápidamente del salón.

―Ah… bien… ―apenas y musito el rubio al verla desaparecer rápidamente por el umbral de la puerta.

― ¿No vendrá con nosotros? ―habló Sakura al acercarse al rubio que negaba con la cabeza― Es una lástima… ―suspiró― Aunque… no es normal verla tan apresurada ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? ―se cuestionaba al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta por la que la joven había salido con anterioridad.

―Ni idea ―respondió el rubio aún desconcertado.

―Tal vez ya tenía planes ―comentó Sasuke con indiferencia al tomar su caja de almuerzo sobre su escritorio.

― ¿Planes? ―dijo Sakura.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó Naruto

―Llevaba dos cajas de almuerzo ―respondió secamente el azabache antes de salir del salón.

― ¿Dos cajas? ―reaccionó Sakura con extrañeza― Cierto ―afirmó al hacer memoria― Tal vez ya tenía alguien esperándola ―comentó al recordar que la joven había recibido un mensaje antes de salir.

…

Debía darse prisa, se decía Hinata, al casi correr por los pasillos… Se había distraído tanto con la invitación de Naruto que había olvidado el tiempo límite que Menma le había dado, aún peor casi perdía más tiempo de no ser por el mensaje del pelinegro a su celular.

_Llevas cinco minutos_

_Y te di tres, Hyuga_

_Ven ahora mismo_

_O yo personalmente iré a buscarte_

_Menma_

Con la respiración agitada llego frente al… "lugar de siempre"… El viejo salón de música abandonado en el tercer nivel… Tomo un poco de aire antes de dar pequeños y suaves golpes contra la puerta, y solo allí fue consciente de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

―" _¿Por qué Namikaze-san tiene mi número?" _―.

―Entra de una vez ―bramó Menma al otro lado de la puerta.

―C-Con permiso… ―dijo el temblorosamente al deslizar la puerta y cerrarla tras ella― Disculpe… la demora ―musitó con la mirada baja ante la imponente presencia frente a ella al otro lado del salón.

―Lo que sea, solo dame mi almuerzo ―ordenó él duramente al desviar su mirada hacía el paisaje que se pintaba por la ventana.

―Entendido… ―mustió ella por lo bajo, al encaminarse hacia un escritorio y depositar una pequeña caja envuelta sobre este― Aquí tiene… con permiso ―dijo al hacer una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta dispuesta a salir.

―Alto ahí ―detuvo repentinamente Menma.

― ¿s-si? ―dijo Hinata al girarse tímidamente.

―Acércate ―Ordenó.

Lentamente se encamino hacia el pelinegro, temerosa al sentir aquella intensa mirada azulada.

― ¿ya tienes una respuesta? ―cuestionó directo.

Por su parte ella se limitaba a bajar la mirada con pesar.

"_Hinata veía con asombro y a la vez desconcierto al pelinegro tras aquella respuesta, esperaba que la ignorara o simplemente le gritara que no debía entrometerse en su vida… No eso ultimo…_

―_Por cierto… ―habló Menma al detenerse unos paso adelante._

―… ―_ella le miro vacilante, tal vez ahora venía el regaño por entrometerse en lo que no debería importarle._

― _¿Ya te le declaraste al idiota? ―cuestionó el al girar medianamente su rostro a ella con mirada expectante._

―_Yo… ―titubeó sorprendida, antes de bajar nuevamente su mirada, sabía de quien estaba hablando― S-Si… ―musitó por lo bajo._

―_Ya veo… Así que te ha rechazado ¿no? ―comentó sin mucho afán._

_Mientras ella asentía aún negándose a verlo… Una vez más el silencio parecía invadirlos._

―_Y dime… ¿te gustaría que te ayudara, para que él se fije en ti? ―."_

―Yo… ―musitó ella― N-No estoy segura… ―respondió en voz baja.

―Será mejor que pienses en una respuesta pronto, mi paciencia se acaba ―dijo Menma al cruzarse de brazos.

―Esto… ―intentó decir ella al no ver ninguna otra razón para estar ahí― ¿se le ofrece algo…? ―.

― ¿Tienes planes para mañana? ―cortó él.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran en sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta.

― ¿Di-Disculpe? ―balbuceó aún incrédula.

―Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas ―gruñó en respuesta― Solo responde, si o no ―.

―Ah… pues… ―titubeó aún indecisa― etto… si… ―afirmó temerosa.

―Entonces cancélalos ―dijo Menma con seriedad.

―P-Pero… tengo una reunión de estudio con… Naruto-kun… y ―.

―Es una orden ―cortó con cierto enfado.

―P-Pero… ―.

Quiso objetar, pero la mirada del pelinegro tenía un claro mensaje impreso; _Desobedeces mis órdenes, y el trato se termina…_

―Entendido ―suspiró ella con pesar.

―Ya puedes irte ―dijo al estirar su brazo y tomar la caja de almuerzo en el escritorio adjunto― ¿Qué? ―cuestionó molesto al verla aún de pie frente a él.

―Pues… esto… ―.

―Luego te diré la hora y el lugar ―cortó al intuir su duda.

―Muy bien… ―afirmó con una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

…

― ¿Eh? ―articuló con sorpresa― ¿N-No podrás…? ―.

―En serio, no es mi intención quedarte mal, se que ya teníamos planeado estudiar mañana ―dijo― Pero olvide que Sakura-chan me había pedido que la ayudara con unos asuntos, disculpa, Hinata ―explicó apenado.

―Um… ―negó rápidamente ella― Descuida… no hay problema… ―dijo con cierto alivio.

Después de todo, el resto del día estuvo cuestionándose la mejor forma de disculparse con Naruto por tener que cancelar la hora de estudio que tenían programada… Un verdadero alivio que fuese él quien la cancelara… Aunque no podía negar el hecho de sentirse triste porque el rubio cancelara su reunión por ir con la joven de cabello rosa, ya que eso no hacía sino recordarle una vez más la importancia o carencia de ella que tenía su presencia en la vida del rubio…

― ¡P-Pero! ―se apresuró a hablar el rubio al ver el deje de tristeza en los ojos de la joven― ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para el lunes? ―cuestionó― Después de todo hoy terminamos el castigo de la vie- digo; Tsunade, así que tendremos más tiempo ¿Qué dices? ―se explicó.

―Mm… Yo… no se… ―titubeó Hinata.

Después de todo, no podía olvidar que aún cuando su castigo terminara seguía siendo esclava de Menma y a él podría ocurrírsele llamarla en cualquier momento y no es que pudiera negarse…

―" _¿Debería consultárselo…?"_ ―se cuestionaba.

― ¿Acaso… tienes otros planes para la próxima semana? ―cuestionó él con cierta preocupación al ser consciente de que sus palabras no habían considerado los planes de ella.

― ¡N-No! No te preocupes… yo… creo que si podre… ―se apresuró a responder Hinata.

―Bien, entonces nos vemos ―se despidió el rubio.

―Ah, por cierto, Hinata ―habló nuevamente Naruto al detenerse a unos pasos frente a la puerta.

― ¿sí? ―respondió ella.

Hinata solo veía al rubio expectante ante su repentino e inusual silencio, extrañándose por el deje de seriedad que pudo percibir en aquellos ojos azules.

―Nada ―suspiró el rubio con pesar― Olvídalo, te veo el lunes ―sonrió despreocupado al girarse para deslizar la puerta― Solo…_** trata de ser cuidadosa**_… ―.

Absorta veía aún el lugar por el que había salido el rubio, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

…

¡Era tarde! La mataría, estaba segura de ello… su respiración era agitada, estaba cansada pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podría detenerse porque de lo contrario el mismo rey de los demonios vendría por ella… Una sonrisa afloro en su rostro al divisar en el horizonte el edificio del centro comercial, más su rostro palideció con miedo al identificar la silueta frente a la entrada.

―Es tarde ―gruñó Menma con los brazos cruzados.

―La-Lamento… la demora… ―se disculpó agitada en una pronunciada reverencia― pero… ―.

―Ahórrate las excusas ―cortó el pelinegro― Sígueme ―ordenó al adentrarse al edificio.

―Si… ―afirmó aún cansada, antes de seguirlo.

Su vista se maravillo con el enorme complejo que se hallaba tras aquellas enormes puertas, pequeñas tiendas de ropa, accesorios, comida, tiendas deportivas, supermercados y muchas otras, todas tan coloridas e inundadas.

― ¿No me digas que es la primera vez que vienes a un centro comercial? ―dijo Menma con cierta burla al verla unos pasos detrás de él.

―B-Bueno… yo… ―balbuceó avergonzada, al verse descubierta― S-Si… ―afirmó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Fue inevitable que el tono carmesí en su rostro se acentuara ante la carcajada de Menma.

―En verdad… eres rara… ―dijo Menma entre risas― ¿nunca has pisado un centro comercial? ¿Enserio? ¡Pft! ¡jajajaja! ―rio nuevamente.

Su rostro ahora fácilmente podría pasar como un semáforo en rojo debido a la vergüenza que sentía ante los comentarios de Menma ¡No era su culpa nunca haber ido a un centro comercial! Su padre nunca le había dado muchas libertades, de por si el único lugar que conocía aparte de su hogar, era el pequeño distrito comercial a unas cuadras del camino habitual que tomaba de la escuela a su casa y al que pocas veces había podido escapar para comprar los ingredientes de uno que otro platillo que Hanabi le pedía, sin contar el parque… De ahí en más su padre casi no la dejaba salir…

―Eres todo un caso… ―comentó el pelinegro al controlar los vestigios de risa que aún quedaban.

Sin embargo su risa se detuvo de golpe ante el recuerdo del día anterior… cierto, aún seguía molesto con esa niña, sin importar sus extrañas pero curiosas rarezas no debía olvidar su plan inicial.

―Suficiente de risas ―cortó él― Vamos que se nos hace tarde ―dijo al retomar su seriedad.

―Um… ―afirmó ella con pesar.

…

― ¡Don quijote! ―exclamó un sonriente Naruto.

― ¡Naruto! ―dijo Sakura a modo de reprimenda― ¿Qué te pasa? Ya no eres un niño ―.

Dijo al rubio, mismo que ahora saludaba y jugaba con una persona disfrazada de un enorme y afelpado pingüino azul con el carácter "Donki" bordado en el centro de su estomago y una curiosa gorra roja sobre su cabeza.

―Ni si quiera me está escuchando ―suspiró molesta― Naruto, deja de jugar que se hace tarde ―anunció, pero una vena se hincho sobre su cien al verse una vez más ignorada― suficiente, te quedas solo ―gruñó molesta.

Una vez adentro recorrió con su vista aquel supermercado dentro del centro comercial, hasta que diviso a un empleado del lugar.

―Disculpe ―dijo Sakura al acercarse a él― ¿Dónde se encuentra la sección de pinturas? ―cuestionó.

―Pasillo 5, a la derecha ―respondió el joven.

―Gracias ―agradeció con una ligera sonrisa.

Al encaminarse hacia el lugar indicado distraídamente posaba su vista por las diferentes secciones que encontraba a su paso, asombrándose de vez en cuando por los precios o por la "curiosa" mercancía, sonrió al divisar el letrero en lo alto que indicaba el número de pasillo 5.

―Aquí es ―afirmó al aumentar ligeramente su paso.

Pero tan pronto como se disponía a cruzar por el pasillo choco contra una sombra en su camino y no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos en respuesta esperando la caída…

― ¿Sakura-san? ―.

La aludida abrió sus ojos sorprendida al reconocer la voz de la persona que la sostenía por la muñeca evitando su caída.

― ¿Hinata? ―identificó a la joven de cabello azulado.

―D-Disculpa… no veía por donde iba… ―se disculpo la de ojos perla al soltar a su compañera una vez recobrada su postura.

―Descuida, fui yo quien tuvo la culpa, no debí correr sin más ―excusó Sakura apenada ante la reverencia anterior de la joven― y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó curiosa al ayudarla a recoger las cosas que la joven llevaba entre su canasta.

―Eh… pues… ―titubeó Hinata― Solo… de compras… ―respondió un tanto nerviosa, extrañando a la de cabello rosa― ¿y… usted…? ―intentó cambiar el tema.

― ¡Vamos, Hinata! Sabes que no es necesario tanta formalidad conmigo ―reprendió la pelirrosa suavemente― Puedes tutearme y lo sabes ―sonrió maternalmente.

―Um… ―afirmó un tanto apenada.

―Y pues… Tsunade-sama tiene trabajando al consejo estudiantil con los preparativos para el festival deportivo y como presidenta debo comprar los materiales ―explicó Sakura con cierto cansancio y frustración en la voz.

―Entiendo… ―afirmó Hinata― Debe… ser duro, para us… Para ti ¿cierto? ―dijo con cierta empatía.

―Ni te lo imaginas ―suspiró la pelirrosa agotada― se supone que nuestro tesorero tendría que hacer este tipo de cosas, pero tuvo un resfriado… así que… aquí me tienes ―suspiro―Y para colmo, le pedí a Naruto que me ayudara a llevar las cosas a la escuela ¡Y mira! Se ha distraído a la primera ―sollozó con dramatismo.

―Ya veo ―sonrió comprensiva.

― ¡Pero juro que cuando lo vea…! ―.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―hablando del rey de roma, se dijo Sakura― Disculpa, pero Donki… ¡Auch! ―exclamó al sentir el golpe de la joven sobre su cabeza― ¿Por qué me golpeas? ―lloriqueo.

― ¡Tarado! ―bufó la pelirrosa al cruzarse de brazos― Mira que ignorarme por un pingüino ―gruñó.

―Pero Donki… ―sin embargo el rubio se abstuvo de hacer cualquier otro comentario al sentir la gélida mirada de la joven― Bien, lo siento ―bufó resignado.

Más sus ojos se sorprendieron al identificar a la joven tras la pelirrosa, que le veía con cierta preocupación y comprensión.

― ¿Hinata? ―identificó sorprendido.

―B-Buen día, Naruto-kun ―saludó cortésmente con una ligera reverencia.

―Hola ―saludó incrédulo― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó curioso el rubio.

―Pues… vine a… ―.

― ¡Hey, Hyuga! ―.

Los tres jóvenes se giraron ante la voz que interrumpía las palabras de la joven.

―Namikaze-san… ―identificó Hinata.

―" _¿Menma?" _―identificó Naruto con recelo e intriga.

―Te dije que no te quedarás atrás ―dijo al acercarse a la joven― ¿Eh? Ustedes… ―pronunció al identificar a las otras dos siluetas junto a la joven― ¿Qué hacen…? ―.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ―exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

―Tsk. ―gruñó Menma al verse interrumpido por su hermano― que te importa ―respondió secamente.

―Teme ―gruñó Naruto.

― ¡Vaya, que sorpresa, Menma! ―dijo Sakura en saludo― ¿No me digas que ustedes dos han venido juntos? ―dijo aun más sorprendida al analizar las anteriores palabras del pelinegro.

―Sí, algo así ―respondió secamente Menma a la pelirrosa― ¿y ustedes? ―dijo al posicionarse a la par de Hinata.

―Vinimos a…―.

― ¡Una cita! ―interrumpió sorpresivamente un sonriente rubio― ¡Auch! ―exclamó adolorido al sentir el golpe de Sakura en su cabeza.

―"_Así que es una cita…" _―pensó con cierta melancolía Hinata.

― ¿Y qué los trae por acá? ―habló nuevamente Sakura.

―E-Eh… pues… ―pronuncio Hinata con nerviosismo.

―Lo mismo que ustedes ―habló Menma interrumpiendo a la joven― Una cita ―dijo a secas.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Exclamaron Naruto y Sakura con gran sorpresa.

Por su parte Hinata solo podía ver con incredulidad a Menma ¿era eso una cita? Se preguntaba, pero tras analizar las palabras de Menma supo que no era así, eso no era una cita… El pelinegro lo había dicho por otra razón y bastaba ver la oscuridad que se acentuaba en los ojos de Menma para entenderlo… aquella respuesta surgió por la misma razón por la que su corazón dolía… rechazo.

―Tenemos que irnos ―cortó Menma, al cansarse de las exclamaciones y palabras incoherentes de los otros dos― Nos vemos, Sakura ―se despidió de la joven, para luego dirigir una mirada fría a su hermano y pasar de él.

―N-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san ―se despidió Hinata con una leve reverencia antes de seguir a Menma.

―" _¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Menma?" _―se cuestionaba Naruto al verlos desaparecer.

…

Un golpe sordo hizo eco en aquel estrecho y desolado callejón que la hizo cerrar sus parpados en respuesta.

―"_Namikaze-san…" _―miró con melancolía al aludido.

― "_¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué siempre él?!"_ ―reprochaba internamente Menma al patear un basurero cercano― Camina, Hyuga, es tarde ―bramó al encaminarse a paso firme por aquel callejón.

―Si… ―afirmó antes de seguirlo.

…

― ¿Namikaze Menma? ―nombró un hombre de mediana edad de estatura baja y un tanto regordete.

―Soy yo ―respondió el aludido.

―Bien, sígueme ―dijo él hombre al adentrarse encaminarse hacia la parte trasera del pequeño local― Debes reparar y pintar aquel cobertizo ―señalando el lugar al fondo del estacionamiento― Avísame cuando acabes ―finalizó al girarse y adentrarse en el local.

―Ya se fue, puedes salir ―habló Menma al aire una vez marchado el hombre.

A los pocos segundos apareció Hinata a su par.

―Lo escuchaste hay que reparar esta cosa ―dijo serio.

― ¿D-Debo hacerlo yo? ―cuestionó angustiada.

―Tonta ―pronunció Menma al darle un pequeño golpe en su frente, sorprendiéndola― Si realmente creyera que puedes hacerlo no estaría aquí ―dijo al tomar las bolsas de pintura de las manos de la joven― Tienes que ayudarme, así que deja de fantasear y trae esa madera ―ordenó al encaminarse al cobertizo.

― ¡S-Si! ―afirmó apresurada al salir de su sorpresa y hacer lo que él decía.

…

Nunca lo había pensado, pero las tareas industriales como la carpintería eran difíciles… Sin embargo debía admitir que Menma se desenvolvía muy bien en esa área, tenía una gran destreza para el manejo de las cierras y los martillos, muy contrario a ella…

― ¡Hn! ―trató de ahora un sollozo de dolor.

Una vez más se había golpeado los dedos con la cabeza del martillo.

―Tsk. ―suspiró Menma al ver como Hinata intentaba martillar aquella tabla y una vez más… fallaba.

La torpeza de esa niña no tenía límite, de eso estaba seguro, en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando, se había tropezado, había caído con todo y la madera, incluso casi se deja caer un bote de pintura sobre ella de no ser porque él pudo agarrar el bote a tiempo… pero debía reconocer su perseverancia, no era la primera vez que terminaba martillándose los dedos y ya podía ver las marcas rojas acentuándose en la palidez de su piel, sin embargo resistía y volvía a intentarlo, cualquier otra chica ya estaría lloriqueando o maldiciendo la madera para dejarlo todo tirado e irse… Tal vez esa niña no era como el resto…

"―_Menma, lo haces muy bien, sigue así ―._

―_Gracias ―."_

No, no debía confundirse, nadie era tan bueno como aparentaba, ni siquiera esa niña… Ella solo estaba ahí porque él se lo había ordenado, no tenía opción de elegir… solo eso… al final todas las personas eran iguales, solo servían a sus propios intereses o necesidades…

Usar o ser usado

Solo esas dos opciones existían y el de ninguna forma podría dejarse manipular.

―"_No de nuevo"_ ―se reafirmaba.

―N-Namikaze-san ―Salió de su ensimismamiento ante la voz de la joven― ¿se encuentra bien? ―cuestionó Hinata angustiada.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―dijo secamente.

―Pues… la pintura… ―dijo al bajar la mirada.

―Tsk. Demonios ―gruñó al ver que la pintura se escurría de la cubeta que estaba usando para pintar uno de los lados del cobertizo.

…

De las pocas veces que habían compartido el almuerzo desde el inicio de su acuerdo, nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como en ese momento… por lo general Menma siempre se limitaba a comer en silencio al igual que ella y esta vez no era diferente, pero el aura oscura que se desprendía de Menma empezaba a abrumarla.

―"_Tal vez sigue molesto por lo de Sakura-san"_ ―se dijo.

Pero tan pronto lo dijo no pudo evitar sentirse una vez más invadida por la melancolía… Naruto había afirmado que lo de ellos era una cita… aunque Sakura le había explicado otra cosa con anterioridad… No la entristecía el hecho de que ellos tuviesen una cita, era el hecho de ver la alegría y entusiasmo con los que el rubio se esforzaba por estar al lado de ella… pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Se supone que ella había escogido estar al lado del rubio sin importar que él la viese solo como una amiga, sin amarla, ella estaría ahí con él ¿no? ¿Por qué dolía tanto entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Sentiría Menma el mismo dolor que ella en este momento?

―N-Namikaze-san… ―.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada en espera de que continuara… solo esperaba que hablara pronto, porque no estaba de humor para sus balbuceos…

―N-No… No era… una cita… ―articuló con nerviosismo al esconder su mirada tras su cabello.

Él arqueo una ceja en respuesta― _"¿De qué está hablando?"_ ―se preguntaba.

―Sakura-san… lo dijo… ―continuó ella.

―… ―Entonces comprendió sus palabras.

―Ella… dijo, que… solo habían ido a comprar materiales… para el festival deportivo… ―explicó al apretar sus manos entre las mangas de su chaqueta― N-No… No tiene por qué preocuparse por ello… ―afirmó aún sin levantar la mirada.

Por su parte Menma se limitaba a distinguir los gestos de la joven, el ligero temblor de sus rodillas, el juego de sus manos entre las mangas de su chaqueta, la forma en que mordía su labio inferior…

― ¿Tratas de convencerme de eso? ―cortó el pelinegro― O buscas convencerte a ti misma… ―.

Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el joven… La intensidad de aquellos zafiros que contrastaban grandemente con el negro de su cabello y que ahora se hallaban fijos en ella, la hacían sentir descubierta, transparente, frágil e indefensa… Él la había podido leer en menos de un segundo…

―Yo… ―.

No era la primera vez que se sentía indefensa ante alguien, de hecho ese sentimiento siempre la había acompañado y con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto algo natural en su vida… Pero si era la primera vez que temía que esa persona la siguiera observando y viese cosas más allá en su alma que ni siquiera ella misma conocía… tenía miedo…

― ¿Aún sigues pensando que no necesitas mi ayuda? ―inquirió Menma con mirada analítica, al ver a la joven respingar en su sitio y desviar rápidamente su mirada.

―Y-yo… no… no puedo hacerlo… ―articuló ella insegura.

―Ya te lo dije, no hay otra forma de hacerlo… ―continuó él, algo le decía que si presionaba más ella cedería.

― ¡Pero…! ―.

―Deja de mentirte a ti misma ―cortó Menma para sorpresa de ella― ¿crees que podrás con la carga de verlo ser feliz con otra? ―protestó.

"― _¿Eh…? ―musitó ella incrédula por las palabras de Menma― ¿Ayu-darme? A que… ¿A qué se refiere…? ―cuestionó insegura._

_Por su parte él se limito a dirigirle una sonrisa ladina a sus palabras._

―_Simple, yo te ayudo con el tonto de Naruto y tú me ayudas con Sakura ―."_

―No seas ingenua, por más que trates de convencerte a ti misma, no podrás lograrlo ―aseguró con reproche.

―N-No… Eso, no es cierto… Yo… ―negaba ella.

― ¿lo soportaras? ¿En serio? ―dijo sarcástico― Afronta la realidad, mientras quieras a ese idiota no podrás soportarlo ―continuó secamente― y si intentas llamar su atención siempre serás opacada por Sakura, eso es lo único cierto aquí ―sentenció con frialdad.

Ella ahogo un pequeño gemido de dolor ante sus palabras, sus ojos empezaban a escocerle y su pecho se oprimía… Él tenía razón, ella no podría compararse con Sakura, en ningún momento… Todos sus intentos por querer atraer la mirada del rubio siempre serian opacados por su presencia… Porque esa era la realidad, Sakura era hermosa, inteligente y segura de sí misma, tenía el alma de una guerrera y un corazón noble, siempre preocupándose por aquellos que eran importantes para ella y velando por su seguridad, era una bella flor de cerezo que crecía entre la adversidad y poseía un esplendor tal que hacía desaparecer hasta la más tenebrosa oscuridad…

Y eso era ella, oscuridad, una sombra que buscaba ser acaricida por la calidez del sol, pero siempre opacada los bellos arboles de cerezo que adornaban el paisaje… pero eso es lo que había decidido ¿no? Que importaba ser solo una pequeña rosa blanca debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo anhelante de los rayos del sol, ella seguiría ahí ¿cierto? Estaría ahí para cuando él la necesitara, aún si solo fuese de lejos… Estaría ahí… Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolían tanto las palabras de Menma? ¿Por qué dudaba?

Por su parte Menma se limitaba a observarla en silencio, aquel rostro de porcelana abstraído en su propia oscuridad… Tal y como lo predijo, esa niña era demasiado frágil e inocente, pero reconocía que en el fondo había algo de valentía y fuerza escondida, aunque por lo que pudo notar su autoestima era tan baja que ella misma la suprimía, pero en este caso… Su amor por el idiota de su hermano se había convertido en su mayor debilidad, solo tenía que verla ahora mismo para saberlo… Bastaría una sola palabra más y estaba seguro que se rompería frente a él… Pero eso no era lo que necesitaba, no… Ya había plantado una pequeña semilla de duda en ella, el resto se daría por sí solo, estaba seguro de eso.

…

―Oye, viejo ―habló Menma al pequeño hombre regordete tras el mostrador― Ya termine ―anunció.

― ¿Enserio? ―dijo el mayor con sorpresa― bien, supongo que ya puedes irte ―suspiro con resignación al ver por la ventana trasera su cobertizo pintado y arreglado.

Menma se limito a afirmar antes de colgar su mochila al hombro y darse media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

―Por cierto, niño ―detuvo el anciano― No era necesario tu novia se escondiera para poder ayudarte ―comentó para sorpresa del pelinegro― Pero deberías tratar de ser más amable con ella, es una buena persona, cuídala ―continuó― ¡Ah! Y tráela por aquí cuando gustes ―sonrió amable.

―Hn ―bufó el ojiazul con una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta― Claro viejo, lo que tu digas ―dijo al salir del local.

…

― ¿Por qué tengo que hacer la tarea en un sábado por la noche? ―refunfuñaba Naruto, con la cabeza sobre su cuaderno mientras garabateaba sobre sus apuntes― No es justo ―sollozaba con un mohín en sus mejillas.

―Tsk ―bufaba Menma por lo bajo ante los constantes lloriqueos de su hermano― Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido, trato de leer ―bramó al girarse hacia él.

― ¡Pues, disculpa que no sea un cerebrito como tú para que disfrute leer un libro en un sábado por la noche! ―reclamó Naruto.

― ¡Repite lo que dijiste! ―retó Menma.

― ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Eres un…! ―.

Más las palabras del rubio fueron cortadas por el "Bip" proveniente del teléfono del pelinegro, que no tardo en revisar el aparato ignorando completamente al rubio para su enfado… Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los labios de Menma al releer la pantalla de su celular.

_**Kowa bani:**_

_Acepto_

Por su parte Naruto veía desconcertado el repentino cambio en la actitud de Menma, un momento peleaba con él y basto un solo mensaje para que se tranquilizara y retomara su lectura con una sonrisa que le daba un mal presentimiento…

―Oye, Menma ―habló de forma más tranquila el rubio para extrañeza de Menma― ¿En verdad tuvieron una cita? ―cuestionó.

El pelinegro no necesito girarse para comprender a lo que se refería el menor― Tal vez ―respondió al encogerse de hombros.

― ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Hinata? ―inquirió el rubio con seriedad.

―No es de tu incumbencia ―respondió secamente Menma sin abandonar sus apuntes.

―Teme ―bramó Naruto al dar un golpe seco sobre el escritorio de su hermano y verlo directamente a los ojos― Escúchame bien, no me importa lo que estés tramando siempre y cuando no la involucres ―dijo al endurecer su mirada― No te acerques a ella ―amenazó.

― ¿Acaso eres su novio? ―cuestionó Menma al girar su mirada hacia él― porque de lo contrario no veo razón por la cual debas decirme si puedo acercarme a ella o no ―argumentó con seriedad.

―Hinata es mi amiga ―aclaró el rubio― y como tal, mi deber es protegerla ―declaró con seguridad.

Por su parte Menma se mantenía inmutable ante aquella mirada tan parecida a la suya, antes de centrar su atención en su libro de texto

―En verdad, eres un idiota ―aseguró.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito…?! ―.

― **¡Naruto, Menma!** ―rugió con ferocidad la voz de Kushina desde el primer nivel― **¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido y pónganse a estudiar!** ―bramó con fuerza.

…

―A partir de mañana comenzaremos con el plan ―sentenció Menma al centrar su mirada en la joven frente a él.

―Muy bien… ―afirmó Hinata por lo bajo.

Y una sola pregunta rondaba su mente… ¿realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

…

― ¡Lo hice! ―exclamó Naruto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al apreciar la deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro del rubio al haber realizado con éxito los ejercicios del libro de texto.

― ¡Lo has visto, Hinata! ¡Pude hacerlo! ¡Pude hacerlo! ―festejaba el rubio.

―Felicidades, Naruto-kun ―sonrió Hinata.

― ¡Bien! ¡Kakashi-sensei puede darme con lo que tenga, no tengo miedo! ―declaró con decisión.

―Si ―afirmó ella en apoyo.

―Me alegra que pienses eso Naruto ―intervino una tercera voz, llamando la atención de ambos.

― ¡Kakashi-sensei! ―identificó Naruto con sorpresa― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó.

―Solo pasaba por aquí ―sonrió el hombre de cabello plateado tras el cubre boca que ocultaba parte de su rostro― Es bueno verlos estudiando tan duro, en especial a ti Naruto ―felicitó a ambos.

― ¡Ja! Solo obsérvame, Kakashi-sensei, el examen de la próxima semana será pan comido ―sonrió confiado.

―Es bueno verte tan confiado ―comentó Kakashi― porque el examen cubrirá desde la página 35 a la 50 ―sonrió.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―exclamó el rubio con horror― No es justo, apenas si voy en la 15 ―declaró con dramatismo.

―Naruto, comienzo a creer que no pones mucha atención en clase ¿cierto? ―dijo Kakashi para desconcierto del rubio.

―Naruto-kun… ―Intervino Hinata― Las páginas 35 a la 50… las vimos la semana pasada… Los de la 15… son ejercicios básicos ―explicó comprensiva.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó horrorizado― Entonces… ¡¿Me he estado matando con ejercicios básicos?! ―exclamó con frustración― A este paso, volveré a reprobar… ―sollozó al sumergirse en un aura depresiva.

―A-Ánimo, Naruto-kun ―dijo ella― Después de los ejercicios básicos… todo se vuelve más fácil… ya verás, que lo conseguirás… ―intentó alentar.

―Es cierto, mantén los ánimos, Naruto ―apoyó Kakashi― Después de todo, este examen es tu última oportunidad para aprobar el curso ―sonrió.

Un viento helado se paseo entre ellos.

―Kakashi… no ayudas ―cortó Naruto.

…

El viento soplaba entre sus largos cabellos azulados, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con la reja protectora y su mirada se hallaba fija en el paisaje que se pintaba bajo aquella azotea…

_¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?_

Era la constante pregunta que había estado azotando su mente… Aunque no lo dijese era consciente que sus actos traerían consecuencias… Pero basto ver el fugaz destello de una cabellera rubia al horizonte quien vitoreaba la anotación de un gol en la cancha de futbol junto a sus amigos… Su sonrisa solo pudo reafirmar su resolución…

_Tenía que hacerlo_

El sonido de su celular la hizo reaccionar… Un mensaje… Paseo su vista en la pantalla del aparato y lo supo… Ya no había marcha atrás.

_Es hora, tienes 5 minutos para ir __**al lugar de siempre**_

…

Unos suaves golpes tras la puerta llamaron su atención y con "adelante" basto para que la puerta se deslizara, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en sus labios mientras la silueta de Hinata se hacía presente… Había llegado la hora.

―Es hora de que el juego inicie ―afirmó Menma por lo bajo, al ver que ella afirmaba.

Al levantarse de su asiento se giro hacia la ventana para ver con complicidad los primeros arreglos para el festival deportivo, como el mantenimiento de las canchas deportivas o la construcción de puestos para los eventos… más su mirada azulada se intensifico al vislumbrar una cabellera rosácea resaltar entre las demás y una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujaba en sus labios al verla acercarse a Naruto y Sasuke que jugaban futbol en la cancha.

―Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿cierto? ―dijo él al girarse una vez más a la joven.

―Si… ―afirmó ella con la mirada baja.

…

―Sakura-san… ¿Dónde puedo colocar esto? ―cuestionó tímidamente Hinata con una caja en brazos.

―Puedes dejarlo ahí ―respondió Sakura al señalar un conjunto de cajas al fondo― Solo un poco más ―dijo al intentar amarrar las pequeñas banderillas de adorno entre los postes de la pista.

Pero justo antes lograrlo, la escalera que la sostenía se desestabilizo de tal forma que la pelirrosa perdió el equilibrio.

― ¡Kya! ―exclamó al sentirse caer.

Estaba a tres metros de altura, lo sabía, si sobrevivía a esa caída no sería con raspones menores… cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto… más este nunca llegó, por el contrario, solo pudo sentir un par de brazos sostenerla en el aire, al abrir sus parpados aquellas esmeraldas se encontraron directamente con un par de intensos zafiros, su primer pensamiento fue "Naruto" pero tras enfocar correctamente pudo reconocer aquellas hebras azabaches.

―Menma ―musitó sorprendida de verse en brazos del aludido.

― ¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó secamente el pelinegro al colocarla de pie.

―Eh… si… ―artículo aún anonadada.

―Bien, pero deberías de ser más cuidadosa ―dijo antes de girarse y encaminarse hacia otra dirección.

― ¡Ah, Menma! ―detuvo la pelirrosa― Gracias ―sonrió agradecida.

―Claro, te veo luego ―se despidió sin expresión alguna.

― ¡Sakura-kaichou! ―exclamó una joven de cabello castaño al acercarse a la pelirrosa― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―cuestionó angustiada.

―Tranquila, estoy bien ―sonrió Sakura a la joven.

―Creí que la escalera había sido correctamente ajustada ―comentó la castaña.

―Descuida, tal vez solo fue un accidente ―dijo la pelirrosa en respuesta.

Por su parte Hinata veía la escena desde la distancia, antes de bajar la mirada y distanciarse silenciosamente del lugar.

―"_Lo siento… Sakura-san… Lo siento…" _―repetía Hinata en su mente.

Antes de que el anuncio de un mensaje a su celular llegara.

_Buen comienzo, Hyuga_

No obstante, eso solo hacía ensombrecer más su mirada.

…

― ¿Fuiste tú, Naruto? ―inquirió Sakura con seriedad.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, Sakura-chan? ―dijo el rubio desconcertado.

―Namikaze-san, por favor, no mienta ―suplicó una chica de cabello negro, de la cual no recordaba su nombre― Sakura-kaichou, pudo haber salido muy lastimada ―dijo con seriedad.

― ¿De qué están hablando? ―dijo Naruto aún sin entender― ¿Te paso algo, Sakura-chan? ―cuestionó con preocupación al verla.

―Naruto ―suspiró Sakura en un intento por tranquilizarse― Soy consciente de que tú jamás lastimarías a alguien sin razón alguna y realmente no creo que hayas sido capaz de algo así ―dijo al verlo directamente a los ojos― Es por eso que te pido seas completamente sincero conmigo… ¿estuviste ayer en la bodega, si o no? ―cuestionó con seriedad.

―Sigo sin entender de que me hablas, Sakura-chan ―dijo el rubio― Pero si, ayer fui a la bodega ―los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron ligeramente― ¿no lo recuerdas? ―eso llamo su atención― Tú me enviaste junto con el teme a buscar martillos, clavos y brochas para el letrero de bienvenida ―recordó.

―"_Es cierto… en ese momento yo lo envié a la bodega"_ ―se recordó ella.

―Namikaze-san ¿de casualidad fue después de ello a la bodega? ―cuestionó una chica castaña a la par de Sakura.

―Por supuesto que no ―negó el rubio― Ese lugar es oscuro y no me gusta ―comentó con expresión zorruna.

―Entiendo… ―dijo Sakura― Gracias, Naruto ―sonrió suavemente.

― ¡Espera, Sakura-chan! ―detuvo el rubio, al tomarla por la muñeca― ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ―cuestionó con seriedad.

―Descuida ―respondió ella― No es nada ―sonrió antes de marcharse.

El rubio, solo miraba como Sakura desaparecía por el pasillo acompañada de aquellas dos chicas… Mientras una mirada perlada se cristalizaba ligeramente en las sombras.

―"_Naruto-kun…"_ ―.

…

Estaba molesto, no furioso, se decía Naruto, no entendía lo que estaba pasando últimamente y eso lo estaba cabreando de sobremanera, durante el transcurso de esa semana habían estado pasando cosas muy extrañas… Primero lo del incidente con Sakura del cual en su momento no supo nada, pero más tarde se entero de su casi caída, así como el supuesto rumor; de que había sido visto entrar en la bodega momentos antes de que las escaleras a utilizar fuesen sacadas y que casualmente en su mayoría habían sido intencionalmente aflojadas, ocasionando varias caídas, afortunadamente nadie había salido lastimado.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en esa semana fue un extraño altercado con una pandilla de la zona este, que alegaban había sido él quien los había atacado a traición, por lo que habían querido cobrársela al destruir gran parte del mobiliario a utilizar en el festival deportivo, el cual tuvo que ser reelaborado… Después fue algo extraño, pero por alguna razón los lugares en los que él estuvo ayudando a reparar los daños no tardaban más de una hora en caerse o desmoronarse…

Desde entonces la gran mayoría de sus compañeros parecían querer distanciarse de él, algunos hasta lo veían con aquella mirada… esa mirada que tanto daño, dolor y enojo le causaba… Esa mirada de desprecio e indiferencia, como si solo fuese un estorbo o una molestia… Odiaba esa mirada…

…

Las bombas explotaban en lo alto del cielo anunciando el inicio del festival deportivo, los grupos se reunían y el bullicio de la multitud se dejaba oír, aclamando a sus respectivos representantes, debido a que el primer evento iniciaba y eran… Relevos…

―**Los representantes para la carrera de relevos del primer año, favor de reunirse en la pista ―.**

Anunciaba la voz de Kato Shizune por los parlantes, al instante en que varios chicos se hacían presentes en la pista.

―Tsk ―bufó Naruto― _"¿Por qué tenía que tocarme en el mismo equipo que él?" _―se cuestionaba, al ver de reojo a su compañero.

―He ―bufó despectivamente Menma― _"¡Demonios ¿Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que estos dos?!"_ ―gruñía internamente.

―Hn ―suspiró con pesar y resignación, Sasuke al verse en medio de Naruto y Menma… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en el mismo equipo?

―**A todos los participantes colocarse en sus puestos ―.**

Pidió una vez más la voz de Shizune en el parlante.

―En sus marcas… ―anunció la voz de unos de los estudiantes― Listos ―continuó― ¡Fuera! ―.

El disparo que acompaño a sus palabras fue el detonante para que los participantes salieran en una aguerrida carrera, la pista de atletismo se dividía en tres zonas de 15 metros entre cada relevo hasta la meta… Por su parte, Sasuke mantenía un ritmo estable y constante, la indiferencia en su rostro solo era la prueba de que aquella carrera no representaba reto alguno para su condición física.

― _¡Kya! ¡Sasuke-kun, es el mejor! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Sasuke! _―eran las exclamaciones que se dejaban escuchar entre las espectadoras y admiradoras del azabache.

―" _¡Demonios! ¡Teme corre más rápido!" _―gruñía un impaciente rubio al último de la pista.

―Hmp ―bufó Sasuke por lo bajo al ser de los primeros en llegar y entregarle el bastón a su segundo relevo… Menma.

Los parpados de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente al ver como Menma solo apretaba el bastón en su mano antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad, como una flecha al ser disparada hacia su blanco.

―" _¿Es… más veloz que Naruto?" _―se cuestionaba con asombro, al igual que Sakura que veía con sorpresa al Namikaze.

―"_Namikaze-san… es rápido" _―pensó Hinata con asombro.

―"_Ese imbécil…" _―pensaba Naruto al verlo correr a la distancia― _"Pero no pienso perder ante él"_ ―se dijo con convicción.

Por su parte Menma sonreía ladino ante las ahora exclamaciones de victoria, entre otras que escuchaba de los espectadores, era bastante obvio que estaban sorprendidos por su velocidad ¿pensaban esos tontos que su hermano era el más veloz de todos? Vaya ilusos, después de todo fue él quien en su niñez le enseño al rubio idiota la manera correcta de correr a gran velocidad… Pero eso era cosa del pasado, ahora demostraría que él era mejor, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria, de eso estaba seguro.

Solo faltaban unos pocos metros para entregar el bastón al último relevo y ante la considerable distancia que le llevaba a sus demás contrincantes, la victoria era segura, aún si el idiota de su hermano se retrasaba, lo vio avanzar unos cuantos pasos en espera del bastón, pero una perversa idea pasó por su mente… Después de todo, la razón de que su cabello se arruinara de aquella forma había sido principalmente por su culpa… ¿y el trato con Hyuga? Bueno, la chica siempre había sido ingenua si pensaba que cumpliría enteramente aquello… Era hora que su hermanito pagara aquella pequeña broma.

Mientras Naruto avanzaba unos cuantos pasos en espera del relevo, su vista regreso fugazmente a su hermano… aquella mirada… no lo sabía pero de alguna forma le daba un muy mal presentimiento… ¿Qué estaría tramando? Se dijo, pero entonces, en un par de segundos todo quedo claro para él, al mismo tiempo que un dolor punzante se incrustaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

― ¡WAA! ―.

Un estruendoso grito se dejo escuchar en todo el campo… Una mirada de dolor y pena era la más adecuada en momentos como esos, pero un pensamiento de condolencia era el compartido entre los espectadores ante la escena que se proyectaba ante ellos.

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó Hinata en condolencia.

―Dobe… ―suspiró Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia pero compadeciéndolo con la mirada.

―Eso debe doler ―comentó Sakura, al verlo con un ligero tic en el ojo.

―" _¡Menma, tú maldito…!" _―profesaba Naruto con furor en su interior, al ver la burla en la mirada de su hermano desde lo alto― _"¡Esta me la pagas!"_ ―juró con dolor al retirar el bastón de su parte trasera e intentar levantarse.

―He, si no te apresuras te quedaras atrás ―comentó socarrón el pelinegro al darse la vuelta.

―" _¡Juro que te voy a…!" _―pero antes de terminar su amenaza pudo ver de reojo como Chouji lo rebasaba… bien, eso sí era mucho, se dijo al tragarse todo el dolor que consumía su alma y hacer brotar su orgullo al correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Naruto sonrió de forma ladina a Menma desde la distancia al ver como este fruncía el ceño al ser expectante de que en menos de un segundo había igualado la velocidad que él había mostrado con anterioridad… De ninguna forma se dejaría vencer por él.

…

Después del evento de relevos, Hinata estaba segura de que eso ya no era un simple festival deportivo… Por lo visto, se había declarado de forma silenciosa una batalla entre Naruto y Menma por ver quién era el mejor… Todos se habían dividió en equipos para el resto de los eventos… Ella había quedado en el equipo rojo y de cierta forma eso la había hecho sentir un poco triste ya que Naruto estaba en el equipo blanco al igual que el pelinegro, pero Menma se las había ingeniado para que ella quedara en el equipo blanco y él en el rojo.

El segundo evento fue el de Polo, trepar aquel molesto poste hacia lo alto… aún le daba un poco de vértigo de solo recordarlo, pero ambos Namikaze estaban tan metidos en su competencia que lo habían hecho en tiempo record, según Shizune, pero fue un empate… Lo siguiente fue el encesto de balones… Debía reconocer que el furor y determinación por ganar en ambos era admirable, pero… Había algo más entre ellos que llamo su atención, no era solo una simple competencia era distinto… pero no podía saber con exactitud de que se trataba… Aunque al final de ese evento todo parecía indicar otro empate, hasta que un vencedor salió a relucir… El equipo azul, en pocas palabras… Uchiha Sasuke.

Los aeróbicos, fueron divertidos, pero el vencedor para sorpresa de muchos, resulto ser el equipo verde, Nara Shikamaru… La carrera de comida fue intensa y muchos aseguraban que Chouji saldría victorioso aún pese a su falta de condición física, pero muchos lo apoyaban, después de todo Chouji era capaz de hacer verdaderas proezas si había comida de por medio… Pero el orgullo de los Namikaze ya había sido pisoteado dos veces por Sasuke y Shikamaru, una tercera derrota no era aceptable… al final, Naruto había ganado…

El marcador estaba de la siguiente forma: El equipo blanco a la cabeza con 520pts. Seguido por el equipo rojo con 490pts. En tercer lugar el equipo azul empatado con el equipo verde con 400pts. Y así consecutivamente… sin embargo, el evento de la carrera de caballos premiaba con 300pts. Los suficientes como para que el tercer lugar se coronara como el primero o que el primero obtuviera una victoria aplastante sobre sus contrincantes… Y estaba segura que Menma no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

…

Hinata trago en seco, al verse en esa situación tan… incomoda… Aún recordaba cuando todos los estudiantes se agruparon para formar pequeños subgrupos para los caballos, ella quiso mantenerse al margen y todo parecía que lograría pasar desapercibida… Pero Naruto se hizo presente frente a ella pidiéndole que se uniera a su grupo, aquella deslumbrante sonrisa basto para que aceptara su petición, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo sería ayudar a Naruto? Después de todo Neji y Lee también estaban ahí, todo parecía indicar que ellos harían el trabajo duro y ella solo sería un apoyo… Eso pensó, hasta que sin ser consciente de como se desarrollaron los eventos… Ella termino siendo _el_ _jinete_ y Naruto _el caballo_, mientras que su primo y Lee serian el apoyo…

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ―le había dicho Naruto.

Y ojala eso pudiera tranquilizarla, pero no… el disparo de inicio resonó en el aire y todo comenzó, gritos, empujones, caídas… el miedo consumía su cuerpo y no pudo hacer más que aferrar su mano derecha al hombro del rubio con desesperación, mientras la otra se alzaba al aire sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―Hinata-sama, nosotros la protegeremos ―escuchó en una ocasión que había dicho su primo Neji.

― ¡Hinata-san, solo concentrarte en atrapar todas las bandas que puedas! ―había dicho Lee.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando pudo abrir los parpados sin temor a ver la cruenta batalla que seguramente se había desatado en aquel campo… fue consciente que en su mano ya se hallaba una gran cantidad de bandas de diversos colores ¿en qué momento logro obtenerlas? Ni ella sabía, pero tampoco quiso saberlo.

―Bien, ya solo queda uno ―dijo Naruto con seriedad al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Pero tan pronto pudo enfocar aquello que Naruto veía con tanta atención, su sangre se helo completamente… Frente a ellos en medio de aquel _campo de batalla_ a la distancia solo un caballo quedaba en pie, con la misma cantidad de bandas en mano, el equipo rojo con un _caballo_ _formidable_ conformado por Aburame Shino como caballo, Inuzuka Kiba y Hozuki Suigetsu como soportes y como jinete… Namikaze Menma.

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―intentó advertirle― Yo… yo no creo… ―.

―Tranquila, Hinata ―dijo el rubio al verla― Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, se que podrás lograrlo ―alentó― creo en ti ―sonrió.

¿Cómo era posible? se preguntaba Hinata, frente a ella tenía a aquel que consideraba el mayor de sus temores hecho persona, debería estar asustada no aterrada… Pero bastaba una sonrisa del rubio debajo de ella para que todo miedo se dispersara, una sonrisa que la llenaba de valor y seguridad, que la hacía pensar que no todo era imposible… Entonces, lo termino de confirmar… Lo que había accedido a hacer y lo que estaba por realizarse… era lo correcto…

―Descuide, Hinata-sama, mientras estemos con usted no tiene nada que temer ―aseguró Neji al verla.

―Niisan… ―musitó sorprendida.

―Hinata-san, se que puedes lograrlo, en ti veo la llama de la juventud ―apoyó Lee.

―Lee-san… ―.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era cierto… No estaba sola, contaba con el apoyo de Naruto, Neji y Lee, no podía defraudarlos… Suavemente asintió en dirección de Naruto quien solo sonrió ante la confirmación de sus palabras.

―Esto será fácil ―comentó Menma al cruzarse de brazos.

Había presenciado toda la escena desde la distancia… Si ese día su plan se efectuaría… y aquella niña a la que Naruto tanto se esmeraba en proteger seria el detonante de todo, se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Oye, Menma ―habló Kiba― Accedí a formar equipo contigo porque no me agrada la idea de perder ante Naruto ―continuó―Pero, más te vale no hacerle nada a Hinata, me oíste ―amenazó.

En respuesta el Namikaze solo elevo arqueo una ceja sin comprender bien el porqué de aquella repentina amenaza.

―Hinata, es nuestra amiga, si resultara lastimada, nuestro deber como sus amigos seria golpearte ―aclaró Shino con aquella parsimonia y seriedad que le caracterizaba.

―Ah… eso… ―dijo el Namikaze sin mucho afán.

―Es cierto, Menma, no debes lastimar a la chica ―apoyó Suigetsu desconcertando al aludido― Quedaríamos muy mal si golpeas a una niña ―sonrió burlonamente.

―Tsk ―sonrió el rubio― Como si yo fuese a hacerle algo a esa chiquilla ―bufó ladino― solo encárguense de llevarme hasta allá y yo me encargo del resto ―aseguró.

Los últimos dos caballos en pie se prepararon, el viento soplo como anunciando la batalla final entre dos acérrimos rivales, la tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable, una hoja cayo entre el viento y al tocar el suelo ambos salieron disparados contra el otro, los espectadores esperaban atentos el choque entre ambos, Hyuga o Namikaze ¿Quién de los dos obtendría la banda del otro?

…

―Lo siento mucho… ―se disculpó Hinata en una pronunciada reverencia.

―N-No fue tu culpa, Hinata ―dijo un maltratado Naruto, al limpiarse los raspones y moretones del rostro con una toalla húmeda― si lo ves bien… creo… que fue la mía… ―comentó apenado, al desviar ligeramente la mirada intentando ocultar el suave sonroso que se posaba en sus mejillas al sentir la mirada de la joven sobre él.

"_La convicción y el deseo de ganar en ambos era grande, Menma elevo ligeramente su brazo derecho preparándose para tomar aquella cinta en el primer descuido, mientras Hinata trataba de controlar sus nervios y analizar los movimientos de Menma para encontrar aunque sea una mínima abertura._

_Debía reconocerlo, aquella mirada llena de convicción en los ojos de la Hyuga había llamado la atención del Namikaze, no era la primera vez que la veía, también la había visto la primera vez que ella había elevado la voz contra él para ayudar a aquellos chicos en aquella ocasión, también la vio cuando se lanzo contra aquellos maleantes para defenderlo o cuando lo hizo para ayudar al regordete de Chouji… Esa niña tenía valor en el fondo, pero por lo que pudo notar, despertaba con mayor intensidad cuando estaba cerca de Naruto… vaya ironía se dijo._

_Pero no tardo en maldecirse al percatarse que aquella niña había aprovechado su pequeña distracción encontrando una pequeña abertura, pero no se lo haría fácil, esquivaría su agarre y la desestabilizaría al mismo tiempo…_

_No obstante, nada salió como Menma lo tenía planeado… todo ocurrido tan rápido, pero el hecho era que en su mano ya se hallaba la cinta blanca de su contrincante… Misma que ahora se hallaba en el suelo, en, cómo decirlo… una situación bastante inusual, ya que por lo visto el idiota de su hermano se había resbalado estrepitosamente con una piedra en el camino y en su último intento por mantenerse en pie se había girado cayendo boca arriba antes de que su rostro fuese aplastado por la "delantera" de Hinata, que ahora estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y aún lado un notablemente enfurecido Neji tronaba sus nudillos."_

―D-Descuida… yo… ah… solo fue un accidente… ―dijo atropelladamente Hinata, al desviar su mirada hacia otra dirección mientras efectuaba aquel juego de dedos para distraer su atención― B-Bueno… yo… creo que debo irme… ―comentó nerviosa.

―A-Ah… si… yo igual… ―afirmó el rubio igual de nervioso, antes de marcharse apresuradamente en direcciones contrarias.

…

―Ya fue suficiente de juegos ¿no crees? ―habló Menma al apoyar su espalda contra la ventana del salón y ver a la joven frente a él― Es hora ―sentenció al encaminarse hacia la puerta.

―Si… ―afirmó Hinata por lo bajo al seguirlo de cerca.

…

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Menma al enfocar su vista en su obra… Estaba seguro, después de esto, Naruto nunca más se entrometería en sus planes… Ahora solo faltaba que Hinata cumpliera su parte y el rubio no podría volver a acercarse a Sakura.

…

― ¿Hinata? ―dijo un extrañado rubio al ver a la aludida frente a él― ¿Qué ocurre, de que querías que habláramos? ―cuestionó con cierta angustia al ver la expresión sombría en su rostro.

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó ella por lo bajo― Yo… ―debía hacerlo, se dijo, pero por alguna razón las palabras se atoraban en su garganta― Yo… Tú… ―.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―dijo él con más seriedad, al ver su nerviosismo.

Ella elevo su mirada, aguantando el dolor… Ya no había marcha atrás, se dijo.

…

―**La maratón de 100 metros comenzara, en pocos minutos ―**hablaba Shizune por el parlante**― Todos los participantes, estén listos ―**continuaba**― La trayectoria iniciara desde la entrada del instituto, recorrerá la tercera calle darán vuelta a todo el distrito 5, habrán 8 puestos para la colocación de los sellos, el primero en obtener los 8 sellos y regresar ganara la carrera y con ello los últimos 500 puntos ―**.

…

― ¡En sus marcas! ―anunció Asuma-sensei― Listos ―hiso una breve pausa― ¡Fuera! ―.

La bomba de inicio se dejo escuchar y al instante en que aquella multitud de estudiantes salió disparada del lugar… Algunos más rápidos que otros, mientras el bullicio de los espectadores vitoreaban a sus respectivos representantes.

Menma se desplazaba rápidamente entre sus contrincantes, deteniéndose por breves instantes para recolectar sellos, ya tenía cuatro, solo faltaban otros cuatro y ese juego terminaría… La meta estaba a pocos metros, al ritmo que llevaba la victoria sería fácil, pero eso no era lo que realmente le importaba, una vez cruzada la meta el reloj empezaría a caminar y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas de domino empezaran a caer lentamente hasta el final.

…

― **¡El ganador; Namikaze Menma! ―**anunciaba Shizune con emoción.

Al instante en que las exclamación de victoria del equipo rojo se dejaban escuchar.

Pero un estruendoso sonido capto la atención de todos, ignorando aquella sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en la oscuridad… La parte final de su plan daba inicio… Las exclamaciones de sus compañeros se dejaban escuchar al momento en que se dirigían curiosos al lugar.

En el horizonte una pequeña hilera de humo sobresalía, indicando el lugar del que había provenido dicho estruendo… Todo indicaba que una de las tarimas que se habían armado para marcar el recorrido de la pista se había desmoronado completamente obstruyendo completamente la calle.

― **¡Todos los estudiantes, por favor aléjense del área y reagrúpense en la escuela! ―**ordenaba Shizune por los parlantes.

…

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―se cuestionaba Tenten al ver el ajetreo entre sus compañeros.

―Parece que una tarima se vino abajo en medio de la calle ―comentó Neji al escuchar los murmullos entre sus compañeros.

― ¿Creen que alguien saldría herido? ―cuestionaba Ino al unirse a su grupo.

―Espero que no ―respondió Tenten.

―Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar ―dijo Lee.

―Tranquilo, Lee ―detuvo Neji― Lo mejor es quedarnos y esperar las indicaciones de Tsunade-sama, si corremos a la primera solo ocasionaremos más problemas ―argumentó sabiamente.

―Pero… ―.

―Lee, Neji tiene razón ―apoyo Tenten al dirigirse al chico con corte de tazón― Es mejor esperar ―dijo al posar su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto silencioso por tranquilizarlo.

―Está bien… ―suspiró Lee con derrote.

―Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Hinata? ―cuestionó la castaña al no hallarla con la mirada.

…

Al cabo de varios minutos, aquel ajetreo parecía haber mermado un poco y ahora la atención de todos se hallaba en aquella pequeña e improvisada tarima al frente de la escuela.

―"_Es hora de la segunda fase" _―se dijo Menma al ver a Tsunade subir la tarima.

― ¡Escuchen, todos! ―bramó la rubia con seriedad― Al parecer el armazón de la tarima 5 cerca del área comercial se vino abajo, afortunadamente nadie salió herido ―comunicó con más tranquilidad― Por lo visto la base estaba un poco floja y no resistió el peso ―explicó.

― **¡Fue Namikaze! ―.**

Declaró sorpresivamente uno de ellos a viva voz, llamando la atención del resto.

― **¡Namikaze Naruto, es el responsable! ―.**

Reafirmó convencido.

― **¡Él era el encargado de armar la base de esa tarima, fue su culpa! ―.**

Y a esas acusaciones siguieron muchas otras, como; _"Desde que empezó a ayudar, las cosas en el festival terminan destruyéndose" "Fue su culpa que aquellos delincuentes destruyeran el mobiliario y tuviéramos que rearmar todo" "También fue visto en la bodega el día en que las escaleras fallaron" "Siempre lo arruina todo" "No debería estar aquí" "Merece ser castigado" "No, mejor que lo expulsen, siempre trae problemas" "Ni siquiera está aquí para asumir su responsabilidad, es un cobarde"_ y muchas más que Uchiha Sasuke presenciaba en silencio.

― ¡Silencio! ―exclamó una enardecida voz en lo alto de la tarima callando al instante toda palabra― ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde y tampoco tuve que ver con esto! ―declaró Naruto.

― ¿A sí? ¡Entonces ¿Dónde estabas cuando la tarima se vino abajo?! ―dijo uno.

― ¡Es cierto! Seguramente tú fuiste personalmente a aflojar la base ―acusó otro.

― ¡No podemos confiar en ti! ―exclamó un tercero.

―Tsk ―gruño el rubio con impotencia al ver como todos sus compañeros se ponían en su contra.

Todos con aquella mirada llena de resentimiento y frialdad… Odiaba esa mirada, la odiaba…

― ¡Silenció todos! ―Rugió con fuerza Tsunade, llamando la atención de todos― ¡Si alguno tiene pruebas de que fue Naruto quien aflojo la base, entonces muéstrenmelas! ―exigió con autoridad.

El silencio rápidamente reino el lugar, mientras el rubio veía con sorpresa y agradecimiento a la rubia mayor, mientras Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba sonreían por lo bajo ante la duda y nerviosismo en el rostro del resto de sus compañeros.

― ¡Naruto, no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente!… Él estaba conmigo, cuando la tarima cayó, por lo que no pudo estar ahí cuando se vino abajo ―declaró con firmeza para sorpresa de todos.

―Si ya no tienen más que decir… ¡Regresen a sus salones, ahora mismo! ―bramó con fiereza para temor del resto.

― ¡Tsunade-sama! ―intervino repentinamente una voz en la lejanía, captando la atención de todos

―" _¿Sakura-chan?" _―le miró con preocupación el rubio ante el estado fatigado de la joven.

― ¡Rápido! ―suplicó jadeante la pelirrosa― ¡E-Es… Hinata…! ―.

Los parpados del rubio se abrieron lentamente cuan grandes eran, ante las palabras de la joven.

…

―" _¡Despreciable, Hyuga!" _―rugía Menma en su interior al correr entre las calles― _"¡Juro que esta vez no tendré compasión de ti!"_ ―sentenciaba con furor.

Al ver que los insultos y la desconfianza contra su hermano se acrecentaban decidió salir cautelosamente de ahí, ya solo faltaba la tercera fase de su plan… Pero antes de poder colocar un pie afuera, la voz de su hermano sobre la tarima lo había desconcertado completamente ¿Qué hacia ese idiota ahí?

Tan pronto como lo pensó, salió corriendo de ahí, no podía perder el tiempo… Se supone que él torpe de su hermano debería estar atrapado entre la tarima junto con Sakura, pero ahí estaba como si nada… Lo que lo llevo a creer que posiblemente la joven Haruno estaba sola… o eso se dijo hasta que la vio correr hacia él en la lejanía, incrédulo la ayudo a ponerse en pie al ver que había tropezado y caído frente a él, y entre jadeos ella le había suplicado ayudar a Hinata que había quedado atrapada entre las vigas de la estructura que sostenían la tarima.

Entonces todo cayó en su lugar… Aquella chiquilla lo había engañado completamente… había obedecido sus ordenes hasta el momento o eso ingenuamente había creído él, porque al final había movido todo de tal forma que Naruto seguramente seria exhumado de culpas, Sakura no intentara alejarse de él y posiblemente lo defendería si escuchase aquellas acusaciones en su contra… Y él… quedaría como un completo tonto si terminaba la fase final de su plan.

La odiaba, ese pequeña mocosa, se había burlado de él completamente… y ahora pagaría por ello… ¡Al diablo; con lo de no dañar a una chica indefensa como ella! ¡Esa detestable impostora, no era más que un lobo disfrazado de oveja! ¡Pero ahora si había roto el delgado hilo de su cordura!

…

Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios ante el dolor de su espalda, podía sentir el peso de una viga aplastando su cuerpo contra el suelo, afortunadamente no era tan grande o de lo contrario ya ni siquiera seguiría consciente, si era cuidadosa podría salir de ahí, o eso pensó hasta que intento moverse y con gran dolor pudo percatarse de que una de las vigas junto a ella posiblemente le habría fracturado un par de costillas.

Al menos, algo bueno había salido de todo esto, se dijo Hinata, Sakura había podido salir ilesa y eso era un gran alivio y seguramente Naruto no sería culpado del accidente… Una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios, seguramente en estos momentos Menma la estaría odiando y maldiciendo hasta la muerte, no lo culpaba… Lo había engañado al aceptar el trato y hacerle creer que estaba obedeciendo ciegamente sus ordenes… Solo esperaba que Naruto y Sakura no se enteraran de todo, seria doloroso si supieran lo que realmente pudo haber ocurrido sin contar el hecho de que posiblemente la odiarían, bueno, aunque eso no era tan malo… pero sería triste que también Menma fuese despreciado, aún cuando había hecho todo aquello no deseaba que los demás lo culparan o despreciaran… En el fondo, ella creía que él era una buena persona, aún cuando muchos dijesen lo contrario.

Una pequeña capa de humo llego a su nariz, desconcertada giro levemente su rostro… pequeñas y chispeantes llamas parecían avanzar en su dirección fortaleciéndose a cada paso… un incendio… Sakura posiblemente iría en busca de ayuda, pero dudaba mucho que alguien llegase a tiempo… El humo cada vez se hacía más denso adentrándose en sus pulmones, su vista estaba empezando a nublarse, no tardaría en perder el conocimiento, estaba segura de eso…

…

― ¡Maldición, Hinata! ―exclamaba Naruto con gran preocupación.

Estaba corriendo a gran velocidad, pero sabía que no era suficiente, debía ser aún más rápido si quería ayudarla… Hinata lo había ayudado a él, fue ella la que le había pedido que no participara en la carrera y la dejara tomar su lugar, le había dicho que era porque quería redimirse por lo de la carrera a caballo, pero estaba seguro que eso no era del todo cierto, sus ojos se lo decían, pero sospecho aun más cuando ella le había suplicado ir con Tsunade con la supuesta excusa de que ella se había comprometido a ayudarle con algunas cosas, en su momento no le había parecido extraño… Pero ahora era obvio que todo había sido una mentira.

Tsunade no necesitaba ayuda con nada, mucho menos ella se había mostrado con la rubia, pero cuando todo el ajetreo comenzó por lo de la viga y muchos empezaron a inculparlo no cabía en su desconcierto ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué todos lo culpaban? Pero todo dio un giro cuando Sakura se apareció frente a ellos y había dicho que Hinata estaba atrapada entre la tarima… Ella sabía que esto pasaría.

…

Al llegar al lugar Menma pudo apreciar la delgada capa de humo que cubría la tarima, acompañada de aquellas llamas que parecían crecer más y más a cada segundo… Esa niña estaría ahí adentro y si alguien no la ayudaba podía ser consumida por el fuego… Irónico pensó, hasta hace unos segundos estaba planeando la mejor forma de deshacerse de esa molesta chiquilla y ahora… ahí tenía la respuesta…

El fuego podía consumirla y acabar con ella, eliminarla de una vez por todas y ahorrarle todo el trabajo, lo único que tenía que hacer era darse media vuelta y esperar atento, si esa sin duda seria una excelente venganza…

…

La mirada de Naruto se contrajo de la impresión al llegar al lugar y ver que la tarima era consumida rápidamente por el fuego, algunos vecinos trataban de apaciguar el fuego con agua, pero este parecía no querer ceder… el miedo rápidamente se apodero de él.

― ¡Hinata! ―gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar.

¡Debía sacarla de ahí!

…

Hinata sentía que su respiración era cada vez más forzada, el denso calor la asfixiaba y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia… Al parecer ya no quedaba más esperanza, nadie había podido llegar a tiempo…

Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, este sería su fin… O eso creyó hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba… con gran esfuerzo trato de centrar su mirada entre el espesor del humo, una sombra se abría paso entre las vigas y el fuego, pero no podía enfocarla con claridad… fue entonces que sintió las vigas a su alrededor empezar a moverse una a una liberándola de su prisión… Los rayos del sol a lo lejos dieron de lleno contra su rostro encegueciéndola por unos segundos… Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver aquellos intensos ojos azules al momento en que aquella sombra la elevaba en brazos y solo pudo articular torpemente una cosa, antes de caer inconsciente.

―N-Na… ―.

…

― ¿Cómo se encuentra, Hinata? ―cuestionó Sakura con preocupación al momento en que Shizune y Tsunade salían de la enfermería.

―Pues… ―titubeó Shizune.

― ¿Tsunade-sama, ella está bien, cierto? ―habló esta vez Tenten.

― Directora ¿Cómo esta, Hinata-sama? ―irrumpió Neji al llegar rápidamente al lugar, seguido de Kiba y Shino.

―Por ahora, Hinata se encuentra estable ―respondió Tsunade con seriedad― Pero tiene un par de costillas fracturadas, inhalo bastante humo, pero con algo de reposo podrá recuperarse ―explicó con neutralidad.

― ¿podemos pasar a verla? ―dijo Naruto, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen.

―Le aplicamos algunos sedantes, así que por ahora no creo que sea posible ―explicó Shizune.

―Lo mejor será que llames a Hiashi y le digas que venga a traerla ―dijo la rubia a Neji.

―Hiashi-sama, está en un viaje de negocios ―explicó el con pesar― Sin embargo, yo me hare cargo de llevarla ―afirmó con seguridad.

―Bien ―afirmó Tsunade― El resto será mejor que regresen a casa por hoy ―ordenó antes de marcharse seguida por la pelinegra.

Mientras los demás se veían entre sí, compartiendo la preocupación por la joven dentro de aquella sala de enfermería.

…

Sus parpados se abrieron con pesadez, le resulto un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana pero al cabo de unos segundos logro hacerlo…

― ¿D-Dónde…? ―.

―Estas en la enfermería ―cortó una segunda voz.

―Na-Namikaze… san… ―identificó Hinata con cierta dificultad y sorpresa― ¿C-Cómo… es que…? ―.

―Quedaste inconsciente y te trajeron acá ―interrumpió él nuevamente con seriedad.

―Yo… ―articuló ella.

Estaba molesto, no, posiblemente estaría furioso con ella, se dijo al entrecerrar la mirada.

―L-Lo siento… mucho… ―musitó con pesar― En verdad… lo ―.

― ¿Crees que un "lo siento" arregla las cosas, Hyuga? ―cortó Menma con frialdad.

En respuesta, ella solo pudo encogerse en la camilla.

―Yo… ―articulo con dificultad.

―Te atreviste a engañarme, no solo eso, me utilizaste ―continuó él al endurecer su mirada sobre ella.

―P-Perdón… ―Dijo en un suave murmullo, tan triste y frágil…

El silencio reino por un momento.

―No importa, fue mi culpa ―suspiró el pelinegro, para sorpresa de ella ¿había escuchado bien?― No debí confiar en ti… Por un momento pensé que podías ser diferente del resto y baje la guardia… fue mi error ―confesó al tomar asiento en una silla junto a la joven― Olvide que las personas como tú… son las más peligrosas ―.

La mirada de ella se contrajo ligeramente ante las palabras del Namikaze mientras que una suave brisa se filtraba entre las cortinas… sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente conjuntamente con la fuerte punzada en su pecho al punto en que solo pudo morder su labio inferior en respuesta al dolor… Culpa… eso era lo que ella sentía.

―Perdón… ―suplicó Hinata una vez más al cerrar los parpados con fuerza.

―Y lo más gracioso de todo… ―dijo él con ironía, ignorando las disculpas de ella― Es que fue precisamente por ese idiota ―rió― No puedo creerlo ―continuó― Utilizado para el bien de ese imbécil ―su risa cesó― En verdad… la vida no podría ser más irónica ―dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

―Namikaze-san… yo… ―intentó decir ella al tratar de levantarse de la camilla― Yo… ―.

― ¿Por qué siempre es él? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser por él? ―su voz parecía endurecerse a cada palabra― Lo odio ―admito con resentimiento.

― ¿A qué… se refiere? ―articuló al ver aquella mirada oscurecida.

―Desearía que jamás hubiese nacido ―dijo al fin― Detesto esa sonrisa de idiota que tiene, no es más que un incompetente y retrasado, una verdadera molestia que siempre se interpone en mi camino, una piedra en el zapato, una miserable basura que… ―.

¡Plaff!

Antes de siquiera poder terminar su frase, solo pudo ser consciente que su rostro se había girado hacia un lado y ahora su mejilla palpitaba adolorida… Aún en shock llevó su mirada hacia la joven que le veía con una mezcla de enojo y dolor.

―Namikaze-san ―habló ella― Por favor, no se referirá a Naruto-kun de esa forma ―pidió con seriedad, tratando de contener el punzante dolor de sus costillas por el sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpo― Él no es como usted lo describe ―declaró con seguridad.

―Tsk ―bufó al reaccionar― ¿A sí? ―dijo al levantarse de su asiento.

La mirada de Hinata se contrajo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el quejido de dolor que buscaba escapar de sus labios al caer bruscamente contra la camilla con el Namikaze sobre ella aprisionándola por las muñecas.

― ¿Entonces, como se supone que es él? ―cuestionó con seriedad― ¿Una buena persona? ¿Un chico perseverante? ¿Amable? ―continuó al apretar ligeramente las muñecas de ella― No me hagas reír, ya te lo había dicho antes… _Las personas no son tan buenas como te imaginas, nadie lo es_ ―aseguró.

―N-No… No es cierto… él… él… ―intentó articular, más el dolor en sus mejillas y sus costillas le frenaban.

― ¿Quieres oír una historia, Hyuga? ―dijo con repentina tranquilidad para sorpresa de la joven puesto que también su agarre se había hecho más ligero.

_**Hace mucho tiempo, había un niño… él tenía una vida a la que podrías llamar perfecta, una buena familia**_

"―_Menma-ni, Menma-ni ―llamaba un pequeño niño rubio de ocho años― ¡Pásala, estoy libre! ―exclamaba, mientras se abría paso en aquella cancha de futbol._

― _¡Ahí va! ―anunciaba otro pequeño rubio de la misma edad y físico casi idéntico al pasarle el balón._

_¡Gol!_

― _¡Bien hecho, Naruto, Menma! ―exclamaba una mujer de largo cabello rojo entre los espectadores que también festejaban._

― _¡Los dos hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo! ―felicitó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules a los menores una vez se acercaron a él al termino del partido."_

_**Amigos**_

"― _¡Increíble, Menma-san, has vuelto a quedar en el primer lugar! ―exclamó un chico castaño al dirigirle una sonrisa._

― _¡Menma-san, eso es grandioso! ―apoyó otra chica de cabello negro._

― _¡Es cierto, Menma-san, es el mejor! ―dijo otro de cabello negro._

_Por su parte el pequeño rubio de ojos azules reía ligeramente avergonzado por los halagos de sus amigos."_

_**Era inteligente y bueno en los deportes, así que muchos decían que tendría un futuro prometedor**_

"― _¿Una beca? ―dijo Minato en sorpresa._

―_Así es, Minato-san, el promedio de Menma-kun es excelente, si usted lo desea incluso podría optar por una beca al extranjero ―afirmó la maestra frente a ellos._

―"_Al extranjero…" ―se decía aún en shock el pequeño rubio― "suena interesante…" ―sonrió risueño al cabo de varios segundos."_

_**Pero todo no era más que una mentira**_

"― _¡Mamá, Papá! ―exclamó un entusiasmado Menma al adentrarse en su hogar― ¡Miren lo que hice! ―sonrió al mostrarles una hoja de papel._

―_Ahora no Menma ―habló Minato con seriedad sin despegar su vista del monitor de la computadora._

―_Menma, tú padre está ocupado, dinos luego ―cortó Kushina desde la cocina._

―_Está bien ―aceptó desilusionado antes de darse media vuelta y subir los escalones hacia su habitación._

― _¡Papá, Mamá! ―dijo Naruto al entrar, deteniendo los pasos de su hermano― ¡Miren! ―exclamó ― ¡Es un retrato de ero-senin! ―sonrió al mostrar su dibujo._

_Los parpados de Menma se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos, al escuchar la risa de sus padres y hermano…_

―_Es un gran dibujo, hijo ―felicitó Minato al acariciar la cabeza del menor._

―_Buen trabajo, Naruto ―sonrió Kushina al tomar el dibujo y pegarlo a la puerta del refrigerador con un imán._

_Por su parte el pequeño Menma veía con cierta melancolía el dibujo entre sus manos… era su familia, todos tomados de la mano y sonriendo…_

― _¡Oye, Menma! ―llamó Naruto al acercarse los escalones hacia su habitación, pero con extrañeza observó pequeños pedazos de papel tirados en el suelo."_

_**Hasta sus supuestos amigos**_

"―_Diablos, otra vez quedó en primer lugar ―gruñó un chico castaño al posar su vista en la tabla de notas en la pared._

―_No tiene caso estudiar si el siempre va a quedar en primer lugar, es un fastidio ―dijo otra chica de cabello negro._

―_Los profesores siempre lo felicitan, si es tan inteligente porque no simplemente se marcha y nos deja a nosotros que nos esforzamos mucho más que él ―bufó un tercero de cabello negro._

_Los comentarios continuaron entre ellos ignorando que tras una pared cercana un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules escuchaba atento antes de marcharse."_

_**Pero él niño era optimista y creyó que al viajar a un nuevo mundo todo sería diferente, que podría cambiarse a sí mismo y encontrar ese "algo" que le faltaba**_

"― _¿Te irás? ―habló una incrédula Kushina al dejar su comida a un lado para ver a su esposo._

― _¿Realmente estas seguro de esto, Menma? ―cuestionó esta vez Minato al ver con preocupación al menor._

―_Así es, creo que esto sería una buena oportunidad para conocer como es el mundo allá afuera ―afirmó Menma con notable seguridad aún para su edad― Los estudios aquí son buenos, pero me gustaría aprender algo nuevo, por eso quiero optar por la beca ―explicó en el mismo tono._

―_Pero… tu solo… ―titubearon los mayores al verse entre sí._

― _¡Entonces, yo iré también! ―exclamó Naruto, para sorpresa del resto― Si vamos los dos, no habrá de que preocuparse, porque no estaremos juntos ―sonrió confiado._

_La mirada de Menma brilló ligeramente, pero basto ver la angustia en el rostro de sus padres para traerlo a la realidad._

―_No ―negó Menma, para sorpresa de Naruto― Iré solo ―afirmó con seguridad._

―_Pero, Menma… ―._

―_Si tú vas, papá y mamá se quedarán solos ―cortó con seriedad las palabras de su hermano― Si me voy, deberás ser tú el que los cuide ―sonrió de forma zorruna."_

_**El nuevo mundo era muy distinto a lo que había imaginado, era tan grande… y el tan pequeño… Aún así no quiso darse por vencido, encontraría lo que le buscaba**_

"― _¡Este lugar sí que es grande! ―exclamó Menma al posar su vista con gran emoción en la ventana de aquel taxi._

―_Ya llegamos, pequeño ―habló el conductor con otro idioma, tan distinto al propio._

―_Ah, sí, gracias ―respondió él menor con un acento casi perfecto al del hombre._

― _¡Impresionante! ―dijo con los parpados abiertos al ver la enorme estructura frente a él._

― _¿Menma Namikaze? ―dijo una mujer rubia y ojos verdes desde la entrada._

―_Soy yo, un placer ―se presentó al extender su mano._

_Según había leído en un libro, al parecer los extranjeros tendían a presentarse de esa forma… Lo que le parecía realmente extraño, ya que ese tipo de gestos al menos según lo que él había aprendido hasta ahora no eran más que una forma de cerrar un trato o pacto de negocios entre dos personas._

―_Igualmente ―dijo ella al apretar su mano, antes de acercarse al joven y besar su mejilla, para desconcierto del rubio._

_Ah, cierto, ahora lo recordaba, el libro también decía que algunos acostumbraban a saludar con un beso en la mejilla._

―_Sígueme ―dijo la rubia al girarse y adentrarse en el salón._

_Todo parecía indicar que este un nuevo comienzo en su vida, en la vida de Namikaze Menma, y con una sonrisa llena de esperanza hacia el futuro se adentro en aquel recinto."_

_**Comenzó desde cero, conoció gente nueva, aprendió cosas nuevas que nunca imaginó, hizo nuevos amigos, la felicidad regresaba poco a poco a su vida**_

"―_Oye, Menma ¿te importaría prestarme algo de dinero? ―habló un chico castaño de ojos azules, al recargarse contra el rubio en un amistoso abrazo._

― _¿Y qué hay del tuyo, Rick? ―Rió amistoso._

―_Lo olvide en casa ―rió él― Anda, luego te pago ―suplicó._

―_De acuerdo ―suspiró Menma con una pequeña sonrisa― Pero solo por esta vez ―dijo al entregarle un par de billetes._

―_Claro ―sonrió Rick― Te veo en mañana en el partido ―dijo antes de marcharse._

―_Ahí estaré ―aseguró con una sonrisa."_

_**Incluso parecía que se acercaba cada vez más a lo que estaba buscando **_

"―_Menma, lo haces muy bien, sigue así ―habló una mujer pelirroja con rizos, mientras sonreía al rubio frente a ella._

―_Gracias ―dijo Menma al tocar la última nota de aquel piano._

― _¿Es una nueva composición? ―cuestionó ella._

―_Así es, aunque aún no me he decidido por un nombre ―respondió él con serenidad._

_Aquella maestra de música era realmente buena, se dijo desde que la escuchó por primera vez tocar el piano, de hecho fue tanta su admiración por ella que empezó a practicar cada vez más hasta que finalmente se armo de valor para empezar a escribir música, aunque hasta ahora ninguna lo había hecho sentir satisfecho en su totalidad a ella parecía gustarle._

―_Sin duda eres un chico especial, estudiantes tan dedicados como tú, me hacen realmente feliz ―sonrió ella― Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, Menma ―._

_La mirada del rubio se iluminó, inconscientemente sonrió al ocultar su mirada tras su cabello, aquellas palabras le habían conmovido._

_Eres un chico especial_

_¿era eso lo que estaba buscando? No lo sabía… pero le hacía sentir muy bien…"_

_**Pero con el tiempo, ese mundo también se había convertido en una farsa**_

"― _¡Maldita sea, ábrete! ―gruñía un chico por lo bajo en la oscuridad de una habitación._

_De pronto las luces se encendieron._

― _¿Qué haces aquí, Rick? ―cuestionó un desconcertado Menma al ver al castaño en su habitación._

_Pero tan pronto vio aquellos alambres de metal en sus manos y al chico junto a su escritorio su rostro se torno serio._

―_Ah, Menma ―dijo Rick― Solo vine a pedirte prestados unos libros ―comentó― Pero como no estabas, no creí que te importara ―sonrió como siempre solía hacer._

―_Solo debiste llamarme a mi teléfono, como siempre ―dijo Menma con seriedad._

_Hizo un rápido estudio a su cuarto, a simple vista cualquiera diría que todo estaba igual, pero no era así… Al parecer Rick había estado esculcando entre sus cosas ¿Por qué?_

―_Rick, ¿ya la encontraste, cari…? ―por las palabras de aquella mujer de cabello rizado quedaron en el aire al ver con horror al chico frente a ella._

_La mirada de Menma se contrajo de la impresión al identificar a aquella mujer como su maestra de música ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? …Pero antes de siquiera poder articular cualquier cosa, un fuerte golpe contra su cabeza le hizo perder lentamente el conocimiento._

_No sin antes ver por última vez como aquella mujer aferraba el brazo del chico con una sonrisa tan fría y arrogante como la de su __amigo__."_

_**Descubrió que aquellas personas que aparentaban ser amables y buenas… eran las más peligrosas.**_

"_Al despertar lo único que supo fue que aquella mujer había escapado de la escuela, junto con su supuesto amigo, llevándose consigo su dinero y las partituras que compuso con tanto esmero."_

_**Él niño cayó en depresión ante los golpes de la vida una vez más repetidos… Pero el recuerdo de su familia lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie, ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba…**_

"_Tras aquel incidente las cosas parecían haber cambiado para Menma, el mundo exterior no era tan maravilloso como creyó, se había dado cuenta que las personas solo se utilizaban unas a otras en busca de satisfacer sus propios beneficios y necesidades, siempre era por ellos…_

_Aún así… su familia era la excepción, estaba seguro de ello._

― _¡Hola cariño! ―escuchó la voz de su madre tras el auricular― ¿Cómo has estado? ―._

―_Hola, mamá, bien gracias ―aunque su voz se escuchara seria, en el fondo su corazón palpitaba de alegría al escuchar la voz de su progenitora― ¿Cómo están ustedes? ―cuestionó._

―_Muy bien, cariño, Minato ha logrado una nueva sucursal en China ¿no es fantástico? ―dijo ella emocionada._

―_Lo es ―afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa― ¿y Naruto? ―dijo ahora con cierta curiosidad._

―_Ah… ―la escuchó suspirar― Ni te lo imaginas ―dijo ella con voz cansina― Últimamente se ha metido estado metiendo en tantos problemas, incluso tuvo una pelea con una pandilla ―explicó con tristeza._

―_Tranquila, tal vez es una faceta, solo necesita algo de tiempo ―dijo él en busca de reconfortarla, ante la risa de la mujer supo que lo había logrado._

―_Menma, suenas como si ya fueses un adulto ―comentó ella entre risas― Si sigues tan serio envejecerás antes que yo ―rió aún más._

― _¡Mamá! ―dijo él en protesta, aliviado de que no pudiese ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero otra carcajada departe de ella lo hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado― Olvídalo, no te vuelvo a llamar ―declaró al hacer un mohín con sus mejillas._

―_Ya, ya ―dijo ella más tranquila― No volveré a decirlo ―el rubio sonrió suavemente._

_Un momento de silencio se hizo entre ellos… lo sabían, el tiempo de la llamada se terminaba._

―_Debo irme ―habló tristemente Menma, pero al no recibir respuesta supo que era hora de despedirse― Te llamó otro día ―estuvo a punto de despegarse el auricular del oído cuando la escucho nuevamente._

―_Menma ―llamó ella._

― _¿sí? ―._

―_Cuídate mucho ―suplicó ella._

―_Lo hare ―sonrió reconfortado― Salúdame a papá y a Naruto ―dijo con melancolía._

―_De acuerdo ―dijo ella._

―_Mamá ―llamó ahora él._

― _¿Si? ―dijo ella._

―_Te quiero ―sonrió con tristeza._

―_y yo a ti ―dijo ella antes de que la llamada se cortase."_

_**Pero el destino quiso burlarse una vez más de él**_

"― _¿Hola? ―escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado._

―_Mamá, hola ―dijo Menma en respuesta._

―_Ah, Menma ―identificó ella con seriedad para desconcierto de él._

― _¿Cómo has…? ―._

―_Lo siento, Menma, pero en este momento estoy un poco ocupada ―cortó ella para sorpresa del rubio._

― _¡Ya llegue! ―escuchó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea._

― _¡Ah, Naruto! ―los parpados de Menma se abrieron ante el repentino cambió de su madre, así como la voz de su padre que parecía contener la misma euforia, estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando la llamada fue cortada._

_Su vista aún impresionada se poso en el teléfono entre sus manos… ¿Qué… significaba aquello? Se preguntaba una pequeña punzada en el corazón._

…

_Era 10 de octubre, el viento era frio y las hojas secas caían de los arboles creando una vista agradable a sus ojos… Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios al regresar su vista al cuaderno sobre su escritorio… Estudiar en su propio cumpleaños no era algo que realmente le agradara, pero no tenía opción, los exámenes estaban próximos y debía prepararse para ellos._

_Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, fue el primero en salir corriendo del salón… Después del tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar, los golpes le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie… nadie que no fuese su familia, aún cuando habían tenido unas que otras discusiones con su hermano Naruto, aun cuando las cosas no parecían ir bien últimamente, seguía teniendo la esperanza de que todo se arreglara ese día, porque ellos eran su familia…_

_Rápidamente marco aquel número que ya sabía de memoria… Escuchó el pitido entre las líneas, ansioso de escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco… "bip, bip, bip" escuchó una vez la llamada llegó a su fin._

_Tal vez no escucharon, se dijo, al intentar marcar una vez más, pero nada… Tal vez salieron, pensó… Una vez llegada la noche, intentó llamar una vez más, el resultado fue el mismo, nada… ¿Les habría ocurrido algo? Se preguntó angustiado._

_Intentó marcar una última vez… justo cuando pensaba cortar, la línea se abrió._

― _¿Diga? ―escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado._

―_Papá, soy yo ―respondió Menma con gran alivio._

―_Hola hijo ―saludó él― ¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá? ―preguntó con amabilidad._

―_Bien, tranquilo ―afirmó con alegría contenida― ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ―dijo para tratar de alentar la conversación._

―_Bien, es bueno escuchar que todo esté bien por haya ―comentó Minato._

―_Sí, bueno… ―titubeó él, al no recibir más palabras de su parte― Yo… me preguntaba ―él no era tímido, pero hasta para Namikaze Menma había ciertos temas que le resultaban vergonzosos de tratar― Yo… ―._

_Pero las palabras del rubio quedaron al aire, cuando escuchó varias exclamaciones de alegría, entre ellas la de su hermano y madre._

― _¿Qué sucede, papá? ―quiso saber._

―_Pues… ―._

― _¡Qué gran fiesta! ―las palabras de Minato fueron cortadas por la exclamación de Kushina._

― _¡La mejor fiesta del ramen de cumpleaños del mundo! ―apoyó Naruto, antes de que ambos riesen._

_Sintió que algo en su interior se había terminado de quebrar… Dejo caer el teléfono al suelo de su habitación ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello… Una vez más había sido olvidado… Fue dejado de lado… por __él__… Siempre por él…_

―_Ah, por cierto, Menma, feliz… ―pero las palabras de Minato quedaron al aire cuando escucho el pitido del teléfono ¿se habrá cortado? Se pregunto ingenuamente._

_Ignorante de una pequeña lagrima que se perdía en la oscuridad de una habitación… Aquel rayo de esperanza… se había roto…"_

_**Su familia también le había olvidado…**_

…

_**Cuando él volvió a su mundo… Había cambiado…**_

"_La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza, los arboles se mecían frágiles ante el viento que le acompañaba… En medio de aquella tormenta una silueta se abría paso…_

_El timbre sonó un par de veces, un extrañado Naruto se encaminó hacia la puerta._

― _¡En medio de esta lluvia! ¿Quién podrá ser? ―se preguntaba desconcertado._

_El timbre sonó una vez más._

―_Ya voy ―se quejó, consciente de que esa persona no le escuchaba._

_Pero antes de siquiera poder tocar la perilla, esta se abrió lentamente… Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes ante la silueta que se mostraba frente a él…_

― _¿M-Menma…? ―identificó impresionado._

_Aquellos ojos azules que una vez mostraron sinceridad y calidez… habían perdido su brillo, el tiempo y los golpes se habían encargado de ello… ahora eran solo reflejaban dureza y frialdad…"_

_**Aprendió que no podía confiar en nadie, que las personas no son tan buenas como crees, que solo se usan unos a otros por sus propios beneficios… Los golpes le enseñaron que debía valerse por sí mismo, las lagrimas que alguna vez derramo habían sido la promesa de nunca más cometer los mismos errores…**_

―Ahora lo entiendes ―musitó Menma al soltarla y moverse de encima suyo― ¿Entiendes porque lo odio tanto? ―cuestionó con seriedad.

Ella entrecerró su mirada con melancolía al reincorporarse a medias… Esa había sido su historia, la historia de Namikaze Menma… Un niño que solo buscaba felicidad y que el egoísmo de las personas había golpeado una y otra vez, hasta convertirlo en lo que era hoy en día…

―Mientras yo me fui intentando cambiar, intentando encontrar lo que me hacía falta… Él lentamente me robó lo único que lograba mantenerme en pie… ―cortó él sus pensamientos.

―Naruto-kun… él… ―musitó ella con voz frágil― él… ―.

― ¿Él no haría tal cosa? ―completó con sorna― Claro que lo haría ―afirmó al verla― ¿Y sabes que es lo más indignante de eso? ―cuestionó al tomarla por el mentón y acercarse a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro― Qué el imbécil lo hace sin siquiera ser consciente de ello ―sonrió con amargura― Siempre lo ha hecho, le gusta llamar la atención, porque busca ser reconocido… Se empeña tanto en ello que ni siquiera es capaz de notar lo que está a su alrededor, esta tan preocupado por proteger su mundo que no se da cuenta que destruye el de otros ―.

La mirada de ella se cristalizo… Dolía… Dolía ver a aquel al que una vez catalogó como; "el rey demonio", en apariencia: fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, valiente, impetuoso, inteligente, frio, calculador e inquebrantable… Dolía verlo sin aquella mascara de frialdad y seguridad, era triste verlo tan frágil aún cuando su rostro no mostrase emoción alguna o sin lagrimas que delataran su dolor… su mirada se lo decía… El dolor y sufrimiento en aquellos ojos azules golpeaban hondamente en su interior.

¿Por qué?

Porque sus acciones eran las que habían hecho que aquella frágil alma recordara todo aquello que le había llevado a levantar esa pared de hierro contra el mundo… Fue ella la causante, de que ese dolor regresara a él… Aún así…

―Deja de llorar, quieres ―ordenó él.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente, solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de aquellas gotas cristalinas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

―No me gustan las lagrimas ―la mirada de él se endureció nuevamente.

Ella seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano una vez el pelinegro se giró dándole la espalda… Ahora entendía que él no era una persona fría y déspota, no era un tirano que gustaba de hacer sufrir a otros por su propio beneficio… no era así en lo más mínimo…

…

Su mirada se posaba en la ventana junto a su cama, Tsunade-sama, le había dicho que Neji no tardaría en ir a traerla, que tendría que guardar reposo por lo menos una semana en lo que su cuerpo se recuperaba, sus costillas tardarían por lo menos un mes y no debía apresurarse o hacer movimientos bruscos que alteraran su recuperación… Al menos nadie más había salido herido, se dijo con alivió.

El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse la trajo de vuelta a la realidad… seguramente Neji ya había llegado.

―Neji… ―

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

―N-Naruto-kun… ―identificó desconcertada.

Después de todo eran casi las cinco de la tarde, todo el mundo ya se había ido a casa, pero lo que más la extraño fue aquel semblante lleno de seriedad.

―Hinata ―nombró él de tal forma que por un momento pensó que ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía.

― ¿Ocurre…? ―.

―No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Menma, nunca más ―.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios!**

**Kya! Nunca me imagine que llegaría a tantos!**

**En segunda… Lamento muchísimo la demora, se que las excusas no lo valen… Aún así espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si los he defraudado por favor háganmelo saber, y bueno que más resta decir…**

**Ah! Cierto, este capítulo originalmente seria único, sin embargo y como se han podido dar cuenta se mi hizo tan largo (42 páginas, ni yo me lo creo aún) que no me quedo más que dividirlo en tres partes, esta primera es de Menma en las otras veremos el pasado de Naruto y Hinata, disculpen que la trama vaya tan lento y aún no nos metamos de lleno en el aspecto sentimental y la confrontación entre mis queridos Naruto y Menma por la linda Hinata, pero considero importante que ellos pueda conocerse y entenderse mutuamente para poder empezar a desarrollar sus sentimientos entre sí.**

**Solo me resta decir, que a partir de ahora ya no prometer actualizar en una fecha definida (los estudios, trabajo y que hacer del hogar me tienen hasta el límite) Aún cuando ya estoy de vacaciones, no prometo nada… Más bien, depende de cuando la ingrata de mi musa se apiade de mí y me deje escribir algo, continuare, pero tratare de no tardar tanto.**

**Sin más respondo a sus comentarios:**

**Jess: **Gracias por tu comentario, y pues bueno… con lo de Sakura creo que queda aclarado en este capítulo ¿o será que no? Jajajajajaja quien sabe, puede que aunque Menma diga lo que diga las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen jajaja, y pues si supongo que aún falta para el verdadero triángulo ¿Cuántos capítulos? No puedo decir con exactitud, pero espero que no muchos, sin embargo, quiero que estos tres se lleven bien y se comprendan mutuamente para poder empezar a desarrollarlos sentimentalmente, lamento que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan ligero, pero creo que en este me quedo bastante largo (lamento mucho si te cansa la vista tanta lectura) igual espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kiky san:** Gracias por el comentario, ya lo arregle y espero que te hayan gustado tanto el capitulo como el especial anteriores, asi como este nuevo capítulo.

**Noelialuna:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus halagos, aunque aún no me considero tan buena, pero me alegra mucho que puedas disfrutar de mis historias, y descuida no abandonare: "un ángel perdido en la oscuridad" de hecho estoy escribiendo la continuación y decidiendo el rumbo que tomara la historia, pero quiero tomarme un poco más de tiempo, posiblemente me meta de lleno en ella una vez termine este, de nuevo gracias por el comentario y ojala esta capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**LigthDanica:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustaran el capitulo y especial anteriores, y bueno algo me dice que te sentirás mejor ahora que ya he dicho el porqué del cambió de Menma, lamento mucho lo de Sakura, así como la demora, pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Aairi:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara el anterior, así como también agradezco tus palabras de aliento y el beso sabor a yogurt de durazno jejeje me hacen feliz y me impulsa a seguir adelante, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y disculpa mucho la demora.

**Lady Mitzuki:** ¡Mitzu-chan! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te hayan gustado el especial y capítulos anteriores, espero que este no te haya defraudado (si es así, entrare en depresión… T-T) y comparto la idea ¡Menma es sexy con el cabello negro! Disculpa también la demora y muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo emocional, significa mucho para mí… Ojala te guste este capitulo

**Blangel48: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y si comparto tu opinión los chicos con cabello negro y ojos azules son lindos, pero sin duda ¡Menma-sama es realmente sexy con el cabello negro! Y me hace feliz saber que te guste como progresa la relación entre Naruto y Hinata… con lo de la mamá de Hinata y Kushina… tal vez haga un especial en el futuro para explicar eso, de hecho quería hacer un especial por el día de la madre e incluir ese detalle pero al final ya no lo hice por falta de tiempo… Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y lamento mucho la demora

**Bella Lestrange:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, lamento si te he decepcionado con este… pero descuida ya en el futuro habrá NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru

**Rosihyuuga:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me hace sumamente feliz que te haya gustado el fic, y pues bueno no me considero una experta en asuntos del corazón (de hecho mi experiencia en ese campo deja mucho que desear jejejejeje) se podría decir que mi mayor experiencia en el campo son los rechazos jajajajaja pero en fin, no sabes la emoción que sentí cuando dijiste que habías leído todos los capítulos en un día! De nuevo muchas gracias por el comentario y apoyo, disculpa la demora y ojala que este capítulo sea de tu agrado

**Haruhi:** Te agradezco el comentario, ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Ruby Namikaze:** ¡Ruby-chan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y también ¡Muchísimas gracias por comprender mis sufrir con los estudios T-T! espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo y me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas hecho una cuenta aquí, cuando publiques tus historias me pasare gustosa por ellas!

**aliZzhyUga:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz saber que te he causado emoción y espero de corazón que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

** :** Gracias por los comentarios, y pues… tengo pensado que sean 22 capítulos, sin contar especiales, aunque en esta ocasión el capitulo se me ha dividido en tres partes debido a la trama que quiero manejar con ellos y siendo sincera… no a decir verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de con quien se quedara Hinata… de hecho cuando pensé en la trama solo tenía en mente el triángulo amoroso de estos tres, poco a poco decidí que lo mejor era mostrar su acercamiento y luego desarrollar la parte sentimental entre ellos, pero no, aún no decido con quien se quedará Hinata, puede que se quedo con Naruto o con Menma… ¿o con ambos? Nah! Ni yo se, jejejejeje solo veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas y supongo que en ello tendría que darse naturalmente, ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y disculpa la demora.

**Tasha:** Gracias por el comentario, ojala este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Michelitaalmazan:** Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**MissTsuki01:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No sabes la emoción que me da que hayas leído el fic en un solo día ¡Soy feliz! Aunque lamento mucho que hayas dejado de estudiar por leerlo, en verdad lo siento, y ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! (disculpa la demora)

**Ro-chan:** Te agradezco el comentario, ojala y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir!

Cuídense!

Sayo!

P.D. Los invito a ver el opening que he creado para el fic! Ojala que les guste!

Aquí el link: youtu . be / cmujNzmidvE (sin espacios)

**Siguiente:**

**Capítulo 8: Todos tenemos un pasado – parte 2 – Naruto**

**¿Merezco siquiera un review?**


	12. Capítulo 8: pasado parte 2 Naruto

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Todos tenemos un pasado**_

.

.

.

No soy "_ese chico"_, soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ¡Recuérdenlo!

¡¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mí?!

Menma, Menma, Menma ¡¿Por qué siempre debe ser; Menma?!

Un día todos dejaran de tratarme así y tendrán que verme hacia arriba

¡Esperen y verán!

.

.

.

_**Parte 2**_

.

_**Naruto**_

.

.

.

El atardecer teñía todo desde el horizonte de un vivaz tono naranja… Sin embargo, su mirada azulada se intensificaba a cada paso que daba, sus rubios cabellos encubrían parte de aquella sombría expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro, misma que se endurecía al vislumbrar una oscura silueta encaminarse en su dirección, cruzando sus caminos con aquella silueta tan similar a la propia pero a la vez tan diferente.

"― _¡Maldita sea, suéltenme! ―rugía Naruto a los hombres que lo apresaban._

― _¡Niño, no seas tonto, es muy peligroso! ―dijo uno de ellos._

― _¡¿Qué no ven, Hinata está ahí adentro?! ―forcejeaba alterado― ¡Tengo que salvarla! ―exclamó al ver que aquellos hombres habían perdido un poco el equilibrio aprovechando para zafarse completamente._

_Pero tan pronto como lo hizo la tarima termino de desmoronarse… su sangre se helo y el miedo y la desesperación estallaron en su interior._

― _¡Hinata! ―gritó atemorizado._

_Estuvo a punto de lanzarse al fuego… Cuando una silueta emergió desde su interior, su corazón parecía que volvía a moverse en su interior cuando distinguió unas hebras azuladas moverse con el viento… Hinata… pero poco duro su alegría al ver que su hermano Menma era quien aparecía con la joven entre sus brazos._

_¿Qué hacía Menma ahí?_

― _¡Menma! ―exclamó Naruto al verlo― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó con enfado, al acercarse pero él le ignoro._

_La mirada del pelinegro se hallaba oculta tras su cabello mientras avanzaba entre las personas ignorando los constantes llamados de su hermano._

― _¡Hinata! ―._

_Intento tomarla entre sus brazos, pero Menma se lo impidió al continuar con su camino y pasar de él… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Menma? ¿Por qué alejaba a Hinata de él? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y ¿Cómo fue que llegó tan rápido? ¿Cómo? Si no había forma que él hubiese llegado mucho antes que él, no era posible ¿o sí? Tal vez si la había, pero… ¿Cómo pudo enterarse Menma de que Hinata había sido atrapada por la tarima, antes que él?… Fue entonces que los recuerdos golpearon su mente con fuerza… Las palabras de Hinata, los accidentes… Todo este tiempo… No, no podía ser cierto…_

…_¿Menma… había sido el responsable?…_

_Aún más importante_

…_Hinata…_

_¿Acaso ella lo sabía…? Si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada…?_

_¿Por qué?"_

Sus parpados se hallaban abiertos grandemente con las pupilas tintineantes de incredulidad pero fijas en el joven rubio frente a ella… Sus palabras aún hacían eco en su mente…

"―_No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Menma, nunca más ―."_

No obstante aquella intensa mirada azulina aún se mantenía fija sobre la joven frente a él reflejando así la seriedad de sus palabras.

― ¿D-De que… hablas…? ―se atrevió a preguntar ella al salir de su impresión.

―Lo que escuchaste, Hinata ―cortó él con seriedad― No quiero que te acerques más a Menma ―reiteró.

―Pero… ―.

―Es por tu bien ―aclaró.

―Tú lo sabías ¿cierto? ―dijo Naruto después de unos instantes de silencio.

―… ―.

―Sabías que era Menma quien estaba detrás de esos incidentes ¿verdad? ―los parpados de ella se abrieron nuevamente en sorpresa ante tal afirmación― ¿Por qué, Hinata? ―la mirada de él se entrecerró con enojo― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―automáticamente ella bajo la mirada al suelo― Ni si quiera a mí… Cuando se supone que somos amigos… ―sus manos se apretaron contra el pantalón de su uniforme deportivo ante el reproche en su voz― Preferiste callar, que confiar en mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Hinata? ―.

―Yo… ―musitó indecisa al elevar su mirada hacia él.

Su pecho se oprimió ante aquellos ojos azules que le veían con dolor y reproche, no le gustaba… esa mirada dolía, porque de alguna forma le hacía sentir que la confianza que alguna vez él le tuvo, se desvanecía… Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía razón en no confiar en ella, después de todo aún cuando sus intenciones al final habían sido buenas al querer remediar su error no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido una cómplice silenciosa o que en el fondo, por un momento que ahora lamentaba, había deseado realmente contribuir con los planes de Menma…

―L-Lo siento… ―dijo ella en voz baja, al contener su dolor en un silencioso abrazo― Yo… ― ¿no quise hacerlo? No, eso no era algo que realmente pudiese decir.

―Solo quiero que me digas; ¿Por qué, Hinata? ―insistió nuevamente él al acortar la distancia que los separaba― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ―ella mordió su labio inferior en respuesta ante aquellos cristalinos ojos azulados.

― Lo siento mucho… ―se disculpó ella nuevamente.

Últimamente eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, se dijo, después de todo… No podía decirle que la verdadera razón por la que no le dijo nada, era porque tenía miedo, miedo a que él se alejara de ella por haber accedido a cooperar en algo que podía frustrar su felicidad, en algo que implicaba alejarlo de la persona que él quería, aún cuando doliese admitirlo, Naruto amaba a Sakura, por eso era más difícil decirle que Menma, su propio hermano, planeaba separarlos al hacer que todo el mundo dejara de confiar en él y por consiguiente Sakura también lo hiciese, para que él se acercaba lentamente a la joven de cabello rosa… Mientras ella, la misma persona que había declarado amarlo, la misma persona que le había prometido que estaría a su lado aún cuando él no la amara… ella, Hyuga Hinata, al sentirse vulnerable de nunca sentir el amor que él le tenía a Haruno Sakura… En su frustración había accedido a cooperar con Menma para tal fin…

― Dime algo, Hinata… ¿no confías en mí? ―.

No, no era eso, quiso decirle ella, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

―N-No… yo… si… ―fueron apenas unos cortos y susurrantes balbuceos que lograron salir de su garganta.

― ¿O acaso, Menma te amenazó para que no dijeses nada? ―preguntó con seriedad al intuir la razón de su nerviosismo.

―No ―se apresuró ella a responder― Namikaze-san… no… ―.

―Hinata… si no es eso, entonces… ¿Por qué tratas de protegerlo? ―.

Su cuerpo se encogió ligeramente ante su última pregunta, tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que él estuviese a pocos centímetros de ella… pero lo cierto es que estaba en lo correcto… La otra razón de su silencio se debía a que no creía conveniente que él supiese las razones de Menma por querer llevar acabo aquel plan… si Naruto supiese que el pelinegro también gustaba de Sakura… ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

―Hinata ―llamó él al sacarla de sus pensamientos― mírame ―pidió al tomarla suavemente por el mentón.

Las mejillas de ella automáticamente adquirieron un suave sonroso al verse reflejada en aquellos orbes azulinos, estremeciéndose con aquella suave y a la vez masculina fragancia que se desprendía del rubio, no pudiendo evitar apoyarse sus manos suavemente contra su pecho.

―Menma no es una persona en la que puedas confiar ―sus palabras la trajeron devuelta a la realidad― Solo mira cómo ha terminado en esta ocasión ―dijo al posar su mirada en los pequeños cortes y heridas cubiertas con banditas― No quiero que vuelvas a salir herida ―el corazón de ella nuevamente se oprimió ante el dolor que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules.

Naruto tenía razón, en esta ocasión había salido herida, pero Menma no había tenido nada que ver en ello… al contrario… no obstante fue ella quien escogió tomar el lugar del rubio y de Sakura al quedar atrapada bajo la tarima y si lo pensaba de esa forma, no quería imaginar cómo estaría Naruto si hubiese sido Sakura la afectada… probablemente no estaría siendo tan considerado o de lo contrario ya estaría golpeando a Menma por lastimar a la pelirrosa.

―Hinata, prométeme que te alejaras de él ―pidió con seriedad.

Ella desvió su mirada… Incluso cuando fuese el mismo Naruto quien se lo pidiese… ahora, que empezaba a entender un poco más a fondo a Menma… quería ayudar aunque fuese un poco al pelinegro, después de todo fueron sus acciones las que le hicieron recobrar el dolor y la amargura, debía ayudarlo… o al menos intentar redimir sus actos, aún cuando no se arrepintiese realmente de haber frustrado los planes de Menma, pero quería redimirse con él por haberlo engañado y hasta en palabras de él… utilizado… Menma también sufría y ella no podía simplemente ignorarlo y callar… pero… ¿Por qué deseaba tanto ayudar a Menma?

―Naruto-kun… y-yo… lo ―.

Pero las palabras de Hinata se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al deslizarse nuevamente tras ellos.

―Hinata-sama, disculpe la demora, es hora de irnos ―anunció Neji al entrar.

Sin embargo, el castaño se detuvo en seco al ver al rubio frente a él sujetar a su prima por el mentón a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con su otra mano atraerla un poco más por la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos contra él… como si se tratasen de… una pareja… aparentemente…

―Neji-niisan… ―.

―¿…? ―.

― ¡Na-ru-to! ―.

El rubio respingo en su lugar ante aquella repentina aura oscura que parecía rodear al castaño… solo en ese momento fue consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba junto a la joven.

― ¡E-Espera, Neji! ―exclamó Naruto al soltarla― ¡No es lo que piensas! ―se apresuró a decir alarmado.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar sobrepasarte con Hinata-sama, ahora que se encuentra herida? ―el rubio trago en seco ante esas palabras.

― ¡Ni-Niisan! ―llamó una avergonzada Hinata al tomar cierta distancia del rubio― No… No es lo que parece ―intentó calmarle al ver como aquella aura oscura se acrecentaba.

Pero el Hyuga mayor no parecía escucharla, pues ahora acortaba la distancia entre ellos con pasos recios que podría jurar estaban dejando grietas en su camino, para terror principalmente del rubio, al imaginar que toda esa ira acumulada pronto se descargaría en su contra… ¡Kami-sama, ni si quiera había hecho algo malo! ¡Todo era un malentendido! ¡¿Por qué siempre le pasaban este tipo de cosas a él?!

― ¡Ne-Neji, cálmate, deja que te explique! ―suplicó al retroceder varios pasos.

Pero él continuaba avanzando y su sangre se helo completamente al sentir la fría pared contra su espalda… Aquellos ojos perlados enardecidos por la ira se lo decían… ¡Estaba perdido!

― ¡Voy a matarte, Namikaze! ―.

…

El tic-tac del reloj empezaba a irritarlo, sus dedos repiqueteaban inquietos contra la superficie de su mesa, la explicación del profesor había pasado a convertirse en un murmuro lejano para él ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué estaba tan irritado? Se preguntaba Naruto… ni el mismo lo sabía, pero la goma de mascar entre sus dientes no ayudaba a calmar esa desesperante ansiedad.

O tal vez si lo sabía…

"―_Hinata, Prométeme que te alejaras de él ―._

―_Naruto-kun… y-yo… lo ―."_

Sus azulinos ojos se ensombrecieron… "lo siento" esa habría sido su respuesta de no haber aparecido Neji en ese momento, estaba seguro de ello o al menos lo presentía… y lo cierto era que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, era como una amarga desazón en la boca del estomago, pero… ¿Por qué? …Simple, Hinata era su amiga, su deber era protegerla, aún cuando Menma fuese su hermano, él no era de fiar, estaba seguro que aquel incidente con la tarima iba dirigido a él pero fue Hinata la que cargo con todo el peso, claro que al final parecía que el pelinegro había reaccionado y la había salvado… no obstante eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la había puesto en un gran peligro y eso no podía perdonárselo, así como tampoco podía permitir que Hinata se acercase más a él.

―Oye, Dobe ―.

Naruto reaccionó ante el llamado del azabache a su par, dirigiéndole una mirada en reproche ante el mote utilizado.

―Si sigues haciendo eso, juro que te golpeare ―sentenció Sasuke, refiriéndose al constante repiqueteo de sus dedos contra su mesa.

―Tsk ―bufó Naruto― No molestes, teme ―gruño al apoyar su rostro sobre su mano y desviar su mirada en dirección opuesta al azabache.

―Hmp ―bufó Sasuke al regresar su mirada a su cuaderno, no sin antes pasar una fugaz mirada a la expresión molesta del rubio.

…

―y ahora ¿Qué te pasa, dobe? ―cuestionó Sasuke una vez llegado el receso.

―Nada ―gruño Naruto.

Por su parte Sasuke se limito a estudiarlo con la mirada… En el transcurso de esa semana, ese tonto, llevaba la misma expresión todos los días y no parecía que su humor mejorase… pero… ¿a qué se debía ese cambio de humor?

― ¡Oigan! ―.

Una voz femenina llamó su atención.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó Sasuke sin mucho afán ante lo presurosa de la joven.

― ¡Necesito que me hagan un favor! ―exclamó al juntar sus manos al frente con mirada suplicante para desconcierto de ambos.

― ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? ―preguntó el rubio aún desconcertado.

―Verán, se supone que la delegada de la clase, en este caso; yo ―.

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ―cortó el Uchiha al divisar una larga explicación, para molestia de la joven.

―Como decía ―continuo Sakura al omitir la interrupción del azabache― Al ser delegada también soy la encargada de llevar las tareas a los estudiantes que por alguna razón han faltado a clases de forma justificada ―.

―Solo ve al punto ―cortó una vez más Sasuke.

―Bien ―bufó Sakura al cruzarse de brazos― Se supone que debo llevarle los apuntes de hoy a Hinata, pero Ino contrajo un fuerte resfriado así que también debo ir con ella, el problema es que Tsunade-sama me ha enviado a arreglar un problema en; Suna Gakuen Den y no creo poder ir con ninguna de ellas ―explicó con pesar.

―Entonces, quieres que nosotros vayamos con ellas mientras estas en Suna ¿cierto? ―completó una vez más Sasuke.

Sakura afirmó en respuesta.

―Tengo cosas… ―.

― ¡Lo haremos! ―cortó Naruto, para sorpresa del azabache.

― ¿Enserio? ―sonrió Sakura ignorando la expresión irritada del Uchiha.

― ¡Por supuesto, Sakura-chan! ―afirmó el rubio― ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros! ―sonrió.

―Gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes ―suspiró con alivio la pelirrosa antes de despedirse de ellos.

―Oye, dobe ―llamó Sasuke con seriedad.

― ¡Auch! ―exclamó Naruto al sentir su cabeza arder en dolor― ¿Por qué me golpeas? ―protestó.

― ¿Quién te dio el derecho a comprometerme en eso? ―reclamó el Uchiha.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! ―dijo el rubio― Lo haremos como un favor para Sakura-chan ―sonrió, haciendo que una vena sobresaltase la sien de su amigo… pero tras unos segundos de analizar la conversación anterior su expresión pareció relajarse.

―Bien ―suspiró para alegría del rubio― Pero nos dividiremos; yo iré a casa de Hyuga y tú a la de Yamanaka ―.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―reaccionó Naruto― No, no, no, no ―negó rápidamente― Digo ―frenó al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, había dado en el clavo― ¿Por qué no vas tú a casa de Ino y yo voy con Hinata? ―propuso con nerviosismo― Así… Así no tendrás que caminar tanto ―intentó convencer.

― ¿Caminar tanto? ―dijo Sasuke al arquear una ceja― ¿Bromeas, cierto? ―el rubio trago en seco, Uchiha tenía que ser― La casa de Hyuga no queda muy lejos de la mía ¿Por qué habría de caminar tanto, entonces? ―una fugaz y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha al captar de nueva cuenta el nerviosismo en su amigo.

―Pero… ―titubeó el rubio― Ino, se sentiría mucho mejor si tú la visitas ―argumentó.

― ¿Y dejar que se la pase colgada de mí todo el rato? Ni lo sueñes ―cortó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¡Oh, vamos, teme! ―protestó Naruto― No es como si no estuvieses acostumbrado ―se cruzó de brazos con un mohín en sus mejillas.

―Entonces ve tu solo con ambas ―bufó el pelinegro al levantarse de su asiento.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―exclamó Naruto― ¡Pero la casa de Ino queda muy lejos a la de Hinata! Tendría que caminar mucho ―se quejó al seguirlo.

―No es mi problema ―sentenció con indiferencia.

―Pero… ―.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la puerta al cerrarse en su rostro.

― ¡Teme! ―bramó el de ojos azules al reaccionar, abriendo la puerta y seguirlo en protesta.

…

Sus dedos acariciaron con suma delicadeza la cubierta caoba de aquel teclado, antes de poder retirarla… lentamente su dedo índice cayó sobre una de las frías teclas dejando escapar el sonido de una nota suave y tintineante que se perdió en el vacio de aquel salón… ¿hacia cuanto no había escuchado la nota de un piano de su propia mano?

Mucho tiempo quizás, se dijo Menma al contemplar con detenimiento el piano de cola frente a él… sus ojos azules se volvían turbios al sumergirse en sus recuerdos… aquellos que en su inicio eran felices y como todo en su vida… se volvían inmundos desechos de basura… Un sonido fuerte y sordo escapo del piano cuando golpeo las teclas con frustración… ¡Suficiente de esas idioteces!

Los golpes le habían enseñado lo dura que podía ser la vida, no necesitaba recordárselo a cada instante… ¡Todo esto era su culpa! Bramó su interior, ¡Claro que lo era! Si no hubiese confiado en esa Hyuga en primer lugar jamás habría pasado todo esto y no estaría recordando aquellas tonterías.

"_No necesitaba girarse para saber que aquella niña en este momento estaría secando sus lagrimas, era tan predecible… no, tal vez no lo era… si lo fuese jamás lo hubiese utilizado de aquella forma, pero eso ya no importaba… ya no._

―_Namikaze… san… ―la escuchó llamarle, no obstante el no se movió ni un centímetro de su postura― Yo… lo siento mucho… ―sus puños se apretaron._

―_Ya te dije que un "lo siento" no arregla nada, Hyuga ―cortó él, al tratar de contener su ira._

―_S-Si… lo sé… ―afirmó Hinata con la mirada baja― Aún así… creo que debo disculparme con usted… ―._

― _¿Qué, acaso ahora te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? ―sonrió con burla al dirigirle una mirada en reproche._

―_De hecho… Es por eso mismo… ―._

_El entrecejo del pelinegro se frunció un poco más ante sus palabras y la sonrisa en sus labios se transformo en una línea recta._

―_Yo… ―titubeó ella―…no estoy arrepentida… ―confesó al cerrar los parpados._

_Ahora él se giro completamente hacia ella― Explícate ―ordenó._

―_En un inicio… admito que pensé en colaborar con usted… en aquel momento, sentí tanto dolor y creí que si lo ayudaba… yo… ―no era necesario que completara la frase, ambos entendían a lo que se refería― …pero… luego me di cuenta, de que no era la manera correcta de hacerlo… ―por primera vez ella abrió lentamente sus parpados― No era justo para Naruto-kun, ni para Sakura-san… ellos… no merecían ser engañados… por eso, no me arrepiento… porque se que era lo correcto… ―afirmó con seguridad al verlo. _

_Lo vio darle una vez más la espalda dispuesto a marcharse._

― _Además… ―continuó― Tampoco hubiese sido lo correcto para usted… ―él se detuvo― Creo que…. si Sakura-san, se hubiese sentido atraída por usted después de eso… en el fondo también sería un engaño… y no creo que usted lo hubiese querido de esa forma… ¿o me equivoco, Namikaze-san? ―ella mantuvo la mirada fija en su espalda. _

_Una vez más el silencio pareció apoderarse del lugar._

―_Creo que eso ya no importa ahora, de todas formas ―._

_Ella le miro con sorpresa e intriga, al ver que ahora Menma giraba su rostro para verla fijamente._

―_Lo que yo piense o no, ya no es de tu incumbencia, el trato termino, igual que nuestro acuerdo ―cortó Menma ― Desde hoy cada uno seguirá por su lado ―continuo al darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida― Pero te advierto, que si alguna vez vuelves a intentar cruzarte por mi camino… conocerás de lo que realmente soy capaz ―sentenció al dirigirle una gélida mirada y luego salir."_

Recostó delicadamente su lápiz aun lado, retirando los restos de borrador sobre su hoja… No mentía cuando le había dicho a Menma que no estaba arrepentida por haber frustrado sus planes… pero seria cruel de su parte decir que estaba satisfecha con ello, contradictorio ¿no? Pero así era, ella no deseaba lastimar a Naruto ni a Sakura, mucho menos que estos se separasen por un engaño, independientemente de lo que Naruto sintiese por Sakura no era justo para la amistad que había entre ambos, por otro lado… Menma tampoco merecía ser engañado, si desde un principio se hubiese negado a ayudarlo, posiblemente nunca hubiese pasado todo eso…

Si lo analizaba de esa forma, todo había ocurrido por su culpa, sus decisiones no habían sido las correctas, lo aceptaba… el problema ahora era que no sabía realmente que hacer para arreglarlo todo… ya que por un lado, Menma no quería que ella se le acercase más… por otro… Naruto le había pedido que se alejara de él… sin embargo… No entendía porque no deseaba hacer eso, pero tampoco deseaba ver aquella mirada triste y llena de decepción en los ojos del rubio… Una delicada y melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al contemplar su dibujo terminado…

―"_Como desearía que estuvieses aquí… mamá…"_ ―se dijo Hinata al contemplar su dibujo― _"seguramente tu si sabrías que hacer"_ ―.

…

―Hinata-sama ―escuchó una voz masculina.

― ¿Si? ―.

―Han venido a visitarla de la preparatoria ―informó― ¿Desea que pasen? ―.

―A-Ah… si, por favor ―afirmó― gracias… ―.

Seguramente se trataba de Sakura, se dijo, después de todo en estos últimos dos días había sido ella la que había ido a visitarla al igual que Tenten y les estaba agradecida pero a la vez le resultaba difícil ver a Sakura después de lo que había pasado… pero no tardo en regresar a la realidad en el instante en que la puerta se abrió y al girar su mirada al marco de la puerta… la sorpresa la embargo… ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

…

Un tic nervioso brincaba sobre su ojo ¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado ahí?! Se cuestionaba Naruto al ver como una rubia de ojos azul turquesa se paseaba frente a él de un lado a otro como león enjaulado soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra contra Sasuke por haberse negado a llegar, pera luego cambiar a una pose pensativa cuestionándose el porqué del fallo en "su plan" para atraer al azabache a su casa y luego repetir el mismo recorrido reiniciando con sus insultos.

Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle por la incómoda posición y una vena palpitaba sobre su sien… ¡Maldito Sasuke-teme, lo había engañado vilmente! Él muy imbécil se había dado el lujo de que le rogase hasta el cansancio para que lo dejara ir con Hinata y él se fuera a casa de Ino hasta que al fin acepto… o algo así… ¡pero no! Ese amargado lo había engatusado con "hay un camino más rápido para llegar a casa de Hinata" ¡y si, dijo él! Había aceptado ingenuamente le mapa y aunque le había costado horrores llegar debido a su falta de orientación, una que jamás se atrevería a aceptar, pero al final de aquel largo camino… terminó ahí… en casa de Yamanaka Ino.

―" _¡Teme! ¡Juro que me vengare por esta!"_ ―aseguraba Naruto al escuchar un nuevo grito de la rubia que ahora lo acusaba de ser el culpable del fallo de su plan.

…

―Uchiha-san ―identificó Hinata con desconcierto al ver al azabache en el marco de su puerta.

―Hyuga ―dijo secamente él a modo de saludo.

― ¿Qué lo trae por…? ―.

―Sakura no podrá venir hoy y me pidió que te trajera esto ―cortó Sasuke al entregarle un cuaderno de apuntes.

―Yo… ―ella aún le miraba sorprendida tratando de asimilar la información del azabache― G-Gracias… ―musitó al tomar el cuaderno.

Una vez más el silencio pareció inundar la habitación, el Uchiha parecía estarla estudiando con la mirada y eso la hacía sentir incomoda por lo que opto por ojear los apuntes del cuaderno para distraer su atención.

―Hyuga ―habló nuevamente Sasuke.

― ¿S-Si… Uchiha-san? ―.

― ¿Qué relación tienes con Menma? ―siempre directo.

Los parpados de ella se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante su pregunta…

―Yo… bueno… ¿a qué se refiere, Uchiha-san? ―se atrevió a preguntar aún desconcertada.

―Solo responde ―cortó una vez más el azabache sin abandonar su seriedad.

―Pues… ―titubeó.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuál era la relación entre ella y Menma? No eran amigos, eso estaba claro ¿Aliados? En que, ya no había ninguna alianza probablemente nunca la hubo porque ella no deseaba colaborar con sus plantes, tal vez en un fugaz momento si lo deseo, pero fue en el momento en que acepto su trato, tan pronto como envió el mensaje las dudas asaltaron su mente y se lo reprocho día a día… por tanto esa alianza no se había dado realmente y estaba segura que Menma pensaba lo mismo, entonces…

―Namikaze-san… ―volvió a removerse un tanto inquieta en su asiento.

¿Qué era lo que la unía a Menma para que deseara ayudarlo a superar aquella tristeza que vio en sus ojos, a querer redimirse por causarle dolor? ¿Qué?

"_**Aquel niño prendió que no podía confiar en nadie, que las personas no son tan buenas como crees, que solo se usan unos a otros por sus propios beneficios… Los golpes le enseñaron que debía valerse por sí mismo, las lagrimas que alguna vez derramo habían sido la promesa de nunca más cometer los mismos errores…"**_

Solo entonces lo entendió… la razón por la que deseaba ayudar a Menma era simple…

"―_No puedes simplemente ver a alguien en problemas y abandonarlo como si nada, eso es inhumano―."_

En el fondo, Menma aún sufría y ella no podía abandonarlo, por sus principios, sus ideales, su naturaleza en sí se lo impedía… estaba segura de que sus actuales sentimientos eran…

_**Empatía**_

_Ella podía ver su dolor y deseaba poder comprenderlo en su totalidad._

_**Comprensión**_

_Porque ahora de cierta forma era capaz de entender el porqué de sus acciones._

_**Aflicción**_

_En ver como aquel niño que le había narrado su historia aún seguían en el interior de Menma… triste y solo… pero a la vez rodeándose más y más por la oscuridad…_

_**Tristeza**_

_Porque por un momento ella también se vio reflejada en él ante el olvido de su familia…_

_**Incertidumbre**_

_Por no saber cómo ayudarlo… o más bien… si era correcto ayudarlo… nada garantizaba que su ayuda fuese requerida o deseada, mucho menos si sería efectiva o terminaría generando más caos y dolor…_

_Pero_

_Había algo más, algo que la hacía verlo y querer apoyarlo para salir de su oscuridad… no solo sus principios… era algo distinto… difícil de explicar y comprender… pero fue ahí mismo cuando se esforzaba por comprender esa razón que logro entenderlo… la razón por la que deseaba ayudar a Menma…_

Por su parte el Uchiha la observaba atento, en espera de su respuesta… No porque realmente le interesase saberlo, no… pero estaba seguro que esa niña tenía que ver con el repentino cambio de humor de su rubio amigo…

―Namikaze-san y yo… ―el suave murmullo que escapo de sus labios lo trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad― No tenemos ningún tipo de relación… ―afirmó con pesar― pero, yo, en el fondo… desearía poder convertirme en su camarada, en su amiga… ―.

Los parpados de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente ante aquella afirmación… la seguridad en su rostro, en su mirada perlada… Es niña…

"― _¡¿Ya fue suficiente, Naruto?! ―bramó Sasuke iracundo― ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para interferir en mi camino?! ―._

―_Ya te lo dije… Sasuke ―dijo entrecortadamente Naruto― yo soy… ¡Tu amigo! ―._

_Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del Uchiha mientras veía a aquel rubio intentar reincorporarse, pese a los golpes, pese al dolor o a la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas… esa confianza que desbordaba su mirada… lo hacía sentir pequeño, aún cuando fuese él quien estuviese en pie y en mejores condiciones que aquel idiota… se sentía inferior a él…_

―_Aunque intentes alejarme… seguiré siendo… tu camarada, tu amigo ―sonrió el rubio."_

Una fugaz y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke… Es niña, se parecía mucho a ese idiota… Siempre queriendo ayudar a otros, demasiado ingenuos e incapaces de abandonar a alguien que los necesitara, bastaba verla a los ojos para darse cuenta de eso… Pero eso solo hacía que otra pregunta rondara su mente ¿Qué había llamado la atención de Hinata para querer ser amiga de alguien como Menma?

―Interesante ―comentó Sasuke.

Ella le miro sin entender, al ver como el azabache se levantaba de la silla que había ocupado junto a su cama momentos antes.

―Sakura vendrá mañana para darte una copia de los temas a estudiar sobre los exámenes ―comentó él secamente al dirigirse a la puerta.

―Eh… entiendo… ―afirmó torpemente Hinata― Gracias, de nuevo… Uchiha-san ―musitó.

…

Por enésima vez bufó molesto… ¿Qué hacia ese Uchiha en su casa? No más bien ¿Qué hacía en su cuarto? Se preguntaba Menma al pasar una mirada fugaz e irritada hacia un costado… Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el escritorio de su hermano desde hacia una hora más o menos y lo único que le había dicho cuando llego, fue:

"―_solo espero al dobe ―."_

¡¿Y a él que le importaba si lo esperaba o no?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hacia afuera, en la sala o en la cocina?! ¡Le irritaba su presencia y su silencio! Corrección ¡Le exasperaba el maldito hecho que desde entonces no le había quitado la vista de encima!

―" _¡¿Qué se trae este tipo?!" _―se preguntaba Menma con una vena palpitando sobre su cien… su paciencia era escasa y no creía aguantar esa desagradable mirada por siempre.

Sin embargo e indiferente a la molestia de Menma, Sasuke se mantenía inmerso en su propias divagaciones… más bien en la situación que envolvía a su tonto amigo, al principio pensó que sus cambios de humor se debían a aquellos incidentes, pero lo descarto al ver que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los aun rumores y murmullos en su contra… entonces ¿Cuál era la razón? …Empezó a sospechar, cuando pudo notar las fugaces miradas que el rubio daba al asiento vacío de aquella chica Hyuga antes de volver a divagar en su mente un tanto melancólico y a veces molesto pero poco a poco todo empezó a tomar cierto sentido cuando noto el aumento considerable de tensión entre los gemelos Namikaze… cada vez que se veían era como si el infierno fuese a ser desatado en cualquier instante… Una suerte que no hubiese pasado ya…

Incluso que su rubio amigo se hubiese pasado todo el fin de semana en su casa tomaba sentido… aún lo recordaba, era viernes por la noche cuando ese idiota se apareció en su caza lleno de golpes y moretones, con el labio partido y una ceja sangrante, sin contar esa expresión que le decía: _"solo cállate y déjame quedarme"_ al día siguiente intento preguntarle o más bien… su hermano Itachi le pregunto directamente y lo único que obtuvieron por respuesta fue: _"Solo me pelee con un imbécil"_

Pero ahora que veía al Namikaze mayor, había podido constatar su teoría… la pelea del dobe fue con Menma… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Naruto aún conservaba golpes, menores, de aquella pelea por tanto asumía que su oponente también y si conocía bien a ese tarado, siempre tendía a golpear más con la izquierda que con la derecha, pese a ser diestro… y los golpes menores que aún se marcaban en el rostro de Menma prevalecían más en el lado izquierdo del rostro que del derecho… Y todo eso ocurrió el mismo día en que la tarima cayó sobre Hyuga, mismo día en que Menma se apareció con una Hinata inconsciente en brazos acompañado de un Naruto extrañamente serio, bastaba con atar cabos para saber que su pelea fue por Hyuga Hinata… la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

―Oye, Uchiha ―.

Bajo su mirada ante el llamado del Namikaze… ni siquiera se inmuto cuando este lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa con fuerza…

―Me estas irritando, si tanto te gusto toma una foto y largo de mi habitación ―siseó molesto.

Menma podía ser listo y muy astuto cuando se lo proponía, tan frío y calculador como un demonio…

―Hmp ―bufó Sasuke― Siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo ―respondió secamente molestando aún más a Menma― Y aún así… prefería a Naruto ―.

Un tic palpitaba en su ojo, ante aquella mediana sonrisa… Ese Uchiha malnacido ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

Si, Namikaze Menma podía ser un astuto tirano, cruel y despiadado… pero si alguien lograba mover un poco su compostura podía ser igual de impulsivo e ingenuo como su hermano, y eso era porque aún cuando fuesen Namikaze, no significaba que no fueran Uzumaki.

―Teme ―bramó Menma dispuesto a golpearlo.

No obstante antes de siquiera acertar el primer golpe su puño se detuvo en el aire, no porque la puerta de su casa se haya abierto y el idiota de su hermano haya anunciado su llegada, no… aquel cuaderno que lo separaba del rostro de ese antipático y aunque lo negase, play boy Uchiha se lo impedía ¿Por qué? Tal vez por el pequeño detalle que en la portada se escribía;

"_Para: Namikaze Menma"_

―" _¿pero qué rayos…?" _―se dijo desconcertado, pero no tardo en reconocer aquella escritura.

Era la misma caligrafía que se había encargado de sus tareas en días anteriores, cuando no estaba de humor para hacerla, esa letra era de… _Hyuga_… y justo cuando intento protestar ese mismo cuaderno se estampaba en su rostro y el Uchiha lo apartaba de su lado.

―Te lo envían ―dijo Sasuke al girarse hacia la puerta.

―Olvídalo ―gruñó Menma al recobrar la compostura― Ve y regrésaselo, no lo quiero ―ordenó con seriedad.

―No tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes ―contradijo Sasuke al dirigirse a la salida― Si quieres devolvérselo hazlo por tu cuenta, no soy tu mensajero ―.

―Hn ―bufó Menma― Tienes razón ―dijo para desconcierto de Sasuke.

Pero antes de siquiera poder girarse hacia el Namikaze, un fuerte golpe se estrello contra su mejilla derecha y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo pateo impulsando su cuerpo hacia afuera de la habitación, un gruñido escapo de sus labios al ver a Menma en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

―No eres mi mensajero, pero si lo eres de una niñita ―sonrió aún más― Ah, por cierto, tampoco eres mi tipo y en todo caso preferiría por mucho a Itachi ―dijo altivo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Ahora era él quien tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo al ver su orgullo herido… Ese Namikaze…

…

― ¿Eh, Sasuke? ―identificó Naruto con sorpresa al verlo bajar por las gradas de su hogar― ¿Qué haces acá a esta hora? ―.

―Hmp ―bufó Sasuke en respuesta― Ten ―masculló al apoyar un cuaderno contra su amigo.

― ¿Eh? ―reaccionó él con desconcierto al ver aquel pequeño cuaderno de notas con su nombre.

"_Para: Namikaze Naruto"_

Y hasta abajo otra pequeña nota

"_Esfuérzate, Naruto-kun"_

Entonces supo de quién era ese cuaderno… esa letra también la reconocía después de todo en las horas que habían pasado estudiando juntos, ella también le había escrito pequeños ejercicios o explicaciones para que revisara en casa… _Hinata_… una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar en ella… siempre amable y gentil con él, aún estando en reposo no lo olvidaba y eso lo hacía sentirse bien, pleno, aliviado y con una gran calidez en su interior.

―Si ya dejaste de fantasear, me largo ―gruñó el azabache al pasar por su lado.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah, no estaba fantaseando, teme! ―respondió Naruto al reaccionar― Te veo mañana ―se despidió con un mohín en sus mejillas.

Recibiendo un bufido en respuesta por parte del Uchiha que abría la puerta de su casa.

― ¡Por cierto, teme! ―escuchó que Naruto lo llamaba.

― ¿y ahora, que…? ―.

Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por el impacto del golpe que su rubio amigo había asestado contra su mejilla izquierda.

―Gracias por el atajo ―sonrió irónico el rubio antes de cerrarle la puerta en plena cara.

―Sabía que algo como esto pasaría ―bufó Sasuke al salir de aquella casa― Hermanos tenían que ser ―gruñó con una vena palpitando sobre su sien.

"―_Eh… entiendo… ―afirmó torpemente Hinata― Gracias, de nuevo… Uchiha-san ―musitó._

_En respuesta él se limito a encogerse de hombros y abrir la puerta, justo cuando salía la voz de la joven lo detuvo._

― _¡U-Uchiha-san! ―se atrevió a llamarlo._

_Él la miro en espera de sus palabras._

―_Yo… ―titubeó ella._

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja desconcertado al verla removerse inquieta en su cama antes de levantarse._

―_Yo… entiendo que tiene cosas que hacer ―divagó y él por un momento casi suspira en agradecimiento, casi._

_Porque al menos alguien si era consciente de que tenía otras cosas por hacer como cualquier otro ser humano y no como sus amigos que solo lo comprometían sin siquiera consultarle._

―_Pero… ―habló nuevamente― si no fuera mucha molestia… ―continuo al acercarse a su escritorio― ¿podría darle esto a Naruto-kun y a Namikaze-san? Por favor ―suplicó al mostrarle un par de cuadernos._

_Un suspiró escapo con pesar de sus labios, a él no le gustaba hacer favores y mucho menos con alguien con quien apenas y había cruzado unas cuantas palabras más allá del "buenos días" pero no podía negar que al menos esa niña tenía la delicadeza de pedir las cosas como debía ser y no era tan desconsiderada o molesta como aquellos otros dos… sin embargo, debía admitir que también le intrigaba su petición._

_En el caso de Naruto lo entendía, ya que ella lo amaba y aún se preguntaba ¿Qué le había visto a ese tarado, para fijarse en él? No obstante ese no era su asunto… pero en el caso de Menma… bueno, ella misma admitió que deseaba ser su amiga… seguramente solo intentaba ser amable para poder acercarse a él._

―_Supongo ―bufó sin mucho afán al tomar aquellos dos cuadernos._

―_Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san ―sonrió ella en agradecimiento._

_Aunque en el fondo algo le decía al azabache que no obtendría nada bueno de hacerle ese favor."_

Por cosas como esas, era que odiaba hacer favores ¡lo odiaba! Y estaba decidió ¡Nunca más volvería ha hacerle un favor a alguien! ¡Nunca! Se juro al encaminarse a paso recio por las oscuras y aun habitadas calles.

…

―Espero… que mis apuntes puedan ayudar aunque sea un poco a Naruto-kun y a Namikaze-san… ―se decía Hinata al posar la mirada en la ventana de su habitación, perdiéndose en aquel basto paisaje nocturno que se pintaba en el horizonte, más específicamente entre las montañas donde la luna alumbraba en todo su esplendor― En verdad lo espero… ―.

…

―" _¿y ahora que le pasa a este?" _―se cuestionaba un extrañado Menma.

¿Pero cómo no? Si después de todo, Naruto no era un aficionado a los estudios, de hecho aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado hasta la preparatoria? Sus notas siempre fueron las más bajas y difícilmente llegaba al promedio, de no ser por los exámenes de nivelación, los cuales apenas y lograba aprobar, no estaría ahí… por tanto, el verlo ahí en su escritorio, enteramente centrado en algo que no fuese un manga o un videojuego, era extraño… muy extraño.

―" _¡Increíble, es la primera vez que entiendo este tipo de cosas a la primera! Sin duda los apuntes de Hinata son los mejores" _―se decía Naruto al pasar la hoja de aquel cuaderno―_ "¡Si logro memorizar esto, el examen de mañana será pan comido!" _―aseguraba con una radiante sonrisa al hacer unos cuantos apuntes en su cuaderno.

―Tsk ―bufó Menma por lo bajo.

Que su hermano de repente estudiara con tanta seriedad era inusual, si, pero no era algo que le interesara… la vida de ese idiota le era tan interesante como ver secar la pintura fresca, no tenía nada relevante y mucho menos provechoso, lo único que importaba realmente para él era alcanzar el éxito, ser el mejor, punto.

―"_Un perdedor, siempre será un perdedor" _―se decía el pelinegro al regresar la mirada a sus apuntes ignorando las exclamaciones de triunfo del rubio― _"No importa los esfuerzos que haga, mientras otros luchan por avanzar hacia adelante, yo ya tengo la victoria asegurada"_ ―aseguraba al pasar la hoja― _"Y no necesito ayuda de nadie para ello" _―dirigiendo una fugaz mirada con desdén a la libreta de apuntes en un extremo de su escritorio.

―"_Estaba preocupado porque el examen de hoy estuvo horrible, ni que decir de los que se vendrían mañana, pero con esto… seguro que lo lograre" _―se decía con renovado animo― "_Hinata… si no fuera por ti, estaría perdido" _―la mirada del rubio se poso detenidamente en aquellos apuntes― _"Gracias"_ ―y con suma delicadeza acaricio aquellos trazos en la hoja de papel.

Al momento en que la imagen de aquella joven de largo cabello negro-azulado como la noche y ojos perlados, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas, aparecía en su mente un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad lo invadía e inconscientemente una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios antes de seguir en su ardua labor, sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

…

¿Qué significaba eso? Namikaze Menma siempre obtenía una puntuación perfecta en todas sus materias, exceptuando música ya que aún se negaba fervientemente a volver a tocar el piano, pero quitando eso, él nunca estuvo por debajo de ello… nunca… entonces ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sacado un 90 de 100? ¡¿Cómo?!

― ¡Imposible! ―la sonora exclamación de Ino llamó su atención.

―No puede creerlo ―musitó Sakura anonadada.

Ambas se encontraban en shock, de pie frente al escritorio de su hermano que reía a carcajadas.

― ¡Pues créanlo! ―sonrió el rubio entre risas― ¡Tengo un 90 con Asuma-sensei! ―declaró victorioso.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran, aún desde su lugar podía apreciar el 90 escrito en rojo sobre aquel examen… Eso… ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Ese idiota no pudo haber obtenido la misma nota que él! ¡De ninguna forma! …la hoja de papel se arrugo entre sus manos y su expresión se lleno de ira.

…

Hinata se removía inquieta en su cama, estaba nerviosa, era viernes y según lo que le había dicho Sakura el día anterior hoy se darían los resultados de todos los exámenes.

―" _¿Cómo les habrá ido?" _―se cuestionaba preocupada al posar su mirada en la ventana.

…

―Ese idiota ―gruñó Menma al golpear la palma de su mano contra el escritorio.

Al final del día había salido de clases más rápido de lo usual ¿Por qué? Aún no se tragaba el cuento de que el retrasado de su hermano hubiese sacado aquellas notas, que si bien no se comparaban con las de él, no eran normales en alguien tan tonto como Naruto, pero lo que más le alteraba era el hecho de casi haberlo alcanzado en una… casi, ya que cuando habló con Asuma inconforme por su _baja_ calificación, este había rectificado sus respuestas y al final su nota había sido de 95… alta para algunos, pero no lo suficiente para él, sin contar que esta no se alejaba mucho de la nota de su hermano y eso no era aceptable para él.

―"_Así que fue por esto" _―se dijo con seriedad.

Al llegar a su casa, intuyendo que su hermano llegaría más tarde de lo usual por estar tonteando con aquel Uchiha se encerró en su habitación y sin importarle nada tomo el cuaderno que ese inútil había estado leyendo en esa semana… y ahí pudo confirmarlo, esa caligrafía era inconfundible para él.

_Hyuga Hinata_

Esa torpe niña por lo visto también había hecho un cuaderno de apuntes para el rubio y por lo que pudo constatar su explicación era tan simple pero a la vez tan clara que hasta alguien como ese idiota la entendería… solo entonces se atrevió a tomar aquellos apuntes que ella le había enviado y él arrumbo en una esquina de sus cosas… la misma caligrafía, en su contenido general eran las misas, pero la explicación era diferente, con Naruto era detallada y bastante ejemplificativa sin embargo con él, era fluida en vocabulario pero concreta y exacta pero no por ello menos entendible. Eso sin contar, que también había notado pequeños espacios o frases al aire que ella dejaba en ambos cuadernos, como si les diese la oportunidad de sacar sus propias conclusiones o dar sus aportes y construir algo nuevo… Ambas similares y diferentes a la vez, pero cada una se adaptaba a su propio estilo de aprendizaje…

Su mandíbula se tenso ante aquel descubrimiento… En verdad odiaba a esa Hyuga, su sola existencia empezaba a hacerle revolver el estomago… ¿Por qué? Porque no solo se había entrometido en su camino, lo había utilizado dándose el lujo de haber removido aquellos recuerdos que él mismo había sellado y ahora… La muy despreciable le tiraba en cara que su forma de estudio no era tan complicada y que ella fácilmente la había entendido, como si él fuese un maldito libro abierto… y al igual que con su detestable hermano, seguramente ni era consciente de eso…

…

― ¡Ya llegue! ―anunció Naruto al entrar en su hogar.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, paso por la cocina y ahí encontró una nota de su madre pegada al refrigerador.

"_Tú padre y yo llegaremos hasta la noche"_

No sabía porque, pero ese "hasta la noche" le decía que sería alrededor de la media noche o la madrugada y preferiría no pensar en el porqué de eso.

―Bueno, al menos así podré salir más tranquilo ―se dijo al subir las gradas hacia el segundo piso.

Puesto que no había escuchado ningún otro ruido en casa supuso que su hermano Menma estaría afuera… mejor así, lo que menos deseaba era pasar tiempo con ese imbécil y sin más se adentró a su cuarto, solo pasaría por un poco de dinero y luego se iría, no quería perder mucho tiempo.

"―_Aún sigo sin creer que hayas sacado esas notas ―comentó Sakura al rubio._

_Ambos se encaminaban junto con Sasuke por los pasillos de la escuela._

―_Me ofendes, Sakura-chan, yo soy muy inteligente ―aseguró el rubio con una expresión de aparente sabiduría._

―_Tan inteligente, que en el segundo año de secundaria quedaste atrapado en el baño de mujeres ―comentó Sasuke._

_El rubio respingo en su sitio y fue inevitable que una vena empezara a marcarse en su sien, ese día fue porque las ganas le habían ganado y se metió al primer baño que vio._

―_Tan inteligente, que el primer día de clases terminaste perdido todo el medio día en el modulo C por no poder seguir indicaciones ―Esta vez fue Sakura._

_Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron ligeramente sonrosadas ante aquel recuerdo ¡No era su culpa que aquellos pasillos fuesen tan parecidos! Era culpa de Kakashi por no saber guiarlo adecuadamente._

―_Tan inteligente, que hace tres meses terminaste con la cabeza atascada entre la reja de entrada por querer saltarte las clases ―Sasuke una vez más._

_Ahora un aura oscura lo rodeo, ese día la vieja Tsunade le grito hasta el cansancio, sin contar que tuvieron que bañarlo con una especie de gelatina para que su cabeza pudiese salir de entre los barandales, ni que decir de lo mucho que le costó que esa cosa verde y viscosa se le quitara del cabello o el sermón de su madre…_

―_Tan inteligente, que… ―._

― _¡Bien, ya entendí! ―exclamó el rubio molesto._

_Y ambos se limitaron a dirigirle una sonrisa al rubio en respuesta, mientras este inflaba las mejillas en reproche._

―_Nos vemos el lunes ―dijo Sakura al despedirse de ambos._

―_Como sea ―bufó Sasuke al tomar su propio rumbo._

― _¡Ah, Sakura-chan, espera! ―el rubio le detuvo al alcanzarla repentinamente._

― _¿Qué sucede, Naruto? ―dijo ella desconcertada._

―_Bueno, es que yo, me preguntaba ―titubeó nervioso― pues… ―._

―_Habla ―cortó Sakura._

―_Bien, bien ―intentó calmarla― solo quería pedirte un favor ―."_

―Qué raro, creí que lo había dejado entre el cajón ―comentó desconcertado al ver un cuaderno de apuntes sobre su mesa― Mejor lo guardo ―sonrió al abrir el primer cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio.

Él no era muy cuidadoso con las cosas, eso era cierto, pero ese cuaderno era diferente, Hinata se había tomado la molestia de escribir aquellos apuntes aún cuando él era consciente que debía estar guardando reposo y le estaba muy agradecido por ello, ya que de no ser por sus apuntes, jamás habría alcanzado aquellas notas que en su vida imagino tener, estaba seguro que con aquellos resultados su promedio subiría lo suficiente para aprobar el semestre sin tener que preocuparse tanto por los exámenes finales y lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con aquel valioso objeto y agradecerle apropiadamente.

"― _¿Qué clase de favor? ―dijo Sakura al cruzarse de brazos._

―_Pues… ―titubeó inseguro― Es que… Hinata me prestó unos apuntes el otro día, para los exámenes ―explicó con cierto nerviosismo al sentir la mirada asombrada de su amiga― y pues… yo… solo quiero darle las gracias ―se apresuró a decir al revolver su cabello incomodo por aquella situación._

―_Ya… ―sonrió Sakura― Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me lo dices? ―dijo ingenua― Si quieres ir a ver a Hinata ¿Por qué no vas, simplemente? ―cuestionó desconcertada._

―_T-Tu no lo entiendes ―se apresuró a decir, pero al ver como el desconcierto se acentuaba en ella― Si voy haya sin algo que me justifique realmente ―miró hacia ambos lados con precaución― Neji me decapitara ―susurró y gritó atemorizado._

― _¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría algo así, Neji-san? ―preguntó extrañada._

― _¡Ya, no me sigas preguntado y solo di que si! ―suplicó nervioso al ver que a lo lejos el castaño se asomaba._

―_Bien, bien ―suspiró Sakura al negar con la cabeza― Pero más te vale, explicarme después ―advirtió al entregarle un cuaderno de apuntes._

― _¡Tal vez lo haga! ―exclamó al tomar el cuaderno y salir huyendo con una sonrisa._

― _¡Naruto! ¡Tienes que contármelo, te lo advierto! ―exclamó Sakura inconforme al verlo alejarse rápidamente."_

Metió el cuaderno entre el cajón aún lado y removió un poco más al fondo, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, se dijo al seguir buscando en el lugar donde solía guardar a su querido Gama-chan, una pequeña cartera en forma de rana que su padrino Jiraiya le regaló cuando cumplió seis años, que buenos tiempos se dijo con nostalgia al tenerla entre sus manos… pero accidentalmente dejo caer el cuaderno de Hinata y se apresuró a recogerlo… justo antes de tomarlo, su vista se pasó distraídamente en el escritorio frente al suyo… Menma a diferencia de él, no era una persona desordenada, pero tampoco era un obsesionado por la limpieza como lo era su amigo Sasuke, no obstante era muy inusual que el dejase arrumbado en la papelera un cuaderno que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones… curioso por naturaleza se acercó a tomarlo.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuán grandes eran al reconocer la perfecta y estilizada caligrafía en la portada, aún incrédulo ojeo un poco más los apuntes… todo, todo, absolutamente todo…

¡Fue escrito por ella!

Sintió su pecho estrujarse y un sabor amargo emerger de la boca de su estomago… después de haberle pedido ¡No! De prácticamente haberle suplicado a Hinata que no se acercara más a Menma, ella…

Al principio debía aceptar que estuvo realmente inquieto y desesperado por la posible negativa a su petición de alejarse de su hermano, pero cuando Sasuke le entrego aquel cuaderno de apuntes… se había sentido tan feliz, tan dichoso… porque eso significaba que ella aún seguía preocupándose por él y llámenlo egoísta o soberbio, pero eso de cierta forma lo reconfortaba, le daba esperanzas de que ella confiaría en él y se alejaría de Menma y así podría estar más tranquilo porque eso significaba que estaría a salvo… ¡Pero no! ¡Ella se empeñaba en querer acercarse a él! Y esos apuntes eran una prueba clara ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no entendía lo peligroso que su hermano podía llegar a ser?!

―Maldición… Hinata ¿Por qué me haces esto? ―soltó al aire mientras su cabello hacía sombra sobre sus ojos.

No, claro que no podía entenderlo, se dijo, después de todo Hinata era amable, comprensiva y _pura_, ella siempre veía bondad en donde nadie más lo hacía, esa era la clase de persona que era por naturaleza… ¡Pero con un demonio! ¡Este no era el caso! ¡Menma no era una persona en la que se pudiese confiar! ¡Él mejor que nadie lo sabía! Y por eso debía proteger a Hinata, ella menos que nadie debería salir lastimada… aunque resultaba irónico que él lo dijese ¿no? Después de todo él también le había ocasionado un terrible daño al herir sus sentimientos… pero en esa ocasión comprendió que de no haber ocurrido eso, jamás se abría dado cuenta de lo importante que Hinata era para él… Fue por eso que ni siquiera se tentó la consciencia cuando golpeo a Menma.

"―_Oye, Menma ―llamó el rubio con seriedad al verlo caminar a lo lejos._

_El pelinegro no detuvo y continuo con su camino… no estaba de humor ahora mismo._

―_Tú fuiste el que planeo todos esos incidentes, cierto ―no fue una pregunta, claramente se lo estaba afirmando._

_Solo entonces Menma detuvo su andar, escuchando el seco eco de los pasos de su hermano…_

― _¿Y que si fue así? ―habló al fin._

_La mandíbula del rubio se tensó y la ira se marco clara mente en su rostro en una expresión de frialdad y desprecio ante la sonrisa burlona en labios de su hermano… Un sonoro golpe resonó en aquella calle desierta… Pero no tardo en ser seguido por otros más, en donde los golpes iban a diestra y siniestra contra el otro mientras la noche se cernía lentamente sobre ellos…_

―_Imbécil ―escupió un agitado Naruto al limpiar los rastros de sangre que brotaba por la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano― Te advertí que si volvías a hacerle algo no me contendría ni porque fueses mi hermano ―continuó al tratar de recuperar el aliento al igual que el pelinegro._

―_Tsk ―bufó Menma al escupir un poco de sangre._

_Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro ante el dolor de su cuerpo, la cual disfrazó al instante como un gesto para tomar aire, ese idiota decía la verdad no se estaba conteniendo en sus golpes como muchas veces antes y el dolor en sus costillas y rostro no más bien en casi todo su cuerpo se lo decía… pero aceptar eso sería darle una clara ventaja y eso era algo que no haría bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que se limito a limpiar con el dorso de su mano los rastros de sangre que bajaban por un costado de su rostro y tragándose su dolor curvo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

― _¿enserio? ―sonrió el pelinegro― Porque yo no veo la diferencia entre tus golpes, así que… no creo que esa niña signifique tanto para ti ―comentó acentuando aquella sonrisa burlona en sus labios― bueno aunque supongo que lo entendería, no es una persona que realmente tenga algo que se destaque, si ves bien, ella solo es una más del montón, simple, absurda y con el tiempo aburrida ¿cierto? ―._

―_Teme ―gruñó Naruto antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él― Tú no sabes nada acerca de Hinata ―bramó al golpear su rostro y caer juntos al suelo― Ella es una persona amable, gentil y bondadosa ―continuó al defenderse de sus golpes― Siempre se preocupa por los demás, anteponiendo las necesidades de otros antes que las suyas ―una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, no obstante así volvió a rodar con el pelinegro ahora quedando sobre él― Puede que no se destaque mucho… ―jadeo ante el dolor de los golpes recibidos― Pero se esfuerza por salir adelante y aún así no pierde la pureza de su esencia… ―tragó duró antes de volver a golpearlo― y eso… ¡La hace más especial que cualquiera! ―declaró con gran seguridad al asestar un último golpe de llenó contra su rostro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban._

_El rubio se separó del pelinegro antes de dejarse caer agotado hacia atrás… sus músculos gritaban por el dolor y el cansancio._

―_Porque… ¿Por qué haces esto? ―cuestionó cortadamente Menma, después de todo el dolor que ahora palpaba su cuerpo era insoportable y dudaba poder volverse a levantar ahora mismo._

―_Porque… ―jadeo el rubio con dolor― Porque pusiste a Hinata en peligro, maldito imbécil ―gruñó entrecortadamente― Y lo de la tarima, era para mí ¿no? ―quiso saber._

―_Puede ser ―Menma ahogó un gemido de dolor._

―_Ya veo… ―habló con dificultad― no me importa lo que me hagas a mí… pero no dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a Hinata… ella es… una persona muy importante para mí… ―."_

La puerta se cerró tras él, dejando aquella habitación en completo silencio, en donde una pequeña brisa se filtraba por la ventana pasando las hojas de papel de un pequeño cuaderno sobre un escritorio.

…

Su vista se mantenía perdida en algún punto perdido en el espacio de aquella pequeña fuente en medio del parque frente a él, aunque su expresión aparentase indiferencia… en su interior giraba con fuerza un remolino de emociones… ¿Por qué? Eso mismo se preguntaba Menma…

"―_Desearía que jamás hubiese nacido ―dijo al fin― Detesto esa sonrisa de idiota que tiene, no es más que un incompetente y retrasado, una verdadera molestia que siempre se interpone en mi camino, una piedra en el zapato, una miserable basura que… ―._

_¡Plaff!_

_Antes de siquiera poder terminar su frase, solo pudo ser consciente que su rostro se había girado hacia un lado y ahora su mejilla palpitaba adolorida…_

―_Namikaze-san ―habló ella― Por favor, no se referirá a Naruto-kun de esa forma ―pidió con seriedad, tratando de contener el punzante dolor de sus costillas por el sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpo― Él no es como usted lo describe ―declaró con seguridad."_

Su mandíbula se tensó ante ese recuerdo y sus nudillos se apretaron hasta volverse blancos.

"―_Yo no veo la diferencia entre tus golpes, así que… no creo que esa niña signifique tanto para ti… bueno aunque supongo que lo entendería, no es una persona que realmente tenga algo que se destaque, si ves bien, ella solo es una más del montón, simple, absurda y con el tiempo aburrida ¿cierto? ―._

―_Teme ―gruñó Naruto antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él― Tú no sabes nada acerca de Hinata… Ella es una persona amable, gentil y bondadosa, siempre se preocupa por los demás, anteponiendo las necesidades de otros antes que las suyas, puede que no se destaque mucho… ―jadeo ante el dolor de los golpes recibidos― Pero se esfuerza por salir adelante y aún así no pierde la pureza de su esencia… y eso… ¡La hace más especial que cualquiera! ―declaró con gran seguridad al asestar un último golpe de llenó contra su rostro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban."_

―"_Idiotas… ninguno de ustedes es lo que dice ser…"_ ―Su mirada ahora se ocultaba tras la sombra de su cabello―_ "Las personas no son tan buenas como aparentan y ustedes son iguales al resto…"_ ―.

―Vaya ¿Por qué tan solo? ―.

Respingo casi imperceptiblemente en su lugar al sentir a alguien sentarse a su lado.

― ¿Ocurrió algo? Luces inquieto ―.

Quiso gritarle que; no era asunto suyo, pero solo pudo suspirar con pesar antes de recomponer su postura y recargarse contra el respaldo de aquella banca.

― ¿Qué haces acá, Sakura? ―le cuestionó sin mucho afán, Menma.

―Dando un paseo ―respondió con simpleza la ojijade― ¿Qué hay de ti? ―.

― ¿Importa? ―bufó con una sonrisa al dirigir su mirada hacia otro extremo del parque.

―Tal vez si, tal vez no ―dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros― ¿me dirás que te pasa? ―preguntó intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

―He ―negó el pelinegro entre risas silenciosas― Quien sabe ―suspiró― Tal vez y solo quería ver el paisaje ―sonrió a la joven.

―Aja… y Naruto es un genio que se convertirá en el científico numero del mundo ―comentó ella con ironía.

―Tal vez lo haga ―dijo él siguiéndole el juego al regresar su mirada a la fuente.

―Y cuando eso pase, tú serás el okama más sexy de todo Japón ―rio ella.

El Namikaze no tardo en liberar una pequeña risilla, antes de añadir― Claro, tan sexy que tendré a todos los hombres del mundo a mis pies en especial a la familia Uchiha, con Sasuke encabezando la fila ―.

Ella no tardo en acrecentar su risa ante la idea…

Pasó su vista fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo sobre la joven, debía admitir que a su parecer todas las personas eran seres despreciables que se usaban entre sí por sus propios fines, eso era cierto… pero de entre todas… Sakura no le parecía tan desagradable, claro que no siempre fue así, pero con el tiempo eso cambio y él…

―Entonces… ¿Por qué luces tan pensativo, Menma? ―.

El salió de su ensoñación ante la pregunta reiterada de la joven… Sin embargo no respondió… Sakura era muy diferente a Hinata, ella era segura de sí misma, fuerte y determinada que difícilmente pasaba desapercibida, inteligente y hermosa, ella era la mejor opción para él de eso estaba seguro.

―Ne, Sakura ―le llamó y ella le miro en espera― ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? ―.

…

El sonido del timbre hizo un cantarín eco, al poco tiempo escuchó unos pasos acercarse antes de que la puerta fuese abierta, dando paso a una joven castaña con ojos de un color café-chocolate.

― ¿Naruto? ―identificó con sorpresa, al ver al rubio parado en el umbral― ¿Qué haces acá? ―cuestionó extrañada.

―Ah, hola, Tenten ―sonrió el rubio en respuesta― ¿está Hinata? ―.

―Eh… ―musitó aún extrañada― Si, esta, pero… ―.

Las palabras de la castaña fueron cortadas por un estruendoso sonido en el interior, llamando la atención del rubio y ocasionando una pequeña risilla nerviosa en Tenten.

― **¡Hinata-sama! ―.**

El rubio pudo identificar la voz de Neji, al fondo.

― **¡Ne-Neji-nissan! ―.**

Se sorprendió aun más al reconocer ese pequeño gritillo como la voz de Hinata.

― ¿Qué ocurre ahí adentro? ―cuestionó con curiosidad el rubio al tratar de asomar la mirada por un lado.

―Eh, pues… ―rio Tenten apenada al regresar su mirada al rubio― Ah… ―se cortó al no saber que más agregar― Estas buscando a Hinata ¿cierto? ―el reaccionó a sus palabras y afirmó aún intrigado― Adelante ―suspiró al escuchar más ruidos en el interior.

Ambos se adentraron en el lugar, el rubio no pudo evitar un par de exclamaciones al ver aquellas antiguas pinturas, jarrones y muebles que decoraban la sala, los cuales aseguraba valían mucho más que el automóvil que su padre les compro a Menma y a él para que lo compartiesen… pero sin duda lo que más llamó su atención fue el gran tamaño de aquella residencia, podría decir que ocupaba tres veces el espacio de su casa, que si bien no era tan pequeña tampoco era tan grande y eso era porque a sus padres jamás les gustaron los lujos.

―Por favor… Neji-niisan ―.

La voz suplicante de Hinata, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad… Una gota bajo por su sien, perturbado por lo que ahora veía… Hinata se mantenía apoyada en encimera de la cocina con un saco de harina fuertemente agarrado como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras Neji intentaba acercarle para quitárselo, ella se movía un paso hacia un lado para mantener la distancia… una pequeña sonrisa afloro de sus labios, divertido por la situación debido a que ella llevaba puesto un pijama rosa compuesto por dos piezas, el pantalón de tela y la camisa de manga larga pero ambos bastante holgados que la hacían parecer una pequeña niña con un mandil blanco encima y en especial por sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos ojos brillantes y asustados.

―Ya hemos hablado de esto, Hinata-sama ―la seria voz de Neji, lo trajo a la realidad― Usted debe estar guardando reposo ―.

―Neji-niisan… ―ella apretó un poco más el saco de harina entre sus brazos― Solo es un pastel… no tiene nada de malo ―.

―Lo siento, Hinata-sama ―negó el Hyuga― Usted debe presentarse el día lunes a clases, por tanto debe guardar reposo lo más que se pueda ―argumentó con seriedad al avanzar un paso.

Ella se alejo un paso más―Pero… El doctor dijo que no había nada de malo… con que caminara un poco… ―musitó un tanto cohibida por su mirada― además… no me gusta estar todo el día en cama ―intentó persuadirlo.

―Es por su bien ―reitero Neji.

―Pero, Neji-niisan… ―.

― ¿Esto es chocolate? ―.

Ambos Hyugas reaccionaron ante la tercera voz que irrumpía en aquella cocina.

― ¿Naruto… kun…? ―musitó Hinata desconcertada.

―Hinata, no sabía que podías hacer pasteles ―comentó el rubio despreocupadamente― Eres increíble ―sonrió.

Sin embargo ella aún se hallaba impresionada en su propio mundo, su corazón bombeaba fuertemente en su pecho y cientos de preguntas asaltaban su mente, pero ni una sola palabra era capaz de brotar de su garganta.

― ¿Qué haces acá, Naruto? ―cuestionó Neji con receló.

― ¿Eh? Pues, Sakura-chan me pidió que viniera ―respondió despreocupadamente el rubio.

Pero Neji empezaba a fruncir su ceño y la ira lentamente crecía en su interior al recordar la última vez que encontró al rubio con su prima en la enfermería, de esa forma tan… tan…

― ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento, Naruto? ―bramó al encaminarse hacia el rubio.

―Es cierto, Neji ―cortó Tenten, para sorpresa de los presentes― Sakura me llamó hace un rato, dijo que no podía venir así que Naruto vendría en su lugar ―explicó con tranquilidad.

Casi mordiendo sus labios al ver el exagerado agradecimiento en los ojos del rubio, una suerte que Neji haya volteado a verla de lo contrario ya estaría sobre él, por su parte el castaño refunfuñó un par de incoherencias antes de liberar un pesado suspiro.

―Muy bien ―aceptó al final― Pero más te vale mantener una distancia prudente de Hinata-sama ―advirtió con frialdad.

― ¿Di-Distancia prudente? ―dijo un descolocado Naruto― ¿y cuanto es eso? ―continuó aún negándose a creer lo neurótico que podía llegar a ser el Hyuga.

―15 metros ―cortó Neji.

― ¡¿Quince qué?! ―Exclamó el rubio― ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es de aquí a la puerta! ¡¿Y qué pasa si estamos en la escuela, eh?! ¡Ni modo que me salga de la clase! ―estalló con histeria.

―Siempre puedes cambiarte de clase ―.

― ¡Estás loco, Neji! ¡¿Y porque tendría que cambiarme de clase?! ¡¿Por qué tú lo dices?! ¡Ni hablar! ―.

―Entonces cámbiate de escuela, sería lo mejor ―.

― ¿Dije; loco? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Eres un demente, con aires de grandeza! ―.

Hinata veía de un lado a otro nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación preguntándose si sería correcto interceder o no, por su parte Tenten reía con un tanto divertida por los reclamos de Naruto, mientras Neji mantenía su postura… Esos dos… desde otro punto de vista, parecía que se llevaban bien… o algo así…

―Esto… ―musitó Hinata en un intento por cortar aquella batalla de miradas.

Pero ambos estaban se hallaban tan inmersos por no dar su brazo a torcer, que poca atención habían prestado a sus palabras, quien desviara la mirada primero, perdía… más que una confrontación visual era cuestión de orgullo y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para dejarse vencer por el otro… hasta eran prácticamente visibles las chispas que entre ellos chocaban y las llamas que mantenían ese encuentro.

No paso mucho para que una paleta de madera golpeara la cabeza de ambos rompiendo aquella guerra visual, ambos molestos se giraron hacia el causante, encontrándose con una Tenten cruzada de brazos y con paleta en mano.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―chilló Naruto aún adolorido.

―Porque si siguen con eso, esto se convertirá en una batalla campal y Hinata no necesita malgastar su energía preocupándose por ustedes ―regañó Tenten a ambos, quienes suspiraron con resignación al ver que ella estaba en lo correcto― y Neji ―dirigiéndose ahora al ojiperla― ¿Qué es eso de 15 metros? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―.

―Tú no lo entiendes, Tenten ―habló con seriedad él al recobrar la compostura― Este miserable ―siseó, haciendo respingar al rubio.

― ¡¿A quién le dices miserable?! ―bramó Naruto.

― ¡A ti, idiota! ―estalló Neji― ¿o acaso, olvidas que tú intentaste sobrepasarte con Hinata-sama? ―reclamó, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto y Hinata se sonrojara de forma más pronunciada en la segunda.

― ¡No es cierto! ―contradijo aún sonrojado el rubio.

―Ne-Neji-niisan, eso fue… un malentendido… ―se apresuró a decir una avergonzada Hinata, que pese a la situación aún mantenía aquel saco de harina entre sus brazos.

―Ah… ―suspiró Tenten con pesar, al ver que una nueva confrontación se avecinaba.

Una vena palpito en la sien de la castaña al ver que ya habían comenzado a insultarse nuevamente… Un sonoro golpe retumbo en la cocina, ahora ambos con un par de chinchones en la cabeza observaban a Tenten que había cambiado la paleta por un sartén.

…

―Nos vemos, Hinata ―se despidió Tenten con una sonrisa en el marco de la puerta.

―Hasta pronto ―dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia― Y gracias por venir, Tenten-san ―sonrió amablemente.

―Claro ―sonrió la castaña en respuesta.

―Inaceptable ―cortó Neji la despedida― Me niego a dejar a Hinata-sama sola con semejante pervertido ―negó molesto.

― ¡No soy un pervertido! ―reprochó Naruto detrás de Hinata.

―Suficiente, Neji ―cortó ahora Tenten― Recuerda que prometiste ayudar a Gai-sensei y a Lee en su práctica de combate y vamos retrasados, camina ―regaño al empujarlo hacia afuera.

―Pero, Hinata-sama… ―.

―Hinata, estará bien ―contradijo ella al continuar empujándolo contra su voluntad.

―Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama… ¡Hinata-sama! ―.

―V-Vayan… con cuidado… ―se despidió a medias al verlos desaparecer.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró fueron plenamente conscientes de algo… Estaban solos… Hinata tragó en seco antes de siquiera atreverse a mirar al rubio a la par de ella… Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Neji o Tenten se quedaran en casa, eso sería de mucha ayuda ahora.

―Ah… esto… ―titubeó Hinata, sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación.

―Eh… pues… ―titubeó ahora Naruto― Supongo que ahora puedes preparar el pastel que querías hacer ¿no, Hinata? ―comentó un tanto incomodo al no saber qué otra cosa decirle.

―Um… tienes razón ―afirmó ella un poco más tranquila, al encaminarse hacia adentro― ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té? ―ofreció al verlo.

―Ah, sí, está bien, gracias ―sonrió más tranquilo al seguirla.

No pasó mucho para que ambos llegasen hasta el comedor, en donde el rubio tomo asiento en una de las sillas de aquella gran mesa y al poco tiempo Hinata se encamino hacia él con una bandeja de té y algunos dulces.

―Aquí tienes ―dijo ella al servirle té y acercarle los bocadillos.

―Gracias ―sonrió el rubio al beber el té― Y Hinata… ―titubeó un segundo, extrañando a la joven― Ya… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―.

Ella bajo la mirada hacia su taza de té― S-si, ya estoy mejor… Gracias, Naruto-kun… ―afirmó aún sin verlo.

"―_No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Menma, nunca más ―."_

Se cohibió ligeramente en su lugar ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras… ¿seguiría pensando de la misma forma, Naruto? Se preguntaba, pero algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo.

― ¿Segura? ―insistió él con preocupación― Neji, no parecía muy convencido de eso ―.

―No, estoy bien, enserio ―afirmó Hinata al verlo― Lo que sucede… es que a veces, Neji-niisan, puede ser, muy… ―.

― ¿Neurótico? ―completó él con una sonrisa.

―Eh… pues… ―un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al no poder negarlo― solo es un poco sobreprotector ―comentó con una sonrisa apenada.

―Demasiado diría yo ―rió el rubio― Pero lo entiendo ―.

Ella le miro sin entender― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestionó desconcertada.

―Nada, no me hagas caso ―negó con una sonrisa― Y dime, Hinata ¿Has estado durmiendo hasta esta hora? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¿Eh? Porque lo… ―pero su voz fue acallada al seguir la dirección de aquella mirada divertida en el rubio, al instante sus mejillas se encendieron avergonzadas― No, no, yo… yo solo… ―negó torpemente.

Pero la risa del rubio solo acentuó más su sonrojo― Creo que a partir de ahora tratare de enfermarme más seguido, así podré dormir todo el día ¿no crees Hinata? ―comentó entre risas.

El rostro de la joven ahora bien podría pasar como un tomate o una manzana madura, pero no paso mucho para que las risas del rubio también se le contagiasen y riera en menor medida junto a él… Al menos ahora ya no se sentía tan incómoda como al inicio y le estaba muy agradecida por ello.

…

La puerta de entrada se cerró tras él, sin mucho afán retiro sus zapatos, antes de adentrarse a su hogar, su vista se posó en el reloj de pared en uno de los muros de la sala.

6:00 p.m.

No le dio mucha importancia y subió a su habitación, la casa aún permanecía a oscuras, sus padres volverían hasta la media noche, si no es que hasta la madrugada, su hermano… le daba igual lo que hiciera, así que sin más se adentro a su cuarto y encendió el pequeño interruptor a un lado de la puerta.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente al ver aquel cuaderno sobre su escritorio, no necesitaba preguntar quién lo había puesto ahí, un gruñido escapo de sus labios al ser consciente que ese idiota revisó su basura, pero bufó, al saber que él también reviso entre sus cosas, así que de una u otra estaban iguales, claro que eso él no lo sabía y prefería que fuese mejor así, tomo el cuaderno y sin delicadeza alguna lo arrumbo en una esquina con la esperanza de que volviese a terminar en el bote de basura.

Se dejo caer en su cama, antes de sacar el celular de su bolsillo… lo observó por largo rato, antes de decidirse a abrir la pantalla y buscar entre su directorio hasta encontrar lo que buscaba… y sin más apretó el botón de llamada, esperando en la línea.

…

― ¡Esto sabe a gloría! ―Exclamó Naruto con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa soñadora al llevar un trozo más de aquel pastel de chocolate a su boca― ¡Hinata, a este paso me enamorare de este pastel y tendrás que llamar a la policía o juro que lo robare! ¡Eres sorprendente! ―.

―Gra-Gracias, Naruto-kun ―sonrió apenada por los halagos del rubio―Si quieres… puedes, llevarte la mitad a casa, Neji-niisan y Hanabi-chan no suelen comer mucho y mi padre no vendrá si no hasta la próxima semana… Así que… no creo que pueda comerlo sola ―comentó distraídamente.

Pero al no recibir respuesta, elevo su mirada hasta ahora fija en su rebanada de pastel… su piel se erizo ligeramente al encontrarse con aquellos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa soñadora en sus labios, como la de un niño al que le han dicho que debe comer helado por una semana entera o que las verduras en realidad eran dañinas y no podrá comerlas más.

― ¿Na-Naruto-kun…? ―.

―Hinata ―le llamó― Tú en verdad no eras una persona real ¿cierto? ―ella le miro con sorpresa― Eres, un ángel que ha caído del cielo ¿verdad? ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante eso ultimo― En verdad, eres un ángel, Hinata ―lloriqueó infantilmente.

―No, no creo que… sea un ángel… Naruto-kun… ―comentó apenada, pero el rubio parecía inmerso en su propio mundo.

Pero antes de siquiera continuar, el melodioso sonido de su celular, llamo su atención, por lo que se levantó de la mesa al ver que el rubio aún fantaseaba, diciéndole palabras de amor a su pastel.

― ¿Si, diga? ―habló ella, revisar la pantalla― Ah, si… ¿mañana? Sí, creo que si puedo… pero debo hablar primero con Neji-niisan… ―el rubio detuvo sus halagos al pastel ante las últimas palabras de la joven― Bien… ¿a qué hora? …muy bien, entonces… a esa hora… feliz noche ―.

…

Naruto siempre lo había pensado y lo seguiría pensando, la compañía de Hinata era sumamente refrescante, lo hacía sentirse en paz, relajado, tranquilo, en confianza porque sabía que sin importa de lo que hablara, Hinata lo escucharía atentamente y eso era lo que más le agradaba de ella, ambos continuaron conversando ignorando el momento en que el sol llegó al ocaso y empezó a ocultarse entre las sombras, hasta que el "Dong" del enorme reloj de cuerda en medio de la sala, llamo la atención de ambos.

― ¡Ya es tarde, tan rápido! ―exclamó con notable sorpresa el rubio al ver la hora.

8:00 p.m.

―Disculpa, Naruto-kun… te he entretenido demasiado ― se disculpó Hinata al levantarse del sofá.

―No tienes que disculparte, Hinata ―negó él― A mí me gusta mucho tu compañía ―las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron suavemente ante su sonrisa― Por cierto… ―titubeó el repentinamente, desconcertándola.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun? ―cuestionó tímidamente.

―Yo… ―musitó al acercarse a ella.

― ¿S-Si? ―.

Los parpados de ella se abrieron cuan grandes eran y juraría que su corazón se detuvo un instante… Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirse atrapada entre los brazos del rubio, en un abrazo, pero lo que su mente aún era incapaz de procesar era el hecho de que él, Namikaze Naruto tuviese sus labios impresos en su frente en un cálido beso… solo hasta que él se alejo lentamente de ella, su corazón pareció recobrar consciencia y ahora latía desenfrenadamente al momento en que sus mejillas ardían fuertemente ante aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

El rubio tuvo que sostenerla otro momento más al ver que sus rodillas temblaban, tal vez se había excedido un poco con lo del beso en la frente…

― ¿P-Por… qué…? ―apenas y logro articular ella al borde del colapso emocional.

―Bueno, yo… ―musitó con un mohín en las mejillas al sentirse apenado por sus acciones, por lo que en un movimiento rápido la libero de su abrazo antes de darle la espalda― So-Solo intentaba darte las gracias ―cortó atropelladamente, agradeciendo que ella no pudiese ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

― ¿Gra-Gracias? ―dijo ella sin entender, antes de tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse― ¿D-De que…? ―continuó más tranquila.

―Ya sabes, por lo del cuaderno de apuntes y eso… yo… no podría haber aprobado los exámenes sin tu ayuda ―se removió aún dándole la espalda― _"¿Por qué rayos, estoy nervioso?"_ ―se cuestionaba en una mezcla de enfado e incomodidad.

Tomo un poco de aire, tal vez si se excedió con lo del beso, pero no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, aunque claro, estos no eran experiencias que deseara recordar comenzando con su primer beso, uno que preferiría se mantuviera en el olvido, después de unas niñas locas que lo habían besado a la fuerza pensando que era Menma, otras malas experiencias, pero tal vez si había tenido uno que otro beso decente por tanto no era algo que debiese hacerlo sentir de esa forma si consideraba la diferencia, ya que este fue en la frente y los otros… ah, había algunos que era mejor no mencionar, pero… en comparación este era el más inocente, inofensivo y hasta amistoso que podría haber dado… ni siquiera con Sakura, porque también la había besado antes, claro que después lo golpeo por pararse junto a ella debajo de aquel muérdago en una fiesta de navidad que Ino organizo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez era el hecho de que fuese a Hinata quien se lo hubiese dado, después de todo ella era una persona tímida e inocente, demasiado pura, tal vez no era nerviosismo, tal vez solo se sintió raro e incomodo, si eso debía ser.

―Tú sabes que nunca se me han dado bien los estudios y menos los exámenes ―dijo al girarse a ella con más tranquilidad― Pero desde que empezamos con lo de la tutoría, bueno al menos he mejorado y de no ser por los apuntes que me diste… estaría perdido… ―explicó― Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Hinata ―sonrió.

Ella por su parte aún se hallaba un tanto abrumada por la infinidad de emociones, después de todo era la primera vez que alguien tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella y si a ello se sumaba el hecho de que fuese principalmente Naruto… las palabras difícilmente salían de su boca, pero tras aquella declaración de agradecimiento del rubio, su corazón aún brincaba de alegría, ella… ella había podido ayudar a Naruto.

―Yo… ―musitó Hinata― Me alegra mucho… haberte sido de ayuda, Naruto-kun ―sonrió con dulzura.

―Bueno, creo que ahora si debo irme ―comentó el rubio después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos― Gracias de nuevo, por lo del pastel ―sonrió al abrir la puerta.

―N-No hay de qué ―negó suavemente.

―Claro que si, hasta pronto, Hinata ―sonrió al abrir ahora el enorme portón de rejas.

Ella lo encamino hasta el portón― Hasta pronto ―se despidió con una sonrisa.

―Por cierto, Hinata ―.

La peliazul le miro con desconcierto al verlo detenerse tan repentinamente a mitad del camino, dándole la espalda.

―No deberías ser tan considerada con aquellos que no valoran tus esfuerzos ―.

Sus parpados se abrieron con sorpresa ante sus palabras… ¿Qué significaba eso?

―Te veo el lunes ―.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él rubio ya se había marchado.

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó al aire― ¿Acaso tú…? ―.

No era necesario que le preguntara el porqué de sus palabras, él sabía que también le había enviado un cuaderno de apuntes a Menma… un viento frio removió ligeramente su cabello… Era por eso que lo había notado tan raro una vez se quedaron solos, aun cuando su plática fuera tan fluida y amena como siempre, sus ojos siempre parecían querer decir algo que no llegaba a comprender, como si se estuviese conteniendo a decir algo, incluso su sonrisa que siempre se mostraba alegre por momentos se hacía forzada… ¿Estaría molesto con ella? Posiblemente, sin embargo… Menma necesitaba ayuda, no podía abandonarlo…

No obstante, había algo que la intrigaba demasiado… Menma le había dicho que odiaba a su hermano y prácticamente le dijo las razones del porque lo hacía… Pero ¿Por qué Naruto también parecía odiar a su hermano? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Y ¿Por qué algo le decía que no solo era odio entre ambos?

…

― ¡Esto está delicioso! ―Exclamó Kushina al llevarse a la boca otra rebanada de pastel.

―Es cierto ―apoyó Minato en menor entusiasmo― ¿Dónde compraste este pastel, Naruto? ―cuestionó curioso al dirigirse al menor.

―No lo compre ―negó el rubio al tragar el pedazo de pastel en su boca― Hinata, me lo regaló ayer ―comentó sonriente al tomar otra pequeña rebanada.

― ¿Hinata? ―dijo un desconcertado.

―Si, Hyuga Hinata ―continuó al dar un gran trago a su vaso de leche.

―Ah, es la hija de Hiashi ¿cierto? ―el menor asintió al llevarse el pequeño adorno de fresas a la boca― Vaya, los Hyuga deben tener un excelente cocinero y repostero ―comentó al seguir comiendo.

―Te equivocas ―dijo Naruto, llamando la atención del mayor― Esto lo preparo Hinata ―afirmó― ¿A que no es la mejor cocinera del mundo? ―dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

― ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ―dijo Minato con sorpresa― Vaya, sin duda tiene un gran talento ―apoyó con una sonrisa― Creo que eso lo heredo de Hitomi ―comento al cortar otro trozo de pastel.

Al rubio ese nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde… eso fue hasta que un sonido seco retumbara en la mesa, llamando la atención de ambos rubios… Un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza ante el aura asesina que emanaba del cuerpo de Kushina, dándoles la impresión de que su cabello empezaba a flotar dividiéndose en 9 partes.

―Ya perdí el apetito ―masculló al levantarse de la mesa.

― ¿E-Eh? ―musitó entrecortadamente el menor al no entender la razón de su ira.

―K-Kushina ―intentó llamarle el mayor― ¿Qué te…? ―.

―A partir de ahora si quieren comer algo, pueden írselo a pedir a la hija de Hitomi ―cortó Kushina― ¡Yo no les preparare nada! ―chilló al salir a paso recio del lugar.

Ambos respingaron en su sitio, ante el sonido de los trastos chocar entre sí en la cocina… ahora el menor ya recordaba donde había escuchado ese nombre.

―O-Oye, papá ―llamó Naruto con cierta incomodidad al escuchar mas ruidos en la cocina― ¿Qué paso entre mamá y la madre de Hinata? ―cuestionó por lo bajo.

―E-Eh… pues… ―musitó por lo bajo el mayor― Es una larga historia ―suspiró con pesar― Pero, resumiendo, creo que Kushina malentendió algunas cosas entre nosotros y aunque lo aclaramos… creo que aún le molesta el tipo de relación que yo tenía con Hitomi ―comentó nervioso al verla salir de la cocina y dirigirse a ellos.

― ¡Me llevo esto! ―bramó Kushina al tomar los platos de cada uno.

―Eh… ―apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando su madre había levantado su plato― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye! ¡Aún no acabo! ―exclamó Naruto al seguir a su madre intentando quitarle el resto del pastel que había aún sobre su plato― ¡Mi pastel! ―chilló.

Por su parte Minato negó por lo bajo, siempre era la misma historia cuando alguien mencionaba a Hitomi y a él en una misma oración o cuando él hablaba de su amiga.

…

― ¡Donki! ―Exclamó un entusiasmado Naruto al dirigirse al pingüino.

―Ahora no, dobe ―cortó Sasuke al jalarlo por el cuello de su camisa.

Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que venían al centro comercial, el primer lugar al que el rubio iba era a esa tienda departamental: "don quijote" se quedaba un gran rato jugando con ese _desagradable_ pingüino azul y cuando recordaba la existencia de los que lo acompañaban se dignaba a intentar buscarlos o los llamaba para ver en donde se encontraba… siempre igual.

―Te llame porque necesito que me ayudes a cargar unas cosas, no para que vengas a jugar con Donki ―bufó al arrastrarlo.

―Oh, vamos, teme, solo será un minuto ―pidió de forma infantil.

―Tus minutos se vuelven horas, así que camina ―ordenó.

…

Aún le quedaban cinco minutos, se dijo Menma al tomar asiento en una pequeña banca junto a un mapa del lugar, no tenía prisa, pero tampoco ánimos para esperar sentado.

…

Su mirada se posaba sorprendida en los diversos locales, ese lugar parecía aún más grande que la última vez que estuvo ahí, se dijo Hinata al encaminarse por aquellos grandes corredores, después de todo está era la segunda vez que visitaba dicho lugar pero no por eso le parecía menos sorprendente, aunque debía admitir que le costaba un poco ubicarse entre tanta gente sin sentirse mareada en el intento por lo que opto por buscar un mapa del lugar, afortunadamente divisó uno en el centro del lugar.

…

―Demonios, Naruto, ¿Por qué cada vez que tienes la _brillante_ idea de un atajo, terminamos más perdidos que en el inicio? ―gruñó Sasuke al ver hacia ambos lados.

―Vamos, teme, no es para tanto, ya verás que si seguimos de frente encontraremos el camino ―dijo Naruto al seguir hacia adelante.

―Olvídalo, mejor vamos para haya ―señalando un pasillo estrecho pasillo.

― ¿Eh? Si vamos por ahí nos perderemos ―cortó Naruto.

―Idiota, mira bien ―dijo al colocar su mano contra la nuca del rubio y acercarla en esa dirección.

― ¿Qué hay con ese puesto de rosquillas? Creí que odiabas los dulces ―comentó inocente.

― ¡No eso, imbécil! ―bramó el Uchiha― Lo que está atrás de ese puesto, es un mapa ―.

―Ah, eso ―.

―Sí, eso ―masculló reteniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba― Ahora camina ―ordenó al empujarlo.

No tardaron en aproximarse, sin embargo… los parpados del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa antes de detener sus pasos a mitad del camino, extrañando a su amigo.

― ¿y ahora qué te pasa, dobe? ―cuestionó Sasuke.

―Ve tú, te espero aquí ―cortó un irritado Naruto al desviar su mirada con seriedad.

El azabache arqueo una ceja extrañado, pero basto con dirigir una mirada hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el mapa que buscaban para entender aquel cambio de humor, sentado en una pequeña banca junto al mapa se hallaba él… Namikaze Menma, bufó por lo bajo al ver que no podría obligarlo a ir, pero era lo mejor.

―Como quieras ―dijo al encogerse de hombros y encaminarse hacia el lugar.

― ¿Uchiha? ―identificó con cierta extrañeza, Menma.

―Namikaze ―nombró secamente Sasuke.

Ninguno dijo más, pero ojiazul no tardo en identificar a su hermano a lo lejos, mostrando una expresión irritada al instante andes de desviar su mirada en sentido contrario al rubio.

…

¿Qué hacia el idiota de Menma en el centro comercial? Se preguntaba Naruto, bueno, no era que fuera malo, pero… ¡¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo hasta en ese lugar?! ¡Suficiente tenía con que compartieran el mismo techo todos los días! ¿También tenía que encontrárselo afuera?

Y pudo haber seguido con sus divagaciones de no ser porque su mirada capto un pequeño destello azulado entre la multitud… sus parpados se abrieron sorprendidos al identificar a lo lejos una larga cabellera de un color negro azulado como la noche, intentando abrirse paso entre las personas que parecían ignorarla.

―" _¿Hinata?"_ ―identificaba impresionado.

"― _¿Si, diga? ―habló ella, revisar la pantalla― Ah, si… ¿mañana? Sí, creo que si puedo… pero debo hablar primero con Neji-niisan… ―el rubio detuvo sus halagos al pastel ante las últimas palabras de la joven― Bien… ¿a qué hora? …muy bien, entonces… a esa hora… feliz noche ―."_

No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

"― _¿Y qué los trae por acá? ―habló nuevamente Sakura._

―_E-Eh… pues… ―pronuncio Hinata con nerviosismo._

―_Lo mismo que ustedes ―habló Menma interrumpiendo a la joven― Una cita ―dijo a secas."_

Sus piernas se movieron por si solas… Hinata aún luchaba por abrirse paso entre las personas sin tener que incomodarlas, no estaba muy acostumbrada a lidiar con tanta gente y el ambiente se le hacia un tanto sofocante, pero aún así lograba sobrellevarlo, faltaba poco y lograría llegar al mapa entonces estaría mejor o eso pensó cuando alguien apreso su muñeca tirando de ella con fuerza.

El miedo rápidamente se apodero de su cuerpo al sentirse llevada en contra de su voluntad y estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque hubo un momento en que esa persona se detuvo que logro observarla… sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al identificar a aquel rubio de ojos azules que tiraba de ella, pero aun cuando su corazón logro tranquilizarse el desconcierto seguía latente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? ―cuestionó el rubio con seriedad, al apresarla con los brazos a cada lado de la joven a la altura de su rostro, una vez llegaron a un pequeño y reducido espacio entre unos locales del lugar.

―Yo… ―musitó aun en shock por aquel repentino encuentro y aquella pequeña carrera― Yo… vine a buscar a alguien ―apenas y logro articular al recobrar un poco la consciencia de lo que pasaba.

―No me refiero a eso, Hinata ―cortó él, desconcertándola― Te pedí que no te acercaras más a Menma ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? ―.

Ella reaccionó ante sus palabras, comprendiendo el porqué de su pregunta― Yo… Lo siento… ―musitó débilmente― pero… no puedo alejarme de Namikaze-san, él… ―.

―Él no es una persona en la que puedas confiar ―declaró al apretar sus puños contra la pared tras ella.

―No… Namikaze-san… en el fondo es una buena persona ―intentó objetar ella.

―Hinata, no seas tan inocente ―dijo con seriedad― Menma puede parecerte una buena persona pero no lo es, si te acercas mucho a él saldrás lastimada ¿no recuerdas lo de la tarima? ―reclamó al posar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella― Cuando más lo necesites no dudara en abandonarte, tienes que alejarte de él desde ahora, Hinata, confía en mí por favor ―suplicó con la mirada.

Por su parte Hinata veía absorta aquellos ojos azules, debía admitir que en un inicio se había sentido culpable por el recordatorio de aquel incidente, pero… ahora que veía al rubio suplicarle alejarse de Menma… su corazón se oprimía ante el dolor que se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos azules… entonces comprendió que no solo Menma sufría…

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó débilmente, llamando la atención de Naruto― ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje tanto de Namikaze-san? ―.

―Ya te lo dije, no quiero que él te haga daño ―reafirmó con seguridad.

―No ―negó ella― Me refiero a… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que él me hará daño? ―aclaró.

―Lo sé, Hinata, solo lo sé ―respondió él al desviar su mirada― Yo ya pase por eso ―.

Ella le miro con sorpresa ante aquella declaración más no dijo nada, en espera que él dijese algo más.

― ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ―cuestionó al regresar su mirada hacia la joven.

Ella asintió suavemente en respuesta.

_**Hubo una época en la que Menma y yo éramos inseparables.**_

"―_Men-ni, Men-ni ―exclamó un pequeño niño rubio ojiazul de seis años al subirse a la cama._

― _¿Naru-ni? ―dijo otro niño rubio físicamente casi igual al otro en un tono adormilado al sentir su peso junto a él._

― _¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―pidió aún asustado el pequeño Naruto._

― _¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir? ―cuestionó Menma al restregar sus ojos― ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ―._

_El menor asintió en respuesta._

―_Solo asegúrate de encender la lámpara antes de meterte, así no tendrás pesadillas ―sonrió al arrimarse para darle espacio al menor._

_El pequeño Naruto no tardo en meterse en la cama, no sin antes encender la pequeña lámpara en forma de rana junto a la cama de su hermano… no paso mucho para que ambos niños se quedasen dormidos con las manos entrelazadas en el medio."_

_**Menma al ser el mayor siempre cuido de mí.**_

"_Los golpes resonaban en aquel parque infantil, en donde un grupo de niños parecía golpear a un pequeño niño, el cual se hallaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo._

― _¡¿Qué creen que le están haciendo a mi hermano?! ―exclamó una voz al irrumpir en aquel parque._

_Pero el grupo de pequeños solo le ignoro al seguir golpeando al pequeño rubio, Menma no tardo en abalanzarse sobre aquellos chicos iniciando una pequeña pelea, claro que al ser mayores no solo en tamaño y número no tardaron en tomarle ventaja… al final del día aquellos niños habían huido asustados al escuchar la voz de un hombre adulto._

―_Oigan, niños ¿están bien? ―le escucharon decir._

―_Si ―afirmó un adolorido Menma de siete años al levantarse._

_Puesto que al ver que perdía la pelea en un último intento por defender a su hermano, se había abalanzado sobre él para recibir los golpes de aquellos chicos._

―_Ne, Naru-ni ―le llamó suavemente― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó angustiado al no verlo moverse._

_Poco a poco el pequeño rubio empezó a moverse, Menma se sorprendió al ver la razón del porque su hermano se había hecho un ovillo en vez de escapar, debajo de su cuerpo se hallaba un pequeño conejo con la pata herida el cual intuía había sido herido por aquellos niños y por eso su hermano se había interpuesto._

_Aquel hombre que los había salvado en el último por lo visto era veterinario y había ayudado a sanar la pata del conejo, ahora ambos se encaminaban a casa con unos cuantos raspones y moretones en el cuerpo._

― _¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-ni? ―dijo Menma al girarse hacia su hermano al verlo detenerse en medio de la calle._

_Pero se extraño aún más al verlo tratando de ahogar los sollozos que brotaban de sus labios y unas rebeldes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

―_Menma-ni, gracias ―sollozo el pequeño Naruto― Yo… yo… ―._

_El mayor se acerco a él, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, el lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo eran gemelos._

―_Todo estará bien ahora, Naruto-ni ―dijo Menma al posar su mano sobre la cabeza― Estando juntos no hay nada que temer ―sonrió."_

_**Aunque a veces solía molestarme porque él siempre se destacaba en todo lo que hacía, estudios, deportes, todos lo querían y reconocían sin que tuviese que esforzarse por lograrlo y yo siempre terminaba por un lado.**_

"― _¡Muy bien, Menma-chan! ―exclamó una maestra a un Menma de ocho años._

_Los aplausos del resto de la clase no tardaron en escucharse, Namikaze Menma obtenía una vez más el mejor promedio de su clase._

_Por su parte Naruto se limitaba a ver su tarjeta de notas, su promedio una vez más había sido el peor de la clase… seguramente su madre volvería a reprenderlo."_

…

"― _¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó Naruto, curioso al ver a un grupo de niños junto al muro de anuncios._

―_Parece que ya están los resultados de las pruebas del equipo de futbol ―respondió otro chico a su par._

― _¿Enserio? ―sonrió con ilusión, antes de dirigirse al muro de anuncios._

_Resulto un poco difícil el poder escabullirse entre sus compañeros, pero finalmente lo logro… con una sonrisa risueña busco su nombre… sus labios se convirtieron en una línea recta sin expresión alguna al encontrar su nombre y el de su hermano._

"_Centro delantero: Namikaze Menma"_

_Y un poco más alejado._

"_Primer suplente: Namikaze Naruto"_

…

"― _¡Oigan! ―exclamó Naruto, al correr hacia un grupo de chicos al frente._

―_Ah, Naruto ―saludó sin mucho afán el grupo._

― _¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó uno de ellos._

― _¿Qué les parece ir a jugar en mi casa hoy? ―propuso entusiasta._

―_No, gracias, tengo que llegar temprano a casa ―respondió uno._

―_Yo tengo que hacer tarea ―dijo otro._

―_No puedo, lo siento―._

―_Ah… está bien, descuiden, será en otra ocasión ―sonrió forzadamente el rubio._

_Y sin más el grupo se marchó dejándolo solo… Estuvo a punto de irse, de no ser porque divisó a su hermano a lo lejos, por lo que decidió acercarse a él… pero se detuvo en seco al ver que aquel grupo de chicos con los que había hablado se acercaban a él._

― _¡Menma! ―exclamó uno de ellos a modo de saludo._

― _¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi casa? Mis padres compraron un nuevo videojuego que de seguro te gustara ―dijo uno._

―_No, ven a la mía, mi madre cocina delicioso ―dijo otro._

― _¿Por qué no juegas un partido con nosotros en el parque? ―propuso otro más._

_El rubio solo veía con asombro aquella escena, masculló un par de cosas acerca de su hermano que ni el mismo entendió, luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a casa."_

_**Siendo comparado una y otra vez por no ser tan bueno como él, odiaba eso.**_

"― _¿Cómo que otra vez has reprobado? ―exclamó una molesta Kushina._

―_No es mi culpa, si el sensei lo explicara bien, no reprobaría ―refunfuñó Naruto al cruzarse de brazos._

― _¡Naruto, deja de dar excusas y concéntrate más en tus estudios! ―bramó la pelirroja― Mira a tu hermano, él siempre aprueba y con las mejores notas ―el entrecejo del menor se frunció ligeramente― ¿Por qué no puedes parecerte un poco más a Menma en eso? ―._

_Pero el rubio se limito a bufar, antes de que Kushina continuase con aquella reprimenda._

…

― _¡Naruto! ―._

_Por su parte, Naruto reía a grandes carcajadas desde el árbol en el que se hallaba escondido mientras veía a aquel maestro con una mezcla de harina y huevo en la cara, el cual ahora lo buscaba de un lado a otro, por su __pequeña__ travesura._

―_Es ese chico otra vez ―dijo una maestra no muy lejos de donde se encontraba._

―_Sí, siempre está causando problemas ―apoyó otra maestra._

―_Hn, es increíble que él pueda ser hermano de alguien tan inteligente y aplicado como Menma-chan ―bufó despectivamente la anterior._

―_Ese chico, debe ser una decepción muy grande para sus padres ―._

―_Pobre de ellos, mira que lidiar con un hijo tan problemático ―._

― _¡Yo no soy "ese chico"! ―._

_Ambas maestras liberaron pequeños gritillos de horror al sentir como una nube de polvo las cubría desde lo alto._

― _¡Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Recuérdenlo! ―declaró al bajar de un salto y salir corriendo._

_Dejando a ambas mujeres gritando intentando quitarse aquel polvo pica-pica de encima."_

_**Pero en el fondo… deseaba ser tan genial como él y me prometí esforzarme para lograr superarlo algún día.**_

"―_Debes enfocar tu peso en las caderas, de esta forma ―explicaba Menma― luego apóyate en tus manos, así ―._

_Naruto asentía con seriedad al repetir sus movimientos de su hermano._

―_Luego eleva el cuerpo para tomar impulso… ―continuó Menma― Y luego debes salir disparado con un gran paso ―._

_Los parpados del rubio menor se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el fuerte impulso con el que había salido disparado Menma, recorriendo velozmente aquel desolado parque en donde se encontraban._

―"_Increíble" ―se dijo Naruto al ver aquella agilidad y destreza en su hermano._

―_Recuerda que el primer paso siempre es el más importante ―explicó Menma al regresar junto a su hermano― Si logras darlo correctamente podrás tener una gran ventaja y el resto solo es cuestión de practica ―._

― _¡Bien! ―afirmó con una gran sonrisa el menor― ¡Es mi turno! ―dijo al posicionarse._

_Paso a paso siguió cada una de sus indicaciones, elevo el cuerpo tomando impulso…_

_¡Ahora!_

_Se dijo, más en el primer paso su pie se desvió cayendo estrepitosamente de frente contra el suelo._

―_No debes tensar tanto las piernas, por eso tropiezas ―corrigió Menma tras varios intentos fallidos por parte del menor._

_Tras un par de días con varios intentos fallidos, el rubio sonreía al empezar a entender cómo funcionaba aquello y aun cuando Menma le dijo que descansara el siguió intentándolo…_

― "_Creo que ya comienzo a dominarlo" ―se decía Naruto al ganar un poco más de impulso y avanzar una pequeña vuelta más antes de regresar al punto de inicio junto a la banca de aquel parque._

―_Parece que ya has progresado bastante, Naruto-ni ―comentó Menma con una sonrisa._

― _¡jejeje! ―rio Naruto al picar su mejilla avergonzado._

―_Ya casi es hora de la cena, hay que volver a casa ―dijo el Namikaze mayor al girarse._

―_Adelántate, tú, yo me quedo un par de vueltas más ―dijo el menor._

―_De acuerdo, pero no tardes o mamá se enfadara ―recordó._

―_Bien ―afirmó sonriente― "Menma-ni, ya verás que algún día podre alcanzarte" ―se decía al posicionarse una vez más como su hermano le había enseñado, antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad."_

_**Sin embargo, cuando Menma se marcho al extranjero, mi vida empezó a cambiar, las personas empezaban a acercarse a mí y eso me hacia feliz.**_

"―_Este lugar se ha vuelto aburrido desde que Menma no está ―refunfuñaba Naruto con un mohín en las mejillas al balancearse en aquel columpio debajo del árbol al fondo del patio trasero de la escuela._

―_Oye, eres Namikaze Naruto ¿cierto? ―escuchó una voz dirigirse a él._

―_Si ¿Por qué? ―dijo sin mucho afán._

― _¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ―cuestiono otro chico a su par._

…

― _¡El ganador: Namikaze Naruto! ―._

― _¡Yaho! ―exclamó Naruto poco después de haber cruzado la línea de meta― ¡Lo hice! ―sonrió alegre, al dar pequeños saltos._

―_Muy bien, Naruto ―escuchó que un par de chicos se le acercaban._

―_Fue una gran carrera ―felicitó el otro― ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos? ―._

…

―_Oye, Naruto ―._

― _¿Qué ocurre, Uchiha? ―._

_Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de pocas muy pocas palabras, siempre con una expresión fría y seria en el rostro, se conocían desde la primaria pero no eran exactamente amigos o cercanos, el azabache era demasiado engreído y eso era algo que lo irritaba de sobremanera por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado de él, así que el que él lo llamara era demasiado inusual._

―_No deberías ser tan ingenuo ―._

_Estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo el Uchiha ya se había marchado."_

_**No obstante, el poco reconocimiento que pensé había logrado en realidad no era nada y cada vez me sentía más vacio, como si solo fuese un adorno o una plaqueta que todos ven pero que a nadie le importa lo que le pase.**_

"―_No ¿enserio? Tienen que estar bromeando ―dijo un chico._

―_Claro que no, somos amigos del hijo de Namikaze Minato ¿pueden creerlo? ―sonrió un chico de cabello negro._

― _¿y cómo es él? ―dijo otra chica._

―_Es increíble, nos llevamos muy bien, hasta casi somos de la familia ―sonrió otro chico de cabello castaño._

―_Vaya, increíble ―sonrió la chica― ¿es cierto que tienen un hijo que está estudiando en el extranjero? ―._

―_Por supuesto ―afirmó uno de ellos._

―_De hecho hablamos con él todo el tiempo ¿no es así? ―dirigiéndose a su amigo._

―_Así es ―afirmó el otro._

― _¿Y cómo es su otro hijo? ―._

― _¿Naruto? ―ambos se miraron entre sí― Es infantil y problemático ―._

―_Pero lo compensa al invitarnos a comer y jugar videojuegos ―._

―_Pero igual puede ser bastante latoso ―._

_Y así continuaron hablando entre ellos… ignorando a un chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba cerca del grupo, el cual ahora se giraba dispuesto a regresar a su salón de clases."_

_**Todo empeoro cuando accidentalmente me involucre en una pelea con una pandilla, yo solo quería ayudar a aquellas personas.**_

"― _¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ―._

_Naruto corría de vuelta a casa, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, se le había hecho tarde por ayudar al viejo Teuchi a cerrar el puesto de ramen, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a casa, solo faltaba cruzar un par de calles y llegaría, no obstante una exclamación de ayuda lo detuvo en seco._

― _¡Que alguien nos ayude! ―._

_Sin dudarlo se acerco al lugar del cual provenían los gritos… grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una familia acorralada por un grupo de chicos._

―_Lo haremos sencillo, nos dan el dinero y nadie sale herido ―dijo el aparente líder._

―_Por favor, déjennos ir ―suplicó la mujer tras aquel hombre._

―_Mamá, tengo miedo ―tembló un pequeño niño tras ella._

―_Les daré lo que piden, pero no le hagan daño a mi familia ―dijo el hombre al frente de su esposa e hijo._

_Todo empeoro cuando uno de ellos quiso tomar por la fuerza a aquella mujer y su esposo decidió intervenir para defenderla… golpe resonó en las calles, la pareja se abrazo entre cubriendo a su hijo esperando lo peor._

_Se escucharon golpes, gritos, más golpes y luego pasos apresurados que se alejaban… al final todo quedo en silencio… Poco a poco la familia fue separándose al no percibir nada más que silencio…_

_Los padres jadearon en seco, al ver a un joven frente a ellos con el rostro cubierto de sangre y golpes, con barrote de metal en manos._

― _¿Se encuentran bien? ―cuestionó Naruto al dirigirse a ellos._

_No paso mucho para que los vecinos saliesen rodeando completamente el lugar._

― _¡Es él! ―exclamó alguien, para sorpresa del rubio._

― _¡Es cierto, miren sus manos! ―acusó otro._

― _¡Esperen, dejen que les explique, no es lo que parece! ―se apresuró a decir Naruto al levantar ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza no sin antes dejar el barrote en el suelo._

― _¡No hay que dejarlo escapar! ―._

_Pero nadie parecía escucharlo, todos lo miraban con desconfianza, con repudio y frialdad… acorralándolo lentamente…"_

_**Aún cuando les explique lo que paso, nadie confió en mí, todos me dieron la espalda, incluso mi familia.**_

"― _¡Demonios déjenme salir de aquí! ―exclamó Naruto al apoyarse en el barandal de aquella celda― ¡Yo no hice nada! ―._

_No paso mucho para que su familia apareciera en aquella estación de policías… Se sintió aliviado al ver que sus padres aparecían frente a él y la puerta de la celda era abierta indicándole que era libre… pero tan pronto puso un pie fuera de aquel lugar su rostro se giro con fuerza ante la bofetada que su madre le había dado…_

― _¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al haber intentado asaltar a una familia?! ―exclamó Kushina._

―_Mamá ―él le miraba impresionado― ¡Espera, esto no es lo que parece! ―se apresuro a decir._

― _¡¿Es que acaso no te hemos dado todo lo necesario?! ¡¿No te hemos enseñado que está bien y que está mal?! ―Reclamó la pelirroja._

― _¡Yo no hice nada de eso, mamá, tienes que creerme! ―suplicó Naruto._

_Pero la pelirroja estaba cegada por el dolor y pequeñas lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, antes de que le diese la espalda y se adentrara en un auto negro._

―_Papá, yo no lo hice, créeme ―rogó al dirigirse a su progenitor― Tienen que escucharme ―._

―_Hablaremos de esto, después Naruto ―cortó Minato con seriedad._

_El rubio veía incrédulo como su padre le daba la espalda al dirigirse hacia el auto… pudo sentir como algo se quebraba en su interior al momento en que un par de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos… apretó sus puños en un vano intento por contener el dolor que carcomía en su interior._

―_Porque… ―su voz tembló― ¡¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mí?! ―."_

…

"―_Hola cariño ¿Cómo has estado? ―._

_Escuchó que su madre hablaba por el teléfono, seguramente con su hermano se dijo… Espero atento a que ella terminara de hablar pero si era sincero no escucho ni la mitad de lo que ella decía, estaba sumergido en su propio mundo… Desde aquel incidente sus padres ya no confiaban en él, aún cuando intento explicarles lo que había pasado en realidad ellos solo negaban con la cabeza incapaces de creerle y eso era algo que dolía y mucho, porque cada vez que ellos lo veían de esa forma se sentía roto por dentro, vacio…_

― _¿Cómo está Menma? ―escuchó a su padre hablar, sacándolo de su ensoñación._

―_Bien, me dijo que le fue muy bien en los exámenes del último trimestre y actualmente se ha metido a un curso de administración, aunque creo que es muy joven para algo como eso, pero ¿no es maravilloso? ―habló risueña la pelirroja._

―_Claro, es bueno saber que sea tan responsable y aplicado ―sonrió Minato con orgullo._

_Una vez más sintió su pechó oprimirse…_

―_Ojala y Naruto pudiera aprender un poco más de Menma… madurar y ser mas responsable… ―._

_Su mandíbula se tenso ante las palabras de su madre._

_ ―_"_Menma, Menma, Menma ¡¿Por qué siempre debe ser; Menma?!" ―."_

_**Entonces comencé a obsesionarme con ganar el reconocimiento de todos, ya no me importaba la forma en que lo obtuviera, solo quería que la gente me viera hacia arriba y se arrepintieran por no verme.**_

"― _¿Es él? ―._

―_Sí, escuché que hace unos meses intento asaltar a una familia ―._

―_No me sorprende, el siempre ha sido muy conflictivo ―._

―_Es increíble que él sea el hermano de Namikaze Menma ―._

―_Seguramente la familia Namikaze debe estar muy decepcionada de tener que cargar con alguien tan problemático ―._

_Los rumores ya no eran algo que le molestaran, estaba acostumbrado a ellos, solo era un día más en esa desagradable escuela… ya no tenía amigos, estaba solo… siempre lo estuvo… porque él no era más que la oveja negra en su familia, el hijo problemático que manchaba el nombre de su padre, Namikaze Minato._

_La sombra fracasada de su hermano, Namikaze Menma… no era más que un perdedor… así que ¿Qué caso tenía preocuparse por ello?"_

…

"_Ya habían pasado unos meses desde aquel incidente con aquella familia, un par de semanas después aquella pandilla había comenzado a fastidiarlo y aunque los había vuelto a vencer, no parecían cansarse y poco a poco otras pandillas también comenzaron a desafiarlo, así que no era extraño verlo en medio de una pelea callejera como ahora."_

…

"― _¡Naruto, otra vez estuviste en una pelea! ―._

_Un bufido escapo de su boca ante los reclamos de su madre._

―_Ellos me desafiaron ―dijo Naruto al cruzarse de brazos."_

…

"_Las peleas con su hermano por teléfono comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes, pero eso también estaba perdiendo importancia para él… ¡Estaba harto de que él lo sermoneara! ¡¿Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que vivir bajo su sombra siempre?! ¡Él no podía ser como Menma, no era Menma! ¡¿Por qué nadie podía ver eso?!_

― _¡Estoy harto! ―bramó al golpear la pared de su cuarto._

_Los reclamos de su madre no se hicieron esperar, pero no el ya no escuchaba sus palabras._

―_Un día todos dejaran de tratarme así y tendrán que verme hacia arriba_

_¡Esperen y verán!_ _―."_

_**Hasta que alguien me hizo reaccionar… ese fue, Iruka-sensei, él a diferencia de otros me reconocía por quien era, Naruto, no por ser el hermano de Menma o el hijo de Namikaze Minato.**_

…

_**Me enseño que el reconocimiento de las personas no valía nada si no era capaz de reconocerme a mí mismo.**_

"― _¡Naruto, es la sexta vez que te peleas en lo que va de la semana! ―._

―_Tsk ―bufó el rubio._

― _¿Qué paso esta vez? ―cuestionó un hombre castaño frente a él al masajear sus sienes, buscando clama._

―_Esos tipos dijeron que era un perdedor y yo solo quise mostrarles lo contrario ―respondió al cruzarse de brazos._

―_Naruto, no puedes ir peleando por ahí, cada vez que alguien te llame "perdedor" ―reprendió el mayor― Piensa las cosas antes de actuar ―._

―_Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, Iruka-sensei ―gruñó Naruto al darle la espalda._

_Mascullo un par de cosas por lo bajo esperando el sermón de su maestro, ya sabía lo que se vendría… Eres hijo de Namikaze Minato un gran empresario que… bla, bla, bla… Tú tienes un hermano estudiando en el extranjero, porque no… y más bla, bla, bla… siempre era lo mismo._

_Por su parte Iruka se limitaba a negar con la cabeza al saber que no llegaría a nada a este paso, Naruto no lo escucharía aunque intentara hacerlo entrar en razón, así era él._

―_Naruto ―el rubio se encogió de hombros ante el llamado, aquí venía el sermón― Te gusta el ramen ¿cierto? ―._

_El rubio rápidamente se giro extrañado ante su pregunta ¿Qué significaba eso?_

―_Si quieres podemos ir a comer al centro después de clases, conozco un buen lugar ―sonrió despreocupadamente el castaño― Yo invitó ―._

_Bien, aquí había algo raro, se dijo Naruto ¿Qué pasó con el sermón de siempre?"_

…

"―_Iruka-san ¿Cómo puede soportar a ese chico? ―dijo una maestra junto al castaño._

―_Es cierto, el siempre causa problemas ―apoyó otro maestro._

―_Naruto, no es tan malo ―sonrió Iruka al dar un sorbo a su café._

―_Claro que lo es, siempre esta metiéndose en peleas callejeras, no es más que un delincuente ―._

―_Aún no entiendo cómo es que puede ser hijo de un gran empresario como Namikaze Minato, escuché que tiene un hermano estudiando en el extranjero, sin embargo él siempre reprueba sus materias de no ser por los exámenes de nivelación ―._

―_Así es y su promedio es el más bajo de todos ―._

― _¡Suficiente! ―._

_La voz de Iruka resonó silenciando todos aquellos comentarios._

― _¡El que Naruto sea el hijo de un empresario o tenga un hermano brillante, no significa que el tenga que ser como ellos! ―los demás maestros lo veían con asombro ― Él es un chico alegre y entusiasta, puede que sea un poco problemático pero no significa que sea un delincuente ―Continuó con seriedad― Además él es Naruto, no el hijo de Namikaze Minato o hermano de Namikaze Menma, solo Naruto ―._

_Y sin más que decir se marcho dejando aquella sala en silencio… Iruka bufó por lo bajo antes de negar por ambos lados, había perdido la compostura, pero no le gustaba que las personas juzgaran a otras sin conocerlas realmente… Pero su rostro rápidamente cambio al asombro al ver a Naruto recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta._

―_Naruto ―dijo con asombro, al intuir que había estado escuchando._

―_Solo vine a dejar la tarea extra que me dejaste, Iruka-sensei ―dijo el rubio al entregarle unas cuantas hojas― Me voy ―cortó una vez el maestro había tomado las hojas._

_Iruka intento detenerlo, pero el rubio se había ido, ignorando que una vez nadie lo había visto una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla acompañada de una sutil sonrisa… Por primera vez alguien lo reconocía por quién era."_

…

"―_Ne, Iruka-sensei ―nombró Naruto con cierta incomodidad al jugar con los palillos entre sus manos― ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―._

―_Ya la estás haciendo ―sonrió divertido el mayor al probar un poco más de ramen― Si quieres otro plato, que no te de pena pedirlo ―._

―_No, no es eso ―se removió inquieto en su lugar― Solo… ¿Por qué me defendiste en aquella ocasión con esos maestros? ―cuestionó al verlo._

― _¿Um? ―reaccionó Iruka extrañado― Pues simple, no está bien juzgar a otros cuando no los conoces realmente ―respondió con simpleza._

―_Pero, ellos tienen razón ―dijo el rubio con repentina seriedad― Siempre causo problemas o me involucro en peleas callejeras y mi promedio no es el mejor, tal vez si soy un fracasado… ―._

―_Si, tal vez si eres un fracasado ―el rubio apretó sus manos debajo de la barra ante sus palabras― Si no eres capaz de reconocerte a ti mismo y aceptarte, el resto tampoco lo hará y entonces realmente serás un fracasado ―._

_El rubio veía con asombro aquellas palabras, era como si aquel vacio en su pecho fuese llenado lentamente."_

_**Las cosas parecían mejorar poco a poco e incluso Menma volvió a casa.**_

"―_Teme ¿Qué tal si nos unimos al equipo de beisbol? ―cuestionó un entusiasmado Naruto._

―_Olvídalo ―cortó secamente Sasuke._

― _¿Pero porque? ―chilló el rubio._

―_Porque no me gusta ―tan explicativo como siempre._

_Después de las palabras de Iruka, Naruto entendió que el reconocimiento empieza por uno mismo, poco a poco su mundo empezó a expandirse al acercarse a personas como Sasuke que si bien en el pasado nunca fueron cercanos era de las pocas personas que no lo veía o trataba como si fuese un estorbo más, también conoció a otros como Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y hasta un tipo raro amante de los insectos el cual siempre olvidaba su nombre… Ellos eran de las pocas personas que lo reconocían por quién era."_

…

"_Ese día estaba especialmente feliz, las cosas parecían mejorar, el mes anterior la policía y aquella familia a la que intento ayudar en aquella ocasión con esa pandilla habían llegado a su casa, ofreciendo disculpas por las acusaciones… claro que el en un principio se negó a darle esas disculpas ya que había pasado más de un año desde aquello, pero al parecer las investigaciones habían demorado más de lo que pensaron y la pandilla ahora estaba en prisión._

_Cuando sus padres se enteraron de aquello intentaron hablar con él, pero realmente no estaba de humor para eso… paso más de una semana encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a alguien… ¿Por qué? Estaba molesto. Con aquella familia por abandonarlo a su suerte esa noche pese a que los ayudo, con sus padres porque tuvo que hacer falta que la policía y aquellas personas fuesen directamente a su casa a disculparse y aclarar lo sucedido para que ellos pudieran confiar en él… Pero al cabo de otra semana más de encierro, salió de su cuarto… No podía guardar rencor por siempre aún cuando lo quisiera, ellos eran sus padres después de todo y aunque aun estuviese molesto con ellos no los odiaba._

_Ese día era 10 de octubre, se levanto desde temprano, pasando ocasionalmente junto al teléfono una y otra vez… Estuvo reflexionando por mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía caso culpar a Menma por lo que había pasado y aunque la última vez que hablaron no quedaron en los mejores términos, esperaba que ese día todo pudiese volver a la normalidad. Llegado el medio día aún no recibía la tarde aún no recibía llamada alguna, quiso llamar pero sus padres dijeron que posiblemente estaba estudiando y con resignación siguió dando vueltas por la casa hasta que sus padres se cansaron de ello, más bien, su madre y decidieron salir a dar un paseo para quitar el estrés… Nada como ir al centro por un poco de ramen, al regreso vio a su padre responder una llamada y se acerco rápidamente a él para ver si era su hermano… el mayor le dijo que si era, pero que al parecer la llamada se había cortado._

_Al cabo de un par de meses más, la preocupación empezaba a ser mella en él, su hermano no había llamado en lo absoluto y eso le preocupaba, deseaba arreglar todo con él y temía que algo le hubiese pasado… pero un día en medio de una tormenta el timbre de su casa sonó._

― _¡En medio de esta lluvia! ¿Quién podrá ser? ―se preguntaba desconcertado._

_El timbre sonó una vez más._

―_Ya voy ―se quejó, consciente de que esa persona no le escuchaba._

_Pero antes de siquiera poder tocar la perilla, esta se abrió lentamente… Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes ante la silueta que se mostraba frente a él…_

― _¿M-Menma…? ―identificó impresionado."_

_**Pero me di cuenta que él ya no era el mismo Menma que yo conocía.**_

"― _¿Dónde se metió ahora, Menma? ―se preguntaba Naruto al buscar por ambos lados de la calle._

_Ese día habían ido al centro a comprar unas cosas que su madre les había ordenado, pero de un momento a otro su hermano se había separado de él dejándolo con todas las cosas… Camino un par de cuadras más buscándolo, pero nada… Hasta que escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de un callejón._

― _¡Maldito Kyubi, pagaras por esto! ―gruño un chico._

― _¿Kyubi? Lo siento, pero no se dé que me hablas ―cortó su atacante antes de esquivar a otros dos y golpearlos sin mucho esfuerzo._

― _¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Naruto-kyubi! ―bramó otro al abalanzarse sobre él._

― _¿Naruto? ―el se detuvo― jajaja ―dejo escapar una risa seca acompañada por una oscura sonrisa que cruzo sus labios._

_Los parpados de Naruto se abrían incrédulos― ¿Me-Menma? ―apenas y logro articular._

_Frente a él su hermano se desplazaba ágilmente entre sus contrincantes golpeándolos sin compasión alguna, sin importarles lo heridos que estuviesen el seguía… tan frío y despiadado… ¿ese era el mimo Menma que él conocía? No, no lo era… Desde que regresó en medio de aquella tormenta algo le había dicho que él había cambiado pero se negó a creerlo… hasta ahora._

―_Yo no soy Naruto ―las palabras de Menma lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad._

_Aquella pandilla ahora yacía inconsciente y malherida en el suelo._

―_Soy Menma ―._

_Un escalofrío recorrió se cuerpo ante aquella oscura mirada… ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano?"_

_**Menma se había transformado en alguien tan frio y despiadado… pero aún así seguí creyendo en él… **_

"_Después de aquel día, había recurrido a Sasuke, Menma era su hermano y así como él lo ayudo en el pasado ahora era su turno de ayudarlo, así que decidió mantener oculto aquel incidente de sus padres, estaba seguro que algo había pasado con Menma, él no era así y se aseguraría de saber que le pasaba._

―_Tal vez, algo le paso en el extranjero ―._

_Recordó que le había dicho Sasuke y si el teme, tenía razón, entonces debía averiguar que paso… sin embargo cuando le pregunto a Menma, este simplemente lo dejo encerrado en el baño toda la noche hasta que su padre lo encontró ahí al día siguiente, excusándose de que se había atorado la cerradura y por eso quedo atrapado._

_Entonces opto por hacer algo distinto, si Menma no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada tal vez era porque no confiaba en él, entonces decidió que lo mejor era volverse cercano una vez más a él… pero Menma se rehusaba fervientemente a querer pasar tiempo con él y sus peleas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, al punto en que sus padres empezaron a discutir con él por su actitud… Y en una de aquellas discusiones logro ver algo en su mirada, ahora estaba ensombrecida por el odio, renegando todo a su alrededor y alejándose de todos… Tal y como había hecho él en el pasado… Entonces decidió que si no podía descubrir lo que ocurría con su hermano, al menos estaría a su lado hasta que el decidiese abrirse con él."_

_**Pero nada salió como esperaba**_

"_Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se encontraba feliz ya que las cosas con Menma parecían mejorar poco a poco o al menos eso creía él, ya que aún cuando el continuase entre aquellas peleas callejeras ahora él también solía unírsele convirtiéndose así en un dúo formidable, hasta les habían puesto un sobrenombre: "Doble remolino Kitsune"_

_Si le preguntaban, la persona que les puso eso tal vez pudo ser más creativa en el sobrenombre, pero tampoco estaba tan mal… pero a cambio ahora ambos eran considerados unos delincuentes y no era que eso le importara ya estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo sus padres parecían perder cada vez más la paciencia con ellos y Menma aún seguía renuente a querer relacionarse con él."_

…

"―_Tsk ―bufó Naruto al tensar la mandíbula._

_Esos malditos lo habían acorralado… Al salir de la escuela se había encaminado tranquilamente a casa hasta que un grupo de chicos se apareció frente a él, había suspirado con desgano al saber lo que significaba, no era que estuviese realmente preocupado por otra pelea pero hoy quería volver a casa temprano ya que pasarían un avance exclusivo de una película que deseaba ver con ansias, pero ni modo…_

_Su error fue bajar la guardia una vez había acabado con la mitad de ellos, ya que al poco tiempo, otros 10 más se habían asomado por un lado, suspiró con desgano al ver que tal vez no sería tan fácil… pero un golpe a un costado del rostro lo tomo desprevenido, escupió un poco de sangre maldiciendo a aquellos chicos al saber que esta vez usarían aquellos garrotes de metal, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a otros 10 en el extremo contrario y unos cuantos más por el otro extremo de aquel entrecruce de callejones… Estaba acorralado y a juzgar por la diferencia de vestimentas y estilo, todos ellos eran de pandillas distintas._

―_Malditos ―gruñó al ser consciente de aquella trampa en la que había caído._

_No paso mucho para que aquella pelea se desatara, había podido derrotar a varios de ellos… pero aún así lo superaban en número… no paso mucho para que ellos tomaran ventaja y ahora él se hallara apresado por unos cuantos por la espalda mientras otros lo golpeaban por el frente… Su rostro estaba manchado por su propia sangre y estaba seguro que tenía varias costillas fracturadas sin contar las contusiones en gran parte de su cuerpo y estaba seguro que muy pronto perdería la consciencia._

―_Este es tu fin, Kyubi ―rió uno de ellos dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia con aquella vara de metal._

―_Detente ―el rubio se extraño porque uno de ellos detuviera a aquel sujeto._

― _¿Intentas defenderlo? ―rezongó el otro._

―_Idiota, el golpe de gracia debe darlo otro ―respondió._

― _¿Quién otro? ―._

―_Él ―._

_Al poco tiempo escuchó vagamente el eco de unos pasos acercarse a él, seguramente debía ser el líder de ellos, pensó…_

―_Dark Kyubi ―._

_Los parpados del rubio se abrieron de golpe ante el nombramiento de aquel hombre, aún incrédulo elevo lentamente la mirada hacia arriba… su corazón se detuvo al ver un rostro exactamente igual al suyo en lo alto, ahora ensombrecido por la capucha negra que cubría por su cabeza._

― _¿Me-Menma? ―su voz tembló incapaz de poder creer reconocer a la persona frente a él._

―_Creo que el que debe tener el placer de dar el último golpe eres tú, Dark Kyubi ―escuchó decir a uno de ellos a lo lejos._

―_Es cierto, después de todo fuiste tú el de la idea de esto en primer lugar ―comentó otro._

―_No, no puede ser… Menma… tú… tú no harías eso… ¿cierto? ―dijo aferrándose a sus últimas esperanzas._

―_Que ingenuo ―rió otro― Claro que es cierto ―respondió antes de volver a reírse junto al resto por la ingenuidad del chico._

―_Tsk ―bufó Menma― Que escandalosos son ustedes ―continuó― Que yo recuerde solo les dije; que no lograrían vencerlo si actuaban por cuenta propia ―._

_La mirada de Naruto se abrió de la impresión y estaba seguro que su corazón se había detenido también… eso que estaba escuchando no era cierto… no podía ser cierto…_

―_No, no ¡No es cierto! ―exclamó― ¡Tu no harías algo como eso, Menma! ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Yo sé que no serias capaz de hacer esto! ―._

―_Pobre diablo, mira que verlo aquí y aún no lo cree ―se burló otro._

―_Tú sí que eres cruel, Dark Kyubi ―comentó otro― Mira que traicionar a tu propio hermano ―sonrió._

―_No sé de qué me hablas ―dijo Menma al encogerse de hombros― Yo solo veo a un estorbo ―._

_La sangre del rubio se heló ante aquellas palabras, el vació que tanto le había costado volver a llenar parecía que una vez más se había abierto y esta vez con mucha más fuerza al ver como su hermano le daba la espalda, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada tan gélida y desprovista de sentimiento alguno… Ese ya no era su hermano"_

_**Menma me había apuñalado por la espalda, me había traicionado a mí, su hermano… A lo largo de esos dos años lejos de Menma, aprendí; que sin importar las sombras que me acechasen, yo era quien era, que el reconocimiento solo se obtiene cuando eres capaz de reconocerte a ti mismo, pero también tuve que aprender de la forma más difícil; que el Menma que yo había conocido había desaparecido, ya no era mi hermano, era alguien que no le importaba lastimar a otros por alcanzar sus propios objetivos.**_

―Hinata… ¿Entiendes porque no quiero que te involucres con Menma? ―cuestionó Naruto.

Ella bajo la mirada… El dolor en aquella mirada azulada calaba hondo en su pecho, no podía imaginar el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Naruto y entendía que ese dolor que aún seguía latente en su interior, heridas que no lograban sanar… igual que con Menma… Porque si, ahora entendía porque Naruto no deseaba que ella estuviese cerca de Menma pero también entendía el porqué del cambio de este…

Aunque ninguno de ellos lo dijesen, en el fondo ambos aún sufrían por los golpes de la vida, ambos intentando sobrellevarlo a su propia manera, cargando con su propia aflicción… No obstante, ellos aún seguían sufriendo a causa del otro, porque los dos se habían hecho daño y aun seguían haciéndolo sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello y eso solo la hacía sentir aún más triste.

―Naruto-kun… ―le nombró después de un prolongado silencio.

Él la miro, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Namikaze-san, ahora? ―cuestionó al elevar su mirada hacia él.

―… ―el rubio tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar― Él Menma que yo conocía era un chico tranquilo y serio, a veces podía ser un poco impulsivo pero siempre era responsable y lograba el reconocimiento de todos sin tener que esforzarse por ello y eso me hacía sentirme celoso por ser inferior a él ―.

Guardo silencio como si estuviese reflexionando el pasado y el presente antes de continuar.

―Él Menma de ahora es alguien frío y déspota, arrogante y presuntuoso, no le importa nada ni nadie y está dispuesto a todo con tal de alcanzar sus ideales sin importarle el daño que pueda ocasionarle a otros ―.

Hinata le miraba fijamente, escuchando con atención y esperando pacientemente cada una de sus palabras.

―Al Menma de antes el que yo conocí, lo admiraba… pero al Menma de ahora… lo detestó ―.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Bueno sé que muchos estarán molestos porque una vez me he retrasado… ¡Pero esta vez tengo una razón! Bueno, varias de hecho, ya que en primer lugar mi inspiración se había ido dejándome botada como perro en la calle… -.- pero al cabo de un tiempo regreso jejejeje pero la otra razón por la que me he retrasado creo que ahora es bastante obvia, ya que este capítulo me ha quedado… un poquito, más largo que los anteriores…

― **¡¿Un poco?! ¡Fueron 54 páginas! ¡54, mocosa! ―.**

Bien, bien, Kurama-sama tiene razón, ahora fueron 54 páginas y lo sé, muchos querrán matarme por cansarles tanto la vista y me disculpo mucho por eso, de hecho iban a ser más, pero corte varias escenas que me parecieron innecesarias y al final esto fue lo que quedo, no me dio tiempo de revisar la ortografía así que me disculpo por las múltiples faltas que han de encontrar… Ahora volviendo al capítulo, ya sé que muchas están molestas por qué a Menma también le guste Sakura (Y lo más seguro es que intenten colgarme después de este capítulo) pero como dije al final de mis series de drabbles; **Gothika** (la cual los invitó a leer si no lo han hecho) "Lo que parece no siempre es" jejejeje y pues… supongo que no me resta más que decir;

¡Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Agradezco a:

**Jess**

**Jack Morgans**

**Lady Mitzuki**

**LightDanica**

**Noelialuna**

**Rosihyuuga**

**sakura tsukiyomi lefey**

**MissTsuki01**

**Ro-chan**

**Yuri-Chan43**

**Akira-Shizuka**

**kiky san**

**Rubi Namikaze**

¡Muchisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios!

Disculpen que no pueda responder a ello, pero en esta ocasión el tiempo no me lo ha permitido, pero prometo que en el siguiente responderé a todos ellos sin falta, una vez más gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes no sería nada

¡Ah y pronto subiré el one-shot de regalo para el review numero 50, así como haré otro para el numero 100! (solo faltan 4 para llegar! Que emoción!) Así que el review numero 100 puede pedir la pareja que desee que yo la escribiré y las subiré ambos one-shots juntos.

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

_**Capitulo 8 – Todos tenemos un pasado – parte 3 – Hinata**_

_**¿alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
